A Funny Thing Happened On The Way To The Fade Rift
by WalkingCodex
Summary: Mostly humorous (I hope), picks up where the ending left off. Lavellan/Solas pairing. It's so weird how I start a chapter and it just hares off into a completely different direction than I expected. TEMPORARY HIATUS: CONCUSSION REVEALED A LONG HIDDEN CASE OF ROCKY MOUNTAIN SPOTTED FEVER. LONG HIATUS. SORRY.
1. When the Image Lingers

So, there is nothing quite like the feeling of posting the first thing you've written in months immediately after reading much better stories in your chosen pairing. As Isabela would say: Balls.

These first two chapters are too wordy with the descriptive text, I know, but I believe they put you squarely where I want our people to be. Just call me Exposition Girl. Expect more dialogue in future chapters though. Don't have a beta, mistakes are my own. Don't own it (as if anyone would think I did if I didn't post the disclaimer.)

1.

The strains of an exquisitely played waltz drifted out the doors of Halamshiral (he could never bring himself to call this place "The Winter Palace") and Solas watched himself from the shadows as he danced with Ellana in his arms on the balcony. The candlelight that reflected off the silly jewel from his cap onto her hair caused fairy lights to sparkle there, but soaked like blood into the ridiculous military style uniforms they both wore. There was, however, a lovely light shining up at him from her eyes, from her smile.

Closing his eyes and breathing deeply, he imagined that he could still smell the heady perfume of her warm skin, scented with the Crystal Grace based fragrance she favored. His second favorite memory of her, that dance. Giving in to melancholy, on his left he brought up the least favorite memory. When compared to the happiness on her face during the dance, the heartbreak he had caused to be written there the night he'd erased her culture, erased her vallaslin and erased himself from her life seemed all the more out of place.

Angry at himself for the millionth time since he'd returned her kiss during their Fadewalk through Haven, his memories of their time together threw themselves up around him, seemingly at random. Faster and faster until he was surrounded by blurred images and the steady hum of her voice talking over itself until he couldn't understand the words, could only soak in the constant happy warmth of her tone.

A change in the air alerted him and the images, the sounds of the best and worst days of his life disappeared instantly, leaving him surrounded by darkness in an empty corner of the Fade. The resulting blindness was temporary but so appropriate. Solas pinched the bridge of his nose between thumb and forefinger to help relieve a sudden headache but the gesture was meant to convey his annoyance. If it kept his visitor from noticing a certain sheen in his eyes, so much the better.

"Cole." He nodded a greeting to the persistent spirit.

"Nug balls licker." Said politely as if discussing pleasant weather, oddly enough.

Solas choked out his surprise. "Ah. I see Varric's lessons continue."

Though he deeply resented the intrusion into his private places in the Fade-the only time he was ever completely alone anymore-part of him was relieved to see Cole. The elf had tried ordering this spirit of compassion to forget him, but being around anyone who remembered Solas at all triggered the return of those memories for Cole and the efforts proved pointless. Not to mention hazardous to Cole's mental health. He'd never told himself it was a good plan.

Only once had Solas asked Cole to make Ellana forget him, forget them. For all that the lecture which then followed was disjointed and politely delivered, Cole recounted each past instance when it would have been possible for Solas to end his deceit. To be honest with the people who considered themselves his friends, not to mention the woman that loved him. To move forward with truth between them all, knowing that trust would rebuild itself out of the understanding that would follow. And twisted that particular knife by pointing out the solution to whatever problem he had would most likely not have simply shattered on the ground.

Cole had then made it obvious that he was disappointed and angry at Solas on many levels for the way the elf had handled all the many facets of his leaving the Inquisition and Inquisitor. And especially obvious that the spirit felt a sense of hurt and betrayal at his friend's own abuse of Cole's trust and mental faculties that he was unsure how to handle. Hence the ongoing swearing lessons from Varric.

Cole frowned, more out of confusion than anything. "They do. It doesn't make me feel any better but he promises it will once I get it right. I'm to talk to his friend Isabella about it when she visits."

Solas clasped his hands behind his back and nodded. "I see. And what brings you to visit me tonight?"

Cole gave a sad smile. "I'm waiting for her to fall asleep." There was an unspoken agreement between them that Ellana's name should never be mentioned aloud on these rare nights that Cole happened to find him lest it call her to them with the remarkably targeted dreaming abilities the anchor gave her. Cole's main purpose-now that the world had been saved from Corypheus yet threatened to topple under the weight of minutiae-was to watch the Inquisitor from the Fade as she slept. To chase away bad dreams was all Cole would say. That he meant dreams about Solas went unsaid.

"Awake at this late hour? Is all well?" Solas knew he had no right to ask, no right to the concern and longing he still felt. The best thing about the visits with Cole were that the subtleties of verbal communication generally escaped him. A casual comment meant no more to Cole than an impassioned plea if the emotion behind it was carefully concealed.

Cole shrugged. "A fresh injury keeping her awake. I believe the sleeping draught will work soon and I will have to go."

"An injury? Is it serious? Is she alright?" Solas did not attempt to hide the concern in his voice, Cole would have felt the flare of it pour off him at the word 'injury' no matter how he tried to hide it.

"I do not understand." Cole narrowed his gaze on Solas and practically growled. "You feel more for her than anything in or out of the Fade. But Leliana says you cling stubbornly to an ancient agenda that you alone decided must keep you apart. As if some grand plan of yours to restore the elves after thousands of years couldn't share time with the rebuilding of Thedas. A job the woman you love is expected to accomplish virtually single handed.

Her burden is greater, more urgent than yours and yet you abandoned her when she most needed you. Of course, you first informed her that the Dalish had their "ancient ways" completely wrong and therefore the foundation of everything she believed of herself and her people was a lie. And the truth you offered was something that would destroy them if they ever knew. She would never have done that to you. You do not deserve her." (Without a doubt, those were Leliana's exact words. The sanctimonious little thorn in his side.)

Cole wrapped his arms around himself as if he were trying to squeeze his words to a stop. With a sigh, he shared the truth a mortal would keep to themselves. "And yet still she would be happiest if you came back."

After a deep breath, he spoke again, more to himself this time. "I have said too much and yet not enough, never enough. I am bound by both sides, can't help the hurt." He tilted his head to the side as if listening. "She is here, and I must go. But first..."

Without even a flick of his hand, Cole threw the memory of the dance at Hilamshiral back up for Solas to view, as a portrait of the moment when her love for him had shined from her eyes for all to see. Cole traced his hand around the curve of her face, dust motes proving the image to be made of light and not form. "A rogue is not that cannot fly. Nor dance. Wing away on joy? Too heavy. Sink beneath in sorrow? Too light, too soon. Cleave, reave, bend or break. Fight, move, don't think. Herald, Inquisitor, Avatar. One or all tears the hummingbird apart just the same." And with that cryptic remark, he was gone.

Solas supposed it was fitting that the only two secrets he knew of that the sweetly naive Cole had ever managed to keep were the promise he himself had extracted from the spirit to never tell Ellana they met some nights in the Fade, and the promise Cole had given to the Inquisitor never to tell Solas about what he was doing for her if ever Cole saw him, tied together as they were by Cole's protective amulet.

Alone again, Solas stared at the image in front of him and sighed. Then to add insult to injury, he found that whatever Cole had done to put the image up, Solas couldn't counter it to take it down. He could have used some of Varric's lessons himself right about then. Giving in, he simply stared at her face and sighed. "Nug balls licker."


	2. Joy Feels Like Flying

Joy Feels Like Flying

2.

Ellana wasn't sure how many days had passed before she stopped expecting him to be in the rotunda whenever she entered. She knew it was after she'd given up on him ever holding her in his arms again. But before the elaborate fantasies of judging him from the Inquisition throne and visiting him in the cells afterward had subsided. It was definitely after she'd stopped falling asleep in the rotunda, staring for hours in candlelight at the final addition to the otherwise magnificent work of art.

Was that figure a hastily drawn goodbye, his version of an apology for leaving so abruptly? All he'd had time to put on the wall after getting his personal effects and leaving Skyhold before anyone returned? Was it supposed to mean something to her and no one else? Or mean something to someone else but not her? Had it been a carefully planned, minimalist finish to the otherwise elaborate dramatic work? It seemed obvious that the first figure was a wolf. Was it stabbing a foot with a sad splinter? Stabbing a dragon with a sword? Staring in sorrow at a dragon that had been stabbed with a sword? Perhaps a statement on the phallic and masculine nature of the Wolf archetype juxtaposed with and penetrating the feminine archetype of the all powerful High Dragon, now dominated by the masculine Wolf?

Speculation ran rampant for a fortnight, conversations stopping when she entered a room and resuming almost immediately with hearty good cheer on a completely innocuous topic that usually involved the latest fashions from Orlais. Everyone knew the Inquisitor and the strange elven mage had been 'involved' and everyone knew that she was now unhappy with him gone. The surgeon had even put it about that the Inquisitor's frequently red glassy eyes were the product of "allergies" (it helped that she was actually allergic to Felandaris though they hadn't harvested any lately) but of course the castle hangers-on didn't believe it for a minute.

It was a delicious topic for gossip, particularly since the entire castle knew that Ellana woke most mornings in the rotunda having slept on the chaise, candlelight burned out and looking like she'd done a forced march in the rain all night. Finally, Gatsi had enough of the gossip and threatened to paint over every beautiful inch of the mural in a shade of puce normally only seen when one eviscerates something. He locked every door to the room, gave the Inquistor the only key and posted directions to tell people how to get where they wanted to go without that important thoroughfare. Rogues other than Cole were threatened with being hogtied and gagged in the pub for hours listening to Maryden sing and not being allowed to drink as punishment for entering uninvited.

Solas had told someone once that the entire mural was about Ellana and her achievements, the milestones she experienced as the Inquisition grew. Looking at it now, it seemed obvious to her that the entire work had been about Solas himself all along, but it was impossible for her to say why. Strangely, that realization had ended her obsession with the work and she had started experiencing her insomnia in her own bed once more.

A few days after that, she began taking her meals at the main table with everyone else again. Nothing was said at the time, but there was a general sense of relief that Ellana was beginning to come around. Oh, she'd not neglected her duties as the Inquisitor, that was never implied nor whispered about. She'd greeted each ambassador and dignitary with solemnity. Left negotiations themselves to Josephine as usual but read thoroughly each agreement before attaching her signature. Saw Vivienne off with a hug and a genuine smile to take up her duties as the first mage Divine. Taken her exercise and drills with her inner circle as usual.

If her heart wasn't in any of it, her friends understood. And during combat, if her daggers sliced the air with less speed, if her leaps weren't as high, if she didn't run as silently or as fast, her friends were there. They kept her from harm and never let on that they were doing so, or that they were screening the most dangerous missions out of her to-do list. But even beneficial deceits eventually will out and so it was with this one.

One morning Ellana was sitting in the corner chair by the window of Dorian's little cubby in the library. She was reading a book recommended by Morrigan about ancient elvhen magical devices, hoping to find out more information about the broken orb, because she'd had someone collect the bits of it. Dagna had the remains and, well... Dagna had the remains. The Arcanist had promised her that she could fix the orb if they could figure out what it was supposed to do and if they could not, then Dagna would make sure it could do SOMETHING. Gatsi was certain the castle would remain standing no matter what happened. Fairly certain.

Dorian was chattering away to her from his usual spot, saying he'd heard back from some friends in Tevinter and they were buying all the dusty old books they could find that so much as mentioned an orb. And whatever well documented pieces of artwork they could find featuring magisters posing for posterity with their orbs. Dorian planned to put them in the naughty library he'd started down in the foundations of the castle, near the vault, as a joke. (Morrigan and Kieran were staying on and it would not do to have the precocious ten year old perusing the adult literature section.)

Footsteps that boomed rather than echoed announced the arrival of The Iron Bull and totally covered the nearly silent steps of Cole. "Hey, Pretty Boy, that wyvern nest isn't going to kill itself. Let's go. Dibs on the Alpha."

Ellana looked up from her book and put a smile on her face. "What's this about a wyvern nest?"

Cole sat in the chair next to Ellana, but Bull froze in surprise. He didn't even breathe. It was quiet for a moment and then Dorian laughed nervously and looked at his horned paramour. "Well, this silence is in no way awkward. I say, is that how I look when I'm hiding from a high dragon and she's burnt all my cover away?"

Bull smiled. One of those fake smiles someone gives you when they have been caught doing something embarrassing like picking their nose. Somehow becoming Tal-Vashoth had completely erased his ability to lie like a rug. Maybe he'd had to return his Superb Spy Belt (+10 to Cunning, +20 to charm, +20 to persuasion, +5 to stealth, +5 to intimidate. Face it, he'd never be stealthy and he'd intimidate anybody.)

Ellana felt her forehead crease in her signature 'I'm not buying that one for a minute, mister' look. "Bull. Wyvern nest?"

Bull coughed. "Oh, right. Harding mentioned a small, really just a tiny nest outside the Hissing Wastes. I, uh, I thought we could have sort of a guys' day out. Take care of it, shop with that weird dog and camp out. Under the stars. Nug is really tasty roasted on a spit over an open flame. You ever tried that? I've got this great recipe for a rub I was bringing and a couple bottles of this Orlesian red Dorian swears by. And, you know, camping. For just us guys. Yeah."

Another set of footsteps pounded up the stairs, making more noise than should be physically possible for someone that size. A blonde head poked itself over the railing. "Oy, you tossers, are we leavin' or what? I've got a bet with Varric over who lands the most shots, winner buys all the shots!" She giggled in her mad little way until she saw Ellana and the look on her face. "Oh. Well, shite."

Dorian shook his head and shooed her away with a hand. "Go on, Sera. Trip's off. Teach Krem what it feels like to be a natural woman or something. Bull and I will take care of it."

The blonde head disappeared immediately and the footsteps were even faster on the way down. "Right, thanks. See ya!" The girl knew her strengths, that was for sure. They were shooting arrows and knees to the groin and facial region. Not emotional conversations with emotionally fragile people, friends or no.

"Take care of it? Take care of what?" The forehead furrow got deeper and her mouth did that little quirk thing that says she's pretending to find the situation funny but really means she's close to breaking her Inquisitor stick over someone's head.

Dorian crouched in front of Ellana and took her hand in both of his. "Dear, dear Inquisitor. My best friend. For whom I would do anything, brave any danger. We've been waiting for the right time to have a nice chat and this would seem to be it. Let's go have a drink in the pub, right?" With that he stood and lifted her hand intending to help her politely to her feet. She didn't budge.

"Dorian, it's not even lunchtime yet. What's going on here?" She pulled her hand out of Dorian's and began to glare. The glare meant they were nearing an explosion of either grief or anger. Neither was pretty or safe on anything breakable. Or bruisable.

Cole gave her the look of confusion and 'I'm not really here' he always wore when he deconstructed a private and complicated issue perfectly. It was eerie really. "Dorian wants you to go with him to any place that is not where there are people or things that will break. And he's worried you'll hit him so he wants alcohol." He looked at Dorian. "I suggest tea instead. With cinnamon. She doesn't really like it but that's the way her mother used to make it and it tastes like home to her."

Cole's reminder of home and family caused Ellana to sort of... deflate. "Alright. You win. My room. Thirty minutes." And with those words, she got up and left the library. In contrast to Sera's rambunctious departure a moment ago, Ellana's steps were, if not precisely SLOW, then careful and measured. Each one taken as if she expected the ground beneath her to give way if she placed her foot wrong.

Dorian still wanted booze no matter how early it was.

When the tea tray arrived, Cole added the spices to it himself, in just the right amounts, and left the pot steeping next to Ellana hoping the fragrance would soothe her a little. She was curled into the corner of the couch, pillow clasped to her stomach, legs underneath her. Not generally considered receptive body language.

Dorian sat in the chair across from her, and Bull next to him on the floor. He was still taller than Ellana by a fair few feet, but surely she would not find his height intimidating after all this time. Cole sat next to her on the couch so he would be close enough to pour.

"Well," Dorian said brightly after a quiet moment, "there's another one of those awkward silences again."

"It's your party, Dorian. Why don't you start with why we're here and not on the way to demolish a wyvern nest." There was that defensive edge again. Maybe he could get Cole to spike her drink? He looked at the spirit and thought it really hard.

Cole's eyes went wide and he shook his head firmly, no.

Dorian leaned forward and tried to project as much sincerity and empathy into his voice as he could. "Right then. Darling, you know that we are your friends and that we love you very much and that we understand what you have been through even if we don't know exactly how you feel. There are, of course, several more of your friends that had wanted to be here if we had this discussion, but we must as circumstances dictate."

Ellana pulled her head up and back, a bad sign. "Maker's Breath, what the hell are you talking about, Dorian?"

"In Par Vollen, we would call it an intervention." Bull took over and Dorian was much relieved. "We know the performance you are capable of and that lately you have not been able to perform to that level. We've, all of us, been doing our best to give you the time to mourn your loss and find your inner fighter again.

"But your inner fighter seems to have gained about fifty pounds. She's slower. Less agile. The timing is just a bit off. The drilling and endless jogging and calisthenics aren't helping. I so badly do not want to see you get hurt when we could prevent it. Because you may be the boss, but you're still one of my guys."

When Ellana simply looked confused, Dorian reluctantly jumped back in. "The Orlesians have a saying, love. Something or other about the joy of life. Right now I don't think you have it, but..."

Cole interrupted. "That's the answer. He was the joy. He made her fly. Can't have the joy without the flying and can't have the flying without the joy. She's pressed to the ground by the weight of it all and can't get airborne."

"That's it exactly. Thank you, Cole." She leaned carefully into the spirit and he set an arm around her shoulders as if she were made of spun glass and a breath from him could break her. She wiped a tear from one eye and went on. (Eventually Cole relaxed but that is neither here nor there.)

Ellana looked around, gave them all the same watery smile. "My father taught me all my dagger work, primarily for hunting but also for defending the clan. He used to say that this style of fighting was the purest expression of the joy of moving that he knew. That if it didn't make you feel as if you were flying, then you were doing it wrong. I would laugh at him and then mother would glare at him playfully. 'You said the exact same thing to me about dancing the first time we met.' And then he'd wink at me. 'Well, of course I did, mother. From the moment I first laid eyes on you I knew I had to marry you. I was just happy your favorite activity wasn't cliff diving; I never could swim a lick.' "

"They are gone now, of course, and as an only child I was raised into adulthood by a stern but kind hahren. He selected my vallaslin to honor my mother and father. He collected the blood and mixed and applied it himself. He is... oddly restrictive for a people who live free in the woods. It was he who sent me to observe the Conclave. But when I was alone or sad, or for that matter, hungry, I could take out my knives and fly, dancing through the trees, feeling like I could reach beyond the veil itself and see my parents again. It was the most happiness I had after they joined Falon'Din."

"And it's everything your loss here and now has taken away from you, at least temporarily. Your ability to let go and enjoy the purity of the battlefield is gone." Bull was a good commander, after all.

"I guess that without the connection to my past, my parents, with all that's happened... the feeling that I'm helping others, the feeling that I'm making a difference. It's gone. Sometimes it's hard to breathe, much less execute a combat roll and leap up six feet in the air out of it. And to use my daggers for anything but a fair contest, I just can't do it. I don't use them when it's my turn at throat cutting. Even when I executed Samson. A dagger would have been more familiar in my hand and done the job just as well, but I used a sword instead. And I don't know what to do about it except give it more time. Only, we wouldn't be having this discussion if one of you hadn't gotten hurt because I screwed up."

Dorian jumped in rapidly, before Cole could open his big mouth about Bull's arrow in the butt. "No, this is not about blame in any way. This is about finding solutions."

Bull looked thoughtful. "Okay, obviously it's a style that worked has worked well... really, REALLY well for you in the past. But-and it's okay to say this because we've all been there-you've had your heart broken."

Cole looked confused. "I haven't been there. Um, where is there?"

Bull rolled his eye, shook his head at Cole. "I'll explain later. Boss. Ellana. You know you'll be happy again someday because that's the way life works, but in the meantime, this heavy feeling, this sadness, is dead weight. It's slowing you down and it's going to get you killed. We need to turn that feeling into something that will work in combat. First, forget about fighting with joy, boss. That's very... sweet, but you're killing monsters, not having them over to dinner. Big, scary, dangerous, EVIL beings that eat children and puppies and, um, those Prophet's Laurel thingies. Look, the wyverns aren't going anywhere, they can wait. All of you come with me. I know exactly what to do."

And that, friends, was the end of Ellana the rogue.


	3. Wherein the Inquistor is Out Maneuvered

Thank you for the follows and the favorites and heck, just anybody who took the time to read this thing. I am a 'pantser' and not a plotter, so I know where I want to go but not how I will end up getting there. Or if the characters will take me somewhere else entirely. So work with me. ;D

3.

The little group had picked up Varric on their way through the Main Hall, but Ellana had no idea how Blackwall (Cole) and Cullen (still Cole) managed to reach the practice yard before them. Cassandra stopped beating up her personal practice dummy when she noticed half of Skyhold standing there instead of staying out of her large bubble of personal space the way they usually did. Clearly, something was up.

Cassandra cocked a hip to the side and rested her hand on it while the opposite hand rested on the hilt of her cheap practice sword, which was point down like a walking stick. "What," she drawled in her incredibly sexy slow drawl with the exotic Nevarran accent, being completely unaware of how hot she looked, "is going on?"

All of the men and a handful of the women made certain to look elsewhere while The Iron Bull answered her, because people caught giving appreciative glances to Cassandra for anything but her skills in combat were generally threatened with bodily harm. The kind of bodily harm that involved cutting bits off, bits that they would later miss. So there was a great deal of plant life being appreciated just then.

Bull simply looked at her the way he looked everyone else, as if he were planning what method would be best used to kill them and how long it would take. He actually DID think that about everyone he met, which made one nervous at first but over time that either wore off or got one killed (depending on the individual level of bravado and cheap liquor involved). But back to Bull's answer.

He crossed his arms over his chest to appear intimidating, defensive and just this side of pissed off all at once. "The opportunity came up. We had The Talk. I have the answer. Here we are."

Irritation crossed Cassandra's face and she... well, she didn't let go of her sword so much as push the hilt to the ground with enough force to have broken a toe if a foot had happened to be there. "We agreed that all of us would be involved in The Talk. To support her." She shifted her gaze to Ellana. "To support YOU and help you find your way again."

Ellana stepped forward with a wobbly smile and hugged her friend. "It's alright, Cassandra. I know how much everyone cares."

The former seeker hugged her friend tightly for a moment but quickly remembered they had an audience and let go, straightening up with an awkward, "Right then. Good. So what do we do now?"

Leliana and Josephine appeared at that moment, short of breath from running to the courtyard. (Cole was incredibly fast but even he could only be in one place at a time.) The spymaster, being in better physical shape than the Ambassador, gained her composure faster and spoke for both of them. "What happened and how much of it did we miss?"

"The Talk, a solution and nothing really." Cullen was succinct as usual.

Cole popped back in then with perfect timing. Perfect because it headed off the two advisors who were ready to be angry about not being in on The Talk. "I told Sera, and she told me to say that she wasn't coming down here now because she was making a batch of apology cookies for the wyvern nest thing. Then she said she knew if she came she would say things about droopy ears like what parts of him she would use for target practice and then his 'bits up' for wyvern bait. And she was sure that would upset Ellana, so she would stay away." Cole looked confused for a minute and then frustrated, and turned to look at Ellana. "I wasn't supposed to say that part in front of you. Sorry."

Ellana gave a genuine smile. "It's alright, Cole. That's our Sera. And her apology cookies have gotten quite good, I look forward to them." She looked at the rest of the group. "And why do I get the feeling that when any of you say 'the talk' you're underlining it for emphasis or something?"

Everyone looked at each other until Dorian stepped forward and touched Ellana quickly on the tip of her nose with his forefinger. "Actually, we were using capitalization and it was to remind us all how important it is to us that on the other side of this experience, "you" are still "you."

It was impossible to not smile when Dorian was making the effort to get one from you. "And just who else would I be?"

He shrugged. "Oh, I don't know. Chancellor Roderick was played by Chancellor Roderick, so that's taken. But maybe someone just like him since we haven't filled the curmudgeon spot yet." He shuddered. "Are we too late? Do you feel any urge to shout, "Hey, you kids! Get out of my garden!" at anyone?"

"No, but I did shout at my horse for stepping on my foot yesterday."

Dorian gasped. "Maker, we've not a moment to lose. Bull, what are we here to do?"

"First things first. We figured out what is slowing her down. It's the joy! Actually, the lack of joy now. She can't kill things if she doesn't have joy and she's missing the joy so she can't fly with her daggers and be happy about killing things because she feels weighted to the ground." The Qunari looked satisfied with himself for that explanation.

There was a long, pregnant silence. Then Blackwell spoke tentatively, "Exactly how much time have you been spending with Cole lately?"

Josephine finally had her breath back. "Forgive me, Bull, that explanation IS a little confusing for those of us who were not present for The Talk. Could you maybe expand it a bit?"

Dorian spoke up. "It's simple, really. Rogues are light and quick. They flit, they float, they fleetly flee. THEY FLY. There is a whole confusing story about her parents and a necessary lightness of spirit that fits in somewhere, but the end result is that someone who shall not be named has tied big elvhen weights around her ankles and Ellana just isn't up to moving like she did, um, in the before time."

Cole nodded, having followed Dorian's entire monologue, unlike several others. "Her feet are tied to her spirit and they are so heavy she can barely lift them, barely breathe."

Josephine, used to dealing with a multitude of languages and cultures, seemed the first to grasp the situation. "So, Bull, what is it that we can do to help?"

Bull smiled, a wicked little smile that promised the recipient of it would be delighted in the next few minutes, and said, "I'll show you."

He threw his head back and bellowed, "CHARGERS ASSEMBLE! KREM, FRONT AND CENTER." Then he blew the horn at his waist.

The crowd waited patiently for a few minutes, then began shifting their feet. Some kicked at pebbles. Others looked at plants again, even though Cassandra wasn't doing anything particularly alluring at the moment.

Bull was not amused. "Grrr. CHARGERS, TO ME! GET OFF YOUR VINT ASS, KREM, AND GET DOWN HERE!" He blew the horn twice.

After another long, uncomfortable silence, Bull simply looked at the spirit and said, "Cole!" then jerked his head towards the pub.

Cole disappeared and was back almost within the blink of an eye. He looked at Bull, "Krem says they all tied one on last night and that they're coming, keep your bosom in its harness. And he said it twice, PLEASE keep your bosom in its harness."

There was a little tittering in the crowd that quickly turned to coughing behind hands as the Qunari looked around for the offenders. "Fine. That's fine. I'll deal with that later. Let's move right on to step two. It's more important anyway. Inquisitor, pay attention, I'll give you a test later. CULLEN! Step forward!"

The Commander of the Inquisitions forces was caught by surprise, "Um, what? Oh, right." He took two steps forward.

"Blackwall! Step forward!"

The man had a scowl on his face but he also took two steps forward.

"Seeker, step forward!"

She did so, also with a scowl on her face. "This had better be good."

"Trust me, you'll love this." Bull turned to Cullen. "Commander. In your own words, what makes a good warrior?"

"Someone who values his comrades lives on the battlefield above his own, who will take hits meant for them to keep them safe while doing the highest levels of damage he can with the strength of his blows. Who with his skill of blade..."

Bull cut him off. "Yeah, yeah. That's enough. Good, you may step back. Blackwall. In your own words, what is the job of a good warrior in small units such as ours?"

Blackwall did not hesitate. Must have been all those years of recruiting fake wardens. "To be an unbreakable wall of punishing force that keeps enemies from closing with your mage and archer, that distracts the enemy from the 'here one minute, gone the next' attacks of the rogue."

"Yes, that's excellent. Thank you. You may step back." Bull nodded with satisfaction and turned to Cassandra.

"Seeker!" There was a notable pause. "Actually, Cullen and Blackwall hit everything I wanted. So, uh, you may step back. Sorry about that."

Her growl was clearly audible over the few giggles in the crowd.

"Wait. Seeker! Does a warrior flit?"

"No."

"Does a warrior float?"

"Definitely not. Warriors also do not fleetly flee, or fly. A warrior visualizes his stance as sinking deep into the earth to keep him upright, unbreakable. Most warriors, yourself excepted, wear armor heavy enough to keep them from getting up without aid if they fall. Falling usually means death, for yourself and probably your party who are left without your skills on the field."

"Thank you, Seeker. An excellent answer. Inquisitor, step forward."

Ellana stepped forward with a puzzled look on her face.

Bull gentled his tone. "Inquisitor, none here would challenge your skill on the field as a rogue. You have done impossible things an impossible number of times, saved the lives of each of us more than once. At this time, however, for personal reasons, you are struggling to fulfill the role of the rogue in our unit. Would you agree that this is accurate?"

Ellana sighed and her shoulders drooped a bit. "Much as it pains me, I have to admit this, yes."

There were angry mutterings in the crowd and things like "can't believe he'd do that to her," "completely uncalled for," and "thought he was her friend" could be picked out. Leliana, Josephine and Cassandra appeared to be furious and were stepping forward to defend their Inquisitor when Bull raised his hand.

"Wait, wait, everyone settle down. Inquisitor. I submit to you that because you cannot float, or flit or fly and at this time you feel weighted to the ground, that you are excellent warrior material and you should train as such until you are able to resume your normal role of rogue."

The warriors in the company looked thoughtful and after a moment nodded their approval. More importantly, the Inquisitor herself seemed to approve. Most importantly, she agreed. "A clever solution, my friend. And no education is a waste, even should I come back to myself tomorrow. I agree."

"Excellent." Bull turned his attention to the crowd. "The Inquisitor remains the Inquisitor, our leader. So none of the usual practical jokes for new recruits. At all times she will continue to be treated with the respect due her station by everyone in Skyhold save those providing this new martial training." Bull then turned his attention to Ellana to say a few words to the people who were now her family.

"While I am absolutely terrified at what is to come, because I am sure it will involve standing in the face of The Iron Bull's charges instead of running away like a sensible person, I promise to work hard to make myself an asset to the Inquisition in this new role. It is important to me that Skyhold is always proud to call me Inquisitor. Thank you, Bull."

"That's Chief to you, recruit." There was the predictable laughter at the predictable joke. Bull stayed on the landing as Ellana walked down to mingle with her people. He was immediately set upon by the advisors and the inner circle.

There was the low, angry buzz of five unhappy people talking over each other as quietly as possible so no one understood anything anyone was saying. Finally, Leliana raised a hand for silence and when she got it, asked for all of them, "Maker's breath, what were you thinking?"

Bull gave a cocky grin and answered in a tone that said sugar wouldn't melt in his mouth because he was without ulterior motive. "I was thinking that I just got her to agree to exercise so much and so hard that she will sleep without fail every night and start eating hearty at every meal again. Go me."


	4. Stick Jock City

Sorry but chapters will be slow coming. I have some cognitive problems at times and some days are worse than others. This was one of those weeks that was worse than others. On the other hand, this was just to be one long chapter and I had to cut it at the scene break because it was getting so long. So it's two chapters. Or, it will be when I post chapter five later.

Also, thanks for the kind words and reviews. I write mostly when a little plot gets stuck in my head and won't leave me alone until I do.

Stick Jock City

4.

A few minutes of socializing with their Inquisitor was all it took for the crowd to wish her well and leave to go about their duties. It wasn't that they were scared of her or running away from her. But when a loved one (and she was much beloved) is in a great deal of emotional pain and nothing but time can make it better, the best you can hope for socially is that you won't unintentionally say something that makes it worse.

When she walked back to her advisors and inner circle, there was a smile on her face that was sincere if not up to her normal standards of brightness. "And, now what?"

Bull snuck a quick scratch to the arrow wound healing on his butt cheek while everyone else was looking at the Inquisitor. He thought for a moment and said, "Well, since my Chargers are busy running up the tab on all the extra PT I'm going to give them, why don't we head to the armory and see what they might have over there in the way of practice gear. We'll strap a sword on you and then put you in the ring against Blackwall."

Who protested immediately, "Hey!"

Ellana looked offended. "I could not POSSIBLY hurt you through all that armor you wear."

The former not-really-a-warden-but-pretended-to-be-for-years-and-somehow-got-away-with-it soldier sighed. "I only meant that it's a lot harder to watch someone's technique as a teacher and offer the right suggestions if you're the opponent."

Ellana reminded herself that she was extra sensitive lately and that he hadn't meant anything by it and that they wouldn't be doing this if she had been able to keep her shit together, which she wouldn't be struggling to do if Solas hadn't dumped her completely out of the blue like yesterday's fish-and-egg pie, and right before the worst battle she was ever likely to face, the rat bastard... No. Stop. just stop. She'd traveled that road too much for the last month, it was time to get hold of herself. So she took a deep breath, plastered a bigger smile on her face and said with as much cheer as she could muster, "If there is one thing I can promise you, Blackwall, it's that you won't be missing out on any technique whatsoever."

Ten minutes later found them in the ring. A (not in any way stylish) padded jerkin on Ellana, a longsword in her right hand and a buckler on her left arm. Blackwall, wearing his normal attire, was bearing only his shield. His longsword was in its customary place on his back. If she progressed enough, he could always take it out, but right now they wanted to concentrate on giving her the fundamentals of basic sword play without her having to concentrate on her own defense.

Varric and Cole departed after wishing her their best, something about Wicked Grace lessons but she knew they didn't want her to feel uncomfortable from too much scrutiny. Varric managed to drag Josie away with the thinly veiled, "Show me again how to do that 'I'm so sweet and innocent, sugar wouldn't melt in my mouth' look that I fall for every time." Dorian headed back to the library in order to give the stick jocks some "special alone time."

Bull was inside the ring with her and Blackwall, the rest of the group on the rail. They were supposed to just watch but no doubt instructions would be thrown out here and there by everyone. "Okay," Bull called to the two of them, doing everything but rubbing his hands together in glee at having had this brilliant idea, "Inquisitor, you've been rubbing elbows with Blackwall and Cassandra for almost a year now. Show me what you've learned. Take up your stance."

Ellana shook herself out for a minute, rotated her neck around a bit and then took up quite a respectable version of the typical Dalish sword and board stance. For experienced users. Not beginners. Well, crap. _No need to panic yet, T.I.B._ (as he thought of himself). _Let's see if she's got any game to back up that stance._

"Alright, Ellana," he called out, "show us what you've got. Let him have it."

Within two minutes, Blackwall was backpedaling away from the Inquisitor so he could take out his own sword. Once he had it, he turned the tables and started advancing on her though he was still using defensive moves only. Another three minutes and he began an attack on her, testing her defensive skills. Which, Bull groaned internally, were really pretty adequate. Not up to the level of her dagger work, but strong enough she could drill for a week and then start patrolling. Not what he needed.

He walked over to stand next to Cullen who was leaning casually on the fence with his mouth wide open. As was Cassandra. Leliana was the only one to exhibit no surprise whatever. She was apparently not aware of the number of hours of hard work that had gone into Ellana becoming an average sword user, even if she wasn't exceptional at it the way she was with her daggers. More likely though, the spymaster already knew the Inquisitor's capabilities, the nosy thing.

Cassandra recovered first as the trio on the rail watched the pair in the ring dance back and forth as elegantly as anything they'd seen in the Winter Palace. "Well, genius. What now?" All three of them knew Bull's plan was going to fizzle in the next few minutes unless something extraordinary happened.

Bull mentally reviewed the Qun for instructions in these types of situations and came up with nothing. "Hold!" he yelled to get the sparring to stop and walked over to them. He threw a general prayer for inspiration into the cosmos to any benevolent being that might be listening.

Blackwall was enthusiastic in his praise, "Maker's Breath, woman! That can't be the first time you've strapped on a sword and shield. Where did you train?"

"My clan, of course." Ellana gave a fond smile. "We were required to learn the use of all the weaponry we had to the best of our ability before choosing a favorite. We never knew what would be at hand when we needed it."

Bull groaned and slapped himself on the forehead. The Plan would likely never work now. "What other weapons are you proficient in?"

She shook the shield off her arm and leaned it against the rail then placed the sword next to it and turned to the Qunari with a thoughtful look on her face. "I don't know that I would call myself proficient with anything else. My archery, well, it's generally considered dangerous to be anywhere ahead of me while I'm practicing. Hatchets are a lot of fun but I find them kind of awkward for anything but throwing. The quarterstaff and the halberd I'm decent with but I really hate the buzz they leave in my hands and the blue fingernails from getting my fingers whacked. I think that's it."

"No two handed weapons?" Bull really wanted to cross his fingers.

Ellana shook her head. " Two handed things-broadaxes, mauls, claymores-we just didn't have them. And I haven't seen many elvhen use them. Don't know why. We had no instructor in it though, so no, I have never tried them." A big grin rolled its way onto Bull's face, which immediately concerned Ellana. "Why does that information make you happy? And how fast should I run away because of it?"

Bull put an arm around Ellana's shoulders and turned her towards the armory. There was no real choice for her but to walk with him or be dragged. "Because, my dear Inquisitor, I prefer working with a blank slate. A clean canvas." He waved his free hand in front of him in an unnecessarily dramatic gesture. "No mistakes in technique to undo, no comments about how your other teacher did things. Nothing but raw clay for me to mold into the perfect warrior. You, dear Ellana, are about to learn how to swing a greatsword."

In just a few minutes they were back outside with a beginner's version of the greatsword. Bull was still grinning. Ellana had an amused, slightly apprehensive look on her face as she felt the weight of the unfamiliar weapon in her hands. The trio on the rail had been joined by Blackwall, each waiting and hoping that this new training would work for the Inquisitor, help wear her out so she could sleep, burn enough energy off to give her an appetite again. An appetite for both food and life.

"Alright," Bull's voice was authoritative, "this is the way things are going to work. Today, you'll learn basic stance and forms to practice through. You'll start slow and build up speed as you learn to control your body and increase your precision. Of course, the nice thing about a big ass sword is that you don't have to be all that precise in order to hit something with it." He stood in front of her and mimicked the stance he wanted her to take.

Quickly, he walked around her and adjusted her position in a gentlemanly fashion. He stepped back and pronounced, "Okay, now the first thing I..."

Cullen cut in, "Actually, Bull, I think the Inquisitor should move her right foot over a little more. She's not quite shoulder width apart."

"Alright, good eye." Bull nodded when Ellana had made the correction and then raised raised his own weapon to the position he wanted her to take. "The first thing..."

And Blackwall piped up. "You need to choke up on the hilt a bit for better balance."

Bull growled, "Okay, yes, good suggestion. Once again. Ellana, the first thing..."

Leliana really should have known better. "Actually, Bull..."

The mercenary captain lowered his sword and sharply turned to glare at the people on the rail. "Unless the next words that come out of your mouth are "Inquisitor, your shoe is untied," then I do not want hear them. Do you know why they call the audience the peanut gallery? No? Because in a minute I'm going to come over there and crack you all open like a bunch of peanuts. Now, quiet. Class is in session."

For a moment, there was complete silence, as everyone on the rail stared in surprise. Bull was normally quite easy going.

"Well, Messere Cranky Pants, I was just going to wish you both good luck and leave you to it as I have just seen a scout return for whom I have been waiting. So, Inquisitor, best of luck. Bull, I hope she puts out your other eye." With that, the redheaded spymaster turned and sashayed away.

All five watched her leave in surprised silence. Bull cleared his throat after a minute and said, "Right. Somebody remind me to apologize to her before I eat or drink anything again. Or sit anywhere." There was another awkward silence before Bull got his train of thought back.

"Okay. Yeah. So, first, some simple forms. Concentrate on precision at first, slow and accurate. You can add speed as you build confidence in your stance and in the steps." He took up a position facing her so she could watch him demonstrate. "I don't know if you use anything like this with your daggers, but something about doing these katas smoothly and slowly, as perfect as you can make them... it's very soothing. Almost a meditation."

He demonstrated for her once, performed the three katas with her three times each and then left her to return to the rail with the others, who were watching in silence until he arrived.

Cullen spoke first in a low tone. "I have to hand it to you, Bull. I was somewhat doubtful but it looks like this might be just what she needs."

Cassandra nodded and spoke quietly, "Look at her sweat. I don't think she's had a good workout since the battle with Corypheus. There has simply been too much paperwork that needs doing."

Blackwall grunted. Just grunted. Bull eyed him for a second and then called out to his student/boss. "Alright, Inquisitor, looking good. Pick up the pace for a few minutes, then we'll walk it off and call it a day, right?" He looked at Blackwall again. "You were saying?"

"It's the blasted dignitaries and ambassadors. All clamoring to meet her. All day and night. And that's the part she hates the most. If we could just cobble together a reason she had to leave Skyhold for a while. Maybe visit her clan?"

Cassandra growled. "She cannot visit her clan. He that cannot be named without large amounts of property damage orphaned her when he removed her vallaslin. I'm sure she agreed to have it removed because she would not be able to live with knowing the reason they are valued by the Dalish was not just a mistake, but a heinous lie. And also because she thought the two of them together would be able to explain things to her clan, to begin to teach all of the elves about their true history. She would be a pariah if she returned now, for having it removed. Her clan, the only family she has, is lost to her now."

Cullen patted her on the shoulder, which was quite brave of him really. "They aren't the only family she has. She has us. And if she wants the markings again, we can find someone to do another set for her."

Bull shook his head and spoke in a harsh tone. "I'd like just five minutes alone with him."

Cassandra smiled and nudged him. "He's a mage remember? A rather powerful apostate."

"You're right." Bull sighed, then brightened. "I'd like Dorian to have just five minutes alone with him."

The five laughed quietly together for a moment, then Cassandra's eyes widened comically. "Get down!"

They obeyed the directive instinctively and heard a 'thunk' almost immediately afterward. Looking towards it, they saw the Inquisitor's greatsword sticking out of a practice dummy's belly, waving up and down from the sudden stop of its flight across the yard.

When they looked at the Inquisitor, she had both of her hands over her mouth in surprise and chagrin. Stares were exchanged. Then Ellana put her arms down, gestured towards the dummy and said with a smile on her face, "There. I thought we should have a demonstration of my skills at archery."

Everyone chuckled as they climbed to their feet. Lo and behold, the Inquisitor quipped again, "And now we know why there are no elvhen two handed warriors."

Blackwall took a closer look. "Aww, poor Fredo. It's a gut wound, he'll linger for days." He pulled the sword out and handed it to Ellana hilt first, blade laid over his arm, with a courtly bow. "Your sword, my lady."

She took the weapon back with one hand and used her shirttail to wipe the sweat from her eyes with the other ("Gasp! How improper!" A thud is heard, then Scout Harding calls out "Somebody get the surgeon. One of the Orlesian ladies needs the smelling salts again. At least, I think it was a lady."). "That was fun. I hope I had enough potential to invest some training time on it. Thoughts?"

"You've got good instincts. With some training and advancement through the katas, you should become quite good. As long as you stay away from the practice dummies." Cassandra gave a rare smile.

"Bull?" He was the only regular user of the two handed sword in the Inquisition. She'd be working with him the most if he agreed.

"I only wish I'd thought of it before. It will work out great, you'll see." Bull was always so super confident about everything. Even when they were pinned down by a high dragon, swallowing fire resistance potions like they actually tasted good so the flames licking their skin didn't roast them alive and afterward she had to say goodbye to that really expensive new armor set now charred beyond recognition... Even then he was shouting at the top of his lungs, "This is gonna be great! We've got her on the run now!"

She smiled. "I appreciate it. All of you. And thanks, Bull."

"That's 'Chief' to you, recruit. Now let's go eat. I'm starving."


	5. Hair Today, Gone Tomorrow

Hair Today, Gone Tomorrow

I just realized I'm kind of all over the place with my POV and my tenses, but I hope it reads clearly and is entertaining anyway. You should be warned now that I will drive a long way for even a mediocre joke.

Also, I maybe should label this chapter as a suicide trigger though there really shouldn't be anything triggering as it is never clearly spelled out. I struggle with these urges myself and having a sense of humor about it, inappropriate or not, is a big help.

5.

Tired. She was so tired. And maybe a wee bit drunk, she giggled to herself as she held onto the banister and made her way upstairs to her suite. For the first time since... a while, she'd brought an appetite to the table and eaten practically everything but the toothpicks. It had been a good day.

A few minutes later, she was staring into her mirror at the intricate braiding in her hair. Her long, beautiful hair that Solas had loved taking down himself on the nights he spent with her. He always said he could smell the sunshine in her hair; sunshine and the crisp, sweet tang of autumn. Then he would run his fingers through it gently until it was tangle free and... and... Tears welled in her eyes from the wine and the self-pity and no small amount of anger.

Ellana could not lift her arms high enough to undo the intricate braiding, stiff as they were from the unfamiliar greatsword training hours ago, her hands a bit blistered from the new style of gripping. A sudden inspiration sent her back downstairs, headed to the kitchen for a knife or pair of scissors to commit that universal feminine 'bad breakup' mistake: drunken revenge haircutting. Hey, it seemed like a good idea at the time.

She grabbed the only knife she could find that looked like it might serve her purpose and as she went back through the door to the main hall, she ran into Varric. Quite literally. They bounced off each other: the mostly sober dwarf managed to stay on his feet but the Inebriated Inquisitor landed on her fanny on the stone floor with an 'ooomph,' followed by a giggle and then an 'ow'.

She looked up at Varric and smiled. "Ooops. Too much wine at dinner tonight. But I had so much fun. You okay?" Ellana made no effort to get off the floor. It seemed like too much trouble just then.

Varric obliged her with a chuckle and a grin. "Oh yes, just fine. Much better than you, in fact. Need some help up?"

Ellana sat and thought about that very seriously for a few seconds, then smiled. "Yes, please." Varric was greatly amused by the fact that she didn't seem to know or care that while she had her nightgown on, she also still had on her pants. And one boot. He found the whole incident so funny he was thinking about where to fit it into the next Hard in Hightown until the moment he offered her a hand up and she held up a hand dripping blood and holding a knife in it; a sharp meat carving knife.

Varric drew a handkerchief out of his jacket pocket and went to his knees next to her. "Maker's breath, Ellana, what happened?" He carefully took the knife away from her and wrapped her hand in the little square of silk.

Ellana seemed puzzled by the question. "I fell. I think I had too much to drink at dinner. And so I fell. Oh. Guess I cut my hand, too."

Varric sighed. "I can see that, your Inquistorialness. But what were you getting this knife for in the first place?" A horrible thought occurred to him and he hooked a finger under her chin to make her look him in the eyes. The little red smear he left there made him feel slightly nauseated under the circumstances. If she was... "Ellana, you aren't planning to do something stupid are you?"

She thought again for a minute, then sighed. "Yes."

For a moment, his heart stopped beating. When it started again it was much too fast. This type of situation would be better handled by someone farther up the food chain than him, or another woman, or ... ANYBODY BUT HIM. His words deserted him entirely, he could not think of a single intelligent thing to say. He tried twice, but all that would come out each time was "Uhh."

"Everything hurts, Varric. I'm sore and tired and everywhere I turn are reminders of Solas. I miss him so much and everybody says it will get better with time, but it isn't. So I think it's the best thing to do, really."

Varric was shocked that none of them had known just how much pain she had really been in all this while. She must have meant the training and the fun at dinner as a goodbye. How could they have missed this? "Look, Ellana, don't try and decide this tonight, not when you've been drinking. Things will look better in the morning. And if they don't, well, if they don't then you and I will get out of here and go on a long vacation together. Somewhere they've never heard of the Inquisition or the Herald of Andraste. I'll even let you practice your archery with Bianca. Just... please don't."

Her eyes welled up, she looked sad and said, "Well, my hands are sore enough that I would just make a mess of it tonight anyway. I'll wait and do it tomorrow. I just can't deal with any of it tonight. I can't take it down and tomorrow morning it will be all tangled. Solas used to love playing with it. I just wanted it gone."

"What?" Varric hadn't felt a rush of this much relief since Hawke survived the duel with the Arishok back in Kirkwall all those years ago. "What? You just wanted to cut your hair?"

Ellana sighed again. "Short. I wanted to cut my hair very, very short. Like Sera's. Or Cassandra's without the braid circle. What is that thing anyway?" She cocked her head at him like Sandal always used to do.

And Varric was so relieved he just leaned forward and pulled Ellana into the bear hug to end all bear hugs. "Okay. Okay. We can do that. Let's clean up your hand, make some tea, sober up a bit. And if you promise to never tell anyone it was me, I will cut your hair. I'm actually pretty good at it." He turned the Inquisitor loose and moved back until he was sitting on the floor and leaning against the wall. "Just give me a few minutes for my heart to start doing normal business again."

Nearly an hour later the two were upstairs in her room in front of the fireplace. Ellana was perched on the ottoman in front of Varric, who had begun to take down her hair. She was mostly sober again. Embarrassed by her recent behavior and what Varric had assumed were her intentions tonight, she resolved to invest herself in her life again and stop waiting for something that wasn't ever going to happen. She knew she would never love anyone again in the all encompassing way she'd loved Solas, but maybe that wasn't a bad thing.

She looked down at her lap and played with the edges of the bandage Varric had put on the minor cut on her hand. He'd cleaned it as well as any mother would and rubbed salve on both her hands, to help with the blisters he'd said. She could feel it as gentle fingers smoothed the tangles from her hair as it was taken down, but they were the wrong fingers.

Varric spoke quietly. "You sure you want to do this? Your hair is past your waist, if I cut it as short as you want it would take decades to grow out again."

"I'm sure. It's time consuming to care for if nothing else."

"Alright then. Head up, eyes forward, sit straight." He pulled it back into a pony tail and tied it tightly with a strip of fabric left over from the bandage. He put a little downward pressure on it and took up the scissors in his right hand. "Last chance to change your mind?"

"Do it."

Varric started above the tie and cut through the tail rather quickly. Ellana was stunned at the feeling of weightlessness her head had, never having realized how heavy hair was. She jumped when Varric swatted the hair over her shoulder like a horse would. "Want to keep it for posterity?"

She chuckled. "No reason. Just burn it." He stepped around her and tossed the tail into the fire. It burned away almost in an instant, rather like her relationship had. Fitting. To break the silence as Varric began snipping away at what was left, she asked, "How is it that you know how to cut ladies' hair, Varric?"

He paused briefly before he answered, "Would you believe a misspent youth in a brothel, trading favors for coiffure?"

Ellana laughed. "No, not really."

"Damn. Well, it's pretty simple really. I was born in Kirkwall, long past the time my father and our family had been exiled from Orzammar. The reason doesn't matter, just some trading violation. My father died not long afterward. My mother always said he'd died of shame."

"Oh, Varric." She tried to turn and squeeze one of his hands, but he put his hand on her shoulder and pointed her back in the proper direction. "I didn't mean..."

"It's not a problem. Ancient history now. Anyway, with my father gone, my older brother Bartrand took over the family finances and built things back up to the point that mother could live life as she had in Orzammar. But she never got used to life on the surface either. Anyway, it was Bartrand's job to make money and my job to watch over her, take care of her. As she got older and sicker, that job got more and more involved. Somewhere along the way, I learned to cut her hair. Bartrand's too. Actually, I still cut my own hair. I don't trust anyone that close to my neck with anything sharper than my wit."

He wouldn't have been able to see it but she smiled. "That still leaves a lot of sharp, pointy things that could be used against you, Master Tethras."

Varric chuckled. "Don't I know it. But that's the story of my life, at least up until the part where I met Hawke. Anything after that you already know."

"Uh huh. Except I can't decide which parts were exaggerated for publication and which parts are actually true."

"That's exactly the point, Elfroot."

"Elfroot?"

"Yes?"

"Elfroot. I've waited for my official, personalized Varric nickname for a year now and it's ELFROOT. Are you serious?"

He stopped snipping hair to squeeze her shoulder. "Completely. Because it thrives anywhere, under any conditions. It fixes almost anything. You can yank it out of the ground, stomp it into the ground, freeze it, burn it, chew it up and spit it out... and it still comes back. It's resilient, like you. You feel chewed up and spit out right now, but you're just like that elfroot. You'll come back."

Ellana had some fresh tears roll down her face as she said his name softly. "Varric. I see now why Cassandra loves Swords &amp; Shields."

He laughed and tugged on a strand of her hair. "If you want to enjoy it, you should definitely read it before Hard in Hightown. Not my best work. Head up now." Things were quiet for a few minutes, only the snick of Varric's scissors to break the silence. Until he spoke again, in a subdued tone.

"We're a lot alike, you know. We both had the bad luck to fall in love with people who love us, but not enough to stay. Not enough that spending our lives together is more important than achieving some goal or the other. Yet we love them too deep and too hard to just let go and move on; and we probably always will."

She sighed. "Yeah."


	6. Of Guilt and Gods

Of Guilt and Gods

A lot of this is sitting squarely in the head of Solas, sorry about that. I know I am telling and not showing. What little dialogue there is, is at the end. If I can remember to do it, I'm putting the dreams in italics. If you don't see italics, message me please or write it in a review so I can fix it. Stupid cognitive issues. And there is a bit of swearing but not much. If you will excuse me, I have some Red Templar to go kill. You know, in DA2, I saved Samson but I had a bad feeling that it was going to come back and bite me in the butt. Damned if it didn't.

6.

During Fen'Harel's uthenera there had been little for his conscious mind to do but linger in the Fade and dream. The circumstances now were unusual, in that since he had become the temporary host for Mythal, he had experienced less control over his dreams than ever, which was particularly bad when he was spending more time in the Fade than was his custom, too. Mythal had assured him that it was normal, having gone through the same thing herself countless times through the years as she changed hosts. She was welcome to it. He could not stand the feeling of being invaded; that he was losing access to part of himself, part of his intellect and it was entirely due to her presence, even though she was dear to him.

His return to the reality of being Fen'Harel and not Solas, having to give up the happiness and sense of belonging he had felt for the first time in centuries while he played the role of Solas, was hard enough without Mythal's ability to see his deepest thoughts, watch his most private dreams and memories. She declared it his fault due to a lack of control, brushed aside his embarrassment and taught him how to stop it from happening, unless he initiated the contact with her himself.

However, his lack of control over his dreams had remained. He'd begun to dread the experience for the first time ever because it was if he had become the rider of a runaway horse. It did not matter where or when the Dread Wolf entered the Fade, his dreams would soon wrest control from him. They would go where they wanted, where his subconscious wanted and there was apparently naught he could do to prevent it. And that meant they went to Ellana, whether she was dreaming at the time or not.

Because there remained the additional complication of his conflicted, painful feelings about Ellana. Fen'Harel missed her the way he would miss his magic if it suddenly disappeared. He had removed a part of himself he'd never thought to find when he'd ended his relationship with her. But no amount of missing her or feelings of guilt or the wish that circumstances had been different would change the necessity of their separation. He believed it was the tie to Ellana and to their compatriots in the Inquisition that had contributed to his difficulty in giving up the role of Solas and once again being Fen'Harel.

Had circumstances been different, he would have allowed himself to grow old and die with Ellana, have a family, surround himself with friends and loved ones and count himself a lucky man. But circumstances weren't different and his inability to let go of that experience was detrimental to his purpose now. It took great care and focus to avoid attracting despair demons when he was in the Fade.

So Fen'Harel was instantly aware that he was dreaming and that he had been pulled away from his intended destination in the Fade. That meant Ellana was here and in a powerful, active dream or nightmare that involved him. This situation was a completely unexpected problem that existed outside of his knowledge or experience. His research had turned up no answers, no trails to chase.

Mythal claimed that she knew nothing helpful either and said she found the situation to be a suitable and amusing punishment for Fen'Harel having deserted the girl. She told him he was a fool for throwing away such a rare and precious gift as the love they had for one another, that things would work themselves out if only he gave it a chance; an unexpectedly romantic notion coming from her. (The goddess was unable to exercise any influence over her new servant while she was taking up space inside Fen'Harel because he refused to allow it. Mythal was less than amused.)

Only once had Ellana been aware of his presence in the Fade, just after the defeat of Corypheus and his own sudden disappearance. When he had backed away rather than speak to her, he had watched as her smile had crumbled and he'd popped back to the waking world before the tears welling in her eyes had fallen. Cole had appeared in the Fade with her the next night.

The spirit of Compassion was aware that Ellana's most potent dreams and nightmares tended to pull Solas to her side (as far as he himself knew, Cole was not aware of the true identity of his friend), yet another unusual side effect of the Anchor. The Dread Wolf did not interfere or make her aware of his presence and so Cole simply kept watch, having kept to the letter of his promise to never tell Solas what he did for Ellana. Demons to nightmares and spirits to dreams, denizens of the Fade were attracted to the Anchor and likely always would be. It drew them to her as they would be drawn to a mage, only she had none of the mage's skills to defend herself.

Fen'Harel would ordinarily leave Cole to his vigil and not invade Ellana's privacy by observing but during strong nightmares Cole welcomed his assistance in defending her from the demons. Fen'Harel would put wards around Ellana until Cole was able to talk her out of the nightmare. Then she would leave the Fade by waking up, never having been aware of Solas's presence or assistance.

Tonight, however, he did not sense Cole's presence in the Fade. Fen'Harel was aware of dawn and daylight approaching in the waking world. He also knew from Cole that many nights, Ellana failed to find her rest at all. He assumed Cole had determined she would not sleep that night and gone. With no way to alert Cole, Fen'Harel dared not leave her side. He put up such wards around them that the wards for his personal use looked like a camp tent beside a fortress. The dream was thankfully pleasant, though painful for him to watch from the shadows.

_They were preparing for a night's rest in her quarters as they did many nights. They were both nude; he was leaning against the headboard of the bed and she leaned back against him, her skin warm and silky against his. His hands and lips roamed her shoulders, her neck, and oh so gently removed the hair pins keeping her braids in place, encouraging the strands to drape over her shoulders. _

_Ellana dropped her head forward and sighed with pleasure. He had left the nape of her neck pinned last as he always did in this routine, knowing that the hollows behind her ears were especially sensitive and deserving of extra attention. A few moments of tenderness and teasing passed and then she raised her head so he could move her hair to rest on her back and begin the process of untangling it with his fingers, soothing his troubled spirit at the same time with the repetitive, gentle movements. _

The end of the ritual was always the same. Solas would rest his chin on her shoulder and wrap his arms around her. He held her tightly (and wished he would never have to let go). Ellana would hug her arms against his, rest her head against his for a moment and then turn to him for a kiss. He always happily obliged. No matter how battle weary or sore they were, the routine was always the same. The kiss may be passionate or intended to comfort; enjoyable activities may or may not follow but this time with her had been a constant that he had come to depend on each night.

If he was honest with himself, he would acknowledge that every time they had done this, even from the first, he had left a little piece of his spirit in her care, where he knew she would keep it safe. A part of him would always be with her and belong to her now. He believed she had done the same with him and perhaps that was the reason her dreams called to him so strongly, the reason it was still so painful now to let go. That the Anchor was not calling to him but that she was. They might never truly be free of each other.

Each time he was involuntarily drawn here, if she was having this dream he would struggle to leave, not eager to be reminded of what he had walked away from. But leaving now was not an option without Cole to protect her. Fen'Harel expected to be forced to sit through a dream where they made love or even just held one another to sleep through the night. But that was not what happened.

_On the bed, Solas finished smoothing her hair out. He gathered it into a ponytail that he held in his left hand and spent some time kissing her shoulder, nibbling her collarbone. His right hand reached under the pillow behind him and pulled out a knife. Ellana was completely unaware, completely relaxed and therefore completely vulnerable to him. _

_With a growl, he bit down hard on the spot between her neck and her clavicle, holding her still, drawing blood. She began to scream and struggle, not as the dangerous fighter he knew her to be but as a scared untrained girl would fight, slapping at his arms ineffectually. He pulled hard on her hair, bit down harder on her shoulder and she was immobilized and crying. With a grunt of satisfaction, he cut with the blade and removed her hair along with a generous portion of her scalp. _

_Blood began to flow and spill on his face, run down his chest. It tasted of her; it tasted good. He dropped the severed locks on the bed and grasped her remaining hair, pulling her head back so her face looked up at him. Her eyes were terrified, her fear delicious. Her vallaslin was there and the Dread Wolf wanted it gone. He scraped the edge of the knife down her face until he'd removed all of it and turned her face into an unrecognizable bloody mess. And then he let her go. _

_She crawled off the bed, fell to the floor and when she struggled to her feet again, instead of running for the stairs out of the suite, she ran for the balcony. He left the bed and followed her, took her in his arms and kissed her hard, licked the blood from her lips. She calmed and responded to the touch of his lips, the solid band of his arms trapping her to him. He then released her and she nearly fell. _

_He reached out with his right arm, pushed magic into the skin over her heart and left a wolf's paw print there. He had branded her as his. Then with a smirk on his face he pushed her over the balcony. She did not scream as she fell. For a moment, there was darkness._

Fen'Harel was horrified. There were no words to describe how he felt, how he knew she must feel after that experience. No wonder she had Cole guard her so closely. He prayed that she was unable to remember most of the content of these nightmares, that it would fade upon waking as it did with most non-mages. But there was more.

A rocky plain appeared before him out of nowhere. It was next to a tall, steep and rocky hill. There was a white light at the top. He recognized it from the vision they had all been shown when they entered the Fade physically. This was where she escaped from the Fade the first time. What took place next was not the reality of her escape, but the false memory she had described to him.

_Ellana appeared, her appearance normal again. She was running and obviously terrified. The hill was slippery with loose gravel and she fell more than once but kept climbing. Then he could see why. Demons chasing her, endless numbers of demonic entities that lived physically in the Fade. They looked like spiders with hundreds of eyes. And they were chasing her for all they were worth. _

_As she climbed Ellana drew closer to the white light, which resolved itself into a figure. She was close, the demons right behind her. The glowing figure stuck out its hand and grasped hers tightly but made no effort to pull her up. Ellana struggled to continue to climb but made no progress with her hand bound. She looked up and saw that the figure who held her was Solas. He smiled and for a moment she looked relieved, but then he spoke, "What we had, it was never real. You were merely an enjoyable side benefit." The demons reached her then and he let her go. She looked at him as they dragged her away and watched as Solas simply turned around and disappeared. Ellana screamed his name for a long time, then there was silence._

For his part, Fen' Harel was grateful that one could not actually vomit in the Fade. He knew she would be furious at him for watching her private pain, for interfering. But he could not continue to watch her nightmares for hours. He would not. Not when he could change things for her. Demons were indeed circling but the wards were holding and would continue to hold until he took them down. They did not need his attention. Ellana did.

He made his way over to where she was now lying on the ground face down, sobbing. She was not aware of him and so he knelt by her trying to decide the best way to approach her. Funny how the only time he was ever indecisive was around Ellana. It was time to make a decision, however, as the area around them began to resolve itself into the place he'd taken her the night he took her vallaslin and then looked at her beautiful unmarked face for the first time and proceeded to break both their hearts. This setting would absolutely NOT do.

With a wave of his hand, he put up a neutral area by the water near where they had freed his friend, the spirit of Wisdom. Ellana was now face down sobbing on a soft, thick bedroll. As remnants from her own nightmare, her clothes were shredded and her flesh cut and bleeding in places. Another wave of his hand and her hair was fixed in its customary style, she was dressed in the beige suit she wore around Skyhold and her injuries were gone.

"Inquisitor." Fen'Harel spoke softly and received no response. "Inquisitor. Ellana." Those words were spoken louder and she tensed but did not move. Carefully, he placed his hand between her shoulder blades and rubbed gently. Soothing circles. "Please. Sit up and speak with me. You are in the Fade, and have drawn quite a large number of demons to you. My wards are holding, but we need to get you out of here."

Without warning, Ellana rolled several feet away from him and came to her feet in a crouch, ready to do battle. She muttered to herself, "Don't talk to it. Don't fall for that again, stupid girl." Looking around her she saw that her guardian was absent, that dozens of demons pressed around a familiar blue barrier, unable to pass. "Cole! COLE!"

Fen'Harel stood slowly and stayed where he was, hands visible and still. He spoke quietly, "Peace, Ellana. Cole is not here. It is morning at Skyhold, past daybreak, and you have not been here long. I believe he did not realize you would fall asleep."

Ellana stood, looked around and seemed to realize where they were. "No! NO! I am not having that dream, not again." She put head down, her hands over her ears. "I freed Wisdom as fast as I could. It wasn't my fault. If I could swap places with her I would because I know you loved her, but I can't and her death was NOT MY FAULT!" She was screaming by the end, tears rolling down her face.

Fen'Harel's chest hurt so hard he could hardly breathe. The generosity and selflessness of her willingness to sacrifice herself for him to have someone she thought would make him happier (though where this idea of mortals having amorous relationships with spirits came from he had no idea), just as she had been willing to sacrifice herself at Haven so hundreds could survive. Few things surprised the Dread Wolf anymore but this woman did it over and over.

He knew that the Fade broke open the private fears and pains that a person had so that they could work through them in their subconscious. She would not be hurting this badly in her waking life, just dealing with the lingering issues of their relationship in the Fade because he had not stayed around to explain things. Should not be, anyway. He supposed nothing was certain. But this was a hurt he was responsible for, an injury he'd dealt to the one he loved and cared for above all others.

He did the only thing he could think to do in that painful moment. Fen'Harel strode forward confidently (it was an act) and took her in his arms into a tight hug and simply held her. He whispered soothing words in her ear, things like dah'len and ma vhenan, and so sorry. He ran his hands up and down her back, projecting enough warmth to be soothing. He kissed her forehead and her hair times beyond counting and whispered how much he loved her, how proud he was of her. He told her everything but the reason he couldn't stay, which was what she most needed to hear. He stroked her hair softly, massaged that spot near her shoulder blade that always knotted up when she was stressed. And eventually she was able to pull herself together and push herself away.

There was a bruised appearance to her eyes and a hollow look to her face. Generally these were Fade signs that the person was so burdened in the waking world with depression, with duty, with any overwhelming struggle that wore their spirit down to exhaustion. They believed nothing would ever be right again. And he was to blame for most of that damage. Some of the strain of their ordeal with Corypheus and her bearing of the anchor had begun to tell on her in the Fade before he departed, but it had been nothing like this.

She rubbed the tears from her eyes and drew a shaky breath. "It really is you isn't it?"

"It is." He confirmed.

She shook her head sadly. "I should have known Cole couldn't keep a secret."

He couldn't help it, he reached out a hand and with his thumb, stroked a tear away that she had missed. She leaned into his hand as if she were a plant reaching for the sun. "It wasn't Cole's fault. Something to do with the Anchor, I think. It pulls me to you when your nightmares are especially intense."

A pained look crossed her face and she closed her eyes for a moment as if she was one more piece of unpleasant news away from the straw that broke the bronto's back. "Yet another reason to hate this thing. I swear, as soon we're sure the last of the fade rifts are closed, I will have that hand cut off."

Immediately after she'd finished making what he wasn't so sure was a threat, she grabbed at her head and doubled over in pain. After the episode had passed, she stood and growled, her focus on herself. "I told you, you bitch, that if you keep doing that then when my work as Inquisitor is done I will hang myself and leave instructions to wrap my body in oilcloth, seal it in lead and bury it in the sands of the Hissing Waste, miles and miles away from any water. What will happen to your precious Well of Sorrows then, eh?"

When she looked at him again, all Fen'Harel could do was blink in surprise. She gave a short laugh (you know, the mad scientist one) and told him what he was pretty sure he had already figured out. "I'm not the polite little thing you left behind a few months ago."

"That much is obvious." He could hear the concern in his own voice.

"Well, I took your advice about one thing at least. I hardened myself against the pain. I am sorry that my nightmares cause the Anchor to draw you to me, primarily because it is such an intimate invasion of my privacy."

He shrugged as casually as he could. "In truth, I usually set up wards for Cole and take my leave, because I know you would hate that invasion. Even now, when time permits, I work to find a way to free you from the Anchor. To find a loophole in your servitude to Mythal. I want so much for you to have your freedom."

"I will never be free again, not of the anchor and not of you. I have accepted that. I will handle the situation with Mythal in my own way, in my own time. I need something from you." Her eyes sparked with anger, daring him to refuse.

"If it is something I am able to give, then it is yours."

He could feel the tension radiate off her body as she tried to control her emotions, her voice. "Because you removed it from me under false pretenses, because I can never be part of my family or clan or any other Dalish clan again without you to explain the truth, I need my vallaslin back."

Fen'Harel sighed, "I understand. But that is not something I can do from the Fade and my physical location is... well, several months journey away from Skyhold. I will send someone to you. It is fortunate that you had already worn Mythal's vallaslin because I am sure she would have had something to say about you wearing the mark of another god." He smiled at her, a peace offering. Though the thought of her covering her face with the slave markings pained him, he would have them returned to her if it made things easier for her.

She gave an angry smile again. "I don't give a damn what she thinks about it. Make sure the person you send is prepared to stay a while. I want some other work done. They will be well compensated, of course."

Instead of answering, he gave her a little bow. The bow of a subordinate to one greater than he, in preparation for leaving to fill the order. "It will be taken care of at once."

Cole, possessor of the most fortuitous timing in the known universe, popped in at just that moment. "Inquisitor! Ellana! Are you all right? I brought you breakfast and found you asleep. I shouldn't have left you, I'm so sorry."

She gave the first genuine smile of the day to Cole. "It's okay, my friend. You are here now. And since the cat is out of the bag about Solas, we no longer have secrets from each other. I'm sure that will make things better."

The spirit of Compassion sighed in relief. "Good. It was so hard, him not knowing and you not knowing. I'm not used to having to watch what I say around my friends."

Ellana patted him on shoulder. "I know. And friends shouldn't keep secrets from one another. They always come out and it just makes for unhappy friends and sometimes broken friendships. Now, my dear friend, I think I'm done here. Will you pop back to my room and wake me up? Give me, oh, about 30 seconds to say goodbye."

Cole looked cautiously from Ellana to Solas and back. Then he did as requested.

Ellana then looked "Solas" straight in the eye, stepped closer to him and said, "This plan of yours, to isolate yourself from the friends that care about you and from me when we love each other so much? To walk a solitary path until you restore the elves all by yourself when you know that your friends and I would be there to help you, as you have helped all of us. That together we give you a much greater chance of achieving any goal? You know, that plan?"

He could do no more than nod. Then Ellana stepped forward, grabbed his collar and kissed him for all she was worth. He'd missed her so much for so long; he wanted her so badly. She knew everything he liked in a kiss and within moments he was responding, holding her to him.

Then she pushed him away. Caught unaware, he stumbled a bit, head spinning. "WORST. PLAN. EVER. History made you out to be smarter than this, Fen'Harel."

And with that, she was gone.


	7. And Pride Goeth

And Pride Goeth

I am hard at work. The plot monkeys have completely run away with me and things have become vastly more complicated. And lengthy. Also, I feel obligated to mention now, due to the Inquisitor's queasy stomach from her hangover, that there will be no secret babies in this story.

Well, I might let a surprise litter of kittens in, but even if I do they would be in my head canon and you guys would never know about it. So, do not stress over whether or not there will be a mini Solas or mini Ellana or both or a magically induced OctoInquisitor. If I had to add that additional layer of planning to the story, we would probably never finish.

If for some unknown reason someone were to want to use the OctoInquisitor thingie, you have my blessing. It would be very Joss Whedon for her to have some demon babies.

7

Ellana woke with a groan and pulled the covers over her head when some cruel, evil, heartless soul pulled the curtains back in her suite. (Varric had thoughtfully closed them last night when he left, post primp.) Her head pounded from her overindulgence. Her stomach tossed. Her body throbbed and not in a good way. Overall, it did not look to be one of her best days ever.

"Go away!" Her voice was muffled by the layers of deliciously warm fabric covering her. Also, because she was face down in her pillow.

"Ellana, get up."

The Inquisitor decided that her first order of business today would be to demote The Iron Bull to 'Thin-skinned Girlie Calf', whether he liked it or not. "I said, GO AWAY!"

"RECRUIT! You are late for training! Get up!" Without any warning, the covers were ripped off her body, exposing her eyes to the sun and the heavy fireballs it was now firing at her brain. That's how it felt anyway.

She covered her head and eyes with her arms and whined, "Bull. Bull, Bull, Bull. Why do the Chargers get to sleep in and I don't? I'm the Inquisitor! I'm the one in charge!"

"Yes, and because you are the Inquisitor, you need to meet with some ambassador from some dinky island or the other after lunch and therefore you are training this morning. Which you agreed to last night." His voice sounded a tiny bit sympathetic. A teeny, tiny bit.

"Well, I've changed my mind about this whole warrior thing. Somebody teach me to be a mage." These were the ugly signs of pouting.

Bull slung the covers to the opposite side of the bed from Ellana and leaned down over her. "Don't make me get the bucket of ice water."

"Fine. Fine. I'll remember this when it's time to pass out Satinalia bonuses, you know." She started the struggle to sit up.

"Oh, real nice. Hit me in the wallet." He grabbed the hand nearest him (fortunately not the cut one) and pulled her to a sitting position. There was a moment of silence while she sat there rubbing her face and didn't realize Bull was staring at her head. "Whoa. Hey. I bet that looked really great last night."

For a moment she honestly didn't remember. "What are you talking about?"

"You've got bed head."

Her pounding head put on the backburner, she dashed to her vanity mirror. "Oh no! This looks awful!"

Bull had followed her over. "What, you don't remember getting your hair cut?"

She sounded mortified. "No, I can't believe someone would... Oh, wait. Yes. Yes, I did know that I got a haircut." She leaned forward towards the mirror and muttered to herself. "Now, let's see. What did he say to do with... Right, and now fluff this around with... Last, I have to pull this down in front. There. There! He was right, this looks fantastic!"

She turned around to show Bull and get his opinion, but her attention was immediately caught by something that seemed out of place on her friend. "Bull. Why is your face bright pink?"

He shifted uncomfortably and ran a hand over his head, adjusting an eye patch that did not need adjusting. "Oh, that. It's nothing, really. Apparently my apology to Leliana was insufficient, is all."

Ellana smiled. "I've got some face cream here if you want to get it off."

Bull held up his hands. "No, no. Thanks, but no. It was bright yellow when I woke up. Then I washed it with soap and it turned bright blue. After that I tried rubbing it off with whiskey on a rag and got the pink. I'm afraid to try anything else while I've at least got a color I like."

"I'll talk to her."

He shook his head. "I already did and she said the color would wear off as soon as she received some hoity-toity kind of Antivan chocolate and a case of an Orlesian cherry brandy she's crazy about."

Ellana was sympathetic. "The first rule of the Inquisition. Don't mess with the spymaster. The second rule of the Inquisition. Never forget the first rule." She sighed. "Alright, I'll be down in a minute. Have to get dressed first."

"Meet me at the armory. Varric said you cut yourself last night and your hands blistered up pretty well. So we'll get you outfitted in some heavy armor, not that paper thin medium junk you're used to wearing. We'll cut you some slack today." He turned to head back down the stairs.

Her sarcastic "Thanks, Chief!" carried and was acknowledged with a grunt at the bottom.

She heard the door open and Bull say, "Morning, Cole. Hope that tea is extra strong, it's that kind of a morning. In fact, get her a whole pot when you get a chance."

She didn't hear Cole's reply, but he flashed to the top of the stairs with a tea tray for her. The full breakfast he'd brought while she was asleep she'd had him take back before the smell of bacon and the sight of scrambled eggs made her hurl. He'd thoughtfully had the cook put some dry toast with the replacement tray. Take it easy on her queasy stomach this morning and she'd make up for it at lunch after the training session.

"Thank you for bringing it, Cole, but you didn't have to do that. I keep telling you I can walk to the dining room for breakfast like everyone else." She yawned and walked over to where he had set down the tray.

Cole tipped his hat down farther than he usually did and spoke so that it was hard to hear him. "I remember. But I knew you were hurting after last night and I wanted to check that you were alright."

She took a long drink of the hot tea and cradled the oversized mug in her hands. "That's very sweet, Cole. I am sore, but limbering up during training will help that a great deal. I'll just have to live with the headache for today. It was my own fault."

Cole looked up, looked puzzled. "Your hurt isn't from what happened in the Fade?"

She shook her head at him and then held her hand to it with a groan. "No, no. It's from the unfamiliar and incredibly heavy greatsword. And drinking too much wine. Remember how yesterday the Chargers said they had 'tied one on'? That's what it means."

"So... you don't remember your nightmares? Or anything else from the Fade last night?"

"No. It was probably from the alcohol. Not that I want to repeat the experiment to see. But it was the same ol' same ol', right? Nothing out of the ordinary? And it's kind of nice to wake up and not relive them yet again. So let's not talk about it, alright?" Ellana had crossed to her closet and was pulling out her same ol' same ol' wardrobe. Really, she needed to go shopping.

Cole dropped his head and was quiet for a moment. "Alright," he said. "We won't talk about it. I'm going to go eat with Varric now." And in a Poof! of smoke he was gone.

(AN: Well, alright he didn't poof. Or smoke. But how many different ways can be used to describe a person teleporting away? It's kind of a grand thing isn't it, disappearing instantly and reappearing somewhere else? But it's not a color or a size or a flavor for which one can whip out Roget's Thesaurus. I would hate to 'blah-blah' it, but we may have come to that point. What? Oh, right. Sorry!)

A few minutes later, Ellana entered the Main Hall and headed towards the doors. She was stopped enough times on the way there by well wishers (Darling, we just LOVE your hair!) that she entirely failed to notice Varric and Cole talking in Varric's corner. The Inquisitor marched out the door with a spring in her step, regardless of her hangover, because she felt good about her hair if not her uniform.

Cole and Varric watched her leave with matching sighs of relief and resumed their quiet conversation. Varric was, as usual, feeling that he was two steps behind whatever question the spirit was trying to ask. "Okay, kid, it's very early. Break this down into small steps for me. What happened first?"

Never had Cole been more frustrated with his struggle to communicate. "You know that I watch her dreams, at night, in the Fade. To wake her during her nightmares?"

"Creepy, but yeah."

"Last night I waited and waited and she didn't come." Cole spoke earnestly on this point because he wanted Varric to know he had not failed in his duties.

The dwarf scratched at his chin and tried desperately to not think about what he had done for Ellana last night. "Yeah, well, the Inquisitor had a hard time getting to sleep last night, what with the drinking and the cut hand and the cut hair and all. I saw her safely to her room, but it was only about two hours before sunrise."

Cole stared a minute at Varric and then his eyes got wide. "You're the one who...!" Suddenly, he had a dwarf's hairy hand slapped over his mouth.

The spirit of Compassion was on the business end of the stare that won Varric record concessions with the Merchant's Guild every month. "Her hair was already cut when I found her, she'd cut it herself. That's how she cut her hand, right? Nod if you understand me."

Cole nodded slowly twice, helped along by Varric's hand pushing his head up and down.

Varric wasn't done yet though. "I found the Inquisitor and helped her to her room because she'd had a little too much to drink." The dwarf switched to a slow, wheedling tone and moved Cole's head side to side. "And you're neeever going to tell anyone any different, right?"

Cole moved his own head side to side and so Varric removed his hand and wiped it on his (fresh) handkerchief. "Thank you, Cole." Varric's thanks could have been spelled out in fresh butter they were so smooth.

But Cole looked puzzled. "I understand not to tell anyone, but Varric, you helped the hurt. She is in less pain because of something you did. Why should that be a secret?"

Varric looked Cole in the eye, back to his normal jovial self. "For two reasons, kid. One, you don't do nice things for people to get thanks or be appreciated. You'll have a very long wait before either happens; until, I don't know, sometime in the middle of the next age. You do them because they make YOU feel better. My friend feels better today and I am happy because of that, not because I'm the one who was responsible for it. Make sense?"

Cole smiled. "Yes. Yes, it does. We both help the hurt. I like that."

"Me, too, kid. Me, too." Varric shrugged nonchalantly. "And the second reason is that men who cut hair get a... well, a certain reputation. I'd never be able to sell a crime serial again. It would be all "Swords and Shields" and "Brothers In My Arms" and "My Winter On Sundermount Guarding Sheep." And I would never be able to quit that. So, we'll keep it just between the two of us, right? What happened next?"

Cole leaned closer to Varric and whispered (which with all the Orlesians present was actually common and in no way made the conversation suspicious) "I went looking for her around the castle, in the places she goes to when she can't sleep. Finally, I checked her room just before sunrise and she was sleeping and obviously having a nightmare. So I Poof!ed into the Fade."

Curious, Varric tilted his head. "Ten sovereigns says the plot twist is coming up. What happened?"

"She was there and Solas was there and they were surrounded by Solas's wards and a bunch of demons and they WERE TALKING." Cole ended on a stage whisper.

Varric, for his part, was considerably startled. "What?"

"Solas was there and they were talking and she asked me to leave and wake her up and now, this morning, she doesn't remember any of it." Cole kind of coughed at the end of his hurried speech. He still sometimes forgot he had to breathe. He started again, slower this time. "She doesn't remember any of it, the nightmares, Solas, anything. She says it was probably because of the alcohol but she didn't want to talk about the Fade because she was in a good mood. So I didn't get to tell her. And now..."

Varric's face was grim. "And now you wonder if Chuckles blanked her brain the way he tried to whammy yours." Because of his friendship with Cole, Varric had known from the beginning that something wonky happened between Solas and Ellana when they were both in the Fade.

The spirit looked relieved that his friend understood. "Yes. I know he loves her greatly, I feel it every time we meet in the Fade. But I can never sense his reasons or his plan and so I do not know what to do, Varric."

"I'm going to have to think about it, kid. You can't take me to him in the Fade for a quick chat, can you?" The spirit shook his head no. "I thought so. And we don't know where he is. So the only thing we could do is tell her about it and see if she remembers then. But is that the right thing to do for her? I've got to think about it." He pushed back from the table and stood up, gesturing for Cole to do the same. "We'll talk again before tonight. In the meantime, let's go see what Bull has in store for our Inquisitor today."

Meanwhile, on the second story of the armory proper, Bull and Krem were with the Inquisitor in the heavy armor accessories section. "Okay, Ellana. There isn't any heavy armor in your size, really, so we'll go to the undercroft and pound some out later. But in the meantime, Krem here will lend you his practice gear and help you find some gloves, boots and padding that fits. I'll see you two outside. Krem, she's all yours." And Bull took his leave.

Krem gave a casual salute with a pair of gloves in his hand. "Right, Chief. Okay, Inquisitor. Hold up a hand." She did and he matched his bare hand to hers. "Right, these gloves are too big. I'll keep looking while you take your uniform off and put on these terribly itchy but they'll keep your armor from chafing shirt and trews. Love the hair, by the way."

The Inquisitor was good friends with Krem and knew his special circumstances. And since the Dalish are not body shy, it did not bother her to disrobe in front of him. "Thank you. I had not realized how heavy my hair was until it was all gone. It feels very freeing."

"I remember. Cut all mine off getting ready to leave Minrathous. Glad I never have to grow it back out again. Ever, ever again." He smiled as he took her uniform shirt and passed over the weighty under armor garment.

Ellana grimaced as she took the shirt. "Eww, that IS itchy. I don't know if I will ever grow my hair out again, but that's one nice thing about being the boss. If I don't want to, I don't have to, do I?" She pulled the shirt on over her head and gave an "Ugh, how do you stand this?" as she pulled it down.

Krem grinned at her. "You don't stand it. This is the beginner gear. If you stick with it, you move up to something a lot more comfortable."

Ellana looked up in surprise. "You didn't think it would be okay to give me the good stuff? I have to itch AND meet with an ambassador in a diplomatic session this afternoon. That's really unfair."

Bull's second in command laughed at her. "Chief's orders. Sorry. We'll do it just this once and then get you into the good stuff after."

She handed him her pants, having sat down and taken her boots off already. "I suppose that's something." She pulled the other pants on with a grimace. "Really? These are horrible! Is this a practical joke that gets pulled on the new recruits?"

"I promise it's not. It MIGHT be the old stock that we don't use anymore, but again, it was the Chief's orders and not something that I would ever have repeated out loud." Krem held a finger up to his mouth in a shushing motion.

"Well, that tears it. He is definitely NOT getting a Satinalia bonus. Or he's getting something really foul. I'll decide later." Ellana accepted Krem's help buckling her into the heavy plate. While he was kneeling in front of her and strapping the greaves on, she asked, "Do you do this by yourself once you get used to it?"

"What, put on your own heavy plate? Ah, that would be no. You've got a lot of schematics available, we'll try and find something you'll like better so you can dress yourself when you're out on the road." He stood and stepped back. "Okay, move your arms, walk around a bit." She did. "Jump up and down once or twice." She did that, too. "Good, I think this will work for a while. How's it feel?"

She tried to shrug without much luck. "A little heavy. A little awkward."

He grinned. "That means it fits."

A few more minutes playing with boots and gloves and the two were headed out to the courtyard where once again the warriors of Skyhold were waiting, plus two. Those two being Varric and Cole. Krem would never tell the Inquisitor, but he walked downstairs first to keep her from tumbling ass over teakettle down the stairs if she happened to fall. She'd just knock HIM down instead.

The audience looked up at the clanking noise headed their way. Varric couldn't help but laugh. "Ah, here they are. Krem 1 and Krem 2."

Krem pretended to take offense. "You're mad, dwarf. I work this ensemble much better than the Inquisitor ever could."

"He's so right about that. I just took minus fifty points to my grace and coordination attributes." Ellana wasn't exactly struggling to walk, but she wasn't going dancing in that get up any time soon.

Bull spoke up as they reached the little group. "Okay. For the onlookers today, we will sit back and relax as the Inquisitor jogs twice around the battlements of Skyhold."

Ellana laughed at him. "That's it? I normally run six laps a day when I'm here. I've got plenty of stamina. This armor isn't going to make that much difference." The warriors just took turns giving each other significant looks.

She'd come to a stop next to Blackwall, who reached out with his bare pointer finger, put it against her chestpiece and pushed gently. Ellana took one step backward, that turned into two, that became running steps with arms waving trying to regain her balance, that ended in her landing on her back on the ground.

Ellana rolled to her right side. Well, she tried. Same with the left. And with her attempt to sit up. The turtle had been flipped over onto its back and there was nothing to be done about it. She held up her arm and pointed her finger at each one of them just like she did from the throne at judgment time. "No one had better laugh."

Varric and Cole stood looking at each other as the warriors turned as one and walked off. "Two laps, Inquisitor. Run two laps." Bull called over his shoulder. Each of the warriors had a good laugh at her expense as they walked away. The bastards.

The two rogues did their best to look both innocent and completely invisible at the same time, which is harder than it sounds. And it didn't work because Ellana glared straight at them. "Varric. Cole. Don't just stand there. Pick me up."


	8. Chocolate Cakes and Generals

Chocolate Cakes and Generals

Okay. So. Last chapter I unintentionally wrote the Inquisitor a very inconvenient lapse in memory and I don't quite know what to do about it. This is what life as a Pantser is all about. (See your local recruiter to enlist!) Is she pretending? Is it genuine? Is she just tired of everyone poking themselves into her business? I don't know! I sure would like to figure it out in this chapter though, because this kind of suspense wreaks havoc on my blood pressure.

Thank you so much for reading, for commenting, for following or favoriting (yeah, I know, not a word. But I think I'll submit it to Webster's for consideration. I mean, if Muggle can become an actual word, I think the act of making a place on the internet something you go to frequently should be, too. That sounds like a lot of work though, doesn't it? Seems easier to use it because I like it and not care if it's wrong. Which makes me a rebel. A lone wolf. Doing whatever I want, outside the rules of grammar. That sounds much better. Screw you Webster's! I'm favoriting whether you like it or not!)

And at the use of the name Nimoy... you'll all know why. He will be missed. Spock was always my favorite and I tried so hard to be like him when I was a kid. Figure out the logical, don't let emotion take over. Two of my icons gone this year already. I already know how I will honor the other.

*** Post writing the chapter note. No, we don't find out diddly. She wanted to do something else entirely.

Also, at the risk of too many author's notes in this chapter, as I said on my Mass Ramblings fic and maybe my profile if I remembered to do it, I have an alternate user id for commenting, favoriting, etc. Because I am genuinely trying to improve my writing, I would like to avoid any potential bias in the reviews from people I raved about or people I to whom I gave constructive criticism. Hope you guys understand. And now, finally, the chapter.

8

"Inquisitor!"

Ellana jolted to attention when Josephine kicked her hard in the shin under the table.

The diplomatic envoy was incensed at the incredibly rude behavior from a leader he'd heard nothing but good reports about. He tapped the table in front of him with one finger in an agitated, rapid manner. And stared at her as if he could see the wall behind her and every little bit of her in between.

Ellana shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Completely embarrassed and terribly sore.

Josephine was going to have to work hard to bail her out this time, what a mess. Those two simple laps. Just two laps. Krem had had to help her down the last set of stairs and up to the armory. Thankfully her audience had long since gone away to answer the lunch bell. Which she missed. She was starving, exhausted and sore and would give anything to just eat something and take a nap.

"I'm so sorry," Josephine spoke hurriedly, "I honestly have no idea what to say, there is no excuse. No, please don't pack up the agreements, we can work this out, General Nimoy."

Ellana perked up at that. "General? You're a general? An honest to goodness been on the battlefield general?"

Said general drew his eyebrows together in an obvious frown. "Missed that during introductions, did you? And yes. Not an honorary rank either, I've got more scars than you've got shiny round things on that odd looking uniform of yours. What of it?"

She sagged in her chair in relief, and the general's eyebrows pulled together more, if that was even possible. "Please, General Nimoy, I mean no disrespect whatsoever. But with the campaign against Corypheus finished, my travels and battles have dropped from daily run ins with death to an occasional wave at a head cold if I'm out in the rain."

He couldn't help but smile. "I am familiar with the unique difficulties facing a true soldier during peacetime."

"I don't know if you are aware, but I am a dual wielder, used to running around the battle field as if I was a mouse in a room full of cats. Just a few days ago, I started training in a new weapon style. It was either that or get a larger set of uniforms made."

He laughed aloud, "Oh, I doubt the part about the uniform, but archery shouldn't be that much of a stretch for you."

Ellana shifted uncomfortably in her chair. "Oh no, my archery skills have long been known far and wide as being completely worthless. No, I'm learning to handle two handed weapons. Right now it's the greatsword."

The general blinked at her a few times but said nothing.

"And since I cut my hand yesterday doing something else, today I ran two laps around the battlements in my first set of plate armor. It took so long I missed lunch. So you see, sir, I meant no disrespect. I'm just so sore I would have been hard pressed to actually put my signature on anything we agreed to today for fear my arm would fall off if I lift it that high."

General Nimoy made no effort to contain his hearty laughter. "By the Maker, girl, that armor weighs almost as much as you do!"

Ellana grinned back at him. "Well, it certainly flattened my overconfidence, sir."

He slapped the table in front of him as his laughter peaked and then died out. "Oh, such refreshing honesty. Makes me miss my old men and our campaigns. Lady Montilyet, I think we've reached an equitable agreement between the two of us. Just make sure the Inquisitor reads it before she signs it."

"Please, sir. Call me Ellana."

General Nimoy bowed just his head towards her and said, "My pleasure. My friends call me Nimoy and it would please me for you to do so as well."

Ellana smiled. "I would be honored."

He reached down into his bag, pulled out a blank piece of paper and quickly scribbled something out. He handed the paper to Josephine. "Ambassador, pass that to your alchemist and get a bunch of this made up and kept on hand. Ellana, one of my old war wounds not only makes the joints around it ache in foul weather, but it frequently causes the muscles to spasm. Get yourself a masseuse, a real one, and get a rub down with this after your workouts. You'll thank me, I promise. My valet is also my masseuse and travels with plenty of the stuff. I'll have him leave you a jar." He rose stiffly to his feet, leaving his bag where it lay and held his arm out for Ellana. "Now, shall we storm the kitchens and get you something to eat before you faint dead away?"

He grinned as he watched her try not to show her discomfort while she got slowly to her feet. She reached out and took his arm, in very good humor. "I believe, Nimoy, that Cook made her amazing chocolate cake as one of today's dessert options."

The general patted the hand resting on his arm. "I had that at lunch, my young friend, and if there is any left, I would be delighted to see if it was as good as I remember."

The two exited Josephine's office together. The Ambassador collapsed back into her chair (she had risen as protocol demanded when the General and Inquisitor did) with a look of total disbelief on her face. "I don't understand. He hates everyone. Everyone!" Needing a sanity break, she decided to walk the recipe to the apothecary herself. And she put the search for a masseuse at the top of her to do list.

The two new friends spent the afternoon together, with Ellana giving Nimoy a tour of Skyhold, albeit a slow one. She asked him to stay a few extra days, ostensibly to give her pointers on her budding swordsmanship, but Ellana had truly enjoyed his company and he was a fresh, if irascible, change of pace.

When night came, she walked with him to the door of his suite where he turned to speak to her before entering. "My dear, I told you I had plans to visit an old friend of mine tomorrow. It would give me great pleasure if you would go with me."

(Cole happened to be sneaking around - well, following her - at that moment and saw her face light up with pleasure for the first time since the departure of Solas.)

"Nimoy, I would be happy to join you. Should I have the kitchen staff pack a lunch?"

He shook his head. "Only if you nibble out of boredom. We should arrive just before luncheon and his wife puts out good, solid fare like your cook does. None of that fancy, schmancy stuff I have to eat at the capitol dinners." He sighed. "At any rate, you will enjoy the trip, I assure you. If nothing else the carriage has seats that are well padded, it has new springs and we will travel down a smooth road."

She laughed, kissed the older man on the cheek, and they parted company until the next day when it was time to leave, as the General took breakfast in his suite rather than in the main hall. Ellana had slept soundly and to her mind, dreamlessly. (Cole was there with her in the Fade but her dreams remained simple and pleasant.)

Dawn rose bright and early and with it the promise of a beautiful day. Thankfully she was a bit less stiff as she cleaned up and dressed in her rogue's armor and weapons to head downstairs for breakfast. She may not be at her best but she was still a force to be reckoned with in the event of trouble.

Ellana was curious to know where she and the General were going for he had not said. And so she asked as he handed her into the coach like the gentleman he was. "It's a surprise, but one I believe you will enjoy," was all he would say.

One of the Inquisitions kitchen staff handed up a carefully packed box. "As you requested, your Worship."

"Thank you. And please convey my appreciation to Cook as well." The young man bowed and left. Ellana looked at Nimoy as she placed the box carefully on the floor by the side away from the door. "A bit of dessert. In my clan it was rude to show up without something to share. Plus, Cook enjoys any opportunity to show off her baking."

Soon they were under way in the Diplomat's coach, marked with the flag of his country, staffed by the driver, a man armed with a crossbow on the box with him and two armed footmen at the back.

The Inquisitor wanted to lean back against the seats, but not ruin the leather. So she removed her daggers and laid them next to her. With the window open, the distinctive shine on them prompted Nimoy to request to see and handle one. Carefully she handed it to him hilt first. He twisted it about in the light, examined every detail including the hilt before he looked at her. "Is this made out of DRAGON BONE? And dragon webbing on the hilt?"

Ellana smiled proudly. That particular high dragon had been a battle and a half, even with Bull, Blackwall and Solas with her. "Yes, sir. It is."

He looked at her with envy. "Always wanted a dragon bone longsword. Never could find anyone selling the real deal. And no use for it now, I suppose. The sharpest thing I come across is my letter opener. Where did you find this?"

She coughed into her hand. "My party and I killed it while we were liberating Emprise du Lion. And then our smith made it to my specifications."

He sighed, "It's a work of art. I assume they are a matched set?"

"Yes, sir. In everything but the runes and leather they bear." She carefully took the dagger back, laid it on the seat beside her and leaned against the soft leather cushions. She wiggled her shoulders a little deeper into the luxurious material with a sigh, bringing a laugh from her new friend.

But she was curious. "Do you really not carry even a dagger on you for protection, Nimoy?"

He shook his head in disgust. "No, for I am told any weapon I might choose would ruin the line of my garment. I do carry one in my bag, but the odds of having time to get to it... it's just something that makes me feel better. Not for practical self defense."

Ellana grinned. "Your tailor must be Orlesian."

He chuckled. "Ah, I see you've experienced the same headache at one time or another."

She grimaced. "Formal uniform. Royal Ball. Winter Palace." She sighed. "I don't want to talk about it."

Nimoy laughed, delighted with her sense of humor. "Then enough said, friend."

The talk turned to fighting styles as Nimoy was eager to see his young friend swinging a sword that was very nearly as heavy as she was herself, and as tall. "Ellana, what made you choose the greatsword? I'm an old sword and boarder myself."

"It's a long story really. I am somewhat proficient already with the sword and shield but I needed a challenge. I had never used the two handed weapons before. The friend instructing me talked about 'a clean slate' and 'clay to mold' or some such nonsense like that. But he was right. Even after I almost decapitated one of them when I lost the sword performing a kata at speed, I appreciated learning something new. And it is so exhausting, I haven't slept so well in months." She smiled, but it was tinged with a bit of sadness.

Nimoy was incredibly observant. "You took it up because you needed a distraction, didn't you. Who, or what, did you lose?"

She shook her head. "Intuitive, aren't you? I lost a man. A good man, the man I loved. But he did not want to stay and so he didn't. It's probably more complicated than that, but since he didn't explain it to me before he left, I'll never know. Quite the fool, me."

The General shook his head. "He's the fool, not you. I'm sorry for your pain, Ellana. At my age you would think I would have words of wisdom to offer, but I don't. Not sure anyone does or that there are any. Instead, I'll change the subject. Have you considered your future choice of specializations as a warrior?"

Ellana laughed boisterously for a bit. "Oh, if you only knew how far away I was from picking one. I haven't even sparred with an opponent yet."

"Trust me, it's best to think about these things early. It lets you compare the fighting style you develop to the specializations that are available to you later. Makes it easier to pick what fits best when it is time." Oh, how Ellana had missed the sage advice of an honored elder.

"Nimoy, at times I have a great deal of pent up anger, which shouldn't come as a surprise. I had thought about becoming a beserker. Both to work that anger out someplace other than on my friends and to do large amounts of damage on the battlefield."

He laughed. "Trust me, dear. Having a beserker in your party is like turning a pack of feral mabari loose in your home. They are quite hard on the furniture and you can never get the stains or the smell out of the carpet."

Ellana found herself giggling like she had not done in months. Nimoy was fresh air let into a home that had been disused and locked up and was finally being aired out again. Her head was clearing, the fog lifting.

After she'd gathered herself together again, she spoke more solemnly. "I will not consider the Templar specialization. I have a dear friend who walked away from the order after years of loyal service. The struggle to break the addiction to the lyrium they force on their members has been painful to see. It would hurt him to see me take up willingly what he has struggled so hard to leave behind. And I would not do that to him, not for any reason."

Nimoy nodded. "A wise choice. It's a terrible thing, lyrium addiction. Some believe the stuff entirely unnecessary but not having been a Templar, thank the Maker, I do not know. No reason to take that specialization on regardless of the existence of your friend, because those skills can be duplicated by a good mage. And you have one of those."

"That we do." Her smile was fond and gentle. "We were fortunate that Dorian chose to stay with the Inquisition. He says it's for me because we're best friends. But love has given him other incentives as well. Still, he IS my best friend, and so I am happy that he is happy to stay."

Nimoy looked thoughtful. "That leaves being a Champion or being a Reaver. My girl, I think you inspire your troops quite enough already. Any more inspiration and they'll tote you around above their heads on a throne everywhere you go."

"After running those two laps in that heavy plate yesterday, I might let them."

He laughed, but continued. "Are you aware of what is involved in being a Reaver?"

Ellana shook her head. "Only peripherally. The Iron Bull, one of my main party members, is a Reaver. I have never decided whether the massive amounts of damage he does with his two handed weapons are because he's a Reaver or because he's Qunari."

"Probably a bit of both. Reavers become closely tied to dragons, because of the dragon blood they must drink occasionally. It lends the Reaver tremendous strength and stamina on the battlefield."

Ellana grimaced. "Uh, ewww. The throne toting suddenly is sounding much more appealing."

He raised a finger and waggled it at her. "Now, now. Hear me out. I was a Reaver. And to me the benefit far outweighed the tiny vial I had to choke down every few months. Study up on it, I think it would suit you. Far better than "throne toting" at any rate. I have a book on the subject that I will leave with you."

At that moment, the carriage slowed and soon came to a stop. Nimoy smiled at her as if he was about to unveil a present. "I believe we have arrived, Ellana. Shall we?"

She nodded and shifted on the seat to replace her daggers on her back. When the footman opened the door for them, she was ready to be handed out. Nimoy asked the footman to bring the box and the two walked arm in arm to the door.

Before they could get there, however, the front door opened. A few mabari spilled out, barking happily as they ran to greet Nimoy and the stranger. A man and a woman were also making their way out to welcome them to their home. Nimoy greeted the man with a hug and manly slaps on each others' backs and the woman with a kiss on the cheek and a remark about stealing her from her husband. Apparently a running joke in their friendship because they all laughed.

Nimoy turned towards Ellana and gestured for her to walk up to the little group for introductions. "Ellana, dear, it is my pleasure to introduce you to the most beautiful woman in the world, Abigail Bridgeford. And her completely unworthy husband, Lieutenant Dan Bridgeford. Abigail, Dan... May I present to you the Inquisitor, Ellana Lavellan."

The elderly couple began to curtsey and bow and 'your worship'. She stopped them as soon as she could. "Please, no please. I am Ellana to my friends, to Nimoy. And as you are his friends, I would be honored to call you mine. Please call me Ellana."

Abigail looked at her for a long moment and apparently reached a decision. "You poor dear, so much pressure they put on you at such a young age. You need a day just to be a normal girl again, don't you?"

Ellana smiled and closed her eyes. Her shoulders dropped in relaxation. "You do not know how much."

Dan smiled at her. "We can do that for you. I'll put you to chopping some firewood after you help Abby do the dishes from lunch."

She smiled back. "The dishes I would enjoy. The firewood, I might lose a leg. Find something else." They laughed.

Ellana took the box from the footman with thanks and presented it Abigail with a bit of a flourish. "From the kitchens of Skyhold, where we have the best baker this side of Val Royeux."

Abigail smiled and thanked her. "A delightful treat that I am sure will go straight to my hips. And Dan will eat the majority of it and never gain an ounce."

Ellana laughed. "Isn't that always the way."

The men had been standing off to the side talking quietly until Dan nodded his head and they shook hands. They turned back to the ladies.

Dan smiled. "So. Do you want to eat first or get down to it first?"

Ellana raised an eyebrow. "I'd feel much better knowing what I was getting down to before making a decision."

Nimoy laughed and took her arm. "Trust me. We'll eat later. And you'll thank me for not making you wait."

The four of them walked through the charming, stone home, rustic with beams of wood as support throughout. Abigail left the box on the buffet in the corner. The mabari rushed towards the back door of the home and darted out once Dan opened the door.

What they stepped into outside was beautiful. A fairly secluded meadow with a few buildings to either side. Dan gestured to a cushion on the lawn for Ellana and helped Nimoy down to a cushion several feet away. Abigail and Dan both had proud smiles on their faces.

"So," Dan asked, "Big or little first?"

Ellana was confused, having no idea what she would be agreeing to, so she looked to Nimoy for his answer. "I have a long journey ahead, so let's start with little and keep my fingers crossed."

"Littles it is." Dan went to the building on the right, which she could see had fencing surrounding it on three sides that opened into its own part of the meadow, and opened the door. Two adult mabari females trotted out, with about a dozen clumsy mabari puppies following them out. The puppies frolicked about for a moment and made their way to Ellana and Nimoy in a few minutes. They were both jumped on and licked and the puppies were cuddled. Ellana was delighted with the playtime. After a few minutes, however, puppies started returning to their mothers, more interested in lunch and playing with each other than the humans on the grass.

All except for one. A black brindle female that stood on Nimoy's legs, and started barking and growling at her siblings for all she was worth, sending them away from her chosen person. Nimoy laughed with delight, picked his pup up and cuddled her to him. She wouldn't stop licking him.

Dan stood by like a proud papa. "Congratulations. Of course it would be the best bitch in the litter that picked you out."

Nimoy just grinned. "She's everything I could have hoped for, Dan. Thank you."

Abigail called the mothers and puppies to her and every one returned to the building, except for the puppy in Nimoy's lap. She shut the door and noticed Ellana looking her way. "We try to separate the younger pups from the ones that are a little older and bigger because they tend to play too rough with the littles."

Dan took Nimoy's puppy from him, which she loudly protested, and helped his old commander off the cushion and to a chair on the walkway around the structures. The puppy was happy to return to Nimoy and made sure to tell Dan how irate she was at the separation to begin with.

Ellana was a little confused. "What just happened?"

Dan smiled. "Have you never heard about the mabari? Best war dog around, smart as most people. They pick their human, do what we call imprinting on them. That little girl has just chosen Nimoy as her human and now no other will do."

"I had never heard that before, thank you for telling me." She started to rise and Dan stopped her.

"Hold on there, hold on there. We're not finished yet. You can't leave without seeing our older pups. You'll be able to tell the difference in their maturity levels from even just a few weeks age difference. And there are a few older ones still waiting to meet their person. Mabari don't settle." And with that, Abigail opened the door to the building on the left.

There were fewer puppies in number that trotted out but they varied greatly in size. They each greeted Abigail and accepted their pats from her. A few of them trotted over to see Nimoy and his puppy and were soundly chastised by the bossy little girl.

They started wandering over to Ellana in groups of two or three. They would each sniff her and let her pet them. And then they would lick her face and walk away, back towards Abigail. Ellana was enjoying the time petting the dogs, but was beginning to feel rejected. Again.

Dan motioned with his hand and his moving lips indicated he was counting puppies. "Abigail," he called, "where's that brindle male, the eight month old?" Abigail ducked inside the building and Dan turned his attention to Ellana.

"This male is a fantastic example of the breed, no doubt about it. But lately he's been a bit depressed, because people come visit and other dogs find their match and he hasn't. I think he's decided he won't ever find his person. We pretty much have to order him out of the building during these matching sessions anymore."

Ellana felt her heart melt in solidarity. "Dan, you don't have to disturb him." She raised her voice and called to Abigail. "It's alright, Abigail, don't disturb him on my account."

A bark came from the back of the building. Then almost immediately there appeared in the doorway a stunning golden brindle male, with white feet and a white face and chest. He was gorgeous. He also had his head up, sniffing the air. His gaze landed on Ellana. He gave a joyous bark and barreled his way to her, knocking her back onto the grass and standing with all four feet over her, licking her face and neck and sniffing her hair while Ellana just laughed and laughed at his enthusiasm and slobber.

After a minute, gasping for breath whenever his tongue wasn't running across her entire face, Ellana pushed at his chest. "Alright! Alright! Good boy. Let me sit up so I can appreciate you properly."

He backed away just enough for her to get to her knees, bouncing back and forth in front of her the whole time, throwing in the occasional full circle. She would reach out her hands to pet him and just barely be able to touch him before he was bounding to the side in excitement.

Ellana couldn't stop smiling. "Alright boy, enough. Stand." She had little hope that he would, but he immediately did. His entire body quivered with happiness, his little nubby tail wagging faster than the eye could see. She stroked her hands over his coat, found the itchy spot dogs always seem to have over their butt and scritched it. She took his head in both her hands and just stared into his eyes for a long time, stroking his head all the while. Eventually she threw her arms around his neck and rested her head against his while his rested on her shoulder.

Ellana looked at Dan from her position with the dog. "What does this mean?"

Dan grinned at her. "It means, girl, that he's been waiting all this time for you. He imprinted on you with a strength I rarely see and that bond will do nothing but grow stronger during your lives together."

Ellana sat up straight again but could not stop petting the dog. "You mean he wants me? He's mine?"

Dan nodded at her. "I couldn't take him away from you now without losing a hand."

Ellana couldn't bear the thought of leaving him either. "What do I owe you?"

Nimoy spoke up from cuddling his now sleeping puppy. "A gift, for my new friend."

She gasped and nodded, unable to say anything. She looked the puppy in the eye again and said in a shaky voice, "How do you feel about the name Robin?" And received a lick up the face for asking. Ellana burst into happy tears and hugged him, even when he laid down in her lap (he was already too big for that, but they didn't care). Nimoy had helped her find something she hadn't known she'd needed.


	9. Three Can Be Two Too Many

Three Can Be Two Too Many

Okay, it should be obvious by now that these characters are doing whatever the heck they want and I have no more control over them than I do over a herd of wild horses. We may never know anything useful about my plot again.

(Although since I am still pretty ticked at Solas, I am not exactly nice to him in this chapter. At least it is short. It just felt finished.)

9

Meanwhile, somewhere in a hot, sticky, buggy, extremely unpleasant rainforest absolutely nowhere near the comforts of Skyhold, Fen'Harel struggled through foliage so thick he could barely see the path in front of him. He slapped at the bugs biting anywhere they could reach (though they seemed to favor his bald head the most). And at the same time, he argued inside his own mind with Flemeth and Mythal.

It was enough to give a god a complex. And not the arrogant, narcissistic kind; he knew himself well enough to admit he already had one of those. Perhaps a persecution complex. But definitely a 'my current circumstances are completely horrible and it's all my own fault' complex.

Being able to argue with them without opening his own mouth was a plus even though it was extremely unsettling. He'd stopped having his side of the conversation aloud when he got tired of swallowing bugs every time he opened his mouth. And it conserved his breath, which was good, because slogging through this mess was exhausting. The argument had been going on for quite a while and showed no signs of stopping any time soon.

Fen'Harel did his best to maintain a polite 'flavor' to his thoughts. "I understand the issues at hand, ladies, but may I respectfully request that we address each of the three issues separately."

There was silence in his head, but it had a huffy, pouting flavor to it. "We agree." And it was snippy, too. Delightful.

"First," he thought, "and I realize this is entirely off topic, but what occurred in this area to change the climate? I remember this region being lush farmland, not this, this... botanist's nightmare."

Mythal had the answer. "It was the third blight. Toth's blight. Spread through this area like it does everywhere else."

"We visited recently after we felt Urthemiel stir." Flemeth reminisced. "We sheltered at the temple briefly on our way to the Korcari Wilds to prepare for his blight. But that was some time ago."

"Indeed, the forest was not this overgrown, what, two hundred years ago? Is that about right? Of course, we just flew over it so the trip was not nearly this tedious. It's so funny how time goes by at different speeds."

Fen'Harel asked what she wanted him to ask, even though he knew a ridiculous statement when he heard one. He was eager to avoid being mocked yet again for being the one party in this trio to be unable to merge their personalities deeply enough to shapechange, he took the conversation where Mythal wanted it to go. "How do you mean?"

Mythal veritably purred, thinking she has set up another dig at Fen'Harel. "Take, for instance, the Fifth Blight. The entire thing start to finish, took about a year. Think about it. An alliance of nations gathered. Tens of thousands of darkspawn, elves, humans, dwarves gathered in Ferelden and cut down in a full year. And Urthemiel taken out of play permanently."

Fen'Harel's grip on his staff began to tighten, no matter that his sweaty palm slipped on the leather wrapping. He was beginning to remember all the reasons he and Mythal had not stayed much in each other's company back in the day.

"Give the boy some credit, Mythal, it took Morrigan ten years to raise her son up so we could finish the job."

Mythal chuckled. "True. Still, after the trickster was himself tricked into giving up the only key to finally completing this task that has been thousands of years in the making, he then had to spend an entire year attempting to get it back! A few thousand demons and grey wardens and red templars. All lead by a single darkspawn. And then what happens? The key breaks. Amazing though, that they both took place in the same span of time."

The two women laughed like schoolgirls inside his head, while Fen'Harel pinched his fingers over the bridge of his nose again. He'd been doing that much more frequently since joining with Mythal and Flemeth. They were peas in a pod, those two. No wonder they'd worked so hard to keep Flemeth alive for a thousand years.

He sighed. "Are we there yet?" he thought. For some reason he could not discern, this set the two women off in gales of laughter again. "No," he interrupted, "really. How much farther is it?"

Flemeth was the first to bring herself under control. "Relax, old friend, we've some distance yet to go. So it's time to discuss the third topic, the one hiding under your bed in the dark. Shaking in fear."

Mythal tutted. "Come now dear, he's never been through this before. During his thousands of years of existence, I have never known Fen'Harel to lose himself over a female. She must be something special to have won him over so."

"She is." He said without thinking. It immediately felt as if someone had slapped him in the back of the head, causing him to almost lose his balance.

Flemeth shouted in what he perceived as a closed space in his mind. "Then what are you waiting for, fool?"

He rubbed the back of his head with his hand, grimacing at the welts he felt there from bug bites. "What am I waiting for? I'm waiting for the resolution of this current problem for which you are so fond of reminding me that I am entirely responsible. I will then be waiting for the resolution of the task we were assigned before the fall of Arlathan. Not to mention, I have nothing to offer her. I am immortal."

They said in chorus, "You do not have to be."

"She is mortal."

"She does not have to be."

"Enough!" his anger carried through his thoughts and silenced them both. "Do not continue to torture me with thoughts of what I have given up for the People. To remind me that I have sacrificed my future happiness and possibly hers, too, in order to finish saving a world, a culture, that I am no longer sure should be brought back. To taunt me with the painful realization that I have crushed the fragile flower of what I cherished most underneath my heel as I would a dung beetle and all for this cause! The only answer I would like from the two of you on the topic of the Inquisitor is how did she manage to know to call me Fen'Harel in the Fade the other night and when will you be releasing her from your service?"

After a long moment of silence, Flemeth spoke first. "Well, well. What have we here?"

Mythal answered her. "A man who is not far from putting his priorities in order. There is hope for him yet."

The rainforest shook with the echo of Fen'Harel's wordless scream at the top of his lungs. Birds lifted off their trees and flew away while calling in panic to their flocks. A dozen different species of fauna scurried away, having been heard but not seen. Breathing hard, he stopped in his tracks and took a drink from the dwindling water supply in the skin he carried.

Flemeth continued as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. "I believe, dear, that she might not really know that you are Fen'Harel, not in her waking hours. The subconscious is a powerful tool. All sentient beings dream and work out the answers to their problems in those dreams much of the time."

He caught a visual of Mythal nodding. "Agreed. That is not to say that, since her subconscious has worked it out, that her conscious mind won't realize it at any time. If the spirit you say stays near her, Cole, if he has not come to you with questions, then I believe it safe to say she is not aware of who you are while awake. As for the other question, at the correct time, I give you my word."

Fen'Harel sighed carefully, having only just managed to spit out the bugs he'd acquired during his explosion of temper. "Thank you, ladies. Both of you. Her nightmares seemed to indicate that she feels ill used by me. (He deliberately ignored the sarcastic noises from his brainmates.) I would not compound that painful misunderstanding with the knowledge of my true identity until I can tell her everything and personally."

"All the more reason to hurry with our work, dear. Now turn right."


	10. Tall Tales and True Friends

Tall Tales and True Friends

Yep. They're still doing their own thing. Darn it. Oh, and fluff alert.

10

Ellana cautioned Robin on the ride home regarding what he had gotten himself into by imprinting on her (the words chaotic, circus, dangerous and thank you all came up), which he cheerfully ignored by falling asleep on her feet for the duration. Nimoy's puppy slept the entire way, belly up in his arms with her head hanging over his elbow as if her neck were broken.

The sun was setting and the dinner bell ringing as they pulled back into Skyhold. After letting their new charges leave their mark on the grounds, they went in and joined the high table for dinner. While Bessie (full name "Bossy Bessie") stayed in Nimoy's lap and ate the bits he gave her, Robin proved to be quite adept at conning everyone out of the best cuts of meat on their plate after introductions had been made.

All Bull wanted to know was what in the world had possessed Ellana to give this masculine dog such a gentle name. "I mean look at him. He's going to be a mountain of solid granite when he finishes growing. Why Robin instead of Rocko, or Grunt, or something besides a little, bitty bird that has a red breast and a pretty song?"

Sera rolled her eyes and threw her napkin at him, hitting Bull square in the face and gaining a one-eyed glare for her trouble. "Because it's the first sign of spring, ya daft tit."

Bull looked confused.

"You know, new beginnings, fresh starts and all tha'? Hard times over, better times coming? Cor, did they knock out the 'alf of yer brain that grasps metaphor when they jabbed out yer eye?"

At Bull's "What is that, a meta... a meta for?" Dorian and Ellana looked at each other with identical grins, knowing Bull loved to wind up the already tightly wound elf.

"It's when you use one phrase to mean... Oy! You're havin' me on! Arse!" Bull had been unable to contain his chuckling and had the advance warning to duck out of the way when Sera balled up Cole's napkin and lobbed it his way.

Only Cullen's intervention prevented a full on food fight from erupting. The people of Skyhold were delighted to see such happiness in their leader but this giddy, childish behavior was the only way they could really express it at dinner. (Which met with enormous approval from Robin, who reaped the benefit of clumsy eaters.)

Ellana leaned towards Nimoy and had to raise her voice to say, "I'd like to tell you this sort of behavior isn't common at the Skyhold dinner table, but if I did I would be lying."

Nimoy chuckled, "Feels like home to me, I promise."

After dinner they invited Nimoy to join them in a game of Wicked Grace. Which was a mistake, they soon realized, as he had been playing the game a full three decades longer than most of them. Cullen not to lose all of his clothing (much to everyone's disappointment), however his majestic lion's ruff and breastplate were being held by Nimoy as collateral. Nothing Nimoy said could convince Varric to wager his Bianca, however. Like everyone else, the General could look, but not touch.

Bull recounted, almost blow for blow, the battles they'd fought against each high dragon to a rapt and envious General Nimoy, who had never actually encountered one, much less ten. Bull was totally truthful, which made for funnier and more embarrassing stories.

"Remember when we fought that Highland Ravager and Cassandra and I had to kill it by ourselves?" Bull laughed at the memory.

Cassandra slapped the table with a grin, then leaned back in her chair to share her side of the story. "First, the Inquisitor somehow had a spike from the base of the dragon's tail, just at her hindquarters, run right up the back of her armor when she did some fancy jump or the other. Not a scratch on her skin, just her hanging there like a fly in a spider web. Which caused the dragon to spin in circles trying to reach her. All Ellana could do was plant her daggers with a Twin Fangs maneuver and hold on for dear life! I would not have believed it if I hadn't seen it myself." And had to stop talking to laugh heartily.

Bull boasted, "Yeah, all the Seeker and I had to do to take the old girl down was wait for her to spin by us and hit whatever leg was in front of us when she did. Of course, we found out later that Sera over there had been too busy laughing to help at all."

The archer in question was shaking with laughter even now. "Thas' still the craziest, funniest thing I 'ave ever seen, yeah!"

Bull finished the tale, sharing the coup de grace. "When we finally dropped that beauty and we got Ellana down, she was so dizzy. She wobbled a few feet away, fell to her knees and puked like a sailor after a two day bender on shore leave." The table roared with good natured laughter at their leader and the General was no exception.

Ellana laughed good naturedly along with them, but had embarrassing tales of her own. "If you went there, then I'm going here. Nimoy, you arrived too late to meet a former party member, who is now our new Divine, a very highly ranked mage named Vivienne."

Bull stood up and pointed a finger at his boss, "Oh, no you don't. You are NOT telling that story!" Dorian and Cullen soon dangled from his biceps in an effort to get him to sit back down again.

Ellana pshawed her fighting coach. "Oh, please, you come out of this smelling like roses."

Varric laughed and interjected. "He certainly didn't smell like roses when he got back to camp."

Bull sat back down with a huff. "Hey, I had to bathe in that ice cold river for an hour to rid of that smell."

Dorian patted his lovers arm. "It was all for a good cause, love."

Varric snorted. "What do you mean, the potion didn't even work!"

"I wasn't talking about the potion, dear boy." Dorian purred, smooth as silk.

Nimoy struggled to keep up with the verbal tennis match. "You've intrigued me. Now I have to hear the story, with apologies to The Iron Bull." (Who then pouted.)

Ellana began this one and ran with it the whole way. "Vivienne had asked us to retrieve the heart of the rare Snowy Wyvern for some big secret potion she had to make. That particular beast is only located in a cold, smelly, muddy, swampy area. We're already exhausted from killing the high dragon in that swamp when we finally run into the wyvern, all by itself for some reason, but we'd take any edge we could get at that point.

"We engaged it, or it engaged us, it was kind of hard to tell. Huge and glowing white despite the brown water and muddy land that surrounded it. Gorgeous, really. (There was a snort from Bull, but he stayed silent.) Bull was armed with an enormous two handed battle axe. Every time he came anywhere close to hitting the wyvern near the rib cage, Vivienne would zap him frozen and yell at him about being careful to not destroy the beast's heart."

Bull couldn't stand it at that point. "Yeah, I stood there frozen every single time until the wyvern would turn around, knock me down, and dance on me. Sometimes in the mud. Sometimes in the muddy water. It was unpleasant, to put it mildly. But Ellana always came along and distracted it, got it to charge after her."

Ellana jumped in again. "After a few rounds of this, Bull decided he'd had enough. He tossed his axe on the ground and while the wyvern was chasing me, he leapt onto it's back from behind and put it in a chokehold. It was amazing to see. He held on while the great white thing rolled over and over in the muddy water, bucked and crow hopped like a wild horse and then ran both of them head first into some random monument of Fen'Harel that happened to be there. The Dread Wolf's head fell off and hit the wyvern in the head, killing it.

"The fourth member of our party, a mage named Solas who has since left the Inquisition (The Inquisition members held their collective breath at this point, but Ellana continued with a barely noticeable pause.), a more serious fellow you will never meet; he could not stop laughing when the statue broke but would never explain why."

Bull interrupted again. "Ordinarily I held Vivienne in great respect and was always polite. Carried her bathwater in camp, everything. Thinking about it, she probably didn't get taken along as much as the rest of us because she was so high maintenance." Ellana nodded as he continued. "So I'm standing there, exhausted, having wrestled this thousand pound thing to death and Vivienne says..."

Ellana waves her hands at this point, indicating that she wants to do it. Then, in a credible imitation of her friend's voice, said "Thank you, darling, I had every confidence in you." Vivienne having always considered herself above everyone else in the Inquisition, the party at the table felt no guilt laughing at their new Divine.

"I just stood there and looked at her, so tired I couldn't think of a thing to say. So I dragged it over to her and dropped the carcass at her feet."

Ellana did her imitation again. "I would be delighted and it would be most helpful if you would now harvest the heart. Quickly darling, it spoils rapidly. Use this solid silver knife, dearest, and be careful you don't puncture it."

Bull still slapped himself in the forehead and shook his head as if he couldn't believe her nerve. "She held the knife out to me but I turned and walked back to the camp without a word, shaking muddy water off me like a dog. And I had muddy water in my ears. I used that as an excuse later, saying I just hadn't heard her. Ellana ended up harvesting the heart.

"And then Ellana gave me the rare leather hide as a gift for my trouble. I had a special gift made for my special someone and that made it all worth it in the end." The gift had been a gorgeous pair of skin tight pants made for his Dorian (with thighs and butt cheeks cut out strategically) and some items that were primarily made of straps. The official explanation had been "it's for special occasions" and nothing more was, thankfully, ever said.

Some more cards, some more stories and it was once again a late night at Skyhold. Nimoy was the first to leave, "Ellana, dear, I recommend you head to bed now because I rise early and I expect to watch you train before I leave for home. I'll send little Bossie Bessie to wake you if I must."

Ellana laughed and agreed. "I will be honored to learn anything you have to teach me, hahren. Um, Nimoy. I just hope I don't lose the blade again and accidentally cut your head off."

Everyone laughed and the high table broke up for the night, all the Inquisition members planning to be there themselves. Especially Bull, who was still the 'official' instructor. Ellana called Robin in from exploring the courtyard. He patiently waited for Bessie to follow at his heels but her struggle to hop up the steps made Sera trot over to pick her up and carry her over to Nimoy. Sera scritched her ear the whole way and earned herself a lick on the nose before she handed her over to the General.

Her sleep came easily, thanks to Robin's warm body next to her, but that night Ellana's nightmares returned. It was the one where she freed Wisdom at the wrists instead of destroying the containment anchors. She voluntarily took the Pride demon's place in the containment field and was then forced to watch Solas and the newly restored Wisdom walk away hand in hand without a look back while she suffered the excruciatingly painful shocks.

Cole appeared and prepared to keep an eye on her. Though it pained him to watch her struggle and suffer the surgeon had told them it was for the best if she worked these nightmares out herself. So he had stopped waking her unless there were demons coming, stopped whispering to her trying to change the nightmare to a more pleasant dream. While he was keeping an eye out for demons approaching she suddenly disappeared. He could sense that she was nowhere else in the Fade, so he made a quick side trip and then Poof!ed into her room to make sure she was alright.

He found her flat on her back in the bed, giggling madly at Robin, who was lying on his chest next to her and licking her face again, one large paw stretched across her torso. She saw Cole in the moonlight from the open drapery and waved with her free hand, being used to him popping in and out.

He smiled, "Robin is quite happy that you have finally found one another. He says you were restless and crying out in your sleep, so he woke you up."

Robin stopped licking Ellana's face at that and looked up at the spirit of Compassion, cocking his head to one side and watching him curiously. He barked once at Cole, wagged his tail and laid his head down on Ellana's belly.

Ellana raised a questioning eyebrow, "What was that about? And it's amazing that you can hear his thoughts."

Cole smiled. "Robin believes he and I will make a good team, that together we will defeat any nightmare you may have and he hopes that soon you will have all good dreams. Robin also hopes that you are happy with him."

Ellana hugged the mabari's huge head to her own and said to him, "There was a big ol' Robin shaped piece of me missing all this time and I never even knew it. You're stuck with me now and I thank you for it." She kissed him on top of his head.

She looked up at her friend and said, "Thank you for the help, Cole. I hope you understand how much I appreciate you babysitting me in the Fade. I'd have fallen apart without you."

Cole smiled at her. "You and I are friends. Friends don't like it when friends hurt. So I help your hurt and will as long as you need it." He paused and a serious look crossed his face. "Will you talk with me, about the other morning, about your time in the Fade? I feel it is important enough to risk hurt."

She appeared reluctant but thoughtful. "Alright, Cole, if you say it is important, then I believe you."

"Good. And Varric? I asked Varric to come and he is here."

"You asked Varric to join us? This must be serious."

A familiar baritone echoed in the room. "We believe it is or at least that it might be and that you need to be made aware of it. Hopefully talking about it will help you remember it." At that moment the head of her dwarven hair care specialist appeared at the top of the stairs, the rest of him visible with each stair he climbed. And it appeared that Cole had disturbed his rest, seeing as he was wearing a robe and pajamas and his ponytail was down.

Ellana frowned and apologized. "Did Cole wake you Varric? Should we discuss this tomorrow?"

Varric waved away her question. "No, no. Cole didn't wake me. We were actually discussing this situation and trying to decide whether or not to talk to you about it when he had to go into the Fade a minute ago."

Ellana raised her eyebrow, a gesture she'd been using more frequently since she started spending time in Nimoy's company. It seemed to be the General's default facial expression. "If you're sure, now is fine. And it's a big bed, everybody climb on and take a seat." She sat up against the headboard (her nightgowns were now 'granny gowns' without Solas around to tease) and let Robin lie across her lap.

Once the two sat cross legged at each corner of the foot of the bed and let a moment of silence build, Varric gestured at Cole, who lowered his head nervously but spoke clearly. "When I came to you in the Fade the other morning, you were talking to Solas."

Ellana wasn't disturbed. "You know I do that in several of my nightmares. I'm sure that's all it was."

"No, it was him. Since your nightmares began, they have called him to you if he is also in the Fade. Neither of you means to do it. He usually sets protective wards for us and then leaves. But the other morning the sun had risen and I left you alone because I was sure you were awake, as you had been all night. I suppose your nightmares called him and he would not leave you unprotected. The wards were strong and the site surrounded by demons. Of despair and desire mostly, as you know."

Ellan was a bit irked. "Why have you never told me that this happens, that he sees me when I am unable... when I am vulner... when I am not aware of his presence."

Cole sighed and whispered. "For the same reason I never told him what I do for you in the Fade. Because he made me promise."

"But now he knows what you do for me in the Fade!"

Cole flinched. "Not my doing. Not my intention. Nor his, he is pulled to you by force at times, by the anchor he says. But now I tell to help the hurt. Remember when he hurt my head to make me forget him? And it didn't work because everyone here knew him, remembered me with him? When you didn't know you met him, when you didn't remember talking with him, I was afraid he'd hurt you, too. Altered you, somehow. So I break my promise to him to help your hurt." Varric put his hand on Cole's arm to sooth his worry and agitation.

Then he spoke up. "Dwarves don't dream, you know, or I would have had Cole take me to him in the Fade and talk to him myself. I think it's important that you remember what happened, but I have no idea how to help you do that. Mages meditate a lot, maybe you could try that?"

"I think that's a good idea." Ellana was willing to try just about anything to find out what Solas might have said to her. "Cole, will you slowly repeat the things you saw and heard when you entered the Fade that night? Word for word? Over and over. And you said the anchor is what draws him to me?"

"That is what he told me, yes." Cole nodded. "I will do whatever will help."

"Thank you. Robin, I need you to scoot over." He moved off her lap but remained pressed to her side, a comforting warmth for what was sure to be a distressing task. She assumed the lotus position, which was a bit awkward with the nightgown and covers, but it worked. Ellana looked at Varric and grinned, "Try your best to be quiet while I do this, Varric."

He rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Nice. Thanks."

Ellana chuckled a little and closed her eyes. She concentrated on deepening and slowing her breathing, clearing her mind. After a few minutes, she said to Cole, "Begin."

Cole kept his voice monotonous, low and soothing. For several minutes, he repeated the conversation he'd had with the three of them in the Fade, word for word; over and over. After several minutes, where both he and Varric watched her carefully, her breathing sped up a little and a tear ran down her face. He continued speaking for several more minutes. Cole had just begun another recitation when she said "Stop."

Varric didn't need to ask. "It worked."

She nodded, rubbed her face with her hands and held her emotions back with the iron will her team was so familiar with. It took a minute, but she spoke. "Yes. It worked. I can remember everything clearly up until the moment that you left, Cole. There seems to be a block there, a gap in memory as I just appear awake in my bed after telling you I would need time to say goodbye."

Varric frowned and practically growled, "So he did whammy your mind?"

"No, no." She was quick to assure them. "At least, I don't think so. What came before Cole, when Solas woke me from my nightmares was very personal, private and intense. Suffice it to say that he still loves me, still can't be with me and still can't tell me why. I remember asking for the return of my Vallaslin and he mentioned that because he was several months journey from Skyhold and could not perform that magic from the Fade, he would send someone to me." She returned to a relaxed position against the headboard and held her arms out to Robin, who quickly filled them to receive a long hug.

Ellana looked at Cole after a minute. "Anyway, that was when you appeared and we had the conversation about how it would be great now that we each knew the other's secret and you didn't have to keep them any longer. I remember being really angry at him for refusing to let the Inquisition help him with whatever he had to do even though he refused to say what that was. I wanted to let him know that I was angry, not really say goodbye. But what came after you disappeared, Cole, I do not remember."

Varric looked skeptical, but he understood the nature of people, with a cynical bent, better than Ellana did. "And you genuinely don't believe he messed with your head."

"No, I don't. Since he left Skyhold, I have studied both ancient elvhen artifacts and any resources I could find about nightmares, hoping to find a way to stop them before they drove me mad. If the anchor pulls him to me, if he cannot resist it, then I believe that means he has a personal connection to it, to that orb, that he has not told us about." She paused to think for a moment and to watch her hand as it rubbed behind Robin's ear. "And if I can't remember what happened after you left, then that probably means that my subconscious decided my waking mind wasn't able to process whatever was said or learned, yet. If the books are to be believed, the memory will surface in its own time."

Varric sighed and drummed his fingers on his knee in a nervous gesture. "So, did we make the right call by telling you? Or would you have been happier not knowing?"

Ellana laughed and gave them both a genuine smile. "I know they say ignorance is bliss, Varric. But they LIE. Who's to say but that knowledge I have on any subject, no matter how obscure, may benefit me some day in a way no one can predict now. I am grateful that you told me. Remembering what was said between us before Cole appeared actually gives me a sense of closure that I didn't have before. So thank you." She grinned as something suddenly occurred to her. "Actually, thank you and good night! I'm training early tomorrow, remember!"


	11. Fair Winds and Foul Humor

Okay, so serious apologies first. I have struggled with this chapter partly because it was going to be lacking anything except 'so this was said, and then this happened, and someday soon THIS was going to happen' (and the time frame for all those things) and also that it was going to kick my butt because I know diddly about actual combat or training. You will be lucky to get anything more complicated than 'she lunged for his knee' or 'he swung for her head, but she rolled out of the way and avoided decapitation' any time I have to write fighting. But this is a 'transitional' chapter, which is much like a transitional boyfriend, only without the free gifts. (Next chapter gets much more exciting. )

Therefore I have been completely stuck, even to the point that I got distracted and played Dragon Age 2, which led me to edit and post the first chapter of an old story I had been working on, way back when Inquisition was still a little twinkle in our eye. It is a F!MageHawke/Fenris that I never did anything with and am now actually doing something with it. It's called "A Soft Place To Fall" if you are interested.

Then I got sick, my mom got hospitalized and that just about did me in. And then I got Jaws of Haakon and that was all she wrote for weeks.

Truthfully, I'm leaning towards stealing Isabela's planning style: Step 1, the characters run into a problem that must be solved with violence. Step 2, something exciting happens. Step 3, profit. Or in this case, a completed chapter. A really long chapter, to make up for the delay.

11.

Fair Winds and Foul Humor

Morning came bright and early, but Nimoy was convinced to extend his visit at the last minute by his valet Barrett's sudden illness. The General had his suspicions of course, but he enjoyed the extra time at Skyhold immensely and Barrett enjoyed the surgeon's personal nursing skills in her (cough) private infirmary. The General and Ellana spent as much time together as they could around her schedule as leader of the Inquisition. He told her all about his family and Goddageddanamma, the island nation he was from. She told him all about her family and about growing up Dalish. They made plans to get together at his home as soon as she could get away, hopefully within a month. He watched her practice each day, running laps of the battlements in Krem's armor until she was doing three without difficulty. He watched her work through her katas with Iron Bull, mostly not saying anything but occasionally offering a suggestion.

The day the General was due to depart, Ellana took a breakfast to the Undercroft for Harritt, Dagna, Leliana and Barrett. They'd all, herself included, put in a late night finishing a special gift for General Nimoy, one that had delighted the valet and was hopefully going to delight his employer. This morning was a last inspection before the presentation. Ellana insisted they be there when it was given and then she gave the day off to her people as a thank you for the hard work they had put in on the gift.

Afterward, Ellana and Robin hurried over to the training ring to await the Nimoy's arrival, which was exactly on time as one would expect from a General. The peanut gallery (Bull's nickname had stuck, at least in her own mind) had once again gathered, interested in seeing her first sparring session with Bull. Privately Ellana thought they just wanted more opportunities to laugh at her, but she decided to be a good sport about it. There had been precious little to laugh about over the last year.

Once everyone had gathered, Leliana with a slender box under her arm and the valet with the sheaths in a bag, Ellana called everyone to attention. "Ladies and gentlemen and The Iron Bull of the Inquisition. Wait. Bull, why is your face now all the colors of the rainbow?"

The Qunari sighed. "Kieran was bored yesterday and I let him paint over the pink with some of my vitaar. I was getting tired of pink anyway. That brandy needs to hurry up and get here, because now my face feels like it's on fire and blistering. Leliana already has the chocolate."

Leliana's eyes had gone wide when her attention had been called to the Qunari's colorful plight. "Bull, the vitaar... I'm so sorry. They react badly together."

Bull glared at the spymaster. "I can't help it if the first wagon carrying that Orlesian cherry brandy overturned and it all broke. This is really painful, just so you know."

Leliana had the good grace to look apologetic but said nothing.

Nimoy offered a solution, having been told the story of the unique punishment by Ellana during the course of the week. "It's not the cherry brandy, but would the two bottles of Antivan dark chocolate liqueur I have for the trip home be sufficient to buy the cure now for our apologetic friend here? While you wait for the brandy, of course. "

For a moment, Leliana still said nothing, which surprised everyone at Skyhold who knew her. "I apologize, I was trying to think of the best way to take it all off without hurting him more. One moment." She turned and whispered to three of the staff nearest her and they went quickly to do her bidding. "General Nimoy, under the circumstances, I can't accept. I have heard it is delightful, but this is my fault. I should have warned him and failed to do so. When the case of brandy arrives, it is Bull's to do with as he wishes."

The General gave her a shallow but respectful bow. "I understand completely."

Leliana turned to the Qunari. "Bull, go remove your vitaar. Very gently and carefully. Pat the skin dry, don't rub. Your face won't be pink anymore, but by the time you return I'll have what we need here. Don't panic, but you should hurry."

The Qunari glared at her for a moment before he and Dorian trotted off together to their room, where the vitaar remover stayed.

Ellana sighed. "Let's try that again. Ladies and Gentlemen of Skyhold; General Nimoy, honored guest of Skyhold who refuses to stay one more day no matter how much I beg; and our newest members Robin and Bessie (who both barked an acknowledgement). I am so grateful for the blessings I have received from all my friends here in the last few days.

"Particularly, however, from General Nimoy. Sir, you have been a fresh breeze blowing through the blighted land that was... well... me," she said with a shrug. "Nothing I could ever do for you would repay your kindness in taking me to find Robin, who is a gift from the Creators even if he did gnaw on my favorite boots and wakes me up to play in the middle of the night (Robin had the good grace to whine and cover his nose with his paws at Ellana's words). Without you I would never have found him and Robin is quite confident that he was destined to own me (Robin sat up and barked at that, being a conversational fellow).

"In the Dalish clans, there is a title that we use, "Hahren." Like many of our words it has a multitude of nuances, but I have always believed it best used to mean "honored elder" or "honored teacher." The hahren of my clan took me in after my parents died and raised me to adulthood. You have taken me in and raised me from a mire of unhappiness. I have learned so much from you in a mere six days time and hope to continue to do so in the future. It would be my great honor, sir, if you would permit me to call you "Hahren."

With shining eyes and no words, General Nimoy pulled Inquisitor Ellana into a tight hug and held her for some time. (Josephine was gathered by the rail with the others and muttering quietly, "I still can't believe it. He's always been such a curmudgeon.") As he began to release her he kissed her on the forehead, then stepped back with his hands holding both of hers. "Child... Ellana, Inquisitor. A completely unexpected joy on what I was sure would be another routine and boring diplomatic trip. Of course you may. I look forward to your visit to my home so that I may bring you into my own family, as you have brought me into yours." (The Inner Circle and Advisors quickly looked at each other; it was just the break they knew she needed and the nods from Josephine meant that she would take care of firming up a date for the visit before the General left.)

"I will be honored to meet your family and have you show me your home. Now, come, let me show you what I have for you as a parting gift. Ordinarily I would wait until we were actually parting, but we need you to use them this morning so any needed adjustments can be made."

Nimoy allowed her to take him by the hand and lead him over to the group who had done the work on his present. All but the valet shuffled nervously. The valet looked proud and excited. He stepped forward, bowed and asked, "General, sir, if I may remove your overcoat?"

He permitted it, if somewhat suspiciously. (The few Orlesian ladies strolling about the grounds this early were made woozy by the sight of him in his shirt sleeves, but fortunately for them they did not faint. Scout Harding was deployed and everyone else would just step over them if they fell in the way.)

Ellana presented everyone briefly to Nimoy. "General Nimoy, this is Harritt, our master blacksmith. Next is Dagna, the Arcanist to Skyhold. Mistress Silva, the only seamstress we use for our finest leatherwork. And of course, you have met Leliana. So the question before you now, General, is... Box? Or bag?"

The valet, who had taken the bag from Mistress Silva, held it as if it were a fish he'd just caught. He was wearing a wicked grin. Leliana, on the other hand, cradled the box as if she were carrying it on a gold charger to present to royalty. The choice was easy, really. "Hmmm. Unpleasant things could fit in a bag that size and Barrett has a history of practical jokes. So, I'll take the box." The group laughed when the General slapped his valet on the back in one of those bizarre manly bonding rituals.

Leliana stepped forward, holding the box flat in both hands. "If you are not familiar with the use of this, I would be happy to pass along a few tips before you leave. And so I present to you a Masterwork of my personal favorite, the Bard's Last Resort. Custom made for you." And with those words, she flipped open the lid to the box so that he could see the prize inside. In one of those serendipitous moments, the sun happened to catch the blade and the grip just so, sending flashes of silver and pink lights around the training yard. (Because of course, Dagna had fashioned the grip in pink.)

Nimoy drew in a quick breath and then let it out with the words, "It's exquisite!" He reached out his hand and gently ran a finger down the blade. He drew the hand back quickly, a droplet of blood visible. "And sharper than any dagger I have ever seen."

Leliana smiled. "The difference between a bard's dagger and a regular military dagger is the difference between a draft horse pulling a plow and an Orlesian Warmblood wearing formal barding in a royal parade. But it is called the Bard's Last Resort because if it has to be used, then things have gone very wrong. I have two of these daggers on me at the moment and I doubt anyone here could name where. In fact, I own several and so happened to have a proper box on hand to send with you. The box contains the correct type of whetstone and instructions for the proper care and feeding of this fine instrument."

General Nimoy had been reaching toward the box again, but drew his hand back at her words and lifted his eyebrow at the spymaster. "Feeding?"

Leliana gave a secretive smile. "But of course. If this dagger does not taste the blood of a virgin on the full moon of every month, it returns to being an ordinary kitchen knife." The two grinned at each other.

Nimoy reached in and lifted it at the grip this time. For a moment he simply stared at it. Just as he turned his head to ask Ellana what the composition of the blade was, she put a hand on his back and pointed to each part of the dagger. "Dragon bone, dragon scales, dragon webbing. Everything but the dragon herself. Fade touched Silverite for the Masterwork; it raises an armor around you each time you hit something. Quite magical; I don't understand it at all but it works. And of course, a Superb level Frost rune, for cold damage. I love Frost runes, because I am always hot after a fight and I just put a dagger on my forehead and the back of my neck and feel cooler immediately. And all from the forge of Master Harritt. From Dagna, the Masterwork dagger grip in which is set a Superb level rune for doing extra damage against the living, which is the only trouble I hope you'll ever have."

The General shook his head and placed the dagger back into the box. "This is much too generous, I couldn't possibly accept. The cost of the dragon items alone, not to mention the silverite..."

Ellana smiled. "Please, hahren. We slaughtered the dragon ourselves and harvested the silverite months ago. The runes are handmade here by Dagna. And it concerns me that your government has not made it a priority to see you properly armed in some way. I've just met you; I want you around a long time so I can get to know you and your family."

The General smiled, recognizing the timely use of the word 'hahren' for what it was: Sound manipulative strategy. Still...

Surprisingly, Harritt was the one to speak up and save the day. "General, sir, for the cheer you have brought our Herald, I would gladly make you two dozen of these. Even if I had to go kill another dragon on my own. Our gift is insufficient thanks, but it is also something you have need of, sir."

"I can't deny that I would love to have it." There was a pause while everyone from Skyhold and the General's valet held their breath. Then Nimoy bowed to his waist towards Harritt, an unusual honor for someone who was a blacksmith. "I will accept the gift in the spirit it was intended. So long as the bag does not contain any type of snake for me to kill as 'training' for the dagger." The small group laughed as he had intended and the emotional moment was made light again.

Ellana smiled, and gestured towards the box, eager as a child wanting his parents to praise the bulls eye he made in archery. "Please, Nimoy, take a closer look. My only contribution to the making of your blade." (AN: I'm going to butcher the elvhen horribly. No hate mail please.)

Nimoy picked the weapon up again and looked more closely. Engraved into the blade were a pack of running mabari on one side. On the other, a puppy that was obviously Bessie was engraved by the point, by the grip a pup so like Robin, Nimoy half expected him to bark. And between was written, "Dareth Shiral, Dar'misu Enasalin." Nimoy looked to Ellana for translation.

With a smile she said, "It translates very roughly to 'Journey safely or if not may this dagger grant you victory."

"You did this? The detail on the artwork is incredible, you're quite talented. I expect them all to leap off the blade and go chase a rabbit." The sincerity was obvious.

Ellana smiled. "Ma serannas, lethallin. It is a skill I learned from my mother and I loved having an opportunity to use it again." She reached out and took the bag from his valet. "After consulting with Leliana about her personal experience and Barrett's knowledge of your sizes, Mistress Silva has produced some leather goods out of our softest and strongest snoufleur leather for you to try on, designed to allow you a variety of places of concealment, depending on both the situation and your attire. That is what is in the bag, hahren.

They started with the fitting of the calf sheath. With straight legged pants it would be a somewhat awkward draw, but concealed. Not practical for speed of use, but worth using in circumstances where no other would do. The lumbar sheath worked very well and with practice it was believed Nimoy would be able to draw it concealed into the right kind of coat sleeves as well. Leliana promised to work with him on that during Ellana's training session. The sheath that let the dagger sit diagonally between the shoulder blades fit like a dream. He said that drawing it over his shoulder made him feel like he was pulling out his longsword and shield again; happy nostalgia.

It was obvious that he was relieved to have something on his person with which he could defend himself. The true tests of concealment, however, came when the valet helped Nimoy back into his overcoat each time for the lumbar and shoulder fittings. The General smiled with genuine pleasure as he spoke to his valet fondly. "You know, I was worried I had somehow offended you when I saw you had selected my tightest, most uncomfortable coat for travel, but now I understand."

Barrett grinned widely and bowed with a playful flourish. "I live to serve, my General. And in case you are wondering, nothing shows through this coat at all. Being that it is your most tightly fitted coat-and what a ridiculous style that was to begin with-nothing in your current wardrobe should present any difficulties. I cannot WAIT to see the look on the face of that fancy Orlesian tailor, the pompous windbag. But fear not, your favorite travel coat awaits." The wicked smile showed he meant it, too.

Nimoy chuckled and said to their audience, "There's some sort of history between the two but neither will enlighten me. Ah, well. Thank you, friends. This gift means more to me than anyone but an old soldier put out to pasture would understand."

And thus, with the presentation over, it was time for Ellana's training session to begin.

She left Nimoy with Leliana to learn some finer points of using the small assassin's dagger and Josephine snuck in the scheduling of a visit within the month. Ellana went to the armory to have Krem buckle her up into her borrowed plate. The plan for today was to wear the plate, run through some katas to warm up and then spar with Bull. Gently and carefully. She hoped.

She began her katas with good precision in the training ring, still working on the first three. Bull and Cassandra had refused to tell her how many were left to learn. Blackwall and Cullen had merely looked sympathetic and walked away. Nimoy shook his head and told her she didn't need to know yet.

At first she was concentrating in silence, then she heard Nimoy's voice ring out. "Ellana, are you yet able to maintain your form and concentration while holding conversation?"

She replied, slightly breathless already, but did not lose form. "The sword is still very heavy to me, but my ears don't have to lift anything, so feel free."

Nimoy chuckled before he slipped into lecture mode. (AN: Yes, this is complete BS that I have entirely made up. Cope.) "You are not as strong and stout as a dwarf, yet you are not much taller. Think about how you fight a dwarf who is bearing a two handed weapon. What do you expect from him? His reach is limited, as is yours. A dwarf would close inside the reach of a taller opponent to limit the power of the opponent's swing if he was up against a two handed user, though that technique is somewhat less effective against a shield user and much too slow to keep up with a decent rogue.

"Generally, they will use overhead swings to cleave you in half or sideways swings to cleave you in the other half. Throw in an occasional jab or pommel strike and that seems to be the extent of the moves they use. You are no dwarf, but being quite petite your experienced opponents will expect similar strategy. Ellana, your brain is your greatest asset here, not your muscles. You will never be The Iron Bull, or Blackwall. Or Lady Pentaghast.

"No matter how hard you work you will not achieve the normal strength required of a two handed weapon user. Not so much because you're an elf, but because you are a slightly built elf. So consider this: Keep your muscle building long and lean, much like your rogue's build. Learn the correct way of doing things, the katas, your sparring, the techniques needed to defend against and attack around. I've noticed over the years that two handed weapons users are very traditional, even rigid, in the moves they use. And they can afford to be, because when most of them fight it is as if a bronto is charging across the battlefield, knocking down anything in its path."

Ellana giggled at that and her form slipped a bit, but she quickly recovered.

"Your opponents will expect the same techniques from you, only they will correctly expect to receive less power behind the blows. Your biggest advantage, and your largest challenge, will be your ability to incorporate your rogue techniques with the sword. And I do suggest you stick with the sword and not play around with a hammer or battle axe. A sword with the correct hilt will allow you to catch their weapon in its swing, and disarm them with a side sweep. You are already familiar with the concept now, using your daggers to do the same. Ordinarily, someone like The Iron Bull would simply bat the attack aside, which is much easier of course, if you can do it. Incorporate all your skills together successfully and the battlefield will never have seen anything like you before.

"And be sure to not forget your new mabari. They are tremendous help on the battlefield. What he can do to help you this young is limited, but there are a few things I can show you now. When you visit I will help you incorporate Robin into your fighting. There are times he will go out on his own to great effect and times he can be of tremendous aid to you in fighting a much larger, stronger opponent."

Almost at that exact moment, Ellana finished the final move of her final form. She wiped the sweat from her brow and though she was breathing hard and fast said, "I will... have to get... used to allowing him into danger." With effort she lifted the greatsword back up and rested it on her shoulder before slowly making her awkward and noisy way to the fence where the others were gathered. She went mostly because the water bucket and dipper were there rather than out of any particular need to talk to her friends at that moment. She drank an entire dipperful of the cold water, dumped a dipperful on her head and then drank another one.

Bull and Dorian returned at that moment. Bull's face. Bull's poor face was solid black, but it was easy to see now, in thin spots and around the edges, that it was a dark painful red underneath and looked to be covered in blisters. Fortunately, everything that Leiliana had requested had arrived during Ellana's katas.

The spymaster cringed when she saw him. "Bull, again, I'm so sorry. I never intended this to happen. Come, sit. This will only take a moment."

Bull sat on the bench where she had laid out her things. He looked at the supplies and at Leiliana suspiciously, but allowed her to proceed. First she wiped a thick, whitish substance on his face with a soft cloth and rubbed it in with gentle circles. "This will remove the substance I used."

He sniffed. "Is that bacon grease? Bacon grease! Great, now my face hurts AND I'm hungry." He let her work in silence after that, but it was removed in a few minutes. (No one in the peanut gallery commented on the painful blisters and rash covering his face.)

She gently wiped the last of grease and color from his face with a clean towel and picked up a wide mouthed jar filled with a freshly prepared, bright green mixture. "Alright, this is just an ointment, a salve, that will help you heal. It will dry on, but you will rinse it off with water, pat the skin dry and reapply it three times a day for a week. I promise it will work and not be painful. But no vitaar for two weeks."

Bull glowered. "But my face is going to be veridium green, right?"

Ellana was sure it was only Leiliana's intensive bard's training that kept a smile from even teasing at her lips. "I'm sorry, but yes."

He sighed. "You hate me, don't you?"

Leliana did smile then. "Only a little bit." And she began spreading the salve, this time using gentle fingers to smooth it softly over his face. After a moment, he sighed in relief. "Feeling better, right?"

"Much." Leliana finished up and while she was wiping her hands on yet another towel, Bull held his right hand out to her. "Truce?"

She looked at him suspiciously. "You aren't going to try pulling me over your knee for a spanking are you?"

Dorian piped in, "Oh, no, he's only allowed to do that to me."

The spymaster took the former Ben Hassrath's hand in return. "Then, truce."

Everyone gathered had watched in silence and were relieved that the two were now on good terms again.

Ellana was still genuinely concerned about her friend, however. "Bull, are you feeling up to doing this today? I would understand if you wanted to wait."

Bull hopped over the fence into the ring from a standstill with one hand on the post and the other drawing his sword, which was quite a bit larger than the Inquisitor's. The giant Qunari twirled his sword like a baton (if Thedas were to have such a thing) more and more rapidly as he walked slowly towards Ellana. He switched hands and did the same thing before stopping several feet from her and raising that greatsword using only his right arm, pointing it at her with no wobble whatsoever. Bright green face notwithstanding, it was an aggressive posture. "Oh, I'm ready. Hope you learned your lessons well, little girl. I've got some anger issues to work on today." It was also an aggressive voice.

There was an audible gulp from Ellana and her eyes went wide. "Um. I think I need to pee first."

Bull shook his head very slowly, side to side. "There are no potty breaks in warfare."


	12. Punctured

Two chapters in the same day. After nobody cares about this story anymore. Ha! I just stopped fighting with what I wanted versus what they wanted and the words just appeared. This particular chapter tried to write itself a few weeks ago and I thought it would be a good chapter but I wanted it much later in the story. No, no, they wanted it here. Sigh.

Special thanks to anybody who bothers to read it.

12.

Punctured

It had been a happy day, save for the departure of General Nimoy and Barrett and Bull's difficulties with his complexion. It was also a happy dinner. Ellana was still smiling while she took Robin out one last time for the night and watched him bound up and down the stairs to her room. Which is why, as she began to undress for the night, Flemeth's gravelly voice calling solemnly for her attention scared the crap out of her. "Avatar of Mythal, I summon thee!"

Her back being to the mirror, Ellana dropped her nightgown, grabbed her daggers from their rack and whipped around, crouched in a defensive position before the word, "thee" was reached. The Avatar in question breathed a sigh of relief when she saw the mirror. It quickly became a growl of irritation at Flemeth's next comment. "What a delightful matching bra and panty set. Very pretty. Who are you wearing them for now, I wonder?"

She placed her daggers on the vanity and then crossed her arms in front of and cocked her hip to one side, a confident and cocky pose. Gesturing toward the mirror with one hand she returned verbal fire, "I wear them for me. A girl likes to feel pretty under all this manly armor. Give me your size, I'll have someone send you a set. And the only new love in my life is my mabari. Say hello, Robin."

Her mabari reared up to place his front paws on the vanity and look straight into the mirror. He lowered his head and pinned his ears, but did not growl. Ellana stroked a hand over his head in reassurance.

Flemeth smiled that smirky little half smile she seemed to use all the time. "A fine example of the breed, congratulations." She nodded towards Robin in what appeared to be a respectful gesture. "Alas, I fear we have no time for social pleasantries. Your man, you call him Solas, has been mortally wounded. If you wish to save him, you must act quickly and follow my instructions."

Ellana suddenly couldn't breathe. "Solas," she whispered. "What happened?"

"Breathe, girl. Breathe and dress and I will tell you. On the other side of the world there is a temple. He travels alone now and so when he triggered an ancient trap, all he could do was call out to me."

She paused in the act of buttoning the uniform she wore under her armor, hands shaking so that she could barely work the buttons. "What kind of trap?"

"He fell through a trap floor and onto old wooden spikes, tipped with poison. Tell Grand Enchanter Fiona that it is a pre-blight temple to Falon'Din, and she will know what to have potions to have waiting. She will need several of her best healers waiting for us when we return through the eluvian, for that is where we must go, my Avatar."

Ellana nodded. "Right. The eluvian. That means I need to talk to Morrigan."

"I have already spoken with Morrigan. She will await you at the eluvian, open the way to the next and keep the way open for your return. We are fortunate that the temple is entirely deserted, you will not have to fight your way to him or back here."

She sat down to pull on her boots, dressed quickly in her old rogue's armor, then went to the vanity and put her daggers on her back.

"Bring a mirror. It is the only way we will be able to communicate and it will allow me to lead you to him. You will need a stretcher. The spikes will not be able to be removed from him in the field. He will bleed to death without the help of several healers. But you will need something to cut the poisoned tips off the spikes and then the spikes off the floor. You will want someone strong enough to make the cuts quickly and cleanly. Bring his qunari friend, he will do. Gather your people, give out your instructions. Meet us at the eluvian in fifteen minutes or I fear it will be too late. Fly, my girl. Fly." And just like that, she was gone. The silence was jolting after listening to rapid fire instructions.

Ellana began calling for Cole at the top of her lungs. At the same time she grabbed the small mirror out of her bathing area and ran for her stairs. Robin followed, hard on her heels.

Cole appeared at the bottom of the stairs, almost causing her to fall while she was running down them. "I heard. I told Blackwell, he's bringing something to cut with. I went to Bull and Dorian and told them to hurry." Cole paused and tilted his head to the side as she stumbled on the last few steps and he caught her. "Right, Grand Enchanter Fiona. And a stretcher." And Poof! he was gone. She was giving that boy a raise, immediately.

Ellana burst through the door into the main hall and bolted for the door that led most quickly to the garden. Varric came out of the door to the general quarters and was soon right behind her, Bianca over his shoulder. "How?" She panted at him between breaths.

"Cole" he puffed. "Wicked Grace." And after that no words were needed. Even Cullen and Cassandra were waiting in the garden, each holding a few man-width iron rods. Ellana could not think for what purpose. Cole had passed the stretcher to Bull. Sera looked grumpy as hell, but she was there. And by the looks of it worried, if not for Solas then for Ellana. Krem and several of the Chargers. Everyone stood in the garden for a moment, catching their breath while waiting for Morrigan.

Varric spoke up again as Ellana tried desperately to catch her breath. "Okay, I figure Cole and I will go first, clear the way of any more traps. No sense taking chances."

"You're right. I know you're right. But I'm scared, Varric." He squeezed her hand.

"It'll be okay, Elfroot. From what I've known of Flemeth, she doesn't waste her time on lost causes." He smiled through his heavy breathing.

Morrigan and Kieran came running around the corner in time to hear Varric. Morrigan smiled confidently at Ellana. "The dwarf is entirely correct, Inquisitor. Mother believes things will be fine if her instructions are followed to the letter."

Morrigan unlocked the door to the room that housed the eluvian and entered first. Candles lit up with the wave of a hand as she passed. She gathered herself for a moment in front of the eluvian before raising her arms as if she were conducting an orchestra and brought the eluvian to life. "It is time, we must move. Hurry. Kieran, wait here. Listen for our return." She stepped through and disappeared.

Varric and Cole went first and others started following them. They had all been told the circumstances and knew how hard it was going to be to free Solas without doing him further injury. It would take many hands to support him throughout.

Kieran stopped Ellana just as she was about to go through. He squeezed her hand. "All things will be well in their time, Inquisitor. I have seen it. All things."

She took the time to give him a quick hug. "Thank you, Kieran. Could I ask you to watch my Robin for me? I don't think he needs to come." Robin whined, but stepped to the boy's side and allowed an arm around his neck. "Thank you, both of you." She hugged Robin and whispered in his ear, "Take good care of Kieran."

After a few moments that felt like an eternity of following Morrigan through the maze of inactive eluvians at a trot, they came to an eluvian that Morrigan activated quickly. Everyone wanted to press through immediately behind Varric and Cole.

Flemeth was quick to caution, however. "Permit those among you proficient with traps to secure the area first. This enormous temple has stood vacant for centuries and there will be no time to work miracles on more than one person tonight. Send the mirror with them so I may show them the way." That was enough warning to keep the rest of them waiting impatiently.

Sera sighed, grumbled under her breath, took the mirror and followed Varric and Cole.

After five minutes that also felt like an eternity, Cole Poof!ed back to them. "Varric is with him, I am to lead you to them. Follow my path only." Before Ellana could ask, he said, "Solas is alive but there is not much time to repair the hurt."

They ran after Cole, following his directions staying in his footsteps. They wove like drunken soldiers down turn after turn, which was going to make the return trip with a stretcher rather interesting. But when they arrived in the room, they found Sera disarming a trap while Varric knelt by Solas's head.

He spoke gently to the man who had been a friend and hurt a friend and yet was someone whom they all missed. (Except for Sera, who intensely disliked him. Sera was here for Ellana's sake.) "Hang in there, Chuckles. We're here now." No one was close enough to hear anything but the gasp of a whisper in return.

Varric stood as they came in the door and took charge of the rogues. "Sera and Cole and I are going to disarm the more complicated traps we had to leave to get you here in time. It will make our exit much less pointy and explosive." He gestured with his head to the door. "Let's go, guys." Sera passed the mirror back to Ellana on her way out the door, seemed to hesitate and then hugged her quickly and left before there could be any words.

Being the tallest, Bull got a better look sooner than anyone else. "Damn" was all he said. The pit was about three feet deep, the stakes about eighteen inches high to give room for the trap doors to fall open.

The group waited for Ellana to kneel at Solas's head before moving to get started. She looked at him, afraid to touch, afraid to not touch in case she never had the chance again. She took a quick count; no less than seven spikes poking straight though his body: two in his torso, one in a bicep, another straight through his left hand and each leg had a matching set. Ellana took his head in her hands gently to support it for him, running her hands carefully over the back and neck and then checked her glove for blood. There was some, but not much. Not like the punctures.

Ellana leaned over him to see his beloved face. "Oh, ma vhenan. Stubborn, stupid, foolish with pride, ma vhenan. Hold on. Please hold on. We'll have you back at Skyhold and healed up before you can say 'preposterous'." Slow tears dripped on his bald head, leaving streaks of clean in the sweaty dirt that was built up there. Ellana shifted her hold on the back of his head so she could gently wipe the drops away.

He opened his eyes for her, for just a moment, sweat from the poison and the pain dripping down his face, making mud with the tears on his head. He whispered, "Preposterous."

Ellana laughed and cried at the same time. "Ass."

With tremendous effort, he smiled. "Grim and fatalistic, remember? May I have some water?"

"Let me check with Flemeth, alright?" Ellana brought the mirror out, where Flemeth still waited. "We're here and getting started. He's conscious and can speak a bit. He's asked for some water, can he have any? Would a healing potion be better?"

Flemeth shook her head. "All the water he wants, no potions of any kind whatsoever. Don't let your Qunari's healer put any poultices anywhere either. That will be up to Fiona to handle. And the Gods."

Ellana's breath hitched in her chest for a moment, but she thanked Flemeth and showed her that the extraction team were well under way.

"That's excellent. Unless you need me we'll talk again when you return to Skyhold." Ellana returned the mirror one handed to her pouch.

Krem had overheard the conversation and left his duty to hand her a skin of water. He squeezed her shoulder and went back to work. Because one look at her face had told each of them that the Inquisitor wasn't going to be any help whatsoever in extracting him.

So Bull had taken charge, having seen more of these kind of traps than those present. "Alright, people with gloves, put them on, come to the front. People without gloves, stick your finger up your nose until I give you something to do."

Blackwall had brought two sets of heavy brush cutters. He and Cullen laid face down on the edges of the trap, leaning in far enough that Bull set some non-glove people to sitting on their legs to keep them from falling in. They cut the spikes that had not punctured Solas at floor level in the narrow trap so that they would have safe room to get inside the trap themselves. They worked quickly. Krem soon had a pile of poisoned spikes in his arms and threw them in the back of the temple out of the way.

When they were done, they stood up and Blackwell handed his brush cutter to Bull, who stepped down into the trap. He looked at Solas, who opened his eyes when he heard his name. "Alright Solas, you son of a bitch. This is going to hurt like a son of a bitch. I've been wanting to cause you some pain for what you did, but not like this. Do you want a piece of leather to bite down on?"

Solas closed his eyes and whispered, "Ma serranas." Ellana nodded. "He said 'thank you.'"

"Right. If you're tough enough to chew through this, I'll buy you a drink." Bull undid one of his wrist guards and handed to Ellana, who stretched it out straight and slid it into Solas's open mouth, between his teeth. She had been able, with the removal of the extra spikes, to maneuver into the trap and support his head in her lap.

Bull spoke again, "I have to start with the top of the spikes. I have to cut off all the poisoned tips but leave enough room for them to pull the spike out of you the same direction it went in like you would an arrow. Yeah, I know. It sucks. I'm sorry."

Bull worked quickly, the ancient wood cutting with ease, crumbling in spots onto Solas's tunic. With the first cut, Solas began screaming, the leather doing almost nothing to muffle the sound. Ellana wrapped herself around him, stroking his head, whispering to him, "Don't look, don't look. I'm here, ma vhenan. It'll be over soon."

When Bull was done, he looked at the pair again. "Ellana, take the leather out of his mouth and use the other side. Solas, work your jaw around for a minute before we get started again. And Ellana, you need to be ready to support his head when we get going." Then he turned to the others. "This gets more complicated guys and its going to be a tight squeeze. Those iron rods have to start supporting him as I cut the spikes off on the bottom, as close as I can to his body. So I need my smallest people in here with him, my elves and dwarf on this side next to the stretcher. When he's cut free, the warriors will reach down for the rods and he'll be lifted over you. Everybody ready? Let's do this."

Varric, Sera and Cole were back by that time, so they took up a place on the opposite side of Bull's smaller Chargers. Bull started at the top, the iron rod being held by Sera and Dalish under Solas's shoulders. Bull used one hand to feel the placement of each spike and then the placement of the cutters, and then he would use both hands to cut. The screaming began again and lasted longer this time. When Bull finished the shoulders, he backed down to the torso and the two dwarves got in, knowing this would be the heaviest load. Rinse and repeat, and soon it was done. Dalish supported Solas's head so Ellana could stand, ready to support it again.

The warriors in the group bent down and each took an end of the iron rods, including Bull. Cole took one by Solas's head, they were short one warrior and he insisted. Ellana had Solas's head. On three, they lifted slowly and began to walk forward from the trap doors to the stretcher. Ellana had to walk backwards. She never took her eyes off Solas and he never took his eyes off her, even through his screams of pain. Cole had to tell her it was time to lay him carefully on the stretcher. They left the rods under him and immediately lifted him.

The screams abated and he spit out the leather, panting and sweating as if he had run for miles. "That leather tastes as bad as you smell, Iron Bull. I'll take you up on that drink."

Most of the group was shocked into silence, but Bull laughed heartily. "I can see you're going to be fine. You're tougher than I thought."

Solas smirked at him and closed his eyes. "Vhenan, may I have some more water."

"Of course. But then we need to move, quickly." She put the skin to his lips and let him drink. He took in as much as he could in one breath. She reached out a hand to wipe the drops from his lips.

"Come here, Ellana." She leaned her face down closer to his. With great effort, he raised his hand to the back of her head, lifted his head off the stretcher and pulled her in for a slow, gentle kiss. When he released her and laid back, he smiled. "Just in case," he said.

She touched her lips gently as the stretcher hurried away from her towards the waiting Morrigan. They went through the eluvian and into the garden where she would watch everything the healers did for him, where she would stand by his head and give him Bull's wrist band as needed. And she knew in her heart that he would survive.


	13. A Fool And His Hospital Bed

Not really leaving you with any author's notes. Yes, yes, I know. I can hear the rejoicing. Thanks for reading.

13.

A Fool And His Hospital Bed

When they arrived back at Skyhold through the Eluvian, Fiona and her mages had set up under the gazebo in the garden, rather than risk the extra time to take him to the infirmary. The surgeon stood by, waiting to help when she was needed. Flemeth threw out plenty of instructions from the mirror for Fiona and though the others were uncomfortable at first, they relaxed when the orders proved effective time and again. Solas had arrived at Skyhold around 1:00 a.m. and it was 6:00 p.m. before Flemeth, Fiona and the surgeon pronounced him stable enough to move to the infirmary.

Flemeth disappeared from the mirror with her usual flare and a cryptic goodbye. Fiona and the surgeon would stay with Solas after he was moved to the infirmary, until the night nurse would come on duty with Fiona's second to keep watch over him. Ellana thanked each one of the mages for their help as they left to eat and rest. Some of Cullen's men were drafted to carefully move the stretcher to the infirmary because they happened to be passing by on their way to somewhere else. One of those times when it's good to be the boss.

Ellana made to follow them but Fiona touched her arm to catch her attention and they stopped walking. The surgeon glanced at them on her way by, but left them alone. "Inquisitor, I... there is something I must discuss with you."

Ellana's heart skipped a beat. "You don't think he'll make it?"

Fiona shook her head and waved her hand to quickly reassure her. "Not at all, I believe he will make a full recovery and a faster one than any might expect."

"Then what has you so concerned?" Ellana looked anxiously after the disappearing stretcher, wanting to be with Solas even though he was unconscious.

"Inquisitor, his power has increased tremendously since he left Skyhold. Either that or he carefully hid an enormous amount of ability while he was here. He is now more powerful than anyone I have ever seen save Corypheus and we both know that the majority of Corypheus's power came from that orb. Solas is not what you and I would be considered to be, in other words, 'normal' elves. He is something more.

"Something more? Perhaps like the Sentinel's at the Temple of Mythal?" Ellana tapped her hand mirror rapidly against her thigh, agitated and exhausted.

"I was not present, so I may only say 'perhaps.' And there is something else. There is something else present in him, another being or the essence of another being, if you will."

Ellana was alarmed to hear that. "Do you mean he's possessed? An abomination?"

"No, no. At least I truly do not think so. I will try again later but when I attempted to delve deeply into those areas of his mind, there was essentially a fortress there that no mage I know would have the skill to enter. Given your history, perhaps he might tell you something that would help me find out more." Fiona shrugged. "For now, there is nothing I can do but caution you to be careful until you discover his truth."

Ellana sighed. "I understand. Thank you, Fiona. Now, shall we head for the infirmary?" Her tone left no room for doubt that it was not a request.

Fiona bowed slightly. "Of course, my lady."

The Inquisitor had questions for the mage as they walked. "Fiona, tell me what to expect during his recovery, please."

"You should know that with this type of poison, the treatment, the cure, it does it's work by causing the patient to run a fever. Not usually a dangerous one, but constant. The poison will seep out of his system through sweat and his urine. So the hardest part in the early days of this treatment is always keeping the patient hydrated enough to manage the fever. Unless it spikes dangerously high, we will not reduce it as it is part of the cure. As to things we do not want to see, his punctures responded nicely to treatment but there is always the risk of infection."

"Which would be bad." Ellana stated the obvious.

"Yes. We would be unable to treat for infection until the cure for the poison had run its course. That kind of timing is... delicate. Ah, here we are." Fiona held the door open for the Inquisitor and she hurried in to find that Solas was already settled on one of the beds. The surgeon came over to her and spoke quietly. "He's been sedated so he can rest for several hours, Your Worship. Please keep your visit brief. And if I may, get yourself some food and some sleep. I have consulted with Solas a time or two in the past about patients; he's going to be a difficult patient himself once he decides he is ready to get up. I'm sure he won't listen to anyone but you."

Ellana breathed out a long, tired sigh. "I doubt he'll listen to me all that well, either. Time will tell."

"I'll send someone for you immediately if there is any change." The surgeon smiled and patted her upper arm as she went on her way.

So Ellana walked to his bedside and simply looked at him, taking comfort in every breath he took. He was so still. Too still and too pale and it scared her enormously. She ran her hand over his head, kissed him on the forehead and left to take the surgeon's advice herself. There was no point praying to Mythal/Flemeth, they would already be doing what they could for him. So she and Robin ate dinner quickly and he had to half pull her up the stairs she was so tired. She barely managed to undress for bed. Once she was under the covers she knew nothing until sunrise.

For nearly a week Solas was unable to remain awake for more than the time it took to drink as much broth as they could get down him before he fell asleep again. Ellana tried a time or two to find him in the Fade but could not. She asked Cole to locate him and he said that something the mages were doing was blocking Solas's access to the Fade for the present. The Inquisitor knew that had to be driving him mad, so she spent as much time as possible by his side, reading to him from the books that he had left on his desk in the rotunda while he slept.

If not for her own research into elvhan artifacts lately, she wouldn't have understood a word of it. Now, however, it aggravated her to know that the best books on the subject had never been in the library at all. She stopped reading any of Solas's books to him and gave them to Dorian to hide in the adult section downstairs. Instead, she read the Swords &amp; Shields series and when those were finished they started work her way through the Hard in Hightown crime serials.

Because she knew Solas would leave again. Arlathan had not miraculously reappeared and Elvhan supremacy had not reasserted itself since the last time she saw him (at least her allies in the Dales had not reported such) so she assumed his work was not yet done. She expected nothing more from him than a 'thank you for your timely assistance' and another disappearing act. Ellana hoped for the opportunity to receive some answers before he was gone. However, the wait for him to be well enough to talk was frustrating.

Fortunately, she had daily training with Bull or Cassandra or Blackwall or Krem; sometimes a combination of all of them to help her work out her frustrations and increase the rate at which she learned this two handed sword fighting stuff. Josephine had done her absolute best (i.e., worked miracles) to lighten the administrative workload on the Inquisitor. That served two purposes: 1. It left her in a better mood, and 2. It gave Bull the chance to work her to death. Case in point, this morning she had already run four laps in plate armor WITH the sword strapped to her back and was sparring vigorously with Bull when one of the surgeon's assistants came at speed, calling loudly for her.

"Your worship, your worship!" The young lad was running full tilt and didn't slow down until he hit the railing at speed, gasping for breath. "The surgeon... the surgeon says come now... emergency."

Ellana didn't bother to respond, just sheathed her sword on her back as if she'd been doing it all her life, in one smooth motion with no fumbling. Then she ran a few steps towards the rail and vaulted over it in full plate armor as easily as she once would have while wearing rogue's gear.

Bull was too surprised to remind her to come back after the problem was solved. A lump swelled in his throat and his eyes watered a bit. He turned to Krem, who had been leaning on a rail waiting for his turn to spar. "Did you see that, Krem? The muscle memory she's built up already? The strength and grace she combined to vault that fence? (He sniffed.) That was beautiful."

Krem smiled and squeezed what he could manage of Bull's shoulder. "There, there, Chief. Looks like our little rogue is growing up into a great big beautiful butterfly of a warrior."

Bull nodded. "I'm pretty sure her folks always called her a hummingbird, but still. I'm so proud."

"Come on, big guy. I'll buy you a drink.

Ellana hit the door to the infirmary at a run, banging it open a bit louder than she meant to by the simple virtue of not being used to the braking system on this new armor of hers. She was quite happy that she didn't crack the door. The strangest thing, however, was the fact that even with just the one patient in the infirmary, no one noted her noisy arrival. Primarily because four of the five people in the room were yelling at the top of their lungs at virtually the same time, including said patient. A young female orderly stood crying quietly in a corner, desperately trying not to be noticed. Which left Fiona, the surgeon, the day nurse and Solas-who was busy struggling to get out of bed at the same time the day nurse was struggling to keep him in the bed and under the covers-in a knock down drag out argument about... beef broth.

No, really.

The Inquisitor stood at the door for a moment, observing. Words were flying back and forth so fast that she couldn't make out what position anyone held about the beef broth or desired lack thereof. Confusion and chaos. Sneezing. Funny how they got so much of that around here, even in peace time. Ellana took the door handle to the infirmary in hand, stepped inside the room and slammed the door shut with all her considerable new might.

What the accompanying bang accomplished was to send the orderly running past her in tears, her smock wet and smelling suspiciously of beef broth. Ah. The fog was beginning to clear.

Drawing in a deep breath, she called upon the voice that let her command her troops from across the field during pitched battle. "That is ENOUGH! Everyone stop talking."

Three looks that plainly said, 'Thank the Maker,' and one smug look that said someone was positive they were going to get exactly what they wanted. (Gentle Reader, you are welcome to guess who wore what expression, but I suspect you won't need to do so.)

Ellana noted to herself that one of the nicest things about wearing heavy armor (when one wasn't trying to be stealthy anyway) was that her boots made satisfyingly heavy and intimidating 'thunks' as she walked across the floor towards the group. "I've seen demons pouring out of fade rifts that made less noise and caused less chaos than the four of you. What in Thedas is going on in here? Surgeon Langley, report."

The surgeon did happen to be nearest to the Inquisitor, but with Ellana having certain sudden expectations about what she was going to hear, she wanted to save talking to Solas for last.

Surgeon Langley stood at attention and gave a concise, clear report as one would expect from a combat experienced medic. "Yes, your worship. I was completing some paperwork at my desk when an argument erupted between the patient, my nurse and Grand Enchanter Fiona. I have not been able to determine the exact nature of the problem, Inquisitor, other than that it seems to involve the patient and his, er, lunch, ma'am. And now a desire to leave his sickbed altogether to recover in Skyhold proper, ma'am."

"I see. Thank you, Surgeon Langley." Ellana turned to Grand Enchanter Fiona, the front of whose robe was covered in some greenish grey powder. She had a few tears running from her eyes, which was a surprise. "Fiona. Do you have anything to add to this discussion?"

All of the women were aware of her past relationship with Solas and she could see now that they were a bit worried that the staff would wind up with the short end of the stick on this one. Ellana smiled to herself. That was good.

"Your worship, I come every day at mealtimes to add powdered herbs to his broth to help prevent infection in his wounds. When I arrived, the patient was struggling to get out of bed, the orderly was covered in his broth. When I attempted to assist the nurse in calming the patient and helping him lie comfortably again, the herbs were spilled. I'm sure that was an accident though as I am quite allergic to two of the twelve ingredients I would appreciate the opportunity to change my robes as soon as possible." She punctuated her remarks with a sneeze.

"Thank you, Fiona. We won't be long. Since I'm here and you mentioned the patient's wounds, tell me. Are they infected?"

She shook her head. "No and we were quite fortunate in that regard, considering how ancient and splintered those spikes were."

The surgeon interrupted. "Begging your pardon, your worship, but infection will continue to be a risk for the patient until his wounds have healed from the inside out. So we will have to remain diligent for some time yet."

Ellana nodded. "I see." She looked at the nurse. "It sounds as if you were the first one aware of a problem, Nurse. What do you have to add?"

The nurse curtseyed nervously. "Well, mu'um. Um, your worship. I help little Susie Oldfield set up things to give the patient his broth at lunch every day. She's not a nurse, she's too young, but she volunteers here because she wants to be one when she's of age. Together we help sit him up in the bed with a few pillows so he can swallow easily and then I leave and go about my business. I couldn't honestly say what happened after that, because I walked away to make a few notes and eat my lunch. Give my old back a break after helping to move him, you know. I hadn't even sat down before I heard the bowl hit the floor, him yelling in Elvish. I don't rightly know what he was saying, of course. He starts trying to get out of bed and that's when I came over to help. He agitates real easy, you understand, has since he started being able to stay awake. Poor Susie was covered in hot broth and her in her new dress, too, she was supposed to be meeting that boy from Scout Harding's troop for lunch at the tavern. They fancy each other you know and him having healed up good, he has to rejoin his unit tomorrow."

Ellana nodded patiently, as if she was giving the matter serious thought. "Anything else to add, Nurse?"

Wringing her hands anxiously the nurse curtseyed again. "No, mu'um."

The Inquisitor turned to Solas with a gentle smile on her face. "Solas. Would you like to tell me your version of events, or did you find them to be reasonably accurate?"

He looked up at her, his smile having lost none of its natural subtlety or ability to make her insides wobble, and then drew his eyebrows together. "You've cut your hair."

She smiled and turned slowly around for him (no twirling in heavy plate) and fluffed it a bit with a gloved hand. "I did! Do you like it?"

He nodded slowly. "I do like it though I will miss your braids. And you are fighting with a two handed sword now?"

Ellana nodded at him. "I needed a new challenge. When I'm not training or doing paperwork though, I've been in here reading to you, as I understand the mages have been keeping you from accessing the Fade while you sleep. I'm sure that's been difficult for you." She didn't fail to notice the looks on the faces of the ladies who thought that they would now be blamed for upsetting the Inquisitor's beau.

"You know me too well, ma vehnan. But I have heard your voice reading to me. I have to agree with Master Tethras that Swords &amp; Shields is not his best work. Your time has been much appreciated."

"Time with you, Solas, has always been a pleasure for me, as you well know. Now, before I pass any kind of judgment on anyone, do you have anything to add to what the ladies here have said?" She heard their gasps of astonishment at the thought that she was taking his side!

"Only that I took out my frustrations at being in the sick bed on each of them and should not have. I'm very tired of broth, which was too salty today and Susie was clumsier than normal and bumped my injured arm and my reflex made me spill the broth. If she'll apologize, though, I will certainly consider the matter settled."

"An apology certainly does seem reasonable. Would you like to walk with me to the main hall and we could eat together? There is so much to catch up on."

"It would be my pleasure, but alas I cannot yet walk on my own." He gave her a confident smile while attempting to look modest.

"Oh, that's right. You haven't been able to get out of bed yet have you, poor thing? Surgeon Langley. When Solas was brought here by my party, so severely injured, what would you have estimated his chances of survival at?"

"Just from the punctures, likely zero. He'd be dead of infection by now if the mages hadn't been able to pull out every last splinter and bit of dirt with their magic. We wouldn't have even known what to do for the poison."

"I see. And Fiona. You and your people, how many mages went straight to work on him, though it was after the midnight hour when we arrived?"

"Myself, two shifts of six healers each so that's thirteen, but I had three tranquil and Adan working nonstop on mixing up potions and crushing herbs. Everyone but the surgeon, the night nurse and I stopped working when he stabilized around six p.m. that day." Fiona, having been a commander herself, thought she had some idea of what was coming.

"You and all these people worked seventeen hours in one stretch to save Solas's life? Do you believe him to be out of danger at this time?"

"Yes and no, my lady. Infection could still set in at any time, though we have tools to fight that. The poison, though. It's ancient. It wasn't called the god slayer for nothing. The best information we have to go on about his recovery from that is what Flemeth gave us. So really, I'd say sixty - forty odds on his survival if he doesn't get an infection and absolutely no idea about the poison, honestly. He could drop dead this minute, he could live forever."

Solas was beginning to look confused, alarmed and a bit shamefaced all at one time. It wasn't all that different from the face he made on the very rare occasions he'd had too much to drink and woke up the next morning in her tent.

Ellana nodded sagely, a serious look on her own face. "Solas, ma vhenan, can you feed yourself yet?"

"Not yet, no."

"Not to be indelicate, but do you still need help relieving yourself and maintaining the personal hygiene you worry so much over?"

A sullen look crossed his face at that (if she had a copper for every sullen look he'd ever made in her presence...) and he grumped at her. "You know I cannot. What point are you trying to make by attempting to humiliate me?"

"Humiliate you? Oh, no, Solas, you are taking this entirely the wrong way. Injuries are part of a soldier's life and until recently you were one. We have all suffered the indignity of having to rely on someone else's good graces to see to our personal needs or save our lives. It's no fun at all, I know that." She then stepped closer to the head of his bed, propped her armored hands on her armored hips and watched as a bead of sweat from her recent sparring session dripped onto his nose.

Solas struggled to wipe it away, staring up at her in some confusion and alarm.

Ellana put a small almost sinister smile on her face. "But here's the thing. You left us. You left our group during a time when you were sorely needed. You left without a word to anyone. And these good people dropped everything they were doing to save your life. You appear to have offered no thanks. You appear to believe you are entitled to be waited on hand and foot when at the moment most of the Inquisition is trying to rebuild this continent. You even appear to believe that you are entitled to more than what you are receiving here.

"So let me explain to you just how it's going to be from here on out. When you can feed yourself, and care for yourself and walk around for yourself, then you may be moved to private quarters until such time as you are deemed well enough to leave. You will treat everyone assisting you as if they were visiting royalty. You will apologize to everyone involved in this little temper tantrum of yours today." She bent very quickly at the waist until they were nearly nose to nose. "And you will LIKE IT."

She spun on her heel with those words, winked at Fiona and the surgeon before telling them, "You have my permission to sedate him whenever you may find it convenient," and then stormed out the door, slamming it behind her deliberately. Which made poor Susie, sitting and crying next to the door, stand up and attempt to stammer an apology.

Ellana shook her head and held up her hand. "It's not necessary, Susie, I understand completely. Now, when is this date of yours with this special young man the nurse mentioned?"

Susie's face started to fall again. "In another hour. We were eating late so we could have a little quiet in the tavern. But I can't go looking like this."

The Inquisitor smiled. "And you won't. Come with me, young lady." Ellana promptly dragged her down to the market and turned her over to Josephine, who she found spending her lunch hour there looking for more quill pens. "Ah, Josie! The perfect person to help. This young lady has one hour to get ready for a special lunch with a special young man. Would you mind helping her get ready and tell the merchants to bill me?"

Josephine smiled her sweet smile, putting Susie instantly at ease. "It would be my great pleasure, Susie. Now come, tell me all about your beau and this lunch." She wrapped her arm around the girl and led her away, leaving Ellana to head back to the sparring ring, only to find it empty.

"Typical." She'd worked up a head of steam, she might as well change and take Robin and her favorite horse for a trail ride to relax.

Meanwhile, deep inside the deepest part of Solas's brain...

Flemeth let Solas view an image of her reclining on a sofa in front of a fire, a snifter of brandy in her hand, "She's got spirit, your girl."

Mythal was leaning against the fireplace, sipping at her own brandy. "Yes, we quite like her."

Solas was not in the mood to discuss it, however. "You two stay out of this." He ignored their whispers and giggles then closed his eyes and meditated until he fell asleep.


	14. Humble Pudding

Uh, let's see. Author's notes. Men are needy when they are patients, has anyone else noticed this? I like this chapter if I was writing a screenplay, but I'm not. Solas feels slightly OOC, but he hears some hard truths tonight. Let me know what you think, I'm feeling kind of wishy-washy about it.

14.

Humble Pudding

Later that evening, after dinner, Ellana went at one of her usual times to visit Solas. She planned on reading to him if he was in the mood, chatting if not and if he was still pissy after today's set down from her, then she would leave him to his pouting. To her surprise, he was awake and seemed happy to see her, if the smile was any indication. She grabbed her usual chair and took it to the side of his bed with the injured bicep.

As she sat down, he spoke. "Ir abelas. Forgive me, my behavior earlier... my behavior since I have been back here, in fact, has been shameful." He hesitantly and carefully slid his hand towards hers, allowing her to make the decision to touch him or not. Scared of hurting him, she moved her hand over to his but simply wrapped her little finger gently around his little finger.

She smiled and nodded. "Yes, it has been. But most of us here care for you as a person or have been in your shoes as a patient. Still, it's how you move on after you realize your mistakes that defines you as a person. I'm also sure it was not quite the triumphant return you had envisioned for yourself, which makes things even harder on you emotionally. And more than a little embarrassing." She shrugged. "But I believe everyone except Susie is used to dealing with difficult patients."

Solas squeezed her little finger with his, understanding her caution, because even that much movement of his musculature made his bicep ache. "I've been labeled a difficult patient?"

Ellana laughed a genuine, relaxed laugh. "Ma vhenan, I was told you were going to be a difficult patient before you had even entered the infirmary. I believe Surgeon Langley and Grand Enchanter Fiona had been around long enough to recognize that particular trait without having to experience it directly from you. I hope that you will appreciate knowing that I had Josephine outfit Susie in the market at my expense, so she did not miss her date with her special boy."

Solas nodded carefully. Not deeply but definitely a nod. "After I apologized to her before she helped me eat dinner tonight, I asked how it went and Susie told me what you did for her. She was a surprisingly amusing storyteller. Though I certainly never expected to ever be treated to the tale of a blushing maiden's first sweet kiss. And, oh, did she blush as she shared it. After listening diligently to her tale of each course of the meal and the dessert, plus all their conversation, I suppose I should have expected it."

Ellana gave his finger a tiny but encouraging squeeze. "Sounds like she forgave you. I'm proud of you, Solas, for giving her your attention. It doesn't matter whether someone is an elf or a human or a dwarf or with the Qun. People want to feel like they matter to others, that they are worthy of notice. Most of us don't want to matter to everyone, be noticed by everyone. A handful will do. And it sounds like you made her feel that she did, tonight."

Solas looked thoughtful and somewhat embarrassed. "My problems with this type of interaction with people was exactly the reason why I was the wrong member of my family to charge with my task, but they wouldn't listen. What was it Bull jokingly said one day, I 'don't play well with others'? He was right." He interrupted as soon as he saw her mouth open. "No, I still can't talk about it. I swear on my heart's blood that I will tell you when I am able."

She rolled her eyes. "You're so dramatic. I wasn't even going to ask about that, I've already realized that you will either tell me or you will not. I can't make you. What I was going to say is that it truly is never too late to change, to learn more about getting along with certain types of people. And don't beat yourself up too much. You were amazing with Bull when he chose to become Tal-Vashoth rather than let his people die. No one else could have pulled him out of that despair, that conflicted happy/sad state but you. You and your amazing memory of the chess board at any rate.

"But to bring things close to home, give some thought about how hard you were on Blackwall over being Thom Rainier. Especially considering that we now know you are not who you say you are. Oh, Leliana's hit a dead end and I stopped her from wasting any more time on it, but you are not Solas any more than Thom was Blackwall. Or showing such contempt for Sera for being a product of the environment she was raised in, for not being the type to hear what you have to say and feel privileged to have heard it. Cole forgives easily, but I still can't believe you tried to make him forget you. It hurt him deeply. And Vivienne... no, never mind, that was all completely justified." They both smiled, but it wasn't a very happy smile on his part. Ellana continued. "You have some relationships to mend here, if you want to maintain those relationships... and I don't mean ours. But enough heavy topics for tonight, Solas. What would you like me to read. Or would you rather speak of cheerier matters?"

"Sweet Ellana, who wants everyone happy. You are much too kind to me. I will give thought to what you have shared with me. But for tonight, I actually have a favor to ask. Susie knows I am a powerful mage, normally. She brought me a blank runestone on a leather thong to send with her soldier tomorrow and asked me to enchant it for her. I tried, but don't have the strength back yet. I was hoping you would take it to Dagna tonight and ask her to turn it into a rune of protection? Scout Harding and her men leave at first light tomorrow, so it would have to be done now."

Ellana gave him a wide, proud smile. "You didn't apparently need me prattling on at you about relationships with people after all. I'll take it now and be right back."

His love grabbed the rune and left him to his thoughts for a few minutes. Little did she know that he had only agreed to do it to get the girl to shut up and leave him to his thoughts. Still, Susie had been so happy at the thought of sending her soldier off with something to keep him safe, it had given him a genuine feeling of pleasure once he had taken the rune. He was chagrined to discover he had not recovered enough to cast that simple a spell.

It had been simple enough to create the rune, a very powerful rune, he noted (perhaps he should have a chat with Dagna about the orb after all), that Ellana was soon back, an excited smile on her face. She had brought some little jeweler's engraving tools with her.

"What do you think of the rune Dagna whipped up?"

"Whipped up? I think anything within ten feet of the boy is just going to bounce off, including enemy forces. I never did meet Dagna while I was here, did I?"

She shook her head. "No, and you really should chat with her. She has such interesting perspectives on magical theory and experiences... you'd understand far more of them than anyone here has so far. We were just always so busy before and then the war was over and you had gone." She sighed and then deliberately shook away her melancholy with an actual vigorous shake of her head. "At any rate, I highly recommend it and would be glad to arrange it for you when you are ready for longer visits. Did I ever remember to tell you she's a dwarf?"

"A dwarf? Do you know, I believe I read a paper she published out of one of the circles years ago, not long after the fifth blight. She may come see me whenever she has time."

"I'll set it up. And you can't leave Skyhold again until you can walk the undercroft a bit. She has the most fascinating equipment. Now, I have a little skill at engraving and I thought I could engrave something personalized for Susie on the other side. Like a representation of my finger covering yours as it was earlier. Even if they have not done it themselves, it will be a romantic gesture. What do you think?"

Solas drew his eyebrows together in a frown. "What if I wanted to stay at Skyhold? What if that temple to Falon'Din held the answer I had been looking for all along?"

She looked up at him and sighed. "The little bit of why I know you left hasn't changed, Solas. Arlathan isn't sitting on a cloud in the sky. Humans aren't suddenly trodden beneath elvhan feet. If you won't tell me more and you won't give it up and you won't let us help, then at least say goodbye this time. Can we save the rest of this talk for when you've been moved to private quarters, please? People do come and go here."

Solas nodded and sighed. "You are right. My apologies. And yes, I do believe it would be a sweet gesture for Susie and her beau." She smiled as if he had presented her with a valuable piece of jewelry. And he saw again how she truly enjoyed pleasing and helping others.

Ellana leaned forward in her chair again, after putting her finger over his the way it had been before. It had pulled his small finger slightly away from the others. "When I take my finger off yours, can you maintain that spread for a few minutes so I can get the angles right?"

"I believe so, yes. Are you sure you have time for this? Susie's coming tonight for it?"

"This will only take a few minutes. Okay, here we go." She removed her finger from his and knelt by the side of the bed so she could look directly over the top of his hand. She sketched lightly with the finest blade for a few minutes, checking the results every few minutes. She placed her finger over his again, marked something on the stone and then begin sketching out more deeply the top and bottom of his small finger, nail included.

Susie came in the infirmary at the exact moment that she finished with the parts of the 'male' finger that would be seen. "Ah, Susie, perfect timing. Come, we are almost finished with the rune you are here for and I need your help."

Susie was wide eyed to see the Inquisitor there and tried to hide a small dish of something behind her back. Ellana smiled reassuringly at her. "It's alright, Susie, I didn't see a thing. Set whatever is down and help me finish this, then I'll help him after you go and if we're caught I'll be the one who brought it. Okay?"

Susie sighed with relief. "Yes, my lady. Thank you, my lady." She placed the dish on the nightstand beside Solas, but he could neither see the contents nor smell them. Not promising.

Susie sat in the chair Ellana indicated and placed her small finger where requested. She also turned beet red when she did so. Ellana worked quickly, figuring correctly that Susie was about to hit the flight portion of her fight or flight instinct.

So, the intimidating Inquisitor set to soothing the girl and explaining what she was doing all at the same time, kneeling over the joined hands just as she had earlier. "You see, Susie, Solas and I wanted to hold hands earlier, but you know that still would have hurt him at this point. But I wanted to touch him somehow, so I curled my little finger around his little finger." She blatantly ignored the look Solas was giving her for telling Susie that they had wanted to hold hands. "Then, when he told me about the rune for your beau for protection, I thought, what better than for you to see him off with this gesture tomorrow. Put your finger around his finger. And then every time he sees even the rune side, he thinks of you. What do you think?"

And Susie started crying. (Solas was beginning to see this as a major downside to helping women, but it didn't bother Ellana at all.) "Oh, my lady, that'll be perfect. And how proud he'll be to know the two of you made it for him. Thank you."

When Ellana stood up, mumbling, "Just one more minute, have to define the knuckle here," with a gesture indicating the two could quit holding fingers. Susie turned her smile on Solas. "And thank you, Ser Solas. This means the world to me. Tonight after dinner Blygh asked my da if we could be betrothed when next he returned with Scout Harding. And my da said yes! So thank you for making this day so special for me."

Solas thought about what Ellana would say and tried to emulate it. "It was my pleasure, Susie, though I apologize again for my earlier behavior. And congratulations. I hope the two of you have a long and happy life together."

Susie beamed, so apparently the words were close enough to appropriate. She turned her head left and right looking for her supervisors, then leaned in a little closer to Solas and whispered, "The dish, Ser, it's nothing more than a plain vanilla pudding. But I hope you like it. I asked the night nurse if she thought you could handle it and she said was sure you could, but if it made your stomach hurt to tell her and she could give you a tea to counter it. I knew you were getting tired of all that broth, sir. On any other day, it wouldn't have upset me at all to get wet."

Solas smiled. If he could have kissed her on the cheek, he would have. "Susie, the Inquisitor may be the Herald of Andraste, but you have to be the Herald of Sylaise, the hearthkeeper. Your Blygh is a lucky man indeed. This was incredibly thoughtful of you."

At that moment, Ellana drew a deep breath, and put her last engraving tool back in its slot in her jeweler's belt. She turned to them and presented the amulet to Susie. "Okay, Susie. Tell me what you think. Honestly." And then she squeezed her own eyes shut, knowing there would be no time to start over if the girl didn't like it.

After a moment, Susie squealed her excitement, obviously having looked runeside first and then flipped it over. It was fortunate for Ellana that she opened her eyes, because she suddenly had an armful of excited young lady giving her a hug. "My lady, it's amazing. They look just like real fingers. And Ser Solas, even *I* can feel power rolling off this rune. My skin is all tingly. I know I can't hug you..."

Solas was quick to shrug that off as much as he could. "Believe me, the pudding is ample thanks."

"Would you like to see the engraving her Worship did? She's very talented."

"Of course and thank you for asking." Solas held his breath, hoping Susie wouldn't fall on top of him, but all she did was set the amulet in her hand and hold it down in front of him. He, too, was amazed at the quality of the work done so rapidly. "You're right, they do look like real fingers, dahlen. I didn't know the Inquisitor did such exquisite work."

Susie looked confused for a moment, before looking at Ellana. "Dahlen? I'm sorry, I haven't heard that word before."

Ellana had smiled when she'd heard Solas use it, knowing he'd done so by accident and was probably kicking himself for it. "It's an affectionate term one might use for several different types of people that are younger than you. A student, your own child, a neighbor's child. The Keeper of a clan, that is sort of what I do here as Inquisitor, only just for one clan, would call all the children and youth, apprentices, that type of person, dahlen. It's a compliment."

"Oh, that's so sweet of you, Ser Solas. What would the return word be to him as a teacher or leader?" Susie was genuinely curious so Ellana indulged her even though Solas had drawn his eyebrows together into a 'no, please don't' response.

"That would be 'hahren', even though in a clan setting there is usually someone who holds the title of Hahren and the leader in an alienage setting is the Hahren and not a Keeper, because the Keepers have to be mages. But 'hahren' is also used generally as just a polite way to address someone older than you or that you learn something from." Ellana smiled encouragingly.

"I learned something from one of the elven rebel mages today, ah, let's see. Ma serannas. Thank you?" She looked hopeful.

"That's correct! And your accent is good for a beginner. We need more people willing to explore other languages and cultures. I'm terribly proud that we have someone like you here at the Inquisition who would like to do that, because if you still want to be a nurse after today's chaos, there is no doubt you will run into elvhen patients who speak no Common and who cling very tightly to the ways of their culture. Your knowledge would be invaluable in those instances. If you want to learn, I will make sure you receive instruction."

Susie smiled. "I would like that very much, your worship. I don't know how to say good night in elvhen, so 'good night' and 'ma serannas, hahren' to both of you." She practically bounced out the front door.

Ellana smiled at Solas and took her chair again. "She's sweet."

Solas practically growled. "And so is the pudding she brought me. Please!"

She stood and retrieved it and then pulled the chair closer to his head. "Do I need to sit you up at a slightly higher angle to feed you this?"

He sighed. "Unfortunately, yes."

She was out of her element. "Best one person method?"

"Hide the pudding. Call the nurse." He was serious. So she did.

The next morning Ellana woke in a particularly good mood. She had forgotten to mention to Solas the night before that she, Bull, Dorian and Varric would finally be heading to the Hissing Wastes to deal with the wyvern nest. Her first outing as a warrior with a greatsword. They planned to shop at the funky little store there and then head home immediately, but of course, there was always the possibility of an overnight trip.

She explained to Robin that he wasn't up to miles and miles of travel like that yet, but that she would be taking him on more and more rides around the area to get him muscled up and ready to travel with her. But would he please stick around the castle today and remember that the kitchens were off limits? His pout reminded her so much of Solas's pout from the time in the infirmary that she laughed her way through much of breakfast without being able to explain anything to anyone about why she was laughing.

She stopped by the infirmary to say good morning and good bye simultaneously. She found Susie helping Solas eat his first soft food breakfast in over a week. He was eating it like it was the finest food ever served in Orlais, especially the scrambled eggs. Susie saw her first and she touched his arm then pointed at her. He smiled. After a word with Susie, she gave him a quick drink of his apple juice, wiped his mouth for him and left the two of them alone with his thanks.

Ellana sat down, clanking in her armor and he eyed her with a smile. "Let me guess. You've come to tell me that Iron Bull believes you are ready for your first outing as a warrior and that you'll be gone all day and possibly tomorrow."

She chuckled. "He must have been by here last night. He's terribly excited."

Solas shook his head, managing more movement side to side every day. "He actually just left to saddle up his beast, dracolisk, thing that he rides and your hart. And I would describe his manner more as 'giddy' than excited. He's very proud of your progress. And promised a literal blow by blow description upon your return. Which I told him I would only listen to if you were NOT a patient in one of the beds beside me."

She put a dramatically cocky look on her face and imitated his voice as best she could. "Have faith, Inquisitor."

He smiled, proving he remembered telling her the same thing when he attempted to charge the amulet she'd gotten for Cole. "Since Haven, I've had faith that you will always come back."

She grinned, in a giddy mood herself. "What, like a bad copper?"

"A good wish," he said, "for I could put you in my pocket and keep you with me always."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. All talk, no pocket. Do you need anything before I go?"

He shook his head again. "Just for you to remember that the amulet worked in the end. And so might all of this."

Her smile was less giddy this time, more sad. "You're the one who struggles with that concept, not me. Try harder to remember it yourself and it might."

Solas sighed. "You're correct. I apologize again, it is wrong of me to indulge in this unexpected opportunity to be in your company. It isn't fair to you."

"Again, a conversation for private quarters, ma vhenan. When I get back, I'll see if I can pull a few strings. Oh and I am aware that your fade access has been blocked. I can't get that lifted for you, but wanted to remind you that Cole could perhaps pass messages to your friends to let them know your whereabouts. Now, I'm going to leave before we start going in circles again." She stood, then bent down and kissed him gently, then turned and walked towards the door.

She heard the whisper, but barely. "Ar lath, ma vhenan."

Her whisper back was no louder. "I know."


	15. Secret Surprises and Perplexing Presents

Okay, I finally decided I didn't really care for the last chapter either. We'll all just have to live with it now though. I think this one is much better, even though the plot is moving along at a snail's pace. I want to thank everyone for the reviews. I'll p.m. some of you personally, but please know that everyone who takes the time to read this is much appreciated.

Reviews are a bonus, like icing on the cake. Great but fattening.

That analogy doesn't really work does it? Anyway, I hope you enjoy it.

15.

Secret Surprises And Perplexing Presents

Ellana felt herself flying backwards through the air after being hit in the pelvis by the tail of the largest wyvern she had ever seen. Fortunately, her flight path slammed her into the rock wall behind her, rather than the pond a few feet to her right. She sank to her knees, the air knocked out of her. Her greatsword was currently being trod into the dirt under the wyvern's really enormous feet. Having been the only member of her party engaging this particular reptile, it turned towards her immediately.

Since she'd already broken the most important rule of combat (never lose your weapon) Ellana chose to employ Nimoy's advice much earlier than she'd expected, casting stealth on herself and disappearing from its vision. Invisible would have to be enough, she couldn't breathe yet and in this armor moving at all would send it straight for her. The wyvern, not being all that bright and not having good olfactory senses, spun around looking for her for a minute or few and was about to head over to Varric when Ellana managed to catch her breath and make it to her feet.

Lacking the sheer strength of most warriors, she had elected to keep the rogue's version of the grappling chain. The Inquisitor deployed her tackle and felt herself flying again, this time towards the head of the enormous, enraged thing. Her metal booted feet connected squarely with the head of the beast, in the eyeballs to be exact. It screamed in pain as she struggled to execute her normal flip backwards in the heavier gear. Ellana landed kneeling, scooped her greatsword up and quickly reversed her grip on it. Using the thing like a two handed dagger, she stabbed the wyvern straight through one of his eyes, leaning into the sword with all her weight. When it began backing away in a pained panic she scrambled to keep her weight behind the sword, following it on her knees until it's frightened rear pulled Ellana to her feet and gave her the extra leverage she needed to pierce it's brain and put it down. Finally.

Gasping for breath, she pulled the greatsword out of the great beast's eye socket and looked around the field of battle. Varric and Dorian were currently whittling away at the clutch of not quite adult wyverns (meaning they were about the same size as an adult with less fighting experience) that had managed to corner Bull. Of course, knowing Bull, he'd deliberately set the stage for the massive sweeps back and forth he loved making. She could see the swirling red light of the circle of pain he'd cast at his feet. Ellana looked around carefully for more wyverns but she was fairly sure the other dozen or so adults they'd slaughtered first made up the entirety of the nest, except for the ones Bull was toying with. And from the look of pure enthusiasm on his face, toying with them was all he was doing.

Ellana sighed. She was tired, sore and had a few wounds to tend. "Bull, stop playing and finish them off. I want to go shopping!" Finding that book of schematics for the Dragon series of armors and weapons had probably saved her life a minute ago. Ellana could never have pulled some of those moves off in conventional heavy plate; it had been hard enough swathed in layers of fabric over a layer of mail. Still, she didn't feel as if the armor was exactly what she wanted and the Hissing Wastes vendor was the most likely to have rare surprises. She was especially hoping for the perfect greatsword, one more suited to someone of her petite stature. Bull referred to it as her search for 'a really pretty good sword', but even he couldn't argue with physics.

Bull had a surprising talent for pouting if he didn't get his way when you considered the sheer size of the man and his capacity for violence. "Awww, Boss, you never let me have any fun." But he finished them off in short order with the whirlwinds she knew he loved executing. They still made her dizzy enough to hurl. When he was finished, the three men made their way back to her. She'd been too tired to leave her kill, plus the alpha had been large enough to make a comfortable seat. A short distance away from Ellana they all three stopped and stared with wide eyes and dropped jaws.

Varric looked at her incredulously. "Incredible. That's ... that's the biggest wyvern I have ever seen. Are you all right?"

She smiled at her friend, who always made sure everyone was safe before he started in on the jokes. "I have a few cuts and bruises but I am in one piece, much like our dead friend here. I wonder how tacky a wyvern leather couch would be, he makes pretty good sitting."

Bull was still pouting. "But... but *I* called dibs on the alpha. What gives?"

Ellana laughed. "Yeah, but I think the alpha called dibs on the Inquisitor first, sorry. And by the way, wasn't this supposed to be just a teeny, tiny little wyvern nest? Come on, we interrupted the annual wyvern clan get together."

Dorian shook his head in amusement. "That was rather a lot of the little bastards, wasn't it? I wonder if Scout Harding was playing a joke on our Bull. Or more likely, Bull heard the words 'Wyvern Nest in the Hissing Wastes,' started drooling and heard nothing after that.

Bull mock glared at his beau. "Somebody is going to get a spanking later if he doesn't behave himself."

Dorian shivered with a sultry grin on his face. His voice was lower than normal, husky with anticipated pleasure as he replied, "I've been a bad, bad boy. I should be punished tonight. Hard. And repeatedly." The two started to walk towards one another with lust in their eyes, until a red faced Varric made a desperate leap between them physically and conversationally. Ellana snickered, knowing that half their public displays of this nature were done just because they loved embarrassing their dwarven friend.

"Kinky sexual activities aside, I want to know how Ellana managed to bring this monster down on her own. No offense, Inquisitor, but you were still finding your bearings with the first adults we ran across. Tell the tale; I'll turn it into a great story and have it in half the taverns in Orlais AND Ferelden by next week."

Ellana laughed. "I was afraid you'd say that. Well..."

The Iron Bull cut her off. "No, no, wait. I want to see if I can figure it out. I saw the first part of it. Give me a minute to walk the fight out." He very seriously examined the corpse and every rock and twig in the vicinity with the diligence of a detective trying to solve a murder. Which in a bizarre sort of way, he kind of was. The three others just waited for him to finish with smiles of indulgence on their faces.

After a few minutes, Bull stood in front of them like a professor lecturing a classroom, dusting his hands off on his pants. "I think I've got it figured out. You were on the edge of the main fight with us for a bit, then I lost track of you. I think this bastard came in and flanked you, started culling you from the herd. I see this cut, here, on the side of his face." Bull looked at Ellana then, with a frown. "That's a rogue instinct coming out there. You weren't fast enough in the heavy armor to avoid the turn he made in order to lash you with that powerful tail."

At that point he crossed over to where she had landed on the rock wall. "He hit you with the tail hard enough to toss you over here into the wall, where you went to your knees. I'm guessing you had the breath knocked out of you. I can see in the dirt in front of the corpse that a sword got kicked around, so that means you lost your weapon. Maybe *you're* the one that needs a spanking, rookie."

Dorian frowned. "Ah, no. Calling that a no and an off limits."

Bull rolled his eyes. "I was just kidding. At any rate, being unable to get up and go retrieve your weapon, you cast stealth and waited silently until you could breathe again and get back to your feet. When it lost track of you and started heading towards our little group, you would have used your hook and tackle on it to get to your sword and retake control of the fight. From the looks of things, you unbelievably managed to land both your feet into his eyes really, really hard. But looking at the pattern here in the dirt, you couldn't flip all the way over to your feet like normal, landing on your knees. Guess you're not quite used to the weight of your armor. Still, you grabbed your greatsword from the ground and used it on his eye, probably getting your best leverage after he would have reared up and brought you, unintentionally, back to your feet."

Varric was impressed. "That's amazing. Is it close to what happened, Ellana?"

Ellana had a built in b.s. meter when it came to Bull and smiled at Varric. "It's exactly what happened, because he saw most of it and constructed the rest around what he'd seen." She looked at Bull with a big grin. "You big faker."

He laughed uproariously for a minute, having enjoyed stringing everyone along. Then he went over to the corpse, grabbed the Inquisitor around the waist and picked her up into a hug. Her arms went around his neck in surprise which left her feet dangling somewhere around his thighs. "That fight was an amazing thing to watch. You were amazing. Innovative. Skilled. You didn't die. I'm so proud of you right now I could burst. Or get really, really drunk in your honor."

Ellana squeezed his neck with affection. "Just don't give yourself sexual pleasure later while thinking of this with great respect." She bussed him on top of the head. "I still have a lot to learn, Bull. I hope you and Dorian will stick around so you can keep teaching me."

He tilted his head back so he could look at her. "Are you kidding? Inquisition is the safest place for me and my Tal-Vashoth ass. And the only way I can keep paying my Chargers. Hell yeah, we're sticking around."

She smiled. "I'm glad to hear it. Now put me down."

He blushed and laughed. And put her down. "Right. Sorry, boss."

Ellana crossed over to Dorian and hugged him. "If you can tolerate a trip to the store with the dog and not fuss at the three of us for drooling over everything, then I promise we can make a more civilized trip to Val Royeaux for fine dining and high end shopping next week. Just for you."

Dorian smiled down at her with that heart meltingly sweet smile he saved just for her, the one that said over and over again how much he couldn't believe his luck that someone as purely GOOD as she was wanted to be friends with him. "Anything for you, darling, you know that."

She grinned and stepped back from him. "Excellent. Varric! Let's go see if that part you ordered for B is in and if they have the sword of my dreams there or not."

She took Varric's hand for friendship and Bull took Dorian's hand for love and they started the hike back to their mounts. (Privately, Varric hoped that Bull's dracolisk hadn't eaten his own Haflinger draft pony while they were gone.)

They stopped off at the campsite first to clean up a bit and wrap up any injuries so they wouldn't bleed on Habib's merchandise. Of course, Ellana and Bull were the only ones with that problem. Ellana had a long cut down her upper arm that would need stitching after they got back to camp again and a nasty bite on her calf from one of the younger wyverns from before the alpha picked her out of the crowd. Bull had a perfect set of claw marks on the back of his hand that he was hoping would scar that way. They got under way as quickly as possible, all of them hoping to avoid camping out for the night.

Before long, they reached the shop. Well, they reached the shop after killing the ubiquitous spiders first. The spiders must be some sort of gauntlet to run for the privilege of shopping at the store, keeping out the unworthy. Either that or they just bred like rabbits. When they arrived they were surprised to see the store owner present. They were used to dealing with the dog most of the time.

Ellana was happy to see him. She was usually happy to see pretty much everybody, but at least this time the man would be a source of information about what she needed to find. "Habib! I'm so glad to see you! How is your wife and the new baby?"

Habib came around the corner of his stand and bowed deeply. "Ah, Inquisitor, my dear friend. My family is well, thank you. The baby is a beautiful little girl who is the mirror image of her mother."

"I'm delighted for you. A small gift for the baby in appreciation of our friendship over the last year and a half." She handed him a box that she'd pulled out of her saddlebags as they arrived.

"Your kindness is without limit, Inquisitor. With your permission, I will take this home for my wife to open. She'll be upset with me if I open it without her." He chuckled, Ellana smiled and gestured with her arm and a tiny bow that she had no objection. "I am always so honored that you visit my humble establishment. Now, how may I assist you this fine day?"

"Oh, please, Habib, you know your store is the best kept secret around for the top quality arms, armor and schematics in Thedas. You can't keep us away any time we visit the Wastes. But I have will have questions for you, so let me browse while you conduct your business with Varric."

"Of course." He bowed again to Ellana and turned with a more shallow bow to Varric, who returned it at precisely the same depth. "Master Tethras, are you here about your custom order for your unique crossbow?"

"Yes, Habib, I am. Bianca's excited about it, let me tell you. And naturally if you have any new toys or schematics, I'd be interested in taking a look."

"Of course, Master Tethras. Right this way, please. Your order is in, it arrived just a few days ago. I am still sorting through the new collection of schematics, but expecting your arrival made me sort through the crossbow collection first and set it aside for your convenience. Though I saw only one that I believed might draw your interest."

Varric chuckled and received a puzzled look from Habib. "'Draw my interest.' On a crossbow." He waited with a grin for his friend to get the joke. Alas, enlightenment never dawned. "Ah, never mind, you'll get it later."

Habib smiled at his customer indulgently, customers being always right and all. He retrieved the box containing the upgrade for Bianca and set it on the counter. After rooting around in a filing system that defied all explanation for organization, Habib handed Varric a folder with schematics for him to look through and waited while he flipped through them quickly, back to front, with an experienced eye.

Varric ruled each of them as commonplace and therefore not useful to him at all, until he came to the first schematic in the folder. This definitely had possibilities; a new style of arms for similar crossbows that he'd be interested in trying out on Bianca to see how things went. He held the page up with a smile. "Was this, perchance, the one you thought I would want?"

With a genuine smile, Habib bowed to his customer. "Indeed, Master Tethras, that is the one."

"Well, you were right. I'll take it, too. And before I conclude our business, I'd like to check out your medium weight dwarven armors and schematics, just to see what you have."

Eager to add to an already costly sale (Bianca was a rare weapon with special parts, in a place where special plus rare equaled expensive), Habib played in the filing system for another minute and pulled out a much thicker file of schematics to hand to Varric. "As always, the newer additions are on the top and the pre-made armor is in the back of the store. Enjoy, my friend." As the dwarf took a seat at the table for customers to flip through schematics, Habib turned to Bull.

"Master The Iron Bull, are you in the market for anything in particular today, my friend?"

Bull grinned and shook his head, "Nah, just browsing. Of course, you never know..."

"I understand, good ser. Do not fail to turn your attention to the battle axe display. We've had some quality new arrivals since your last visit."

Habib turned to Dorian who was trying valiantly to control his distaste at the dust and dirt and, well, spider guts. At least this wasn't a restaurant. (Dorian could be a bit of a snob sometimes, if you haven't ever noticed.) "And Master Pavus. I am honored to see you here today. While I know we do not ordinarily have anything in stock that meets with your approval, a strange thing happened about two weeks ago. I received a package and a letter addressed to me with the outside of the letter marked 'Open First'. The letter said that the package was to be delivered to you or to the Inquisitor herself only, on your behalf."

"A package delivered here for me? What a... that's a... no, I have no idea what to think. No one I know shops here except members of the Inquisition. Do go on."

Habib nodded, more confused than ever. "The letter said that no one else would do and I was forbidden to contact you about it as they knew the Inquisitor dropped by frequently. And there were a few lines of text written under the signature in a language I do not know. Being naturally suspicious, I locked it into my most secure storage area, both inside and out, by itself. I have kept the letter, if you would care to read it before doing anything about the package. You look as perplexed as I feel."

"Yes, my good man, 'perplexed' is as good a word as any. Let's see this letter." By now, the members of his party had stopped their browsing and gathered around. He read it out loud to the party though it was written virtually word for word as the shopkeep had described. "It's signed with an alias my father has always used if he wants something kept secret and as far as I know, that identity has never been compromised. The text beneath it, if I remember my childhood lessons in this garbage, says 'Never fear, Dorian, I would not betray your fragile trust in me again. Word has reached me of some of your activities and I have sent some things I thought you might find useful, through discreet channels. Someone loves you and wished there could have been included a batch of arcadia nut cookies for you.' He doesn't sign that part. He really is being discreet." Dorian sounded pretty surprised by that.

Bull had a concerned look on his face to match Dorian's. "What do you think, love? Could it be a trap?"

Dorian ran a hand through his hair (very carefully, you understand, he didn't want to put any of it out of place), "I suppose it COULD be a trap, but it would have to have come directly from him and we've been exchanging rather pleasant letters lately, he, my mother and I. Habib, show me this package and I'll spend some time checking it for traps before taking it back to Skyhold, if that's alright with you. Varric, when you are through shopping, your help would be appreciated for the more mundane nonsense I can't identify. There's no sense risking opening it here where something might damage Habib's business."

"No problem, Sparkler, just let me know when you're ready for me." Varric was as curious as anyone else about what was in the package. He was practically vibrating with eagerness to get his hands on it.

Habib bowed deeply to Dorian. "Very good, ser, and your consideration is much appreciated. Inquisitor, I will return in a moment." Habib took a ring of keys out of his pocket and led Dorian over to a storage locker that had been built into the mountain on three sides and the entire thing was built out of Volcanic Aurumn. A very sturdy locker. He unlocked and opened the door, bowed deeply again and left Dorian to his fate... er, his parcel.

Once again, Habib bowed deeply to Ellana. (A.N. If Thedas has chiropractors, I am sure he uses one.) "Now, Your Worship, how may I be of assistance to you today?"

"Ah, well. That's an interesting thing, really. You know that I have always been a dual wielder and used medium weight armors?"

"Of course, Your Worship. We received an excellent new set of daggers in our last shipment that you might find useful. And I found a new source of elvhen armors that I have located in the back that you absolutely must see. They are stunningly beautiful."

"I'll have to take a look at the elvhen armors regardless, but I hope you received some in heavy weight? Believe it or not, I have taken up the greatsword. I have found neither that perfect heavy armor or perfect greatsword. The armor is all just a bit too heavy and the swords are all just a bit too big. Please tell me you can help?" She looked at him with wide, hopeful eyes. "Please?"

Habib's color turned a bit pale and he sat himself down next to Varric.

Ellana was immediately concerned. "Habib, are you alright?"

He nodded, but his color still didn't look good. "This has been a most unusual day my friends, a most unusual day. Please forgive me. Allow me a moment to gather myself while you take a look at the elvhen armors in the extreme back. I was waiting for you to see them before I moved them to the front for my regular customers."

"Thank you, Habib, that was very kind. Before I look, can I get you a drink or anything? You look pale."

"No, no. I promise I will be fine, I need but a moment. You remember where the dressing rooms are if you wish to try something on?"

"I certainly do, though I will probably need Dorian's help to change." She was already half way back to the armor section.

Bull called out to her, "Dorian is still playing with his package." (Yes, he laughed like Beavis and Butthead.) "Heh. Package. But I'd be more than happy to help if you need it."

Ellana groaned and used her stern voice. "BULL." She sighed exaggeratedly so they could hear her up front. "I'll think about it."

"Woo hoo!" Bull grinned from ear to ear.

Varric just shook his head at the pair of them. "So," he said quietly, "what gives, Habib?"

The shopkeep shook his head slowly. "My friend, you will not believe it until you see it, but it is nothing bad, I assure you. Merely highly improbable. I'll go get it now, in fact." He left the table and went into a storeroom and shut the door behind him. When he came back a few minutes later, his color was much better and he was carrying quite a large boxlike package wrapped in lambswool and tied up snugly on all sides. Habib set it down on the table and refused to let Varric peek. They sat in silence for a moment before Habib started to chuckle. "Draw your interest. Crossbow. You have a very quick wit my friend."

Varric grinned at him. "See, I told you you'd get it later. Just had to let it sit in the back of your head for a minute."

A moment later Dorian called for Varric's assistance so he slid the folder of schematics back to the store owner. Right after that, Ellana called for Dorian's assistance and no amount of protesting on Bull's part could convince her to let him help instead. So Bull ended up sitting at the table with Habib. "So Habib," he said quietly, "what gives?"

Habib just sighed. "Something unusual and improbable. But not dangerous. I'll show all of you when the Inquisitor returns."

A few minutes later and they heard a high pitched squeal come from the back. "Habib! Where in Thedas did you find pre fifth blight Dalish women's armor?! Never mind, you better have a set that fits!"

Varric came back to the table a few moments later, carrying Dorian's parcel. It was quite long and heavier at one end than the other. Intriguing.

The men waited in silence for a few minutes before Dorian came out carrying two sets of modern Dalish armor. He held them up side by side. Moving his right hand forward he said, "Dalish rogue's wear," and moving the left arm forward he said "Dalish warrior's wear, which she absolutely loved. We'll take both and the arm and leg thingies she has laid out back there that match. I think she wants to wear the retro armor away and bag the Dragon armor for cleaning and repair."

At that moment, Ellana came out into the light carrying the arms and legs Dorian had been referring to and set them on the register. Leaving all the men to see her retro armor. With the little short skirt. And the half leather top that looked more like a modern breast band. She had an enormous grin on her face though. "Look, isn't it adorable!? All the women wore these when I was younger, even the warriors. Don't you just love it!"

The two straight men and one bisexual qunari at the table failed to manage anything but an, "uh-huh" in reply. Habib was quick to get himself back together and assure the Inquisitor that she looked stunning. Bull was still stuck at, "wow." All Varric had to say was, "Man, I wish Merrill's clan had dressed like that when they fled the fifth blight. Stupid fifth blight."

Ellana laughed again, delighted with their reactions. But in the brighter light, Dorian could see her back better than he could in the dressing room. "Dearest, I think you better wear the Dragon armor home after all. Your back is turning the worst shade of black and blue and purple."

She pouted. "Awww. Stupid wyvern. Fine. Come help." Dorian the other two sets of armor at the register and headed to the back again. In no time at all they were back. Bull was busy thinking about how easy that Dalish armor would have been to get undressed from and Varric was still curious about both Dorian's package and Habib's box. Habib got up and went to the register to write up a ticket and bag everything up for the Inquisitor. Varric also settled his account, having gotten only the part and the schematic. Bull had also picked up the nicest battle axe Habib had gotten in and so he settled that account as well. When Ellana came out in the Dragon Armor, she was still pouting, but added the retro armor and fittings to her bag. Habib had managed to have a banner day profit wise.

After paying for her armor purchases, Ellana noted "You know, I got so excited about the armor, about the fact that I can be NIMBLE again, I forgot to look at greatswords."

"You do not need to look at greatswords. Let us all go to the table and I will explain why." Habib moved the chairs away from the table so they could all stand where they could see the wrapped box. And he moved Dorian's parcel to another table.

Habib turned and leaned against the table so he could face his audience. "This is the oddest thing. Even more odd than Master Pavus's parcel. Ten years ago a woman came through here and paid me a great deal of gold to hold this," he gestured to the box behind him, "and care for it properly until the right woman came to claim it. She said that I would know the woman personally at the time that I finally realized the set was to be hers. That the woman would not be expecting the gift, but she would also know it to be hers when she saw it."

Habib turned around at that point to begin untying and unwrapping the box. Also, so they couldn't see the fear that crossed his face. "She also said that if I attempted to charge her anything for box and its contents, that she, Asha'Bellanar, would know and would return here, transform me into a giant spider and squash me with force magic. After a demonstration of that magic on one of the spiders here, I believed her."

Having finished the unwrapping about the same time he managed to compose himself, he knelt at the table and removed the last layer of lambswool which revealed a beautiful box that had to be made of pure ironwood. "I cannot tell you how relieved I am to have you take this off my hands. Never before have I seen this style, its quality, the composition of any of the pieces or been able to discover anything about the history." He slid open the bottom drawer on the box and removed a type of weapon sheathing none of them had ever seen before. "There is a sealed envelope in this drawer. I assume it contains a letter for you, but I have never opened it." Closing the drawer, he then lifted the lid on the box which revealed three cloth covered spaces. "I am also to pass along a message, more of a verse really:

When the hummingbird has

flown with Joy and been felled by Sorrow

Then will come the Hardened Heart

So to win the battle on the morrow.

"I give you Joy" (he removed the cover closest to him), "Sorrow," (and he removed the cover furthest from him, "and the Hardened Heart (and with those words he removed the last cover, revealing a greatsword that was obviously everything she had been wanting). Joy and Sorrow are etched on the daggers and Hardened Heart on the greatsword. The design of the sheath is unusual in that it is more of a harness, holding both the daggers and the greatsword at the same time. I cannot identify either the leather or the metals and believe me, I have tried."

Everyone just stared in silence at the prize before them until Ellana whispered, "I need to sit down."


	16. When First We Practice To Deceive

16.

When First We Practice To Deceive

A.N. - Well, it wouldn't be my fic without them, would it. I may not post as often as some people, but the chapters are usually really long at least. Also, I seem to keep forgetting to thank people for reviews, either that or I am forgetting that I did thank them, so rather than the pm's I promised last chapter, I'll do it here from now on. Would it be better at the bottom of the chapter, or no? No slight was intended to anyone I didn't thank before.

1\. IckyPicky892 - Don't worry, I have NOT forgotten. It's coming up fairly soon. And I hope you will enjoy it. Both of them.

2\. hapinessfsh - Thank you kindly. The most important part of a fanfic to me is keeping the canon characters themselves. Otherwise it throws me out of the believability zone. There have been spots, both in this one and my Soft Place to Fall fic, where I have taken characters OOC deliberately for a bit. Necessary for the plot, but it still made my spine itch to do it. It means a lot to me, however, that you thought my early characterizations were accurate. So thanks again.

3\. IckyPIcky892 - I really wish there had been an option in DAII for killing Samson. It would have been very satisfying.

4\. animegirl10 - Thank you for your kind words! The vote of confidence means a lot. I'm noticing that the DAI stories with lots of reviews are also many, many chapters in length. I think most people are still playing the game and now the DLC so audiences are still kind of small.

5\. P.A.A.D. - YES! I was so disappointed when there were no mabari other than bad guys having mabari. Argh.

6\. animegirl10 - Thank you again. The loss of Robin Williams AND Leonard Nimoy really threw me for a loop. If you haven't seen the Zach Quinto / Leonard Nimoy Audi commercial on YouTube, you must go search it out and watch it. So fabulously funny.

7\. P.A.A.D - I can't imagine having two people that constantly berate me INSIDE MY HEAD with no ability to turn them off. People who obviously believe me to be an idiot. I hope I can resolve this particular situation soon or things will not look good for our elf boy and his sanity.

8\. Guest - Thank you, so very kind.

9\. Eponimex - I don't mean to disappear for long but I have a lot going on medically (do not get older, I strongly advise against it) and sometimes I just can't manage to do anything. I hereby solemnly swear that I will not abandon this fic, or a Soft Place To Fall. Unless some sort of petition circulates begging me to quit. But I can't say how long completion will take. Between my health and the fact that this story complicates itself further almost every chapter I write, we may honestly be looking at another 100k words or more. Really. So buy some coffee.

10\. WeasleyWeezies - First, great user name. The twins were easily my favorites. I can't thank you enough for what you wrote and would refer you to number 9. above where I swore I would not abandon the fic.

11\. Rannadylin - Thank you! Character voice is so important to me, just as characterization is, and it can be a real struggle for me with some characters. Chapter 16 here kicked my butt with that.

Hey, looks like we reached a record length for author's notes. Um. Yay? No?

Anyway, on with 16. Wherein I feel like I will need a continuity editor to help me remember who is keeping what secret from whom. And I would like to go on record as not understanding all the alcohol use in the Dragon Age and Mass Effect series.

16.

When First We Practice To Deceive

Once Ellana determined that Habib had wrapped Flemeth's box in his own lambswool, she had him remove the envelope and wrap the whole thing back up without ever having touched any of it herself. Because as the new Avatar of Mythal, she fully expected something to happen that would further commit her to Mythal's service if she actually did touch the gorgeous set. Which would be unwanted and potentially unpleasant. She took a few minutes to have Habib help her pick out a different greatsword that she could use now; it would have been exactly what she was looking for before she'd seen Mythal's set so she was happy about that and settled the account quickly. Bull loaded the box on to his dracolisk and then loaded Dorian's box on Dorian's horse. This made Dorian's spirited gelding very unhappy, but the mage was an excellent horseman and calmed his mount without trouble. Varric carried the envelope and did his best to look like he didn't expect dire consequences to result. The party thanked Habib for his trouble; he wished them well and they departed for camp. Once in camp they refreshed themselves, got some food and drink and sat down together to simply stare at the surprise packages.

Ellana was the first to speak. "I think we need to open the box from Dorian's father before we get back to Skyhold. We at least know that what's in the box from Flemeth for me is not, well, explosive."

Dorian nodded with reluctance. "While I am sure that at some point in the past my father has considered having me blown up, I don't think he would resort to that at this time. However, the package did travel a great distance, and was handled by who knows how many people."

Bull was strangely happy to volunteer. "I've been wanting to test that new Rock Armor potion upgrade against something a lot more powerful than we've been running into lately. Why don't I take it to that empty spot over there and open it while the potion is in effect?"

When no one said anything but simply looked at him as if he had lost his mind, he shrugged, picked up the box and said, "Alrighty then." Bull walked off with the long box resting on his shoulder like he was simply moving lumber for some construction project at Skyhold.

The other three bounced back and forth between watching him and looking at each other, waiting for someone to shout, "Don't! Stop!" but no one did. Finally, Dorian shrugged, "I'll cast a barrier on him, too. Fingers crossed for luck? Or do we do that here?" As good as his word, when Bull put the box down on the sand, Dorian put a barrier on him.

Bull knew it immediately. "Hey! Drop that. It's not a good test otherwise. Don't worry, everything's going to be great!" He stared hard at Dorian until his paramour dropped the barrier with a sigh.

"He's going to make my hair turn grey prematurely with worry, you know," Dorian sighed. "But the sex is amazing."

Bull pulled a potion off his belt, swigged it down and tossed the empty vial over his shoulder as the Inquisition was wont to do (those that come from the sand shall return to the sand). His audience could see the armor form around him just before he dropped to his knees and began opening the box rapidly. Nothing exploded and his audience sighed with relief, though Bull was clearly heard to say, "aww, man" in a disappointed tone.

First he pulled out what appeared to be a wrapped staff and set it to the side. Next he pulled out a tube of some sort, maybe a longsword? And then, surprising them all, he lifted the other end of the box until something rolled out of it. An orb. An orb that appeared to be very similar to what was shattered defeating Corypheus. Bull picked it all up, empty box included, and hiked it back over to the campsite. "I was hoping for an explosion, obviously, but this might prove to be more interesting." With those words he tossed the orb to Dorian (who was quite thankful that he managed to catch it) and put the other two items on the ground in middle of the group.

Varric's eyes were wide with surprise. Well, everyone's were, really, but Varric managed to speak first. "An orb. Elfroot, is your anchor doing anything, you know, tingly or green?"

Ellana shook her head. "No, I think I would have to make a deliberate effort for that to happen."

Dorian was quick to jump in. "Which I think would be foolish until we study this more. It's not reacting to you, either, as far as I can tell, but I don't think you should touch it any time soon."

Ellana nodded. "Agreed."

Varric also nodded. "That makes sense."

Bull frowned. "Don't any of you have any sense of excitement or adventure? Touch the damn thing already!"

A chorus of "No!" echoed across the Wastes.

Dorian looked thoughtful and turned his attention to Varric. "For the same reason, I think Varric should be the one to unwrap the staff. Dwarves are null to magic, it shouldn't react to him at all."

"Gee, thanks, Sparkler. If it blows up in my face and this is the end, someone be sure to tell Curly he can forget paying me what he owes me from Wicked Grace last week." Varric took a deep breath and sighed it out before he reached for the staff. He slowly lifted it and nothing exciting happened. He slowly untied and unwound the twine keeping the staff wrapped in paper and nothing exciting happened. He began at the bottom and began to slowly unwind the paper covering the staff...

And Bull grabbed it from him with an exclamation of "For the love of Koslun, Varric, I want to make it back to my own bed tonight!"

While the staff was in motion between the two, the paper unwound rapidly upwards and a piece of paper with bold writing on it fell out. Dorian reached out and scooped it up. "It's from Father," he said, "and he writes 'Dorian-Leave the staff alone until you open the tube. I am sure you and your Inquisitor will be more startled than I, who saw him only once at Redcliffe. The painting is ancient, be careful with it. We were assured it would ship safer without a frame. All of these items were purchased by your great grandfather many years ago in an estate sale. Unless the paperwork is labeled, I have no way of knowing which family held it. Enjoy your research. Love, your mother and father.' Huh. Well, this is beginning to be exciting. It's like a scavenger hunt that you don't have to leave your seat to play. Ellana, everyone's opened something but you, darling, would you care to do the honors?"

"I'm afraid to, Dorian, what with all the magical items falling out. I don't want to activate anything unintentionally until we know what we're dealing with."

Bull snatched the tube up with frustration apparent on his face. "I had no idea I was in the company of such nervous nellies. I mean, really." He popped the cap off the tube and turned it upside down into his hand. Several obviously old and fragile pieces of paper, tightly wound and tied, slid out first and he handed them to Dorian. He shook the tube a little bit and, as Dorian's father had written, an ancient canvas began to slide out. Bull took the canvas in hand and tossed the tube aside. He began to unroll the canvas in a careless fashion before Varric laid a hand on his arm.

"Gently, Tiny, gently. Why don't you let me handle this part?" Varric certainly had more experience handling fine art than his qunari friend. Bull rolled his eyes but passed it over. Varric handed the bottom of the painting to Dorian, who held it low and at both corners. Together they unrolled it carefully until it was extended fully.

For a moment, there was silence.

They were all stunned but Varric found his words first. "I have no idea what to say. Anybody else got anything?"

Bull was quick and honest. "Uh, no. Nothing."

Dorian was concerned only with his best friend. "Ellana, love. Are you alright?"

She didn't answer. The painting had been done only in shades of black and white and grey but obviously by a master of the craft so that it was filled with depth and texture. The sunlight shining through the window appeared as warm as if it had been painted in the richest yellows. She reached out carefully, touching the images of the staff and orb (counterparts of the real ones currently lying in the midst of the group) which were each held in the subject's hands with both strength and familiar arrogance. Somehow their shades of blues, greens and silvers were implied enough to be realized. The robes were painted with strokes that made them appear incredibly soft, as if inviting a touch. Yet they were still so black after all this time that she thought if she stared at them long enough she would be lost in a separate world on the other side, where nothing would exist without exploding in color. She gently traced the wolf jawbone medallion. Even running her shaking fingers ever so carefully across the lips she had kissed goodbye just that morning. She saved the ancient elvhen words at the bottom for last, touching just the beginning of the writing and translating for her friends.

"The Dread Wolf, Fen'Harel." Ellana sat in silence again, thankful for her friends' patience with her (especially Bull's as he wasn't generally given to having any). She sat back after a moment and looked at Varric. "That's what I couldn't remember from the Fade journey you, Cole and I talked about. I called him Fen'Harel right before I left, before he could respond. Somehow I knew that's who he really was, but I still don't know how. Must be something from the Well of Sorrows."

Varric shook his head. "Huh. Chuckles." He saw Ellana struggle to maintain her composure and looked at Dorian. "Desert air is probably the worst thing we could have this in. Why don't we pack it all back up?"

"An excellent idea." They rolled the painting up quickly and carefully and popped it back into its tube, added the roll of papers and capped it off, setting it aside with the staff and the orb.

Ellana sighed. "He can't know about these. He can't know about any of it. Not until we figure things out and we can't do that until after he leaves Skyhold again."

Dorian nodded, but shared his concerns. "These are obviously his possessions. Is there anywhere at Skyhold that we could hide them where he wouldn't sense them? Where do you hide things from a god?"

"How about in the Temple right beneath us that we already cracked open? We didn't bust the door in, so we should be able to lock it right back up, shouldn't we? And he was with us when we toured the Hissing Wastes up and down, why would he come here again?" Bull was quick to think of an excellent solution.

Dorian grimaced. "It's a brilliant idea, but a terrible location. But I suppose it will have to do. We can retrieve everything when return from our visit to Nimoy. I can't imagine Sol... he wouldn't be gone by then."

Bull reached out and patted Dorian on the knee. "We'll come out, just the two of us, and camp by the creek one night while the moon is full. It'll be great."

Dorian smiled another one of his rare, heart melting smiles that tells everyone near him how grateful he is to have this person in his life. "Be careful or you'll turn my head with all this luxury."

Varric made a disgusted noise that sounded suspiciously like the one Cassandra always made. "Alright, alright. If you two are going to start with all that lovey dovey stuff, it's time to leave."

Ellana agreed. "You know I adore the lovey dovey stuff, but I think I'm done for the day. I still have to visit the infirmary for this cut and bite when we get back and, if you don't mind holding that letter, Varric, I think I'll wait on that, too. Bull, would you mind taking the box upstairs for me when we get home and I'll keep it in the little extra room that has no purpose whatsoever." She sounded as despondent as she'd been the day Solas had first left.

It took Bull two seconds to make the decision. "She can look at the bite, but you're a warrior now. It's a warrior tradition to get your first wound stitched so you scar. It's like a right of passage thing."

She rolled her eyes. "Okay, so, she can stitch it."

"No, no." Bull said with fervor. "It has to be stitched in the field. I came prepared to do just that in case you got blooded for the first time."

"I've been 'blooded' plenty of times, Bull. I don't see this as a necessary use of my time. Plus, it'll hurt."

"It's supposed to hurt. Rights of passage always hurt. I stitch my guys up in the field all the time when our healer is away or too busy or whatever. I've stitched myself in the field a bunch. You can ask Krem."

"Yes, let's go do that. Let's go ask Krem. Right now."

He firmed up his voice, more sure than ever of what he was doing. "Recruit. That's an order. Suck it up and take it like the warrior I know you are."

"Alright, FINE. You are never, EVER getting a bonus from me. Not after this. Though I'll admit I will be kind of glad to have a scar to remind me of taking down that enormous wyvern all by myself." She shook her head as if stunned that she had agreed to this and started walking the short distance back to camp. She failed to notice Varric staring at Bull like he'd grown a second head.

"Excellent! Head back up to the camp, get out of your coat and sit down in the shade. We men will take care of stashing the stash and be right back." Bull saluted her (which she rolled her eyes at) and began picking up the staff and the painting tube. He left the orb for Dorian and planned on leaving the door for Varric.

The men hiked down to the temple in silence, but once they got there, Varric turned on him. "Tiny, by Andraste's needlepoint rendering of the Chant of Light, what are you thinking?"

Bull shrugged. "Giving her what she needs, Varric. Just giving her what she needs. Like always."

"You think stabbing her in the arm with a needle is what she needs? Are you serious?" Varric got more unhappy about it the more thought he gave to it.

But Dorian nodded. "Trust him, Varric. He's very good at this sort of thing. He'll give her some drinks, give her a little physical pain and she'll break down and have a good cry now, rather than bottling it up."

Varric sighed. "I can see I'm out voted, but I want to go on record as objecting." It hadn't taken long to stow the items out of sight, the storyteller was locking up behind them now. He took the time to kick some dust in front of the door, covering up the fact that their footprints had led UNDER the door.

Bull grinned as patted Varric gently on the back (Dorian braced him so he didn't fall). "No worries, Varric. And if I'm wrong, at least she'll have a great scar to tell a really great story about."

Varric shook his head. "And let's not forget the hangover, from the sound of things."

When they made it back to camp, they found Ellana at the potions stand with her coat and tunic off, down to her bra and with the leg of her pants rolled up to show the bite she'd gotten. Having apparently swallowed a healing potion, she was now pouring one onto a clean cloth the requisitions officer had gotten her and was scrubbing at the bite to get it as clean as she could at the primitive camp. When she was finished she wrapped it up again with clean bandages and threw the dirty ones into the fire.

The male officer was respectfully facing away from her, enjoying the splendors of the miles of sand at the Hidden Wastes.

Bull stopped by his reptilian mount to grab a bottle and a small bag out of his saddlebags. Then he looked around for a minute and directed Ellana to a rock in the shade. It was built so that he could straddle it like a horse and she could sit next to him so her arm was right where it needed to be. Then Dorian, who was familiar with how he worked, could sit on her other side and offer support. As far as he was concerned, Varric could sit across from them in the sun and just watch.

Bull opened the little bag and took out a cup, a spool of the type of thread used for sutures, scissors and a surgical needle. He threaded the needle quickly and with confidence, obviously having been honest about doing battlefield surgery a lot. He dropped the needle and thread into the cup, opened up the bottle of Mackay's Epic Single Malt and poured some in there to let it sit and sterilize for a minute. Then he took her arm and looked at her cut, deciding that while it definitely needed stitches, they were lucky that the cut looked like a knife made it and wasn't jagged at all. She might not even scar if he was careful. "Okay, warrior girl, I've got to pour this on your wound to clean it before we start stitching, okay? Battlefield tradition, I promise. Gonna sting a bit though. You ready?"

She looked at Bull, then looked at Dorian and took his hand. "I guess so, yeah."

"Here, take a drink first. You'll like this whiskey, it's good stuff." She swigged a shot without drama and then he poured a good bit onto her arm. Dorian was the one that cried out when she squeezed his hand, but he quickly recovered and just patted the top of her own. She had a good six inch cut which would probably require nine or ten stitches to close if she wanted a scar. Bull figured that would be about her limit anyway, that she'd be crying in Dorian's arms for the last three or four of them. That was the plan, anyway.

Bull smiled at her. "You're doing great there, I always felt like that's the worst part of it. When I stitch up Dalish or Rocky, believe it or not, they start crying about now. Here, take another big drink and we'll set the first stitch."

She swigged, he stitched and she drew in a great breath that she didn't let out until the ends were tied and cut.

"Oh hey," he said, "Do you want me to put in enough stitches that you won't scar much, or stitch it so it looks like this poofy one on my chest? I'm good either way, you just tell me. And here, have another swig."

"I want a poofy scar. I want to remember this day." And she took a drink.

"That's my girl! Okay, here's comes the second stitch. We can definitely do a an awesome scar. I mean, hell of a day right, who wouldn't want to remember it. The way you took down that enormous wyvern was brilliant." He began tying off the second stitch, almost ready to cut the threads.

She shook her head (it was starting to get a bit wobbly from the strong alcohol). "I'm not talking about the wyvern. I'm talking about that bastard. And all this mystical foretold crap that no one is telling me what it is, just dropping hints about it like crazy. I'm up to here (she gestured with the bottle) with being deceived and manipulated by those three." She took another big drink.

"Alright, setting the third stitch. Man, you're not even feeling these things, are you? By the third stitch Krem is in tears. And you're going to need ten. No one ever makes it to ten without crying. Which is good, crying is healthy. Even for us tough old warriors. And now I'm setting the fourth stitch. You are handling this just amazingly well. Because I know getting all that really NICE weaponry from Flemeth and Mythal that you probably can't use and then finding out that Solas is really the Dread Wolf... that would throw anybody for a loop. I'd be in bed bawling my eyes out right about now. And here you are, getting stabbed in the arm for your fifth stitch. Doing great. Hey, take another drink, right? It helps."

She took another drink. "Honestly, I think this hurts worse than it did when he left. Meant to tell you guys and forgot, but Varric, Cole and I had just decided that he'd been connected to that orb somehow, now obviously more than one orb. He could have spared Thedas so much suffering if he'd been honest, or at least, more honest."

"Sixth stitch now, warrior girl, you're doing great. Take another drink for me. I gotta say, in your shoes, I think I'd be feeling like, no matter what he said when he left, the whole thing we had, the whole time we were together, was just one big ol' booty call to him. Killin' time. He'd been asleep for a thousand years, right. He must have been dying to get some. You're really gorgeous, you know, you could have anybody, but somehow you went for the Trickster."

She sniffed. Good. It was killing him to say all these things to her, but they were things she was thinking already and he knew it. "Seventh stitch. You're doing amazing. I usually break down and cry around stitch number five, don't I, Dorian? Even without the broken heart and the complete shock that my love is a god and didn't bother to tell me."

He saw a drop or two hit the hand holding the bottle, having traded Dorian's hand for that long ago. "Hey, take one more drink for me and that should finish this out. Eighth stitch. Don't want you hung over tomorrow. It'd be a lot harder to deal with him and keep this hidden if you were hung over. I mean it would suck to break down in front of him and tell him about the orb and the staff and the painting and that you figured out you'd been played for a fool all along and your love just used and thrown out with the garbage." The tears were falling faster but she was still too together. He had one more card to play, but he would hate himself if he had to play it.

"Finished with the ninth stitch, warrior girl. Just one more. Never seen anybody keep it together this long. No shame in crying when you're in pain. Nobody will think any less of you. There. Finished. Have you thought about how you'll deal with him tomorrow?" Bull shook his head. She wasn't letting go, so he played the worst card he had and would apologize for all of it later. "Knowing... well, the rumor is that he was your first and that with the Dalish that means the only until the death of one of the partners. Are you tied to him that way now?"

He had to strain to hear her, it was barely a whisper. "Yes. I thought we'd be together like my parents. Like I want you and Dorian to be. And Blackwall and Josie if they'd ever get their heads out of their asses. But I still want... I still love him... I need... I..." And that was it. Her shoulders started to shake and Dorian reached out and gently pulled her into his arms where she cried out the horrible day, the shocking news.

Bull gently rubbed her shoulder for a minute, mindful of the bad bruising coming up on her back from hitting that rock wall. He stood up, kissed her gently on the head and told her to "Take all the time you need, warrior girl."

He took a swig from the half full bottle of single malt, grabbed up the things he needed to sterilize again and put away, and winked at Varric as he walked to the potions table to accomplish those things. He took a minute to ask the camp guards to have the best person for the job take someone to help him skin her alpha wyvern after they left, then hang it to dry until they got back from their vacation. Bull would tan it himself then and have Dorian figure out what it needed to be so they could gift it to their girl.

Varric joined him briefly by the potions table. "What you did was effective, I'll admit, but it was also despicable. I'd really like to punch you in the jaw right now."

Bull nodded. "I understand. I'll be apologizing for the things I said later, believe me. But you know each of those things were the thoughts running through her head like a big old wagon wheel turning. This hurts less in the long run, learned that from the Ben Hassrath." Bull dropped to his knees in front of the dwarf.

Varric frowned at him. "What are you doing?"

"Getting within reaching distance for you. I figure you deserve to take that punch. And I figure I deserve to receive it. No harm if you take it, no foul if you don't." The tough as nails qunari warrior was perfectly serious.

Varric tapped a gloved finger on his mouth. "Well, it's no fun if you WANT me to do it and you're giving me permission."

Bull shrugged. "Can't argue with you there."

"So, friends afterward and no holding it against me later, either way?"

"My word of honor." Bull held his hand out for Varric to shake.

"Mine as well." Varric shook his hand. "Still not sure which road I want to take though. I don't usually hit friends."

"If training with friends doesn't count, then I haven't either. But this is a limited time offer, Varric. It's been a long day, my knees are starting to hurt."

After a minute, Varric sighed and shook his head. "Ah, you're just a big ol' softie under all that Iron aren't you? Get up." And he turned around and walked over to Dorian and Ellana, who left her best friend's arms for her hair stylist's.

After Bull repacked everyone's things, he walked over to the rest of the party. Ellana had pretty much gotten herself back together and was sitting up on her own. When he opened his arms to her, she stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck so he could lift her high into his arms and hold her tight while she dangled in the air. He carefully turned his head so he could touch his cheek to hers. "I'm so sorry, warrior girl. Sorry for today and for everything I said."

Ellana just squeezed him tighter, though Bull felt a few tears run down his neck. "S'okay," she said. "Dorian s'plained. Nex' time jus' hit me wid da stick pease." Ah, the whiskey had finally kicked in.

They were only about a half hour later getting on the road again. It would be after dark when they arrived at Skyhold, but not by much. Plenty of time to catch leftovers before the kitchen closed for the night. Get some food into their little Inquisitor and she might not have a hangover.

But the trip home was interesting to say the least. After she finished crying, there was some angry name calling, then some self pity and finally some drunken singing. It was amazing that she remembered it in her condition having only heard it one time, but that verse Habib recited from memory:

When the hummingbird has

flown with Joy and been felled by Sorrow

Then will come the Hardened Heart

So to win the battle on the morrow.

Ellana sang that thing, pretty badly actually, to every tune she could remember. Ever. She asked them, "Do you think Maryden would turn that into a song about me? I'm the 'quisitor and I don't have a song. Sera has a song. Leiliana has a song. The herald has a song. I should have a song. Don't you think I should have a song?"

They all three quickly assured her that she should definitely have a song, ignoring the fact that she actually did have one, being that she was the herald. And that the verse was a good start to one. Varric promised to speak to Maryden for her. She was content with that and silent afterwards. When they reached Skyhold, she was still very quiet. Bull was on her right side and reached out to touch her, to wake her if she was asleep. "Hey, Ellana..." was all he got out before he tapped her shoulder, she jumped and squealed, which made her hart jump and squeal and she fell off the left side. He heard a pop immediately followed by a loud 'ow'. Bull took the hart by his bridle and calmed him while Dorian checked on Ellana.

Dorian chuckled. "Stop glaring at me, dearest, I'm sorry but you present quite the picture. Here, I'll help you get your foot out of the stirrup and then help you stand." Bull could hear the noises of fidgeting and then lifting. "Ah. You can't put any pressure on that foot. Excellent. No, stop glaring again, I was being sarcastic. Bull, love, she's glaring daggers at me. Come carry her to the surgeon, would you?"

Bull was happy to do so but all he could think was 'why in the world can the kid not catch a break today?'

Ellana wrapped herself around his neck and snuggled in. "Krem's right, your bosoms are pillowy. I like them. You should let me sleep on them."

He laughed. "You're a few months too late for that. Dorian's got an exclusive on those and he'd probably be upset. You can rest on them now though and I'll carry you upstairs no matter how your ankle feels tonight."

She sighed. "You're the best, Bull."

He squeezed her to him in a full body hug. "Yeah, I know."

"Hey, where's my Robin?" She pouted. "He's supposed to love me better than anybody else, s'where is he?"

"You know him, probably begging his dinner at the table from Cullen and Sera."

"Oh, right. That means he still loves me, right?"

"Oh yeah. His sun rises and sets on you, no doubt about that."

"I'm glad. I can trust him."

"You sure can. Do you want me to send a healer up to your room or do you think you are ready to face Solas? Knowing there are things we aren't sharing with him."

"Oooh, I hadn't thought about that. And I'm kinda drunk aren't I?"

"Just a bit."

She sighed and thought about it. "Stop off at the horse trough and let me dunk my head in the water. That ought to do it."

"I imagine so. And hey, it'll give me a bath at the same time! So thanks for that." Bull carefully touched his forehead to the top of her head to let her know he was joking. He set her down carefully, making sure she had a secure hold with both hands and secure footing with the one foot before he stepped behind her to take fists full of her belt. Better safe than sorry.

She took a deep breath and plunged her head in, bringing it out almost immediately. "Wow, that's REALLY cold." And then she did it again. And again. Then stood straight up and while Bull held her up by her waist, she squeezed the water out of her very short hair and wiped it off her face. It ran down inside her coat, making her shiver, but the freezing water had done its job.

"Better?"

"Much."

"Ready to go?"

"As I'll ever be." She felt herself spun around on her good foot and lifted into Bull's strong arms again. Ellana resisted the urge to rest her head on his chest or hug his neck, not wanting to get her friend wet. They walked on in silence for a minute.

"Oh, look, here we are. The infirmary." Bull held her to him in his left arm to free his right hand for opening the door. They entered by sliding sideways through the door to avoid banging her ankle. He raised his voice a bit, seeing that Solas was the only person in the room. "Hey, what's a guy got to do to get a splinter removed around here?"


	17. Tell Me Sweet Little Lies Of Omission

Previously on A Funny Thing Happened On The Way To The Fade Rift:

"Oh, look, here we are. The infirmary." Bull held her to him in his left arm to free his right hand for opening the door. They entered by sliding sideways through the door to avoid banging her ankle. He raised his voice a bit, seeing that Solas was the only person in the room. "Hey, what's a guy got to do to get a splinter removed around here?"

Post chapter writing A.N. - Don't get too excited. This isn't a happily ever after. Just a fluffy chapter.

17.

Tell Me Sweet Little Lies Of Omission

The surgeon popped out of the storeroom at that, "Really? You came in for a spl... oh! Inquistor, I didn't realize."

"He's actually joking, Surgeon Langley. I fell off my hart in the stableyard and caught my foot in the stirrup."

"Yeah, she did. Thinking she sprained it good, too. And it's really my fault, she was pretty tired after today and fell asleep on the way home. I startled her when I woke her up, she spooked the hart and down she went." Bull actually looked like he felt pretty bad about it, too.

"Well, set her down on a bed so we can get it looked after." The surgeon shook her head and walked back to the storage room. After a moment, Susie came out, waved and started to turn down the bed nearest the surgeon's desk.

Ellana laughed. "You don't need to do that, Susie. I won't be staying the night. I'm sure it's just a wrap and go. Oh, there is a bite on the same leg to look after, but I've kept it pretty clean all afternoon, so I don't expect problems."

Solas had been watching with concern and then spoke up. "Bull, will you not bring her to sit by me? I believe you promised me a rundown of the day's events." He did not miss the significant look between the two, but did not understand it. Solas was relieved when he saw Ellana give a quick nod so that Bull brought her over.

Bull placed her on the bed closest to Solas at the head of the bed so she could sit up easily. She leaned back against the metal frame headboard and draped her head back over, giving an exhausted sigh as she did so. "Susie, dear, would you bring me another pillow or two, my back is killing me. And you don't have to curtsey to me, you're a friend."

"Ma serranas, hahren. I'll be right back."

Solas immediately had questions. "How did you hurt your back? Are you badly injured?"

She looked at Solas and shook her head. "It's not bad, just bruised. I flew through the air just like the hummingbird my dad always said I was... and then I hit a rock wall. It's a long story." At that moment Susie returned and quite handily made her more comfortable.

Bull mock glared at her. "Hey! We agreed that I would tell him the tale of your amazing warrior prowess. Say no more, lest I leave you to crawl up your own stairs tonight."

Ellana blew a raspberry at him, just as Sera would have and they both laughed. Ellana started undoing the hook &amp; eyes on her dragon armor coat but stopped when Bull took the boot off her injured foot. Her body tensed and she hissed with pain but did not cry out. "Sorry, Warrior Girl. Best to get those things off before the swelling gets so bad you have to cut it off." She nodded and waved off his explanation, practicing some deep breathing for a minute.

Susie interrupted again. "Ser Iron Bull, I brought an extra pillow to elevate her foot after everything has come off."

Bull gave her his best charming smile. "Hey, thanks kiddo. That was thoughtful."

Ellana could breathe again and said, "Susie's very thoughtful. If she didn't want to be a nurse, I'd snatch her up as an attendant the way Nimoy had a valet."

Susie blinked and blushed. "Really? If you're serious, I could speak to my parents and my beau when he gets back from deployment and see what they think."

Ellana smiled and nodded. "I'm very serious. You're bright and considerate and you think on your feet. Add a little more experience and you'll be indispensable. And for now I wouldn't even have to take you away from Surgeon Langley all that often. So do think about it."

Susie curtseyed again out of habit. "I will, My Lady. Thank you for thinking of me. That's an honor all in itself. Oh, I also brought a towel to dry your hair, if you like."

That got Susie a big grin and a sigh of relief. "See, indispensable." Ellana reached for it but winced when her stitches pulled.

Susie quickly moved to Ellana's head. "With your permission?" After the Inquisitor nodded she used the towel on her head with just the right amount of pressure and scritching. She even dried behind her ears and down her neck as far as she could reach. Ellana sighed audibly.

Solas was confused and beginning to feel ignored. "Why is your hair wet?"

Ellana laughed. "Oh, we shared some drinks at camp and I celebrated a little bit too much. Which is why I fell asleep on the way home. Good thing my hart is usually such a steady fellow. Anyway, I was still muzzy headed so I dunked my head in the horse trough. Man, that water was freezing."

Solas looked like he wanted to say something about her being drunk, but Varric came in about then with all the bags from Habib that he and his Haflinger had carried back. He called to Bull, "Hey, Tiny, Sparkler wants you to go deal with that box on the back of your reptilian beast thing so he can take the saddle off and turn it out. You know it only lets the two of you handle it."

"Crap, I had forgotten about that. You mind giving Warrior Girl a hand over here while we're gone?" He'd removed the other boot and gotten a start on her greaves.

"Of course not. And will one of you stop by the dining hall on your way back? We're all starving and dinner will be over in about thirty minutes." Varric set Bianca down carefully on an unused table and walked over to the Inquisitor's bed.

Susie had taken up a position behind Solas's bed. She curtseyed to all of them. "Begging your pardon, Sers, but I can go to the dining hall and have a tray sent over for everyone. The Inquistor, The Iron Bull, Ser Varric and Ser Dorian, is that everyone?"

Ellana smiled at her. "That's so kind of you, Susie. We would really appreciate it. We usually make up a fifth person though, so Bull gets enough to eat. Try Ser Fredo, he's one of the practice dummies."

Bull objected to that on his way out the door. "Hey! That hurt."

Ellana giggled. "Love you, Chief!"

Bull's voice carried as he walked back towards the stables. "Yeah, yeah, recruit."

Susie darted out the door right behind him.

Varric rolled his eyes at their cornball interaction. "Okay, Elfroot. If I help you stand, can you get the rest of the way out of that coat?"

She nodded and held out her hands for Varric. "Yeah, I think so."

Neither of them saw the dark cloud cross Solas's face, but they sure felt the storm hit. "ELFROOT? Why in the world would you call Ellana that? Do you realize how insulting that is?" His voice was angry and snappy, like it was when he spoke to Morrigan at the Temple of Mythal about the Well of Sorrows.

Varric began to speak but Ellana cut him off before he'd gotten out more than "Well."

"It's an affectionate and fond nickname with very special meaning between the two of us. I like it and that's all that matters. Don't mention it again." Her voice was firm and curt. There would be no further discussion on the matter.

Varric helped her stand and she began to ease her way out of the armored coat, mindful of the stitches in her right arm. Varric look worried. "Did I nickname you something derogatory by accident?"

Solas interjected, his arms carefully crossed over his chest. He'd obviously made more progress today with the continued healing sessions. "Yes."

Ellana shook her head. "NO. You honestly didn't. I have never heard it used that way and even if it had been I wouldn't care. Don't you dare stop calling me that. I love that you gave me that nickname." She tossed the coat to the end of the bed.

Varric smiled and helped her sit back down. "Yes ma'am, Inquisitor, ma'am." He picked up the coat so she could put her sprained ankle back on the bed. "Where do you want this?"

"It's useless until it gets repaired and honestly I don't think I'll wear it again after buying those sets from Habib. We'll chuck the whole thing in the corner for the armory and I'll just wear what goes under it until I go to bed."

"Sounds good." Varric stuck his hand through the slice in the arm and wiggled his fingers at her. (He really only did it to see Solas's eyes go wide, which they did. When he'd been around, Ellana rarely even got a scratch on her, for whatever reason.) "Think they'll be able to fix it?"

Ellana nodded. "I would expect so. It's a clean slice. Stitch the leather, put new links in the mail." She put her right leg on the bed, too, so she and Varric could work on taking off all of the armor.

Solas noticed, as she began to pull off her gloves, that the under tunic gaped when she moved. "I see it went all the way through. Was it a bad cut?"

She turned her head and smiled at Solas for a moment before returning her attention to removing armor parts. "It's not that bad. I had Bull stitch it up so I can have my first warrior scar. He'll tell you the story when he gets back, like he promised."

Solas was shocked. "You actually wanted a scar on your arm?"

"Definitely. So much happened today that I want to remember and that scar is going to give me a great story to tell. Wait till you hear Bull tell it. You'll be amazed." Ellana stuck a big grin on her face, determined to leave it there until she got to her room if it killed her.

Varric agreed. "I would describe it as 'epic' without any exaggeration at all. I'll have it in every tavern in Thedas inside a week." He batted Ellana's hands away from her greaves, grabbed the gloves and boots and tossed them on top of the coat. He offered his hands again to Ellana so she could stand up and take off the pants and that was the end of the Dragon armor, which had really been a disappointment. (A.N. - REALLY)

Ellana settled back on the bed with a relieved sigh, happy that the weight of all that heavy armor was gone. The surgeon came back into the room carrying an armful of supplies that she set down next to Ellana's bed. Varric was busy rolling up the leg of her pants on the sprained ankle so the doctor could look at the bite, too.

That's when Dorian came back in. "I never did ask, was that from the alpha, love?"

Ellana laughed. "Creators, no! I'd have lost the whole leg if it had been. It was one of the juveniles we were all working on before the alpha singled me out. The cut on my arm that Bull stitched is from the alpha, though."

Surgeon Langley looked up at that. "I'll want to take a look at that before you go, make sure it's cleaned properly and give you some salve for it."

"Thanks. That's much appreciated. And if you have anything to take the ache out of it for the next few days, slip it to me without telling Bull or I'll never hear the end of it." Ellana grinned.

The door shut with a low thud. "I heard that." Bull was not amused. Dorian was.

"Damn, now I'll never hear the end of it."

"Oh, take your painkillers, you big baby. Guess you're Warrior Baby now, not Warrior Girl."

The door opened yet again, revealing Susie with plates and silverware and two footmen, each bearing a large tray of food. Service was fast around Skyhold when you were the Inquisitor (A.N. Or perhaps the author ran out of miscellaneous dialogue).

Ellana breathed deeply through her nose, savoring the smell of the hot food, fairly sure she'd die happy if she could just eat dinner first. "You are saved by the food, Chief. Saved by the food. Somebody less hungry than me pass me a plate."

Susie offered to fill hers first for her, once the footmen set the trays down. The lids were lifted to reveal plenty of the things the cook knew each of these party members liked. "Cook told me to tell you, Inquisitor, that she already knows that Ser Fredo is really Ser Iron Bull. She said she always gives him extra anyway because he's so polite and she enjoys chatting with him when he comes hunting for between meal snacks."

One of the trays had a set of wooden mugs on it filled with ale, which Ellana sipped at carefully, having already over indulged. Soon everyone was eating, drinking and enjoying conversation and laughing until Ellana noticed a look of displeasure on the Surgeon's face. "I'm so sorry, Surgeon Langley, we sort of took over your infirmary didn't we. It's just been such a long day."

"Same here, your Worship. I was more worried about your bite than your eating though."

"Please, help yourself to some dinner if you like and tell me what's on your mind." Ellana gestured inelegantly towards the trays with her fork.

"Thank you, Inquisitor, but Susie and I both ate not half an hour before you got here. Ser Solas had his dinner as well, but I can see him eyeballing yours, which looks much more appetizing than his did. He's coming along with amazing speed though."

"Is there anything on the tray you would look the other way for?" Something in Ellana couldn't help but look out for him, even while she was angry at him.

"Ah, he had pudding with dinner tonight. I'd actually planned to start him on some fresh fruit tomorrow if there's anything there."

Solas had been carefully quiet to see if anyone would speak to him directly, because it felt like people had begun to act as if he wasn't even in the room. The more he thought about it, the more he realized no one in the returning party, including Ellana, had used his name since they'd returned. Dorian appeared to be avoiding eye contact with him.

Ellana smiled. "I see a pear on the corner there." She turned to smile at him. "You love pears, would you like one now?"

He smiled and nodded. "Thank you, that's kind of both of you. I believe I can even manage to hold it myself for a delightful change of pace."

Bull happened to be standing by the tray and picked it up. "Here you go." He pulled his arm back a bit to toss the pear over to Solas and got jumped on by Ellana, the Surgeon and Susie, not necessarily in that order. He shook his head as he walked the pear over to the injured elf. "Geez, can't you guys take a joke?" Bull nodded at Solas's thanks.

A chorus of 'no's was heard, and the ladies looked at each other and laughed. Ellana looked at Surgeon Langley and spoke after swallowing a sip of ale. "What's troubling you with the bite?"

"It looks like you did a very good job cleaning it and wrapping it, but the problem is that now with the sprained ankle... uh, let me save this discussion until you are all through eating. I'll go get what I need to treat it and your arm and be right back." She stood and went around the bed to take a peek at the arm injury through the hole in the tunic, and took her leave.

Dorian grinned. "Well, that didn't sound ominous at all, did it?"

Ellana chuckled. "Susie, pull up a chair. Bull is now going to tell the amazing story of my amazing debut as an amazing warrior. It's going to be amazing."

"That's only because you're amazing, darling," Dorian said with a smile, "anyone else doing the same thing would have done it much less fabulously. Except for me of course, but I never would have attempted anything that terrifying to begin with."

"Oh, that goes without saying, love, naturally." Ellana always had so much fun flirting with Dorian. Especially now that she was doing it in front of Solas. She set her empty plate to the side. "Thank you for getting us dinner, Susie. I'm totally content now."

Bull spoke up. "Except for the ankle."

Then Dorian. "And the now ominous bite."

Then Varric. "Don't forget your back. Oh, and your cut."

Ellana frowned. "I just thought of something. How is it that there are four of us and I'm the only one who came back injured? That's never happened before."

Susie was confident when she spoke. "Stage fright. Nothing but stage fright. You'll be fine next time. I'm sure the first time your da took you hunting as a rogue you got hurt, even if you don't remember."

After a minute of thought, Ellana smiled up at her. "Oh, Susie, you're right. I accidentally knocked a hornet's nest out of a tree when I was passing under it on the limb beneath it. We were both so lucky we weren't allergic and that there was a waterfall to stand under nearby until they left. I was so upset and my father hugged me and told me it would be alright. Then shared that he had gotten thrown from the halla he was riding on his first hunt for kicking it in his excitement and we just laughed and laughed. I haven't thought of that in years, thank you."

"My pleasure." She blushed and began stacking empty plates and mugs onto the trays for the footmen to pick up later. She even curtseyed at Solas and took his pear core in a napkin to put on the tray. Then Susie took her chair again, close enough to aid the surgeon if need be, as she had just returned.

Surgeon Langley dropped off more supplies and started to get straight to work. "Since I see you've all finished eating... The swelling from the ankle, which I have not yet examined, has caused the bite marks to re-open and start weeping. That's something you're going to have to keep a close eye on, because you're ankle is not through swelling and until the swelling goes down those wounds won't close over again. Therefore they will remain a potential source of infection from outside sources for some time. The plus side to that is that the wyvern has a nasty bite and the weeping will help drain out that bacteria. It's just something we are going to have to watch closely. I'll want to change the bandages on it twice a day for a few days at least until we see how it's doing. Don't worry, I'm not suggesting you move in here during that time. Just get someone to tote you over. Do you have any questions?"

Ellana shook her head. "I don't. That seemed pretty straightforward to me."

Susie tentatively spoke up. "May I ask, Surgeon Langley, why a mage doesn't just heal these injuries? They seem minor in comparison to Ser Solas's, wouldn't it be easier to do that?"

Solas spoke up. "If I may answer her question, Surgeon Langley?"

"Of course, Ser Solas."

He turned his gaze on Susie. "The gift of healing is actually fairly rare. Neither Dorian nor Vivienne, if you remember her, have it. Also, mages don't have an infinite supply of mana available to them and mana is the substance which powers all magic. If you think of a mage's mana as being contained in one of those mugs over there, you can visualize that healing each of the Inquisitor's injuries would take some part of that mana out of the mug. Just like a cut bleeds away some portion of a person's blood supply. Time replenishes the mug, or a lyrium potion temporarily replenishes the mug, much like drinking tea keeps you awake temporarily. Skyhold has many healing mages, admittedly, but I am ashamed to admit their skills have primarily been directed to me every day since these injuries are still so severe. I would much rather one of them used their gift to heal her injuries, no matter how minor, but I'm sure you can see why the infirmary has protocols about how the mages direct the use of their gifts. You probably know the concept as 'triage', where the surgeon and the head of the mages decide who gets treated, how they get treated and in what order. Actually, I would like to request of Surgeon Langley now that one of the healing mages be taken off my roster tomorrow and given to the Inquisitor?"

Surgeon Langley looked at Susie. "And Ser Solas's excellent answer to your excellent question is why everyone will understand when I say, "No." Well, a qualified no, let me examine the ankle first and see if I think anything is torn in there. Because as you know, Susie, Ser Solas's condition is still very serious."

Susie nodded. "Yes ma'am. Thank you ma'am. And thank you, Ser Solas."

"Now, Inquisitor, I'm going to be moving and pressing and rotating on your ankle and you are going to be screaming and cursing at me. I promise it's necessary, I'll keep it as brief as possible and while I will ask questions, there will be no inane ones like 'how does that feel?' or 'does that hurt?' Are you ready?"

Solas asked her hopefully, "Would you like to hold my hand?"

She looked at him with wide eyes. "Truly I would, but that's your left hand, with the hole in it. And I nearly broke Dorian's fingers earlier when Bull stitched me up. Maybe I better hold Bull's hand."

He smiled gently. "I understand."

Bull went to stand behind the head of the bed and leaned down. "Hey, look at that. I've got two hands. And you've got two hands. Latch on, Warrior Girl."

She grabbed the three main fingers on both hands (which were too large for her to grip themselves) and the surgeon got started. Ellana gritted her teeth, hissed her breath in, and even lifted her whole body up off the bed with her other foot for a time. The surgeon was as good as her word, poking, prodding, pressing and rotating but asking only two questions: "When I move your foot like this, do you feel a grinding sensation" to which Ellana shook her head no and "When I move your ankle to the side like this, do you feel a tight pulling sensation or not much of anything at all" to which Ellana replied 'pulling'.

The surgeon smiled and put Ellana's foot down on the pillow, which had been folded in two for more elevation. "Very good. I know that hurt terribly, but that's done now. I don't believe you've torn anything, just gotten a bad sprain. That part should be fine in about two weeks. Oh, I'm done, you can let go of Bull's hands now."

Bull spoke in a higher octave than normal. "No, I don't think she can. I think her fingers are locked and that she's concentrating as much as she can on not screaming. Cause she pushed against the bruises in her back. And she's crushing my fingers. Wow. Ow."

Surgeon Langley frowned. "Bruises in her back? Maker's Breath, are there any other injuries I should know about?"

Varric ticked them off on his fingers one by one, "Ankle. Check. Bite. Check. Cut. Check. Back bruising. Check. No, that's all of them."

Solas frowned at Bull. "I thought you said she was ready for this?"

Bull growled back, "Hey, don't question my judgment as a trainer of warriors. For one thing, the ankle happened at Skyhold and isn't even related. And for another, you haven't even heard the story yet. She got cut off from the rest of us and defeated something by herself that I would have been hard pressed to put down alone. So put a sock in it."

Solas puffed up like a house cat faced with its first full grown mabari. "I hardly think..."

"Play nice, children. Or I'll take away all your toys." Ellana spoke through a clenched jaw. She leaned forward to take the pressure off her back and sighed with some relief. She slowly let go of Bull's hands and rubbed her hands together to get the feeling back in them. Bull did the same, but no one dared comment.

Surgeon Langley was ready to have these people out of her normally quiet infirmary. "Inquisitor, are you attached to these pants?"

"What? Oh, no, I have dozens. They just get worn under armor."

"Then I'm going to cut the leg off this one and get started."

"Please and thank you. Okay, Bull, tell the damn story before we all get kicked out of here or I stop caring about it." Ellana was exhausted and fighting back yawns.

"Oh, right." He walked back around to the front where he turned a chair around and sat in it so he could lean his arms on the chair back. "I promise you, no one will doubt the prowess of our Warrior Girl or the wisdom of her trainer ever again after they hear this story. It's a tale of bravery and skill in the face of overwhelming odds."

"Get on with it, Bull. I'm exhausted." Ellana leaned back and closed her eyes while the Surgeon began carefully putting salve and a wrap on the bite.

"Really? Can't a guy do a little dramatic posturing before he begins?"

It never failed to amaze Dorian that his big guy could pout like a small child. "Don't worry, love, you can tell it to me again later with all the posturing you want."

Bull sighed. "Alright. Okay, so there we were, pushed into a tight little corner in the Hissing Wastes." He gestured at Solas. "You know the one: rock wall all around a pond and just the one way in or out. What was supposed to be a small nest of wyverns had turned into a dozen big adults that we finished off with ease and about two dozen juveniles that I lured into a corner and while I did my wide sweeps back and forth, Dorian and Varric picked them off from a distance and Ellana worked on them from behind. She had worked her way to the edge of group on one side when the alpha wyvern finally made its appearance. And let me tell you, this thing was HUGE." He looked at Solas again. "Remember that big ol' snowy wyvern we killed for Viv? And I just dragged that thousand pounds over to her like it was nothing?"

Solas nodded. "That was also an impressive fight worth telling in taverns."

Varric laughed. "I don't know where you've been the last few months, but it has been circulating from here to Val Royeaux and up to Denerim."

"Indeed. I am not surprised." Solas smiled. "My apologies, please continue."

"No worries. Where I was going with that is that after this bad boy was dead, I couldn't budge him. At all. I hadn't realized he was that large, wouldn't have thought it possible or I would have waded my way over there no matter what. Anyway, so Ellana is the first thing he can reach and he heads straight for her. I had a great view for most of the fight but I couldn't get out from under those couple dozen juveniles to get over there. Turns out she didn't need my help after all. A few minutes of your typical hacking and slashing all over the face of the thing and she's giving up ground because she doesn't really have a choice at that point. Next thing I know, she slices one of its cheeks open with a sweep from right to left. The roar from that bastard echoed through our little canyon. He spun around so fast it was a blur and caught her hard in the gut with a tail lash. Our Warrior Girl dropped her sword as she flew through the air some ten, maybe fifteen feet until she hit the rock wall behind her and fell to her knees."

Susie gave a gratifying gasp and covered her mouth with both hands.

Bull gave a wicked grin at that point. "Don't worry, Susie. For the brief moment I could see her after that, I could tell she had the air knocked out of her. But her rogue instincts did not desert her and she went into stealth so it couldn't see her at all. Wyverns have almost no sense of smell so she had time to recover her breath while it looked for her but then it started heading after Varric."

Varric's eyes went wide. "Wait, it did what?"

"Oh yeah, did we forget to mention that in all the excitement? Yeah, you were the next target he would have been able to reach." Bull looked towards Solas. "Ellana has elected to continue using the Rogue's hook and chain rather than the Warrior's, because she's more nimble than strong. So she gets to her feet, the wyvern hears her move and starts to turn towards her again. She activates that tackle, hooks him in that wounded cheek and it launches her right towards him. I shit you not, she landed both metal booted feet RIGHT IN HIS EYEBALLS. I've never seen anything like it."

Bull shifted his gaze back to Surgeon Langley, who had finished wrapping the bite and stopped to listen. "Ellana is still learning to bear the weight of heavy armor, so she had trouble executing that flip rogue's do off their target. She landed on her knees right in front of it. But she was also within arm's reach of her greatsword. So Warrior Girl scrambles for it, picks it up and stabs him right through the eye just as he is reaching her. She leaned into the sword for all she was worth, but from her knees Ellana had almost no leverage. He started running backwards in panic and there she is on her knees giving it her all just to keep up with him. When backing up didn't work, he stopped and reared up which pulled Ellana up into the air and let her land on her feet. That gave her plenty of leverage to get that sword the rest of the way home and he collapsed at her feet, like a dog sleeping on its chest."

"That IS an amazing story. Well done, ma vhenan." Solas's words were soft.

"Oh, it's not quite finished yet. The best part is that she hollered at us to stop playing around with our babies and finish up. When we walked down to her we were stunned by the size of the guy of course, but more so that Ellana was sitting on the thing like he was a chaise lounge and she was waiting for a footman to bring her a cold drink!"

Susie finally dropped her hands from her mouth. "Incredible. I take back everything I said about stage fright."

Everyone laughed and once it settled Bull let the cat out of the bag. "Just wait till you see the hide. It's not often you find one in such perfect condition after a battle. The guys at the camp will have skinned it and hung it for me. When we get back from our trip next month, we'll see what Ellana wants to make of it."

Ellana snorted inelegantly. "Probably a rug so I can walk all over that bastard every day." By the time that round of laughter had died down, the surgeon had finished wrapping her ankle.

"That was definitely an amazing story, Inquisitor. Now your ankle will do better elevated much higher, so if you need extra pillows for your bed to do that, I'll have a footman send some up. If the kitchen can spare some ice, then twenty minutes on and twenty minutes off."

Dorian twirled his moustache at that. "Don't bother. I may not have healing skills, but I can cast a cold spell that will be just right. Our room or yours, love?"

Ellana blushed. "I don't want to interrupt your, er, retelling of the story with posturing."

Bull laughed uproariously. "Don't worry, we'll shower before we come up. I can't imagine Robin would be happy if you slept somewhere else without him and there are too many toys to give him too many ideas about being a bad boy in our room." At that point Ellana knew they were provoking Solas and part of her really didn't mind.

Solas was so relieved that Susie asked the question so he didn't have to himself. "Robin? Has the Inquisitor got a new beau?"

Dorian smiled broadly. "Yes, she does and he is gorgeous and delicious and so playful."

Ellana didn't miss the tight control Solas had on his face and the way he looked down at his chest. Creators, WHY was she so conflicted about this man! "Dorian, don't tease so. Susie, Robin is my new mabari war dog. Well, war dog puppy. I'm sure you'll be visiting my quarters in the next few days, I'll introduce you. Very well, the two of you can sleep in my quarters on one condition."

"And what would that be, my darling best friend?"

"I get a chance to sleep on his pillowy bosoms without you getting mad."

Dorian laughed good naturedly. "They are rather wonderful, aren't they? Never fear, he may sleep in the middle and we may both sleep on the pillowy goodness. I have to warn you about something, though."

Elana grinned. "What, he snores?"

Dorian shook his head. "No, not at all. It's just that he won't hear a single word of the rest of this conversation from now until we get to your room. So don't schedule him for anything complex tomorrow."

Everyone in their party laughed, Solas looked jealous as hell if Dorian knew anything at all about the subject (which he did). Susie and the Surgeon looked a bit embarrassed.

The surgeon attempted to take control of things again. "Okay, time to have a look at her back and arm. Susie, will you get one of the modesty screens so we can get her tunic off since Solas can't leave? Gentlemen, if you wouldn't mind stepping outside?"

Varric, Dorian and Bull turned towards the door without a problem until they heard Solas say in one of his snippy tones with an edge of masculine triumph and sultry possessiveness. He practically marked his territory with the comment, "You needn't bother with the screen. I've seen it before, after all."

The surgeon knew the history there. "Only if the Inquisitor has no objection."

Varric, Dorian and Bull looked at each other and then turned back towards the treatment area.

Bull started off "Oh, if that's the only requirement. Seen it. Stitched it. And in a committed relationship."

Dorian then, "Oh, my turn? Let's see. Seen it. Helped it pick out new armor today. Oh, and also gay."

Varric was next. "Seen it. Plus, in a complicated relationship and not into elves."

Ellana grinned and spoke up. "I know, Varric, and it breaks my heart that all that marvelous chest hair will never be mine."

Varric sighed. "It's a tremendous burden I bear, knowing that everywhere I go I leave a trail of broken hearts."

Susie couldn't help it, she giggled. "May I help you remove your tunic, My Lady, since your war party is here to guard your virtue?"

Ellana laughed. "Yes, you may, clever girl." She leaned forward in bed as Susie approached.

Surgeon Langley just gathered the trash and headed to the supply room while muttering, "Maker's Breath."

Susie had the experience in this area and took over with confidence. "Hold your uninjured arm straight up first. It will be easier to remove without hurting you that way." Ellana followed her instructions. "Good, now all I have to do is lift it over your head and let the sleeve slide down your injured arm. When you go to get dressed while the stitches are there, you just reverse the process. Injured arm first, over the head and then on the more flexible uninjured arm." She stepped back before the Inquisitor sat back on the pillows again and gasped. "Oh, my lady. Your poor back."

Ellana sighed. "I guess that means it's all black and blue, eh?"

Susie nodded. "And purple with some angry red. Please tell me you were wearing a helmet that was better than this armor."

Ellana patted the girl's hand. "I was, don't worry. If I did hit my head on the rock wall, I didn't even notice it. The only decent part of that set of armor. Hey, I wonder if that salve Nimoy left would help with this. I haven't had a chance to try it out because I don't have a masseuse yet."

Susie quite unexpectedly spoke up. "It would depend on what was in the salve. Do you know the recipe?"

"No, but Josie does. Why?" Ellana was curious.

"I was too young for nursing training while we lived in Denerim, but old enough to get into their masseur progam. Uh, the good kind, not the improper kind. And my oldest brother went with me every day in exchange for my weekly allowance. I studied it for a year and graduated just before we left for Skyhold. Of course, the Surgeon should approve the salve ingredients for use on your back or the leg with injuries because it could potentially make them worse, but I am sure I could help with the rest of your soreness."

Varric was the first to break the silence that descended over the group. "Well, maybe sometimes the weird shit that happens to the Inquisitor gets to be GOOD weird shit. Let me stick my head out the door and send someone for Josie and that recipe."

Ellana smiled in anticipated bliss. "Susie, if you were not already betrothed, I would ask you to marry me. PLEASE get your parents and fiance to say yes to you being my attendant."

Susie appeared somewhat overwhelmed. "It is beginning to appear Maker-blessed, is it not?"

Bull patted her shoulder and spoke comfortingly. "That happens a lot around here no matter what religion you call it, kiddo. You'll get used to it."

Dorian was suspicious. "How is it these skills have not kept you busy twenty-four hours a day with all the construction work and injuries, etc.?"

"My da didn't want me to tell anyone because of Skyhold being a war camp. He thought I would be safe helping in the infirmary, but not if I was known for doing massage. And this place is big enough, I was afraid he was right so I have been scared to offer anyone that help this entire time."

Surgeon Langley came out from the storeroom again with more materials. "Afraid to offer what help, Susie?"

The Inquisitor spoke up. "Did you know that Susie is a fully educated and certified masseur? I had just started the search for one and was trying to convince her to be my attendant while I was here, just part time. And now I find out she has magic fingers!"

The surgeon smiled brightly, "No, I didn't know that. And it's a good thing no one else did. Camp life and soldiers can be rough. No sense taking chances. Susie, you are a great help here, but the Inquisitor is offering you an excellent opportunity. Nursing is always something you can come back to later. Give it a lot of thought. You'd have a chance to see the world, in places like palaces and government capitols, to meet people that normally wouldn't look twice at the likes of you and me. Don't let fear keep you from something I know you would do very well at for her once you were trained for the job."

Susie smiled a watery smile. "Yes ma'am. Thank you, ma'am."

Ellana gave her a serious look. "Please try to ignore the fact that I'm pressuring you. It's excitement at the possibility, really. If your beau is with Harding, he's excellent at what he does. If you decide this is something you want to do, rest assured I will speak with Scout Harding and get your future husband under the wing of someone who will train him with the skills he needs to travel with our party when you travel with us, which would primarily be diplomatic things where I have to look better than I can manage on my own. You wouldn't be separated. And none of us will say any more on the matter, to anybody, until she's had a chance to speak to her parents and her fiance. And her masseur skills will be kept private as well, though I would hope I could still make use of them? Please?"

Susie laughed. "Of course you could, my lady. Surgeon Langley, someone has been sent to fetch the Ambassador and a recipe for a salve that was given to the Inquisitor by General Nimoy. I would not want to put anything at all on her back or ankle, because of the bite, without your approval of it first."

"Clever as always, Susie. I won't make any decisions until I see the back and the recipe, of course," she said as she headed towards the back of Ellana's bed, "but... MAKER'S BREATH." She looked at Solas who had been straining to see the back himself with little success. "Ser Solas, you may get your wish after all. Inquisitor, would you please shift to the side so that he may tell me what he can about what's going on in there before I start poking around at it?"

Bull, who was beginning to feel guilty that they had waited the extra time in the Wastes for the stitching and unwrapping Dorian's package, stopped her from moving. "Here, let me just move you over to sit on the edge of his bed so he can reach you."

Solas shook his head when she was placed sitting on the bed near his shoulders. "Oh, ma vhenan. I fear this is actually the worst of your injuries. Hold still and let me look. It shouldn't cause you any pain."

Because she was tired and her leg throbbed horribly from the blood rushing back down to the sprained ankle, she put a choke hold on Bull's hand again and leaned forward until she could rest the top of her head on his stomach. Bull stroked her head gently, knowing she needed the comfort of touch.

She had not been prepared to let Solas in at this level of intimacy tonight, afraid of the thoughts he might hear. He could tell something was wrong. "Relax, Ellana." He murmured to where no one else could hear him. "I've known since almost the moment you arrived that you and your party are either keeping something from me, upset with me, or both. I swear that I will not pry for those answers. Just let me in so I can see what's wrong. Please."

Ellana drew in a deep breath, sighed it out and forced herself to relax and be willing for Solas to use his skills to see into her body.

He hissed almost immediately. "The bruising had spread so badly, Surgeon Langley, because there are several ruptured vessels around the spine and around the area coming off the collarbone into the rhumboids. If it isn't stopped, she'll bleed out in her sleep tonight."

Ellana gasped. "What? It's not even that painful!"

Solas nodded, though she couldn't see it. "That's not uncommon, it's called compartment syndrome. I can explain why later if you really care. Dorian, please, every lyrium potion you have on you. Every one. And don't say a word Surgeon Langley. Ellana is all that matters here."

Dorian had hurriedly come over, opening his pouch and pulling one out on the way. He opened the cap and held it for Solas to drink dry.

But the elf was not satisfied. "Another."

Dorian complied.

"One more."

"Are you sure, that's an awful lot..."

"I'm sure. I'll be expending it in a rush."

Dorian again complied. "That was my last one."

"Hopefully, it will be enough. I'm not well coordinated with my arms yet, would you hold my hands to her back and follow my direction?"

"Anything for our girl, right?" Dorian moved to the other side of the bed and took Solas's hands by the wrist gently as Bull shifted Ellana so it would be easier for him to reach her.

"Start me up on her shoulders where they join her arms." He was concentrating and now had his eyes closed. "Move my hands slowly towards the collarbone."

No one said anything to distract him, but Dorian and Bull could both feel the energy flowing around and through Ellana. Bull was a little freaked. Dorian was once again left wishing he had a gift for healing.

"Now, slowly, slowly down the rhumboids. Ah, we're going to have to sit here for a minute, the damage is extensive." There was a pause, where no one in the room dare say anything. "Alright, that's repaired. Towards the spine at the same height please. The damage to the blood vessels is not as bad but two of her vertebrae are cracked. Another long moment, please." Solas was beginning to sweat and his body to shake.

Surgeon Langley wanted to interfere, but Solas was an adult in his right mind. He had the right to endanger his life to save the Inquisitor's. So she waited, just like the rest of them.

"Under the circumstances, let's work our way down the spine and then cover the blood vessels afterward." So Dorian slid Solas's hands down her spine, slowly, until he said stop. "There. Another one, two, three cracked vertebrae, still in the Thoracic curve." Oh, ma vhenan, we came so close to losing you, to death or to paralysis." He continued concentrating, a tear or two sliding down his face when he hadn't cried once during his own ordeal.

The door to the infirmary shut quietly and Varric jogged over to the bed. "I broke into the apothecary and took several lyrium potions and a couple of the ones you have to have for taking too many lyrium potions all at once. Left a note, locked the door behind me." Varric was gasping for breath and his hands shaking.

Susie stepped forward and took the potions from him. "Sit, Ser Varric, and catch your breath. Things will be alright." She gave the antidote potions to the surgeon, who was still not happy but her hands were tied.

Susie went and stood in the small corner left between Bull and Solas. "Ser Solas, Varric fetched more lyrium. Are you ready for another potion."

"Bless you, Susie, yes. How many did he bring?"

"Six."

"That should be enough. I'll take one now, please."

Susie popped the top on the vial and held it to his lips.

"Two more." He drank them down, too, when she complied.

Dorian knew how much danger Solas was putting himself in but he, too, cared for nothing more than Ellana's recovery.

"Alright Dorian, those cracks are fixed. Let's slide down lower, please, into the lumbar region." He was quiet for a minute and then he scared them all. "Oh, no. Ma Vhenan, listen to me closely. You MUST NOT MOVE. You must not tense at all. And I'm sorry, but this will hurt badly. Unless... Dorian, I still do not have access to the Fade, can you take her away for a moment?"

Dorian shook his head. "I'm so sorry, but that's not one of my skills. I feel completely useless."

He shook his head. "Don't, because you aren't." Solas raised his voice. "Cole! Cole, I need you urgently! You have to help the Inquisitor, no one else can!"

Cole appeared, startling Susie and the Surgeon almost into hysterics. "What's wr... oh no. You can fix the hurt, can't you?"

"Cole, listen to me. I need you to take her to the Fade, the moment I tell you when. I know it's dangerous when she's conscious but she'll relax and go voluntarily won't you, ma vhenan? Please?"

"Maybe. Tell me what's wrong, first."

"I can't. I can't risk you tensing or flinching or moving. PLEASE trust me. Go with Cole. I'll call Cole when it's time. All will be well when you return, I swear it."

Bull expressed some concern. "Won't her body relax and collapse when she goes to the Fade?"

Solas shook his head, his voice shaking. "Ordinarily, yes, but Dorian is going to cast a spell of paralysis on her and keep it on her until I'm done. Ellana, will you agree to go?"

"Yes, because you are scaring the hell out of me." Her voice was shaking as much as Solas's

"Good. That was my intention. Dorian, hopefully we won't run out of lyrium before we run out of need."

"I should be alright for a long time, it's a simple spell and one of my specializations."

"Just don't let it fail. Don't let it lapse. Cast it now, please."

Dorian cast it with a thought and a flick of one finger.

Bull was now officially freaked out, his friend had just turned immovable in his arms. He took a deep breath and tightened his grip. Best not drop her.

Solas was ready. "Now, Cole." The spirit put his hands on the head of his friend for a moment, and then they poof!ed away.

Solas took a deep, shaky breath. "Someone take guard outside the door. I need absolute silence. I'll explain when I've repaired it." He closed his eyes and went deeply into a healing mode. After ten minutes, the sweat from the lyrium overdose was pouring off his body. After twenty, his hands were shaking and only Dorian's steady ones kept them where they needed to be.

Never once did Dorian let the paralysis spell falter. A simple thing, the first spell he'd ever learned was helping to save his friend's life.

Without pausing, Solas called out to Susie. "Susie. All three remaining Lyrium potions please."

She gave them to him without fear, one after the other, not knowing what they could do to him.

What felt like an eternity passed in the complete silence before Solas pulled out of the healing and began simply gasping for breath. "It's fixed. Dorian, don't let the spell lapse, but I need just a minute. The remaining blood vessels should take no time, the rest of the spine was fine. Susie... is there anything I could have to drink. Cold water would be delightful."

She curtseyed to him and ran out the door.

Varric was the only one of the three of them capable of speech at that point. "So, Chuckles. What was wrong?"

"A vertebrae in her lumbar column had broken in two horizontally and shifted. The spinal cord was under pressure and cut almost into two pieces. Had it shifted again and severed the spinal cord, she would have been paralyzed. Oh, Ma Serranas, Susie."

She had returned with one of the buckets and dippers kept at the sparring ring, then filled it from the faucet at the water trough where the water was spring fed and ice cold. "It's freezing cold spring water, Ser Solas. Just to prepare you."

He was still gasping for breath but she held the dipper to his lips and he drank it down. Susie set the bucket on the floor out of harm's way, grabbed the towel she had used to dry Ellana's hair earlier, folded it up and poured several dipperfuls of cold water over it until it was drenched and the floor was soaked. She unfolded it to wring it out and then went to Solas with it. Without asking, she wiped the sweat off his face and neck, then draped the wet, cold towel over his head and down the back of his neck to help cool him off. "More water to drink, Ser Solas?"

"Please. Then I must finish." He drank most of the dipperful and she poured the remaining cold water at the back of his head, to soak into the towel. "Ma serranas, dahlen."

She smiled and stepped back again.

Dorian maintained the paralysis spell and held Solas's hands where asked, so that he could complete the much more simple and faster repairs to the blood vessels in her back that were damaged.

_Meanwhile, deep in the Fade, Cole and Ellana were having a rather heated discussion, which was unusual for the pair. _

_"Secrets are bad! I'm bad at secrets!"_

_"Cole, you have to understand, I wasn't going to tell you, I didn't want you put in this position again."_

_"So you would keep secrets from me? You promised we weren't going to do secrets again." His voice sounded hurt._

_"No, it's not like that. What was sent to us could be very dangerous. The knowledge that he is truly Fen'Harel could be very dangerous. As far as we can tell, the Orb that almost destroyed Thedas, the one that he said was elvhen... we believe it was his. At the very least, he was not honest with us about what was truly happening and that deception may have cost countless lives. Please, I'm only asking for a little time so that the four of us can sit down with you and explain what you saw in my head. The weapons from Mythal aren't even an issue right now."_

_"You still love. And he still loves. And now neither of you trusts. You are throwing away a rare gift but don't care! I don't like it. And you knew I wouldn't like it when you asked."_

_"I know. I'm so sorry, Cole. One day. That's all I'm asking for is one day." _

_"Convince me in one day. You would never be apart if either of you knew what was coming."_

_"What? What's coming?"_

_"He's calling us back." And they did without her question being answered._

When Ellana returned to her body, she was still under the spell of paralysis. Dorian saw the awareness return to her eyes and dropped it quickly so that she fell against Bull, who she knew would always catch her.

She had returned to chaos, however. Bull picked her up and moved her to the bed she had been sitting on and then went to help Dorian hold Solas up, replacing Susie at that task. The surgeon was trying hard to pour the potions for lyrium overdose down him without spilling any but getting him to swallow was hard. She'd pour just a little at a time in his mouth, then tickle the corner of his mouth like she would a baby. Sometimes that worked and he swallowed. Sometimes it didn't and she would rub downward on his throat.

Susie was speaking to him. "Ser Solas, please. Your Ellana, your ma vhenan, she is back. She is here and wants to speak to you, to see you. Oh, take your medicine so you can assure her you are fine." She looked to the Inquisitor with desperation. "Talk to him. It can help, I promise."

For a moment, Ellana just stared at the scene before her. They'd been so cold to Solas when they came in tonight. He had noticed and yet still he had jumped in and risked his own life (or having to enter uthenera she supposed) to save hers. And now, after he'd done so, all her friends were jumping in to help again as if he had never left. Holding his body as it convulsed. Varric was just then running in the door from the apothecary again. Cole was right. The two of them, they loved each other. They belonged together. All this new information they'd gotten today would have to be talked about. But she had to convince Cole that it did not have to be talked about right now. It could wait.

Susie shook her shoulder. "Inquisitor! Talk to him!"

She looked up at Susie. "Help me to the head of the bed. Please."

Susie helped her to the side nearest them, above Dorian and across from the surgeon. She held on to the headboard with both hands and bent down to his ear so her words were for him alone.

"Ma Vhenan. Fen'Harel. Dread Wolf. Solas. The man I love. It matters not what name you go by, we belong together and you know it. You saved me tonight. We've both saved each other. We've both hurt each other. But that doesn't matter any longer. Work things out by yourself or accept help. It matters not. Leave for months at a time or stay with me always. It matters not. Tell me the truth or keep lying to me. It matters not. We love and we always will, I knew from the moment we met that I would never love another. I will welcome you back to Skyhold and into my arms, always. What people will gossip or laugh about, it matters not. Come back to me, ma vhenan. Drink your medicine, and come back to me."

Exhausted, she stood and Susie bore her weight back to her own bed. By the time she'd sat down, his convulsions had stopped. After another moment, he was drinking the potions with ease and not long after he opened his eyes, though he appeared exhausted. The first person he looked for was her, sitting and looking back at him.

Dorian looked at Bull and they all gestured at everyone in the room to clear out, at least to the other side of the room. Dorian knew more about this exhaustion than the surgeon did. Solas would be fine after a considerable amount of sleep and an enormous amount of food, even given his injuries.

Bull looked at Ellana and gestured with a hand to see if she wanted a lift to the side of the bed where she could talk to Solas. She nodded, and he picked her up as he always did, as if she weighed nothing at all. He sat her down on his bed, made sure her balance was steady, and then joined the others across the room.

She took his right hand in hers and he did not flinch anymore. "You came back to me."

He lifted her hand to his heart and laid it there, covering it with his own. "As did you."

"You promised to tell me what you had to send me to the Fade to fix."

"So I did. One of your lumbar vertebrae was broken clean in two and had shifted. Your spinal cord was cut almost all the way through. I was terrified that I wouldn't have the strength and skill to repair it and you would end up paralyzed."

She shook her head. "Pessimist."

He laughed. "Optimist."

She looked him in the eye. "I meant everything I said. I hope you heard all of it because I'm pretty tired and I might not repeat it right."

He smiled, delighted as always by her humor. "I heard all of it. You called me back from..." He stopped talking and looked away from her.

"The Long Sleep. Uthenera."

He looked down at their hands, locked their fingers together tightly. "Yes." He sounded ashamed.

"And what made you come back. Was it duty? Ambition? Your mission, whatever that is exactly?"

He shook his head. "No. I would have happily ignored those duties and entered uthenera for another thousand years. I came back for you. Because you are correct. That you love me. That I love you. And it terrifies me, but we belong together. There is much to discuss. You must have many questions. The Inquisition will have many questions. There will be things I can tell you and things I cannot. We will keep secrets from each other and somewhere inside of us we will hate ourselves and each other for having to do it. We will grieve for that. I will still have to leave. But I will always come back."

"And I will always welcome you though I will hope for a day when things are not as grim and dire as we fear. Now let me kiss you goodnight so you can sleep for two days and I can go enjoy Bull's pillowy bosoms."

Somewhere in the depths of Solas's brain where his two passengers went when they wanted to stay out of his way, Mythal and Flemeth toasted each other with their brandy and went back to watching the little waterfall and burbling brook they had conjured for entertainment.


	18. Tears of Compassion

18.

Tears of Compassion

A.N. - Wow, that last chapter was long, right? Well, so is this one. Okay, this chapter ended up being two seconds of moving the plot forward and the rest is strictly schmaltz. Blame it on the Ambien. But we're getting to the good stuff, I promise.

And ooooh... Black Emporium. Patch 7. Downloading now. Color me excited. Fair Warning-The stuff there is EXPENSIVE.

LilithiaRW - I know, they absolutely kill me. They are the worst about doing their own thing. They remind me of the two old guys in the box seats on the Muppet Show who hated EVERYTHING. The ladies will be up to something, but they haven't told me what yet.

EponineMX - That was another segment where the characters did totally their own thing. I swear. Dragon Age characters are worse than anyone about that. The severity of her injuries and the lack of pain to know it was so serious was, of course, implausible but not impossible. I have a friend who was a firefighter who saw a guy get out of his truck after a fender bender and walk around because he felt fine. He dropped dead of a broken neck on the scene. ER doctors I ask about it all say they see it much too frequently. So the user tip for today would be that if you have a wreck, STAY IN YOUR CAR and DON'T MOVE YOUR NECK.

I appreciate everyone following and commenting so much. It means a lot to me during a time when my confidence is really suffering.

Previously on A Funny Thing Happened On The Way To The Fade Rift -

"... Now let me kiss you goodnight so you can sleep for two days and I can go enjoy Bull's pillowy bosoms."

18.

Tears of Compassion

Solas smiled and carefully lifted her hand, only to kiss the palm of it and the tip of each finger, a much more intimate gesture. "Please don't enjoy them too much. I would hate to feel obligated to conjure myself a set."

Her eyes widened in surprise. "You can do that?"

Solas laughed aloud. "No. No, I cannot."

Ellana narrowed her eyes at him and leaned forward, resting on her left elbow just above his shoulder. She stroked her right hand over his head and looked at him with love in her eyes. Then she sharply but quickly pinched the tip of his right ear and laughed. "Wretch."

He obliged her with a small flinch, smiled in return and carefully raised his arms to rest on her back. "Oh, how I love you, ma vhenan. I missed you more than I can say and there are no words to describe how sorry I am that I hurt you. I cherish your courage and your kindness. But does the new dog have to sleep in the bed?"

She mock frowned at him. "Yes. Yes, he does. It's a big bed, you'll cope."

He sighed. "Only because he's a war dog and will help keep you safe. But it will be quite a hardship. You'll have to make it up to me."

"I have no idea how. I burned all my lingerie when you left. Now I sleep in granny gowns. Truth." She smiled and nodded to show her sincerity.

Solas groaned. "Oh, what my foolishness has cost me. Will my suffering for past mistakes never end?"

She giggled. "Probably not, no." Then she got a serious look on her face. "Will I be able to share the Fade with you, at least occasionally?"

Solas smiled. "I would be delighted to show you anything you wish to see. And since I know all of yours, perhaps you would like to meet a friend or two of mine? But what brought this on?"

Ellana sighed. "I remember, the first day we met and actually talked, you told me that you would not trade the remnants of a thousand year old dream for anything."

He tightened his grip on her until he winced and had to ease off on the hug. He smiled gently at her. "Worry not. When I said that, I had never in my very long life been in love. Now come here, ma vhenan, and kiss me goodnight. You need your rest. And I will be jittery with energy for some time before I sleep, as you say, for two days."

"Promise me. No uthenera." Her voice had a stern quality to it that was layered with pain and sorrow.

The smile left his face and with all seriousness, he promised. "No uthenera." He pulled her the rest of the way to him and kissed her with tenderness, love and the promise of future passion.

The thud of Bull's feet walking over, which was equivalent to a human stomping angrily, broke up their kiss.

"Alright, alright. You can't get a room yet, so just break it up." But he was smiling. Bull helped her sit up and then picked her up.

Dorian had come over with Bull because he wanted to talk to Solas, in a serious mood for once. "Thank you, Solas, for doing what I could not. It would have killed me... us, to lose Ellana because I lack the ability to heal. And we came so close, it's just too frightening to contemplate."

Solas smiled gently. "It seems the fates put us where they want us to be, when they want us to be there, regardless of what we can see with our narrow vision. But actually, I wanted to talk to you, Dorian, before I fall asleep. Because you will need time to think about this before you make a decision. I could sense how badly you wanted to be able to heal while we were working together so closely. You actually do have a healing gift. A rather powerful one, in fact. The channel for it has been blocked, I imagine since your early childhood."

The mage from Tevinter was stunned and dropping two shades paler showed it. He could barely whisper the words. "Did my parents do that to me? As a boy learning my spells I used to cry to my mother that I wanted to be able to heal and couldn't no matter how hard I tried. She told me I wasn't supposed to be a healer, that it would appear common."

Solas shook his head. "Healing is frowned upon as a skill in the magisterium and the nobility in Tevinter, is it not? A child longs for the approval of their parents. I believe you blocked it yourself subconsciously before you realized it would be important to you. I would be honored to help you unblock it if you choose and work with you to balance the new magic with what you already have."

Dorian had drawn in a deep breath. "I could... I could actually learn to heal?" He supposed that if anyone would be right about it, a god would.

Solas nodded. "And be quite talented at it. With instruction and practice that skill could surpass your other abilities, which as you already know are prodigious."

Ellana smiled. "That's wonderful, Dorian. I know how much that would mean to you."

"I will be awake for some time. Come talk to me before you and Bull retire with Ellana for the night and I will explain what would be involved and the risks of such an undertaking. And thank you for your steady assistance tonight. Saving Ellana could not have been done without the skills you already have. You are in no way useless."

Bull rolled his eyes. "It's just one big love fest in here now, isn't it. Let's go already." He turned away and headed for the door.

Ellana laughed and hugged her friend around his neck, waving good night to Solas over Bull's shoulder even though she wouldn't be able to see Solas's face. "Somebody's getting cranky."

Dorian laughed. "He'll feel better after his shower. Bull really enjoys, uh, being clean." (A.N. In case I forgot to mention it before, Skyhold, though primitive, enjoys the benefits of modern plumbing. Mostly because I hate chamber pots and hauling water in for baths.)

The qunari in question grumbled under his breath in the language of the Qun.

They reached the door to the infirmary, where the surgeon was waiting to look at the cut that Bull stitched. She frowned. "It looks good, but do you realize that he stitched it so that you'll end up with a thick, ropy scar?"

Ellana smiled. "Oh, yes. I wanted one."

The surgeon sighed. "Of course you did. Well, wash it with soap and water twice a day, pat it dry, then use this salve on it sparingly twice a day." She held up a small pot of the stuff and then dropped it into one of the bags that Varric was carrying, (fortunately it was one of hers) "Remember to come see me morning and night so I can take care of the bite. Now get out of my infirmary before something else happens to you." Surgeon Langley was pretty serious about that, too.

Susie popped forward and tucked the old tunic around Ellana to protect her modesty. Ellana smiled, appreciating the consideration for something they had all forgotten about completely. "Susie, dear, do you have time to come help me get ready for bed? I think Bull and Dorian want to clean up before they come back and I'm fairly sure Varric doesn't want to help me take a bath."

Varric was quick to say, "Ohhh, no, Elfroot. If the choice for helping you bathe was me or on your own, you'd be on your own. Bianca would kill me. Both of them."

Susie giggled again. "Of course, my lady. It will take no time at all."

Dorian held the door open for their little party and everyone trooped through it happily.

They were immediately set upon by a near frantic Robin. He bounced back and forth in front of Bull, wanting to lick Ellana's face, not just her hand, not just get pats. Obviously, he'd been talking to Cole. "Robin, sweetie. Settle down. I'll be alright, but let's not trip Bull up and make him drop me, okay? Settle down."

With a big sigh he did and held a position at Bull's side the entire way to the fortress.

As they made their way back towards the main doors, Varric brought up the subject they were all thinking about. Well, except for Susie. "We have to have a chat tonight, don't we?"

Cole was quick to say "yes."

Bull was not quite as quick to say "definitely," but he was close.

Varric sighed. "Okay, I know we're all tired, but it's not that late. Let's meet in Ellana's room in what, an hour?"

Dorian frowned. "May I request an hour and a half? Being able to heal has been... I don't want to miss this opportunity."

Varric smiled. "I understand, Sparkler. I don't mind if no one else does."

It was quickly agreed upon. Dorian held open the doors to the main hall for everyone to pass through. Robin darted through them to wait eagerly at the door to Ellana's quarters.

Cole cocked his head to one side. "Solas wants to see me. I will still wait one day, Ellana, but only that." He Poof!d away before anyone could object.

Bull growled. "I hate it when he does that when I wanted to say something. I take it while he had you in the Fade he heard everything that happened today, huh?"

Ellana sighed. "Oh yeah. And my complete inability to remain distant has complicated things, I know."

Varric actually smiled. "Strangely enough, after the way everything has been falling into place today, I feel pretty positive about the whole thing. And I know Sparkler must, too."

The Inquisitor raised her eyebrow at the unusually positive dwarf. "Are you saying that you now believe everything will work out because the Creators or the Fates or the Maker Will it that way? That's unusually optimistic of you."

Varric shrugged. "Maybe they're just cutting you a temporary break, but things are beginning to come together here rather quickly. I have a feeling it's going to be starting up again soon, be a classic epic of good against evil and sell even more copies than _The Tale of The Champion_."

This time Bull really growled. "Varric. Why? Why did you go there? There is such a thing as luck and you probably just ruined ours. My hands are full. Dorian, smack him in the back of the head."

Dorian put his arm around Bull's waist and leaned into his lover's shoulder, even though Bull could not return the gesture for carrying Ellana. "No, I don't think I will. At least for tonight I believe I would like to agree with him. And I'll take tomorrow as it comes."

Ellana was perplexed. "Why is everyone so positive and cheerful all of a sudden?"

Varric shifted the bags around and held open the door to Ellana's suite. Robin scrambled through them first again and disappeared. Probably to the bed.

After a moment's silence Varric said it for all of them. "Well, Elfroot. You apparently should have died or been paralyzed today after that fight. But you didn't. And now, because Solas risked his life to repair you, you won't do either one. We're all so relieved we don't quite know what to do about it."

Dorian nodded. "It is very fresh, dearest." He'd had to drop behind Bull due to the stairs.

Ellana sniffed. "Awww. You guys are going to make me cry."

Bull jiggled her in his arms to make his point. "I told you earlier, that's healthy. Just don't start turning the tears on and off every five minutes, okay? Cause that gets old and makes good guys feel like they're being manipulated and the bad guys won't care at all."

She smiled. "I won't. I promise." She had Bull set her down so she could sit on the edge of the claw foot bathtub. The men all left to make their own preparations for the meeting.

After some discussion and planning, Susie and Ellana had an outrageously good time getting her into a dry tub with her leg hanging out, freezing her by running cold water in the tub until it turned hot and then filling it to Ellana's satisfaction with hot, soapy water. Susie washed Ellana's bad leg for her from the knee down to the bandage with a soapy cloth, then rinsed the soap off with a clean wet cloth and wrapped the leg in a precautionary towel. Once that was done, Ellana bathed and washed her hair.

Susie followed Ellana's instructions to locate a nightgown and robe, socks and the right boot that she wore around Skyhold. She asked Susie to root around in the bags for the salve the surgeon gave her then, rather than give in to the urge to soak in the hot water for hours, she pulled the plug on the drain and asked Susie to bring in the towels for the next part of the plan. Once the water drained, Susie handed Ellana a towel of her own to begin drying herself. Susie meanwhile was busy putting towels on the floor of the cast iron tub, hoping the little bit of water soaked into the towel would make the tub bottom less slippery. Ellana even grabbed the front of the tub to lift herself off the bottom and allow a towel to be placed directly under her butt.

The next state of the plan was daring. Ellana put on one sock and the flat leather bottomed boot. Preliminary moving it about on the front of the tub bottom indicated good potential results. Next, Ellana put her granny gown on, injured arm first as instructed and knotted it at her waist to keep it dry. Then Susie tied the sash from the robe securely around her waist and took a solid hold of it. On the count of three, Ellana pushed herself up with her one good foot, her two good hands, and Susie's strong arm. As soon as she was standing securely, Susie grabbed the towel laid there for the specific purpose of drying Ellana's butt and the parts in front of her butt. Ellana blushed a bit and reminded herself of the lecture she'd given Solas just a few days before. There was a rail for Ellana to hold attached to the wall, giving her extra stability so Susie was able to dry the water running down Ellana's legs, too.

When she was as dry as she was going to get, they looked at each other.

"Here comes the hard part, right?" The thought of falling on her already aching body tonight really did not appeal to Ellana and she did not want Susie to get hurt.

"Well, yes, hahren, it is. Remember though, this is part of what I help people with every day. Let me guide you and we'll get through this without any trouble." Susie was confident; her voice soothing. "Are you ready?"

"If it means getting into bed then so, so ready."

Susie smiled. "Then lean back into my arms until we can sit you on the edge of the tub. I may not be The Iron Bull, but I will not drop you."

Ellana took a deep breath and complied. Once she was sitting on the tub she distracted them from the next step by talking. "I'm more nervous about this than I expected. I wonder why that is?"

At her words, Susie decided to give her a moment to settle before making the next step and patted her shoulder a bit. "I would imagine, My Lady, that it is because you, like Ser Solas, are used to being terribly self reliant. While you understand the need for the assistance and you aren't objecting to it, it feels foreign and doesn't match your personality. I expect it will take you a little bit of time to relax into having massages for the same reason."

Ellana raised her eyebrow in surprise (still her new favorite facial expression). "How did you get so smart about people at your young age? You can't be more than eighteen or nineteen, right?"

Susie shook her head. "Actually, I'm twenty-one next month. You have to remember that I lived in Denerim and on farmland around that area my whole life. I grew up during the Blight and the restoration. People watchers learn a lot about people in those types of stressful conditions."

"I imagine they do. Thank you for sharing that with me. Which day is your birthday?"

Susie laughed and shook her head. "Oh, no, My Lady. You have already done so much for me so quickly, I can't let you add anything else on to that. Now, are you ready to stand up and make our way to your bed?"

"Yes, let's. And it's not over, Susie. I'll ferret the date out somehow." Susie helped Ellana to swing her good leg over the edge of the tub and then into a standing position, with a firm hold still on the sash. She used her other hand to drop the granny gown down into position and she removed the towel they used to keep the bandages dry.

Susie sighed. "Of course you will, My Lady."

"Well, if you really don't want me to, I won't. Or at least I won't give you anything except a hug. But ask anyone that knows me well, like these guys when they come back. I enjoy making people happy and part of that is giving them presents they will enjoy. But if it will make you UNhappy for me to do that, then I will respect your wishes."

"I'll think about it, My Lady. We're making good progress moving along. Do you want to sit on this side of the bed for now or try for the couch?"

"Let's try for the couch. Thinking about it, Varric won't be staying the night so I'd prefer to sit with him for a while and that's where he always goes."

"Alright. Then I will bring you panties and the ottoman." She giggled. "And how often will you hear those two words used together ever again.

Ellana laughed aloud. Susie was fun, on top of competent, on top of friendly, on top of skilled to meet her needs. She promised herself she would go talk to her parents personally if they objected and she needed to talk to Josie tomorrow about what type of salary she should offer.

They made it to the couch about that time and Ellana gratefully sat down. Susie hurried to the vanity to pick up the panties, her robe and then she slid the ottoman over from where it had been being used as a chair in front of the fireplace.

Out of breath a bit, she said, "Okay, here we go. I'll slide each leg of the panty up your leg as far as it will go. Now let's stand back up (that part was becoming routine now) and I'll hold on to the belt. I'll help you pull up the gown but you can pull up your own undies." It took a minute of flustered playing with yards of fabric from the gown but Ellana found that she could manage her panties herself. Yay.

"Now, I'll pull the sleeve of the robe up your injured arm, around your back and hold it out for you to put your right arm through that sleeve. We'll sit you back down, untie the belt, put it back on the robe and then I can take that boot and sock off again. Using that was a clever idea, by the way. I will have to remember that when I'm working in the infirmary." Susie did each of the things as she named them and was done by the time she finished talking. She put everything away where she'd gotten it from and came back to the couch. "Is there anything else I can do for you, My Lady."

Ellana smiled at her. "You have to meet the dog so he will know you next time you come up. Robin, come here you lazy boy." He'd been sacked out on the bed sleeping like nothing out of the ordinary was happening. But hearing his name woke him up and made him bounce his way over to the pair.

Ellana was not up to any bouncing and she didn't want Susie to be scared around him. "Settle down and be nice, boy. Sit, Robin." He did. She hugged his neck, having missed him and missed the snuggles that came with him.

After a minute she sat up and looked at Susie. "Now, Robin. This is my friend Susie and I need you to be polite with her, okay. No jumping around, no begging for treats or for pats and especially no trying to trip her by throwing yourself to the ground belly up in front of her hoping for belly rubs. Understand?"

Susie giggled. She knew all about mabari, being Ferelden to the core.

Robin sighed. Mom was taking all the fun out of everything.

Ellana continued, "If Susie wants to pat you or play with you when you see her, you can, but you have to wait for her to invite you and stop when she says stop. Still understand?"

He gave a little woof.

Ellana looked at Susie. "I don't even know if you like dogs, Susie. Do you want to meet him up close and personal or is this good enough for you?"

Susie smiled and opened her arms in invitation. "Up close and personal. Come here, pretty boy." Robin went and she rubbed her hands on his body, massaged the big muscle groups until he was acting like a limp noodle and just generally made a big impression on him. Impressive, especially without food involved.

Ellana grinned. "That went well. Have you had dogs before?"

"My family actually raised some mabari as part of what we farmed, before the Blight that is. We sent all the adults and teens we owned with the army and evacuated to Denerim with one pregnant bitch. The trip was too much for her and she lost the litter. Then we lost her from complications we couldn't treat on the road. I miss them a lot."

Robin must have felt the emotion rolling off Susie as Ellana did, because he leaned into her legs and pressed his head down onto her lap. Which seemed to be the mabari equivalent of a hug. Ellana leaned over and rubbed her arm when Susie wiped some tears away. It was all Ellana could reach. Susie hugged Robin's head and after a minute she squeezed Ellana's hand.

"Thank you for letting me visit with him, My Lady. He's a fine example of the breed and a very sweet boy."

"You're welcome to come play with him any time whether you work for me or not. Okay?"

"Thank you, My Lady. Will there be anything else?"

"If you would like to sit around and visit for a while, I would enjoy that. But I know it's later than you would usually work at the infirmary and I don't want your family to worry about you. It's up to you. There will be plenty of time for us to visit I think, especially while I am out of commission like this. As friends. Meaning my name is Ellana, at least in front of people who won't pass out and require smelling salts for the informality."

Susie laughed. "Right then. No Orlesians. I appreciate the offer to visit but I help my father with my mother and he'll be needing me about now."

"I'm sorry to hear that. If lack of access to a healing mage has been a problem for you and you think one would help, let me know."

"Thank you so much, Ellana. That's very sweet. I will talk to my father about that offer, too. I hope you enjoy your evening. And the pillowy bosoms. I could never admit to having the curiosity to try it, so you'll have to tell me about it."

"I promise you it's nothing but sleeping so Dorian can zap my leg cold. Since Solas left Skyhold, Dorian, Varric or Cole and Bull have been my main combat party. Sometimes we have to share tents to stay warm, or there is only one tent and it's pouring down rain. You just never know what it's like out there. But that's all it is, four good friends looking out for each other."

"I didn't mean to imply anything. Blygh speaks of the same relationship with his regular team. He calls it a brotherhood even though there is a woman on the team."

"I'm glad he has that brotherhood available to him. It's a great source of courage and strength to have someone to rely on, knowing they are watching your back while you watch theirs."

"Before I go, My Lady..."

"Ellana, Susie, Ellana."

"Before I go, Ellana, I wanted to tell you about something that happened tonight. You see, I was there when you and your friends brought Ser Solas in the night he was injured. I watched for a long while. I saw that he screamed until he was hoarse, saw that you had turned that leather band around every which way until it was nearly string. But he never shed a tear, not one. I stayed until they sedated him, if you remember when that was."

Ellana shook her head. "That was such an awful night. I hope we never have another one like it again."

"It was truly awful. Anyway, what happened tonight, Ellana, is that when he was working on your back, before he discovered the worst fracture and spinal cord damage, do you remember hearing him talk about the three broken vertebrae together and how close they had come to losing you?

"Yes, why?"

"I thought you should know, he cried for you over that. I don't imagine any of the men would think to tell you. But it seemed like you were trying to work things out with him and I thought that would be something you would want to know. He's so ... stoic. He didn't stop crying until he found the really bad break with the cut spinal cord. After that I think he was too scared to cry."

Ellana was stunned. She looked at Susie with something resembling a blank stare and said, "I believe you but I'm so surprised. I've seen him have to help his best friend die and while he was devastated, he didn't stop being almost unreadable. Thank you, Susie. That gives me a lot to think about."

"You're very welcome and I wish you all the best with him. Most of the time he is such a kind man, like tonight when he explained mana to me. At any rate, I should be off. Enjoy your sleepover, My... Ellana."

"Take Robin with you. Robin, escort Susie home. Keep her safe. And come straight back, alright? I need snuggles."

Robin jumped up and licked Ellana'a face, which made both women laugh. He followed Susie down the stairs, leaving Ellana to her thoughts. Her very complicated, serious thoughts. It occurred to her that she should make a list but she couldn't reach any paper. Or a pen. Or the bell for the footman. Robin would be back in a few minutes and was smart enough to bring her things if he knew what they were but she hadn't thought to teach him about pens and paper. There was a slim chance she could convince him to pull the footman's bell. Darn it all.

Meanwhile, back in the infirmary with Solas and Cole:

"Thank you for coming to see me, Cole. You saved Ellana's life earlier tonight, you know that, right?" Solas seemed uncharacteristically nervous around the spirit.

"I do. Not why you called me, but I do." Cole seemed uncharacteristically curt.

"You're right. That is true. Other than to thank you for your help tonight I need to apologize to you. Outside of my relationship with the Inquisitor, you were the best, most genuine friend I had here at Skyhold. We haven't talked about what I did to you when we've met in the Fade. But I want... I NEED to sincerely apologize for what I did to you. It was wrong of me. I tried to convince myself that I did it for your own good, your own protection, so that you would not try to follow me down a dangerous path. But now I believe the truth is that I was ashamed of what I had been told I must do. I didn't want to ruin the good memories I would have of my time with you by adding the bad ones that would result from you learning about my duty, hating it and then hating me. I didn't want that. Once I realized that being around so many people, particularly the Inquisitor, whose minds must have replayed my every action for a time and the ones with you in them restored your memory, I didn't try again because I never wanted to hurt you. It was a bad plan to start with, born of desperation."

"I've known. But the coward never said it." Cole's eyes glared at him, Solas felt an anger coming from him that he was unfamiliar with. He suspected Cole was unfamiliar with it.

"It was cowardly of me. I admit to that. Cole, is something wrong? Other than what I apologized for doing, I mean. When we met in the Fade, you were never... Right now you seem so angry, Cole. That isn't like you. What's bothering you?"

Cole had been sitting next to Solas's bed, but got up and began pacing. Also something he never did. "What's wrong is secrets. Secrets are bad. And now, new secrets. Secrets from you, secrets from her, secrets from Skyhold and secrets from every living thing on the planet. She knows NOTHING she is supposed to know about what's coming. You know only a piece of what's coming. Yet two must stop it. And the Inquisition must help. I cannot. I can fight for her, I can drop hints, make 'surprising finds' but I am under a geas and cannot tell all! So now, **I** have secrets! And I hate it!"

He was pacing and frantic and Solas was scared for him, losing control like this. "Cole, Cole, come sit with me, please. Sit with me and calm down. You must calm down and regain control."

Cole came to Solas's bedside and sat down, but the bed was moving he was shaking so hard. "The irony of Fen'Harel telling me to calm down. They know."

Solas nodded, not surprised. "I thought that they must. It is a talk I had planned to have with Ellana anyway as soon as we can be somewhere private." Slowly, he moved his arm to Cole's elbow and began to rub his hand up and down the spirit's forearm, a comforting gesture that he was surprised Cole allowed.

"Sharing all your secrets?"

"Many, but not all. Not yet. My task is not complete." He felt Cole tense under him again, his jaw clenched.

"Your task is irrelevant at this time." He forced the words out slowly but it was all he could manage and he gasped for breath when it was said.

"Who has you under this geas?"

"Not sure. Happened before I became Cole. I only remember parts. I was sent here. To help but not too much. Not enough. Ellana has secrets, too, that she must share but won't."

"I know. I am hoping our talk will reveal some of them." Solas was so worried about his friend. He was too tired to search for the geas tonight though as he had nothing left in the way of magical energy at all.

"Have you shared this with Ellana?"

"Can't." HIs jaw clenched again as he forced some words out. "She stumbled on relevant but not enough. Not understood." That was all he could manage and gasped for breath again, sweat forming on his brow.

"Easy, Cole." He kept rubbing his friend's arm. "When I wake, probably the day after tomorrow, I want you to come see me again. When I will feel better. I can take a very gentle, careful look, to see if you can be freed."

He shook his head frantically. "It says not even you must try, no peeking, or I will disappear and not be able to help. I AM here to help, but on their terms. If you knew, Fen'Harel, if you knew what was coming you would never leave her side. Please. That is as much as I can offer you."

Solas sighed. "I understand. Share what you can, when you can, but I can see it hurts to say too much. So don't. Be safe. For you are my dearest friend, though my actions have not shown it. Ellana loves you. You have many friends here Cole, who care for you for who you are, not for what you can do for them. They want you safe and happy."

There was a moment's silence. Then a deep, wrenching breath like the beginning of a bad cough escaped from Cole. The spirit flung himself at Solas, wrapped his arms around him (mindful of his injuries somehow), buried his head in his neck and began to cry. Great, painful sobs that one could call awkwardly done, as if Cole had never cried before.

Solas put his arms around his friend, ignoring his own pain. Solas rubbed his back, rested his other hand in Cole's hair and rubbed his head gently. He just held on until the hurricane of bottled up emotion released itself in a great flood. Solas had a feeling they had all been leaning on him too much for too long.

Cole kept right on crying, kept his head in Solas's collarbone but said "No, NO! That's not it. But I don't want them all to die. I don't want the world to burn. And I don't know what to do to help!"

Solas couldn't think of a thing to say so he just rubbed his friend's back harder and kept stroking the spirit's hair. After a few more minutes, Cole stopped crying and lay still for a moment as if exhausted and falling asleep. Then he sat up, rubbing his eyes and then his nose on his sleeve as if he were a small child. Cole looked ashamed of himself and it bothered Solas that Cole even knew that emotion now.

"Sorry." Cole said.

Solas shook his head and smiled gently. "Don't be. Sometimes even Compassion could use some for himself." He took Cole's hand for a moment. "Come see me when I wake, Cole, please. Otherwise I will worry about you."

Cole nodded and sighed. "I should go. Bull and Dorian are here, politely outside the door. Awkward. Concerned. Tell them what you must." And with that, he was gone.

When they heard the swoosh that accompanied Cole popping in or out of a space, Dorian peeked through the door. The two entered cautiously. "Is Cole gone? We don't want to disturb."

"Yes, he's gone. How long has he been this way? So... angry and anxious." The concern in his voice could not be missed.

Dorian shrugged. "He's been himself as far as I can remember, up until he took Ellana in the Fade with you tonight. I think he read some things from her that upset him."

Solas nodded. "From her and from me, too. What he was frantic about were the secrets between us. He said that something was coming. He did his best to convey it was much worse than what we just went through. That he was sent here to help us but that he was under a geas and could say and do only so much and no more. It caused him pain to tell me some of what he did. I think I need to get out of here as soon as I can and have a long talk with Ellana. And then with all of you. Also, Cole told me that you now know the truth of who I am."

Dorian was caught off guard, but Bull was used to surprises more than the average person. "We do. And it is something that we are all discussing together shortly, along with some other topics."

Solas nodded. "Of course. I won't ask what they are. But I would ask that you all, including Ellana, continue to call me Solas. It is a name I took for myself long ago, as a punishment and a reminder. Both of which I need. But more on that later. And more on what Cole had to say after I wake up, because I am hoping to learn a bit more when he comes to see me then and I am beginning to run out of steam."

Bull grinned, "The plus side to you running yourself dry tonight is that you are giving us an extra two days to figure out what to do." His grin disappeared and a grim face appeared. "Also, you have no idea how Ellana suffered after you left. No. Idea. I owe you for that. I won't hit you while you're down, but a reckoning will be waiting for you after you recover. I want that made clear between us now, before you start thinking you got away scot free with crushing her."

Solas nodded, the same serious face. "I understand. I will accept what retaliation you deem suitable."

Bull laughed. "A fancy way of saying you'll take it like a man."

Solas smiled. "Yes. And I hope that our friendship will be salvageable afterwards. I have a feeling we are all going to need each other in the coming months. And for the first time in more years than I can count, when I left I missed you all."

"It's the same as punishing a little kid for breaking another child's favorite toy when he's mad about something. You don't punish in anger. And you do it to teach the child to respect the feelings of others. When it's done, you don't hold a grudge. I can still be friends with you and after you wake up and get bored, I'll come kick your ass in a game of chess if you like."

Solas held his good hand up and Bull took it in a firm handshake. "That would be much appreciated. Thank you."

Dorian smiled. "Now look who's being all emotional and lovey dovey tonight. I hate to interrupt your little 'best friends forever' fest, darlings, but I thought we were here to discuss my favorite subject. Me." He said it with a flamboyant gesture that ended with a hand on one hip.

Solas laughed out of sheer surprise at Dorian. Bull grinned and hugged his man. "What have I told you about mouthing off in public?"

"That you'll punish me if I do it. By all means, go ahead." And so Bull kissed his Dorian with the kind of passion that made Solas remember the 'get a room' comment Bull had made earlier.

When they were finished, Dorian wobbled a bit and grinned at Solas. "The punishment would probably be more effective if I didn't enjoy it so much."

Solas smiled gently back at them. "I'm happy for you. But I would request a different punishment altogether. Or at least, no tongue."

After a stunned moment, the pair laughed heartily at the injured elf in the bed. The comment had been so unlike him, almost as if the discovery of his real identity had lifted a weight off him that he had carried for too long.

Dorian moved away from Bull and to Solas's bedside, where he immediately plopped himself down and took Solas's hand in his own. "Not that you aren't gorgeous, darling, but something tells me you are off limits. And I promise you that he is."

Solas squeezed the hand holding his. "A great loss to men and women everywhere. And I hope you are right, that I am or will soon be as you say, off limits. Now, before I finish coming down off this lyrium high and pass out, let us discuss your situation."

Dorian dropped the flamboyant act altogether and put Solas's hand between the two of his, as if he were pleading. "You apparently have some idea, after tonight, how much I have longed to be able to heal. To be someone that can do more than kill with my magic. At home, I kept that desire a greater secret than preferring men, if you can believe it."

Bull had stepped behind Dorian and laid his hands on Dorian's shoulders, giving them a comforting squeeze. He stayed there for the rest of the discussion.

Solas struggled, but he reached his left hand across his body and laid it on top of Dorian's hand, squeezed it, then dropped his own to his torso and left it there. "Believe it or not, I actually understand though for different reasons. What we need to discuss and what you need to think about seriously are the risks and potential problems involved with activating a latent talent at this stage in your life. The other channels of your magic are fully developed, but they were trained and controlled with skills you developed over your lifetime.

"If you choose to open the channel for healing, you will experience a flood of new and strong power; fully developed, totally uncontrolled and it will hit your system all at one time. The discipline you acquired during your training of your other skills will aid you but for a time I believe you will feel overwhelmed and even your existing magics will be somewhat uncontrollable. I believe you and I together can work you through it and that you will learn to control it quickly. But I would have to recommend that at first you keep a templar with you twenty-four hours a day. Not to keep you from becoming an abomination, you are too disciplined for that already. But to keep the magic from spiraling out of control while you learn to work with it.

"After you have reined it in as you have your other magics, I believe your learning will progress rapidly. Particularly here at Skyhold with no lack of people to practice different skills on. I know you want it badly but I hope I have conveyed the risk involved, both to you and the others around you. Take these few days to think about it; talk about it with Bull, with Ellana, with Fiona. And even with Cullen who would have time to think about what templars Skyhold has who would be temperamentally suited for the task and skilled enough to quash your magic if you need them to do so while you get yourself together. So, no decisions now. Don't be tempted to try and unblock the channel yourself. You've waited a lifetime, you can wait just a few more days, right?"

Dorian nodded, in a contemplative mood already. He took his top hand off Solas's and raised it to his shoulder to lay it on Bull's "I understand. You've given me... us ... a great deal to think about. I hope I'll have an answer for you when you wake. But for now, we've places to be and you have some passing out to do." He stood. "Thank you, Solas. Whether I move forward with this or not, the idea that I could... it's been a wonderful feeling. Can we get you anything or fluff your pillows before we go?"

Solas shook his head. "Believe me, I'm fine. Today has made me feel better than I have in ... well, ever. Remember to convey Cole's comments if he isn't going to be there himself."

"He'll actually be there. Thank you for the warning that he's having a hard time. I'll tell everyone not to push him if he says he can't talk about something." Bull had the kind of look on his face that said he wouldn't let anyone step over the line with Cole if he had anything to say about it.

"Thank you. He seemed very fragile tonight, as well as angry. Now, go and freeze Ellana's foot for me."

"Rest well, Solas." And they left him to his dreamless sleep, being still locked out of the Fade. He'd have to remember to discuss that with Fiona as soon as he woke up.

Bull and Dorian headed back towards the fortress in silence. Rather than opening the main doors, Dorian turned around and leaned back against them. He looked up at Bull. "Thoughts straight off the top of your head, Bull? If you are against me doing this, I won't do it."

Bull smiled at him, bent until he could put his arms around Dorian's waist and then lifted him in a hug. Dorian put his arms around Bull's neck, squeezed, and buried his face in the qunari's collarbone, breathing deep of his unique scent. "I won't say I'm thrilled about the possibility of you losing control of all your magic or having templars hanging around all the time for a while. But you've made it clear that this is something which is extremely important to you, that the desire for this skill has been a fundamental part of who you are for most of your life. It's part of something you should always have had the chance to be. Plus, it's HEALING not blood magic, right? I'd support you in this as a friend, much less as the man I love. And I do love you, kadan. Of course, you can count on my support."

Dorian was silent, too choked up to speak. He held on a little tighter to Bull. And if Bull felt a few tears soak into the skin at his neck, he didn't call attention to them. His Dorian was just a big ol' ball of emotional goo when it came to Bull talking to him about how much he cared. One of the things he loved about him, actually.

The pair stood-well, Bull stood and Dorian dangled-quietly for a few more minutes, before Dorian pulled himself together enough to grab the Bull by the horns and kiss him. Which always made Bull laugh. They walked into the Main Hall hand in hand and headed straight for Ellana's suite.

Bull wondered how she was going to take hearing about the situation with Cole and the vague but ominous threat of "if you knew what was coming" and the slightly less vague but more ominous "I don't want to see the world burn." He had a feeling it was going to be a long night.


	19. Making a List, Checking it Twice

19.

Making A List, Checking It Twice

A.N. - At the bottom.

LilithiaRW - Honestly, I don't know. I was just writing Cole's rant about secrets and that was what he said. Truthfully though, I doubt it. She's always been close enough at hand to affect things more personally. I think. Anyway, when it's time, the name will come to me, I hope. Yay for pantsing.

Weasleyweezies - Thank you so much, that's so kind! This is another chapter I kind of struggled with. Some of them write themselves, some don't. You know how it goes. But thank you again for your support and kind words, they mean a lot. And hey, no pressure!

With this chapter, I would like to think that I finally remembered this was supposed to be comedy. If you don't find it funny, then ignore what I just wrote; and pretend I said I was going for drama.

19.

Making a List, Checking it Twice

After Varric left Ellana's quarters the first time he went straight to the kitchens. There would have to be lots of tea, which he arranged to be delivered fresh every hour from the beginning until they called a halt. Bull at least was going to get hungry so Varric also ordered a sandwich tray, a fruit and cheese tray and a sweets tray but let the kitchen know they weren't in a hurry for delivery on those, say any time between two and three hours. People tended to speed frantically through any task for the Inquisitor and Ellana didn't like people to get that excited and nervous about doing things for her.

With plenty of time left before their meeting, Varric took the time to soak in a bath with a glass of brandy and dressed as casually as he could. With Dorian and Bull staying the night, he figured Ellana would be unable to resist the temptation to turn the whole thing into a slumber party and, if so, he didn't want to cross half the compound for pajamas. He also figured he and the dog would end up sleeping on the couch and that Cole would go off alone to wherever he goes while everyone sleeps.

Varric was the first to arrive in Ellana's quarters for their chat. He liked Susie well enough but was glad to see she'd gone home already, being that she was completely new to the group. This talk was for the handful of them who had been to the Hissing Wastes today and Cole. Eventually the other insiders would have to be told, but it seemed unnecessary while they were still at the guessing game stage. Cassandra and possibly Cullen would want to imprison Chuckles; Sera would simply completely and totally freak out (as she would say) and Leliana... well, he didn't know what their little spymaster would do, but it wouldn't be good. Nor would it involve simple face paint.

As he hiked up the stairs to her room, he grinned, because she could hear Ellana talking to Robin. "You're my good boy, aren't you? Yes you are! When I need snuggles, you give me snuggles. When I want to buy new shoes, you chew up the old ones that I don't want anymore. You're such a good boy and you love having your belly rubbed, don't you? Yes you do!"

He crested the stairs and looked at the two of them sitting on the couch, her leg elevated on the room's large ottoman which usually passed for extra seating over by the fireplace. The dog was lying across her lap, belly up, legs like limp noodles, getting his tummy rubbed. Varric laughed. "What is it with dogs and their bellies? I don't get it. Cats like it sometimes, I think, but that's the whole of the animal kingdom that does. So strange."

Ellana giggled. She and Robin had both heard him coming up the stairs so neither were startled. "We could start an experiment here at Skyhold. Volunteers of all races and all of our animal species to see who enjoys belly rubs. Dagna could handle all the particulars. Thoughts?"

Varric laughed. "I think I'm glad you're not a scientist. You're just right as the Inquisitor, be happy with that."

Ellana rolled her eyes at him. "Oh, all right. Spoil sport."

Varric grinned. "A-ha! Do not besmirch my good name with the designation spoil sport unless you yourself have ordered refreshments to be delivered from the Skyhold kitchen to your dumbwaiter."

"I was going to," she pouted at him, "but then I sent Susie home and I've been stuck on the couch ever since."

"Good thing I was here then. I plan things. Important things. It's what I do. Since it's just us right now, how do you like your hair? Now that you've had it a while and it's been combat tested?"

"I LOVE it. It's perfect. I know you aren't going to stay here forever no matter how much I pout about it. So will you teach me to cut it this way before you leave?" She widened her eyes and blinked at him as innocently as she could.

He smiled at her. "Sure. I would hate for you to go through that two year awkward period of growing your hair out long enough to be put up again. Much less grow it out as long as you had it. Maker, that was a lot of hair."

Ellana shrugged. "It was never practical, I knew that. But that was how my mother wore her hair, and it helped me feel closer to her. I don't regret cutting it though, don't worry. I'd been trying to work my way up to it for a long time. I was just lucky you were there when I drunkenly decided to go through with it."

"Drunkenly go through with what, darling?" Dorian asked as he trotted up the stairs.

"Oh, it's embarrassing really."

"Love, if you make us walk up these awful stairs every time we want to visit you in your fabulous quarters, the least you could do is share something embarrassing every time." Dorian plopped himself down on the ottoman like a teenage girl lying on her stomach with legs kicking back and forth in the air. A flick of his finger and he chilled her sprained ankle.

Ellana gave him a very satisfying and girlie squeal when he did it, too. "You should warn a girl before you do that sort of thing, you know."

He chuckled. "Actually, I didn't know. Girls, you see. And my Amatus enjoys the occasional surprise attack of chilled air. We're working our way up to flames, but it's taking a while."

"Hey," they heard Bull about halfway up the stairs, "stop giving away all our intimate secrets or EVERYBODY will be doing it and then it won't be all kinky and forbidden anymore. Which would take half the fun out of it."

Dorian looked surprised even as he accepted a quick kiss from him before Bull sat down to lean against the couch. "Would it really?"

"Nah, I'm just messing with you."

"I'm too lazy to get up. Varric, be a love and slap him in the back of the head for me, would you?" Dorian's smile did look particularly lazy and cat got the canary at that moment.

Varric held both his hands up. "No way. See these? I need them. Both of them. And he knows it. So that's the first thing he'd pull off of me if I hit him."

Bull blinked up at Varric in shock. "Varric, it's as if you know me!"

Varric snorted. "It's what you threaten me with every time you think I'm cheating at Wicked Grace. So no guessing going on there, really."

Dorian gasped dramatically. "Wait a moment. Bull, you and I were almost successfully distracted from finding out what embarrassing thing Varric was there to help Ellana go through! Drunkenly!" He waggled his finger at both of them. "Don't think you can get away with it. We have all night you know."

Ellana sighed. "Oh, all right. Geez. I ran into Varric when I was stumbling around drunk carrying all the lingerie I had with me in a bag after Solas left. I was looking for a safe place to burn it. He helped me find a safe place, I set the fire, watched it burn, cried hysterically while he held me and then puked all over him. Happy now?"

Dorian, Bull and Varric laughed and when it was quiet again, Bull narrowed his eyes. "That does seem quite embarrassing. Very conveniently quite embarrassing, almost as if you made it up on the spot. Because I've seen you wasted a few times and the only time I've seen you puke was when we got you down after your ride on the dragon-go-round. But we'll let it go this time. I just want you to know that I know, is all."

Ellana glared at him, half serious. "Well, thank you very much for your discretion."

Bull turned his serious face on. "Oh, while we're alone and before we get started. Dorian and I kind of interrupted Cole having a serious meltdown with Solas a minute ago. The kind that involved him crying a LOT."

"Cole? Oh, poor Cole. Did you hear what's wrong?" Ellana was stunned that her friend was going through something and she hadn't known.

"According to Solas, it started out with Cole ranting about the secrets the two of you, or I guess it would also be the Inquisition and Solas, are keeping from each other. We arrived in time to hear a lot of it and since we thought they were arguing about the time Solas whammied Cole, we just waited outside. But what Cole said is that he had been put under a geas by someone, he doesn't remember who, before he even left the Fade and became Cole. That he was sent here to help us with 'what was to come.' And they didn't mean Corypheus. He made it sound like Cory was just a training exercise." Bull was worried about both the situation and the spirit who had, strangely, become a friend, despite everything Bull was raised under the Qun to believe.

Dorian sighed and carried on. "He's apparently limited in what he can say or do to help. Solas said he'd struggled while in a lot of pain a few times to say something he wanted Solas to know. He asked that we be understanding and not push Cole if he can't answer."

Varric was surprised. "He's been growing so fast, you know, experience wise. Why is he remembering this only now?"

Dorian frowned. "I imagine it is because only now is he allowed to remember, which is often the way these things work. They have to be triggered. He said this thing is happening soon... let me think... that Ellana and Solas must not keep such secrets from each other because 'two must stop it and the Inquisition must help.' Something close to that anyway. That if Solas knew what was coming he would never leave Ellana's side. Cole was very upset that he now had his own secrets because of the geas, you know how he hates them. Probably because he hears all of them anyway. And what he said to Solas just before he left was that he didn't want them all to die and he didn't want the world to burn but he didn't know how to help. That was all he could say and then he left. So the three of us were left confused."

Ellana wished she could wrap Cole in her arms right that very moment. "Poor Cole. He must be so confused and scared. Cole hates keeping a surprise birthday party secret, this must be a terrible burden for him to bear. I wonder who he meant when he said he didn't want them to die?"

Just at that very moment, Cole poof!d into the room. "I meant all life in the world."

Stunned silence. Then Varric. "Everything, huh? Okay, no pressure or anything."

Cole smiled gently at Varric and opened his mouth to reply. Then he startled a bit as if remembering something. He walked into the Room Of No Purpose where Bull had put Mythal's trunk of sharp pointy things for Ellana and came out carrying the orb, the staff and the tube that they had left in the Hissing Wastes just that morning. "It was a mistake to leave these there. So I brought them back." (A.N. - Isn't it great to have a character who can fix things like this for authors who later realize that they screwed up? Whew.)

Bull looked at Cole kind of wide-eyed. "I had no idea you had that kind of range, Cole. That's impressive."

"Thank you, The Iron Bull."

Ellana didn't give two hoots about business just then. She asked Robin to get off the couch and scooted more towards the center of it herself. She patted the space next to her. "Cole, come sit down. I'm worried about you after I heard what you said to Solas tonight."

Cole looked anxious. "He was supposed to tell Dorian and Bull that I couldn't say much."

Ellana shook her head. "I'm not worried about what you can say. Right now I just want you to sit with me so I can hold you for a while."

Cole smiled. "Thank you, Ellana." He accepted a long hug and after a minute let her convince him to scoot further over to the sofa arm and then lie down with his head in her lap. She rubbed her arm up and down his for a minute and then said, "Varric, do you have Flemeth/Mythal's letter on you? Solas is going to be sleeping for quite a while. We have some time to figure that out. And I think Cole needs a break on the Solas issue."

Varric nodded. "I do and I think that's a good idea." Cole started to protest that he was fine, but Varric cut him off. "No arguments, kiddo. Just rest your head where half of Skyhold would like to be and count yourself lucky." Ellana hmphed in irritated amusement. Or amused irritation, Varric wasn't sure which. "This issue needs to be dealt with, too. And we have a time cushion on the Fen'Harel issue."

Bull spoke up. "That reminds me. He asked that all of us, even Ellana, continue to call him Solas. He said he chose the name himself as both a punishment and a reminder."

Ellana frowned. "Of what, I wonder?"

"No idea, but at least we have a few days to get some research done. Here, I'll put the orb and the staff back in the Room of No Purpose."

Ellana's face perked up. "That reminds me, after Susie left, I was thinking about all the things we are going to need to do while Solas is unconscious. I wanted to make a list but couldn't get to pen and paper."

To a man, they all groaned. The Inquisitor and her lists.

"Hey! There is a lot to do and it's not like we can ask Josie to keep the list this time. Dorian, would you do it please? I'm busy comforting Cole right now." Her hand had started rubbing circles on his back.

Cole began to get up. "It's all right, I can..."

Ellana pulled him back down. "No. No, you can't move. I'm not through comforting you yet. I feel bad that I missed all this pressure you were under."

Dorian grinned. "So what you are really saying, dear heart, is that you are comforting Cole in order to make yourself feel better?"

She mock-glared at him. "It's always complicated. Cole, are you comfortable and relaxed?"

The look on his face said he'd rather be disarming ancient traps in the Temple of Falon'Din again. "Very comfortable. Less relaxed now that there is fighting about it."

Dorian looked stricken. "I apologize Cole. I was happy to keep the list, just teasing Ellana about it. I forget you still struggle with teasing. You stay right where you are." Dorian got up to cross the room to Ellana's desk, but before he did he ran a gentle hand across Cole's forehead, even spontaneously dropped a soft kiss on it.

Cole sighed. "Thank you." No one missed the fact that he snuggled closer to Ellana and draped the arm he wasn't lying on over her legs, in a totally innocent and non-unrequited love sort of way. (A.N. It's a Solas/Ellana fic people!) He sighed and relaxed further as Ellana began to run her fingers through his hair and rub his scalp.

Bull was curious. "What was that about?"

"It was private between me and Dorian." he said, completely unprecedentedly. "A friend thing."

The four members of the war party in the room were beginning to notice that in the last day there seemed to be... more... to their spirit friend than there had been in the past.

But at least Cole could still hear thoughts. "It's because the geas has been triggered, because what's coming is almost upon us. It unlocked 'more' from me so I can be smarter, stronger; be what I need to be in order to do what I agreed to do, or so it says. I still don't remember that part. Whether I will provide enough help, now that I have learned enough about people and about the world on my own, I don't know. I'm kind of scared to find out."

Ellana started rubbing circles on his back again. "I know exactly how you feel."

"I know. You give me hope that ME will be enough."

Varric piped up. "Did it not tell you what you were charged to do, kid? Or even what it is that is supposedly coming?"

Cole didn't bother shaking his head. "No. I know I took the geas voluntarily as a Fade spirit but I only knew a little about what awaited me in Thedas. I am just supposed to HELP. But things have changed and now I have to figure out how."

Ellana kept rubbing circles on Cole's back. "You will, Cole. We're here to help you, too. And we'll figure the whole thing out at the last minute and save the day, just like always."

Cole's voice was small. "I hope you are right."

"She's always right, Cole, you should know that by now. Well, usually right. Frequently right at the very least." Dorian sat gracefully at her desk, pulled out paper, pen and ink and then thought of something. "Someone should have ordered refreshments, we're going to be here a while."

Varric grinned. "Someone did. And the tea will show up on the dumbwaiter momentarily. No sense having extra ears around the place. Trays of food will arrive a bit later the same way, but tea will arrive every hour. So keep your ears open for it; nobody wants cold tea."

"Oh, well done, Varric." Dorian sighed. "Alright. List Of Things To Do. Item 1." He wrote it out as he talked.

Ellana spoke up. "Better add a column to the left about who the task gets assigned to. And the first thing on the list, I think, needs to be that paperwork rolled up in the tube. I would suggest that be your task, Dorian, but we don't know yet what language it's in, do we?"

Cole spoke up drowsily. "Ancient Elvhen. Morrigan could help."

Varric thought aloud. "So, not Dorian's task. Is Morrigan the safest bet though? She's had such a vested, secret interest in all of this since the beginning. Though we knew she would when you let her come here, Elfroot."

Ellana sighed. "I agree, Varric, but she's probably our only option to get this translated fast enough. She's been pretty grateful to me since she realized what the Well of Sorrows left as a parting gift and I helped her find Kieran in the Fade. Cole, if you were with Bull when he went to talk to her about translating the roll for us, would you be able to read her motivation and warn him if it was a bad idea?"

Bull coughed. "Oh, Avatar of Mythal Lady? Perhaps the information out of the Well of Sorrows would let you translate the documents. Shall we quickly take a look?" He was already up, bringing her the tube while he was shaking the documents out of it.

Ellana took them and slid all three ties off. She unrolled only the top piece of parchment and only enough that she could see the title and the first few lines. "Bull, you are a genius! 'Fen'Harel: Balancing the Truth With The Mythology... blah blah, name of some scholar who claims to have been there. The summary says this is an academic paper written to reveal the truth of what happened and deny the accounting being put forward of Fen'Harel's actions related to the fall of Arlathan. That scholastic and historical opinion seemed determined to put a slant on his actions so that they portrayed him as the villain and not a tragic figure trapped by circumstance. To demonize him." Suddenly she sounded emotional and weepy. 'This paper is dedicated to Solas. You are missed every day my friend but at least I was finally able to win an occasional chess match. Sleep well.' He must have been friends with Solas."

Varric whistled. "Okay. And so now you are basically bedridden for days; your newly reconciled love, being also the subject of said paper, is sleeping for days; and, you have been magically given the ability to translate documents that are oh, at least a thousand years old give or take. Is anyone else finding this the least bit creepy?"

Everyone raised a hand, Cole included. Even Robin sat up and raised a paw. Varric had forgotten how darn clever Mabari were.

"Right then." Dorian was making the effort to be efficient. "Ellana shall have the task of reading the unreadable and very fragile documents and writing them out in Common," he caught Ellana's 'oh, no, you didn't' glare, "I mean, summarizing them in Common for the rest of us. Check. Task 2."

Varric shook his head. "I believe at least having one complete copy will be important. Things will go much faster with a scribe, but Leliana's people... well, we weren't really ready to bring them fully in yet, right? Thoughts?"

There was a moment of silence before Bull spoke up. "Krem! How about Krem? Remember, he's pretty well educated and his reports to me are always neat and legible. He can both keep his mouth shut and is strong enough to tote you around a little bit."

"I think that's a great idea. But, Varric, do you know the best way to handle ancient parchment that's been rolled up like this? I don't want it to crumble in my hands. It needs to survive my reading it. If for no other reason than I am sure Solas will want to see it."

"As it happens, ancient parchment is fairly sturdy stuff. If you happen to be a historian, the switch to paper was a tragic mistake for your trade. Hand 'em over, I'll roll them out neatly. Then I'll stack some books on top of them and they should be easier to deal with for you tomorrow when you come back from the infirmary. You won't want to let Robin pee on them or chew on them but they should be up for careful reading." As good as his word, he stood up and took the roll from Ellana, then looked for an empty table surface to flatten them.

Ellana smiled. "Check the bathroom. The vanity is in there and I never use that thing."

Varric grabbed a stack of the biggest books he saw in the room and did as she asked.

Once again without warning, Dorian flicked a finger and iced Ellana's bad foot. She jumped and squealed, startling Cole who had seemed to be asleep. Cole never slept though. She soothed him back down with a gentle voice and rubbing his back, glaring at Dorian all the while.

Bull mentioned something no one else had thought of before. "Ellana, did the infirmary give you his personal possessions to keep? We need to get those and go through them. And I for one want a closer look at that wolf jawbone thing he wears. It doesn't really look like bone to me."

Ellana frowned. "No, she didn't give me his things and I have the feeling she would refuse to do so. Plus, taking them seems a bit out of keeping with being in a relationship with him. For me, I mean. His staff is still the one I gifted to him. So I hereby refuse to put this on our task list."

Bull nodded. "I take it that means Varric breaks into the infirmary later tonight, takes the contents of the bag and the medallion, I review them, Dorian examines the wolf jawbone and then Varric replaces the items?"

Varric glared, "You're awful quick to volunteer me, Tiny."

"What? We already knew it was going to be a really long night. And I have a feeling that Cole would rather not violate his friend's privacy this way. You and I have no such moral roadblock."

"Oh, all right." Varric sighed.

"Thank you, The Iron Bull. I would rather not."

Ellana sighed and Cole could feel the arm rubbing his back gain some tension. "Officially, I declined the suggestion, went to bed, fell asleep, knew nothing about it and couldn't have stopped you. I genuinely would rather we didn't."

"Riiiiight." Bull nodded.

Dorian flipped to a new page, all sorts of perky about pretending to be a secretary. "Secret Task List, BURN UPON COMPLETION, Item 1., Borrowing of personal possessions by ST and, let's see... MA. Check."

"ST? Ah, storyteller. Good one. MA... hmmm. Nope, I got nothing." Bull smiled at Dorian.

Dorian gave yet another sultry smile to his guy. "My Amatus."

Bull actually blushed.

Varric and Ellana exclaimed together, "Awww, that is so cute!"

Bull coughed, embarrassed. "Right, getting back to Item 1 on the Secret Task List, the time is now about 10:00 pm. The night nurse should be on duty but my sources indicate that she doesn't usually fall asleep until around 2:00 a.m."

Varric cocked an eyebrow. "You've got 'sources' checking on completely innocuous events around Skyhold?"

Bull shrugged. "Yeah, well, things have been a little slow around here lately. I'm just trying to keep my guys in practice."

"That's a great idea. Maybe we should start a series of nighttime exercises for the guards and our spy-like and scout troops. Let's talk to Leliana about setting that up after we save the world. Again." Ellana was both a planner and a positive thinker.

"Varric, while Solas is still sleeping, will you take the staff and orb to Dagna for a quick look? She may take tiny, tiny samples from unnoticeable places. Just to see what she can tell us, quickly, about what the staff does and if there is any discernible difference between the orbs. You could also get me an update on the orb she's been trying to repair, if you don't mind. Under no circumstances is she to activate either orb. I think if it comes to that, Solas should be with us, somewhere out in the Hissing Wastes far from anything else."

"I'll do that first thing in the morning. The trip to the infirmary shouldn't take that long, right?" Varric looked at Bull.

"Nah, fifteen minutes tops. We'll all get a relatively good night's sleep if we skip breakfast. Actually, we could just go now and BS our way through the whole thing. Then we don't miss sleep or breakfast." Bull had the kind of look on his face that Adan got when he discovered a new way to upgrade an essential potion.

"That, Tiny, is a great idea. Come on, we'll figure it out on the way. Too much planning ruins this sort of thing, you know." And just like that they were gone.

Dorian laughed. "I've added Dagna to the list. They didn't fool me a bit. Did they fool you?"

Ellana smiled, "Nope. They just got tired of list making. But it needs to be done so we don't forget anything."

Dorian nodded, "I quite agree. You can't see it, but I think Cole may actually be asleep, crunched up in that little area. Let's see if he'll either stretch out on the couch or the bed. And should we add researching why Cole suddenly needs to sleep to our list of things to do?"

Cole actually laughed, eyes still closed. "I've always needed to sleep, Dorian. Just not as often or for as long as all of you. If you don't mind, Ellana, this is very soothing and relaxing. May I do what Dorian suggested and stretch out on the couch so I can still do this with you?"

Ellana gave Cole a wide smile, her heart melting a bit. "Of course you can, Cole. It's my pleasure. If one of you will move me to the end I started out at, the couch should let you fully stretch out with your head in my lap. Shoes off this time though, mister."

Cole yawned and began to sit up. "Yes, mother," was all he said and it gave both Dorian and Ellana the giggles, which made Cole smile. He'd been making progress with his own teasing. It was the subtle bits made by others that escaped him, as Dorian had seen earlier.

Dorian moved from behind Ellana's desk to go pick up Ellana's behind and put it at the end of the couch. He then carefully placed her left leg back with a pillow under it, having come to the conclusion that the ottoman was not elevated enough. "You do realize that we don't need to plan past Solas waking up, correct? Because I feel like he should go first - actually he said he wants to talk to you first and then us as a group. But I am not sure whether he meant just this war party or all of the Inner Circle and advisors. At any rate, I'm sure that will change some of what we need to discuss with him."

Ellana sighed and agreed, seeing her grand list making plans go up in smoke. "You're probably right. Still, I think it's important to show Solas the painting first and give him no idea we have the rest until we hear what he has to say about them. And he has fooled me once. I think I will need to insist that we stick to relationship discussions between the two of us while alone, not Inquisition business. At least in the beginning."

"Don't be too hard on yourself, love. He fooled everyone here, down to the last scullery maid." Dorian spent a lot of time trying to convince Ellana that she bore no responsibility whatsoever for Solas breaking up with her or leaving so suddenly.

Cole sighed and laid himself back down in Ellana's lap, having kicked off his shoes. This time he laid flat on his back so he could look up at her. "I tried to explain to him that it was critical for the two of you to trust each other."

Ellana tensed. "I'm not the one who violated the trust in our relationship, Cole. He has to earn it back."

"I said that wrong, sorry. I meant it was important he repair the trust between you. I feel the same about our friendship." The tension had not left her and so he reached up for her hand and held it to his chest. "I'm so sorry. Let me help: Every single time I saw him in the Fade, I felt his overwhelming love for you. And an overwhelming sense of failure for the shattered orb. He, too, is being pulled apart several ways. Solas said he did not want you to hate him. He didn't say why you would have but that he'd explain after he woke. So trust ME and do not doubt his love for you. It is sincere. It is powerful. And now he feels it is predestined, which scares him. He likes giving up control even less than you do."

She sighed and squeezed Cole's hand. "That much is certainly true. I feel like I'm being pushed, kicking and screaming the whole way, towards a cliff. My destiny lies at the bottom and the powers that be have decided the best way down is a push over the side. And the worst of it is, I had begun to relax and believe that I had achieved my Great Destiny by defeating Coryfifish and could go back to having a life again."

Cole threaded his fingers through Ellana's. "It isn't fair. That's part of why I was sent, I think. To help you, much more than Solas, who has been dealing with these predestined events for much longer.

Ellana laughed a bit. "It's going to take some getting used to this new well-spoken and eloquent Cole. Nice, but very different. Not to mention this several thousand year old love when I'm only twenty-three."

Cole tightened his grip on Ellana's fingers for a minute and then let go. But Ellana left her arm resting on his chest and so he rested his hand on hers. "Things will be okay. When life rains on your hunting party, take off your foot wraps and dance in the mud, my hummingbird."

Ellana started, surprised. "My father used to say that to me. Did you hear that in my thoughts?"

"A while back. I thought you might need to hear it now."

"I did, thank you." She began to run the fingers of her other hand through his hair again, petting him like she would Robin while she contemplated Creators' only knew what.

There was a quiet, restful moment when none of them said anything. Dorian rested his chin on his folded hands at Ellana's desk. Ellana and Cole comforted each other on the couch. Then a truly horrible noise that sounded quite like a screaming dragonling erupted from the area that held her dumbwaiter.

Dorian put his hands over his ears. "What is that awful racket?"

Ellana laughed while Cole sat up and also covered his ears. "It's the dumbwaiter, I think. I've never used it before. Seemed a bit lazy to me. So I'm sure it's not been used in forever."

Dorian groaned. "Maker, if they needed some lubricant they could have just asked me!"

Ellana laughed outrageously. "Oh, Dorian."

He glared at her with his hands still over his ears."Oh, Dorian what?"

She laughed aloud again. "Nothing really. I'm just glad you're here is all."

He was not amused. "Ah, yes. Busily taking notes on our lists that have a total of three items on them together while having my eardrums ruptured by a poorly maintained delivery system." He sat for a minute and then grinned. "But that means tea is here!"

Since Cole was up anyway, he went and got it. Ellana's lap felt empty and she was chilled now without him, since her foot was currently 'iced' courtesy of Dorian. "Dorian, love. Would you grab me a blanket or something. I just realized that I'm freezing."

He grumped. "Get it yourself." There was a pause where Ellana had no comeback handy for that odd joke. "Oh, you know I'm kidding. Are they still stored under the bed?"

She smiled. "Yes, thank you. And I've just thought of the next item for our list, part of which we can do tonight."

"Work, work, work. That's all I do for you. And what do I get in return?" Dorian waited for an answer as he spread the quilt he'd grabbed around her.

Cole came back in at that moment. "Tea's here. And a plate of sweet things, with a note that says the sandwiches and the fruit and cheese platter will be up shortly." Cole set the tea service on Ellana's desk and the platter of sweets on the table next to Ellana. It's good to be the Inquisitor.

Dorian immediately walked over and set about to make Ellana a cup of tea (one cream, two sugars) just the way she liked it. Then he delivered it. "I suppose this tea service will do. You know, since I joined this Inquisition thing, the cost of my services has plummeted. Working for tea. Really. Next thing you know, I'll be selling myself on the streets of Val Royeaux."

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Bull and Varric had returned. Bull always did have a sixth sense about food. "There is no reason whatsoever that you can't be a kept man, as long as I'm the one keeping you."

Dorian smiled at him. "You can keep me anywhere you want me."

Varric shook his head. "Alright, alright. We get it. You love each other. That's great. Let's move on, already." He gestured with both hands as if he was shooing a fly away.

Ellana giggled. "Oh! Before you tell us what you found, we're adding a new item to the list. I think we carefully need to bring out that painting again and really study it tonight. To see if we can identify anything that was in the room. The painter was so talented, maybe some of those book titles were legible. Or landmarks. Then Dorian can do research tomorrow if we have any results."

Dorian grabbed the ceramic soup bowl, the kind with a handle, that the kitchen had a tendency to send for Bull to drink tea in. His love did struggle so with the hand painted periwinkle type of teacup. Bull took his tea black so Dorian simply poured and walked it over to him. "Varric? Tea instructions?"

"Oh, just one cream. Thanks Dorian." Varric looked with a raised eyebrow at Cole, who had gone back to lying down on the whole sofa and Ellana's lap. After a moment, he shrugged, picked up Cole's feet by the pants cuffs and sat down with them in his lap. "So, Ellana. You want to deal with the painting before or after the letter from Mythal? I remember you don't want to touch the letter yourself."

Ellana drew her eyebrows together in a thoughtful frown. "At this point I am wondering if I shouldn't wait to discuss that whole thing with Solas. He's been trying to find a way to break my servitude to her, at least that's what he says. What do you all think?"

"Quite frankly, my vote is to have Varric read the letter. Because that seems to be a whole lot less work and discomfort for ME than having to sit on the floor and stare at a painting for hours." You couldn't fault Dorian for being honest.

Bull shrugged. "It's six of one or half a dozen of the other, really. We need to do both. And I see no reason not to have Varric read the letter now. Because we don't want to spill anything on the painting and all Solas will be able to do is add information to whatever we get from the letter. It's not as if you can use the weapons in the meantime, Ellana."

Ellana nodded. "You make a good point. Alright. Before we move on to that, so Varric can drink his tea, can anyone think of anything else that we need to do before Solas wakes up?"

Dorian helpfully added, "So far we've got study painting together, Ellana reading the article so Krem can scribe her translation, Varric charming Dagna so we can get information about the staff and the orb and the shattered orb, and then the one item on the secret list, which has been completed and we merely need the results of at this time."

Ellana grinned. "You're very efficient at this, Dorian. How is that?"

Dorian appeared perfectly serious. "Ah, well, as to that, Bull and I enjoy quite a bit of role playing and one of the things..."

Varric put his hands over his ears and cried out simultaneously with Bull, "Noooooo!"

Dorian laughed, delighted, even though Bull was adamant. "You KNOW we never play the boss and the secretary. I HATE that game."

"Relax, Amatus, I enjoy playing with our dear dwarf here, who has no problem with us together, it's the kink that embarrasses him. I find that adorable and as he doesn't have a beard, he has no braids for me to dip in an inkwell. So I show him how much I like him by teasing him mercilessly." Dorian had that absolutely shameless grin of his on his face. (AN: He has quite a large library of smiles and one of the goals - okay, not really - of this fan fiction is to use all of them at least once.)

He finally deigned to answer Ellana's question. "Darling best friend who so loves to help me rouse the rabble, I have clerical skills because of every damn summer and after school job my father made me work at one of his many businesses, all too plebian for me to describe here."

She tilted her head in curiosity. "Businesses? I thought your father was a governing magister?"

Dorian nodded, a cynical, twisted little smile (A.N.-that's what, five or six different kinds now?) turned his face into something bitter and hard for a moment. "Oh, he is. But you know that old Fereldan saying, 'He who has the gold makes the rules'? It's the exact opposite in Tevinter. 'He who makes the rules makes the gold.' It's quite closely tied up with our saying 'You have to have money to make money.' I suspect it's actually that way in Orlais and many other places as well, but no one ever admits it." He shrugged nonchalantly as if he really didn't care at all what happened in his home country, when Ellana knew the truth was that he cared too much.

For a moment he looked unhappy and Ellana was sorry she'd brought it up. "Cole, on a scale of one to floating blissfully on a cloud, how comforted are you feeling about things now?"

Cole looked up at her and smiled. "1,510. Which is just right. I can yield the Lap of Relaxation to a soul in need of it more than me." He got up and walked over to Dorian, sitting behind Ellana's desk. He bent over, held his hand out and said with the air of a fine Orlesian waiter with a terrible accent, "If Ser would care to put a check mark on the Secret List or possibly burn it instead, Madame has your lap ready."

Dorian stared at Cole a moment (who shrugged as if 'you were here for the discussion where I got smarter because of the geas, what's the problem?') then looked at Ellana and smiled. He accepted Cole's hand and arm back across the room to their Inquisitor while Varric and Bull just rolled their eyes. "Well, alright. But only because I had the reservation. I wouldn't want anyone to say I was turned away."

Cole seated him with a flourish. "Of course, messere, as you say." Cole then forgot the game entirely, grabbed a few cookies and sat himself down crosslegged on the floor next to Robin. Robin who loved cookies and therefore had very strong feelings for Cole at the moment.

Ellana, meanwhile, had wrapped herself up in Dorian's arms and hugged him for all she was worth. Dorian hugged her for precisely seventy-five percent of what he was worth, because he didn't want to crack any of her ribs, but it was a good hug nonetheless. He let go when Ellana did and was surprised when she took his face in her hands, pulled it to her and kissed him on the forehead. She then gestured to her lap with all the fanfare one arm could provide (the new Inquisition was terribly emotionally supportive of its members) in limited space.

He smiled a smile from the corner of his mouth that said he was willing to play the game for her sake (he was lying, he loved it), kissed her cheek and zapped her foot cold almost absentmindedly. Then he covered them both with the blanket and laid down with a sigh, head comfortably resting in her lap. Her tiny, elfin lap when compared to Bull's large, meaty lap, he noted; but after all, he used them for two different purposes so he'd just let it slide without comment.

Varric just sighed and picked up Dorian's feet to put in his own lap. "I want people to be comfortable but I'm beginning to feel put upon here."

Dorian and Ellana looked at each other. "Guess I know who the gets the next turn."

Varric blushed but didn't refuse.

Bull merely remarked, "There is absolutely no way for me to put my head in your lap without impaling you in some way, which would seem to be counterproductive after all the work that was done to save your life earlier."

Dorian sighed while Ellana rubbed her magic circles on his back now. "It's true, unfortunately. We tried. So now I sit crosslegged with a pillow and he rests his head on that, face up like we're forming an 'L'. Less romantic, perhaps, but not having to go to the infirmary every time he turns to me-which he should be able to do-after he has a bad day-is pretty priceless."

"Well, anything has to be better than getting hit in the gut with that stick over and over. I'm glad you two figured that out. Now, Bull... since you are the only one not occupied at the moment, why don't you tell me what you learned when you and Varric went on that mission that I knew absolutely nothing about?"

(A.N.-Sorry to end it on a cliffie-ish, but my trick knee dropped out from under me and I busted my butt falling down yesterday. Typing is killing me. Yes, color me an idiot, I tried to catch all my significant weight on my hands resulting in sore wrists, elbows, shoulders, and all those muscles in between, plus the rhomboids that Solas was so fond of repairing on Ellana. Tomorrow will feel worse. The day after that will feel better and then I will try to finish this in a new chapter. My apologies and someone pass me the Tylenol, but open the lid first.) Oh, and no I didn't get to proof it all so expect more errors than usual. Let me know if anything is REALLY off. I need to clean the whole story up anyway. And yes, those of you who guessed that Cole leveled up because I was running out of Coleisms are exactly right.


	20. Well, That Can't Be Good

20.

Well, That Can't Be Good

A.N. - If this story seems kind of disjointed like it was written in five minute patches over the course of several days, that's because it was. Sprained wrists and elbows and a carpal tunnel flare up from the fall. Yay. And it's really long again.

LilithiaRW - Sorry to disappoint, but Solas is still conked out over in the infirmary from lyrium overdose. Storyline wise, at the beginning of this chapter, it's still been only a few hours since he fell asleep. I meant the whole interaction with these guys to have been one really long chapter and then the next one have him waking up. Sorry about that, I too wish I hadn't fallen down and hurt myself.

At least there should be some surprises coming up. I've seen a lot of storylines, but not mine yet. I can't call it a theory because I'm certain that Bioware is not going in this direction. Still, I'm excited about what's yet to come. I just broke 85k words last chapter, which is a full length novel (in romance anyway), something I've never been able to do with my own world building before. It's a big accomplishment for me personally. And now, the continuing story of A Funny Thing Happened On the Way To The Fade Rift.

Previously on 'AFTHOTWTTFR':

Now, Bull... since you are the only one not occupied at the moment, why don't you tell me what you learned when you and Varric went on the mission that I know absolutely nothing about?"

20.

Well, That Can't Be Good

"Well, first of all, your guy seriously packs light. Two more changes of the exact clothing he wears all the time anyway. Guess he doesn't like deciding what to wear every morning. But I will say that he, at least, did not burn his lingerie." Bull laughed when Ellana turned bright red.

Varric jumped in at that point. "Moving right along, he didn't have much of anything in the pack besides clothes. A pencil, a few scrap pieces of parchment that had scribbles on it we couldn't immediately identify as elvhen, even. I think it was some kind of personal code he uses; don't know what Tiny thinks. We left those, assuming they were just notes to himself like 'Don't forget to order another set of clothes that look exactly like this,' and there were only a few. No convenient handwritten maps or anything. The only items of note in the pack were the wolf jaw, which I assume the staff put there, and an amulet. Which looks remarkably like an amulet that Hawke and I hiked up Sundermount back in the day. And which Flemeth popped out of like the clown in a kid's jack in the box. I have no idea how, so don't ask."

Bull nodded. "We took only those two pieces. Varric and I agreed on our return to the keep that the wolf jaw is a real bone, but it's been coated in some kind of metal. Of course, we'll go with Dorian's opinion on both items, since if they aren't magical then I'm a red templar. One of the ones with the pointy, stabby arms, because those actually were kinda cool. Awkward as hell, but cool."

Varric thought about it for a moment and realized that when he was around Tiny he spent a lot of time shaking his head and grinning at the same time. He'd ponder that for a while at some point. "Dorian, if you could take a look at both of those tonight before we move on to other matters, then we could return them before they are missed." He looked at Bull. "I say you fix the night nurse a plate of our refreshments and deliver them to her personally, chat her up a bit. She won't even notice I'm there. Again."

Dorian merely stuck his hand out from under the blanket and held it up, anticipating that the items would miraculously appear out of nowhere and into his hand. It seemed that Dorian had psychic as well as magical abilities, because the items, in fact, did. Bull could have taken the easy way out by passing the items to Cole who would then pass them to Ellana and who then would pass them to Dorian. But no, Bull got up from his seat, crossed the room and placed the jewelry in Dorian's hand, just so he could give said hand a squeeze. Love. It makes you go that extra ten feet.

Dorian, for his part, winked at his man, flipped over on his back and took a close look at what he was holding. He set the amulet down on his stomach first and examined the wolf jaw in great detail. He carefully wiggled it back and forth between his hands. He scraped at it with a thumbnail (a sign of true interest, because he hated messing up his manicure). Lastly, he held it up by its leather thong and cast a small diagnostic spell on it (A.N. Much the way you take your car to the dealership where they put it on a lift, hook it up to a computer and tell you why the check engine light keeps coming on). The light around it shone lavender for several minutes and they all waited patiently while Dorian watched it carefully in the light.

When he cut the spell off, Dorian shook his head. "Well," he said, "that certainly isn't going to work." He seemed disappointed.

Ellana was the first to ask, "What isn't going to work, Dorian? Is the piece warded in some way and you can't tell anything about it?"

Quite seriously, Dorian shared, "No, no, it's just that I have some lovely antique pieces in this same delightful bronzey, black mottled look in our room. We need to pick a color for the walls now and I thought lavender would be a good candidate to show them in their best light, but it won't do at all."

(A.N. - My hand to the Maker, a few crickets chirped in the silence that followed.)

Varric sighed. "Sparkler. We're on a schedule here. Did you learn anything at all about the jaw bone?"

Dorian laughed his marvelous belly laugh that they so rarely heard. "You believed I was serious? Ahhh, that's delightful."

Varric pinched Dorian's little toe until he received a satisfying "Ouch!" in return.

When it died out Cole piped up. "I knew you were joking but that it was a good joke. It needed to be delivered."

Dorian craned his head back from Ellana's lap to look at Cole, who was giving Robin belly rubs. "Thank you for letting me have that one, Cole. We could use more laughter around here."

Ellana smiled at Dorian indulgently. "Dorian? The bone?"

"Ah yes. The jaw bone. First, as to its physical composition, it is indeed a wolf's jawbone. Either an ancient wolf or one from a more modern age but from a different region. Our wolves here are much larger in general. Of course, I suppose it could have been a juvenile. At any rate, this bone was apparently carefully aged and dried and then through some sort of process we must no longer use or keep records on, the hollow interior of the bone was filled with a metal I cannot identify. Then it appears to have been coated with that same metal. As for magic, yes, this is a magical item. I have to guess at this of course, but I believe it is a key to an enchanted door, not unlike a those damn shards we had to collect. There does not seem to be any other arcane power attached to the object."

"You can't identify the metal? Isn't that unusual for you?" Ellana knew that Dorian loved research of all kinds and that he'd been hidden away with Helisma for a whole year now.

"Somewhat unusual, yes, but I'm no expert."

Ellana drew her brows together as a dark thought occurred to her. "Does anyone else remember that Habib spent ten years attempting to identify the metal in the kit he was paid to give me?"

Bull nodded. "You're right. Let's set the jaw bone aside until after Varric reads the letter and then compare the metals. Dorian, what kind of reading do you get on the amulet?"

Dorian set the jaw bone on the ottoman and picked the amulet up where it had been resting on his stomach. As soon as he extended his magecraft towards the amulet, he flinched, cast a barrier on everyone in the room and had to visibly force himself to keep holding the amulet. The lavender light appeared for about five seconds, which was several minutes less than it had on the bone. He tossed it on the ottoman with a shiver and sat up. "I need brandy. And a bucket. Hurry." He dropped the barrier he'd placed on them.

Bull could move with amazing speed when he wanted. He tipped the paper trash out of the can at Ellana's desk and grabbed a bottle of brandy off her drinks cart. He put the can between Dorian's legs, popped open the brandy bottle and handed it to him. It had all taken less than fifteen seconds.

Dorian took a swig of brandy out of the bottle with a look at Bull that said, 'What, no glass? You're such an uncivilized brute! And I love that about you.' The mage breathed deeply for a moment, then took several fast swallows of the brandy.

Ellana rubbed his back for a moment, but he shook his head and waved her off. "Bull," he said between clenched teeth and holding his belly as if it was cramping badly, "bathroom, now."

Bull reached over Varric and lifted Dorian quickly and carefully, brandy, trash can and all. They'd barely left the room before the sounds of retching hit them. It never stopped for more than a few seconds. Bull came out of the bathroom after a few minutes, pulled the door to but not closed and then came back to them in the living room with obvious reluctance. "He wanted privacy. Dorian said he had to... had to keep drinking the brandy and puking it back up until all that was coming back up was brandy." Bull's face... he looked so vulnerable. "Guys... what was coming up was... it wasn't black like blood, it was this vile, dark green, evil looking stuff. He can't even tell me what's going on."

Cole got up and walked over to Bull, made him look Cole in the eyes. "He said he would explain what's happening later but he asked me to tell you to not worry. That things would genuinely be fine and would you send someone for his toothbrush, please."

Bull looked at Cole for a long time, then grabbed him by the waist, picked him up and hugged him for a long time. Cole hugged him around the neck, cautiously at first and then with more strength behind it. "He said to tell you that he knows what he's doing, Alexius made him practice this as an apprentice. Nothing is going to happen to him."

Bull set him down and slapped Cole on the back in that gesture men always use when they are feeling awkward. "Thank you, Cole. I mean it. I owe you one."

"One what?" Smarter now or not, there were still some nuances that Cole just didn't get.

Bull laughed and wiped at the eye that wasn't covered by the patch. "Don't worry about it. It mostly means that what someone did or said for someone else held such importance that they feel they should repay it somehow."

"Oh. Well then, I would like to not have to be the person that goes and gets the toothbrush. Your room makes me nervous; all those ropes and straps and things to hit..." Bull clapped a hand over Cole's mouth.

"That's fine, Cole. I'll go get it when I know he's feeling better."

Varric chuckled. "Been there, Tiny, been there. I'll go. And I swear that nothing I see will end up being published. I don't write that kind of material. Which one is it?"

Bull smiled. "Thanks, Varric. The blue one."

Cole laughed. "Bull, Dorian says to tell you it's going to be a while, sit down and have a turn with Ellana's Magical Lap of Relaxation while you can. But first, please hand him another bottle of brandy or rum or something else dark."

Varric tapped on the bathroom door. "Hang in there, Sparkler. Can I bring you anything besides the toothbrush?"

After a minute, Cole called out. "Ah, yes. Thank you. Any set of pajamas you see hanging in the right side of the closet. And if you don't mind, bring my toiletries kit. It's the diamond encrusted one, you can't miss it. A present from my mother." Cole paused for a minute and then said as himself. "He also sighed after he said mother, but that doesn't carry over very well."

Varric laughed all the way down the stairs. "Diamond encrusted toiletries kit. Well, I call him Sparkler for a reason."

Bull took two bottles of dark liquor into the bathroom. He and Dorian exchanged quiet words for a moment. Ellana heard the sink run briefly and with Dorian's sigh following, she assumed that Bull was cleaning him up a bit with a wet washcloth, over Dorian's protests. The retching began again and Dorian kicked Bull back out of the bathroom.

Bull dragged himself out of the bathroom as if he hated leaving, which Ellana knew he did. He came and sat next to her on the couch. "He's had to move on to your bathroom trashcan and apologizes. Because he's going to have to take them both out on the balcony and set them on fire when he's finished."

Ellana rubbed Bull on the arm and said, "You know I don't mind. It's just a trash can. What can I do, Bull? For you, I mean? You don't seem the lap kind of person."

Bull dropped his head into his hands. "I just want him to be alright. That's it."

Ellana leaned against him. "I can't help you there, but he's promised that himself. How about a hug? Whatever you need."

Bull sighed, then turned his head to her and said, "Let me know if I'm hurting you." Then before she knew it, he had lifted her into his lap. Her legs were pointed to the sofa arm. Bull wrapped his arms around her waist and turned his face until it was as buried in her chest as he could get it.

For her part, after the surprise passed and she got used to the feeling of having one of his horns pressing against her back, Ellana cradled his head to her and rubbed his scalp. She spoke the soothing nonsense words that everyone wants to hear at times like this even though they don't really change the outcome: He'll be fine; It'll be okay; He knows what he's doing. She pretended she didn't feel the tears from his eye wetting her gown. She already knew he was a big softie just like her or he wouldn't be Tal-Vashoth now. No point calling attention to it.

Bull sighed into her chest, the blast of hot moist air warming her. "Guess we shouldn't have searched your boyfriend's bag after all. He wouldn't be going through this right now if we hadn't."

Ellana lifted her friend's head to look him in the eye even though that put his horn dangerously close to inserting itself in her ear. "Bull, you did what your expert opinion told you needed to be done. And you love Dorian. Do you trust in his skills as a mage?" She heard the water in the sink running and some gargling right behind it. Good signs that Bull was probably missing.

He sighed. "He's extremely knowledgeable and skilled in his craft. And one of a very few that I don't expect to ever lose control and become an abomination."

Ellana whispered, "I'm going to tell you a very big secret: I always sort of expected Viv to get possessed by a Pride demon."

Bull gave a half-hearted chuckle. "Truthfully, I think she was the whole time."

Ellana laughed. Then she took his face in both her hands. "Trust him to handle this and be fine. He knows how powerful Solas is, he knew the risks. And you see how capable he is of handling them. He knew it needed to be done and so he did it. Plus, solving these kinds of puzzles is sort of a specialty of his. He loves doing it and he's good at it; you saw that he immediately knew what to do to stop it. He'll be fine."

Bull pulled away and put his head on her chest again. "You're right. I know you're right. I do trust his magic and I'm proud of his skill and strength as a mage. This is just me not being able to fix a problem that **I** caused by repeated application of my fists or my sword. I put him at risk with my bad call."

Ellana took one of her hands off his neck and rubbed the scars on his chest and arms gently. "I know it's how you normally handle things. But this is more about you being in love and being scared for your partner while you can't fix the problem with your fists or your sword. It wasn't a bad call and you know it. You can't fix everything with violence or a bunch of alcohol."

"Well, actually," said a pale Dorian, leaning hard against the doorjamb of the bathroom, "the only thing that solved the problem in this case IS a bunch of alcohol."

Ellana squealed as she was unceremoniously dumped on her ass on her own couch. Only falling over backwards kept her from hitting her bad foot on the arm of the couch. Cole hurried over to help return her to her original upright position.

As for Bull, as soon as he reached Dorian, he stopped. And just stared at the pale, clammy, slightly greenish skin; the way his hand shook as he wiped at his face with a cold, wet washcloth. It was as if the normally bold, confident qunari who had an answer for everything couldn't move and didn't have a clue what to say.

After a moment, Dorian frowned and a hint of his insecurity whispered in the undertones of his voice. "Well, I know I smell like I live in the tavern and look like I haven't seen sunlight or a shower in, well, ever. But it can't be that unattractive, can it? Influenza chic?" He stood up straight to make the last few steps to Bull himself but on the second step his knees were giving; he was going to fall.

But Bull was there. Swinging him up in his arms, sitting down on the bed with him, kissing his forehead and his cheek and his hair and, believe it or not, rocking him back and forth. All he would whisper, over and over, was "I'm so sorry, kadan. I'm so sorry."

"Amatus, my amatus, it's alright. I'm fine. But stop rocking me or I'm going to toss it all over Ellana's bed and she'll be very unhappy." Dorian had wrapped every inch of his upper body around Bull with the ease of long practice.

Bull stopped immediately, blushing. "Oh, sorry."

Dorian stroked the back of Bull's head. "Ellana was right, you know. I love solving puzzles like that one and I'm good at it normally. I admit it caught me by surprise, I wouldn't have expected Solas to have such a dark thing. But I'll explain when Varric gets back and I get cleaned up. It will be quite a while before I drink brandy again, let me tell you."

A once again upright Ellana called over to the pair. "Dorian, if you want to take a hot bath, you are more than welcome. Since Varric is bringing you pjs."

Dorian smiled. "Oh, my darling girl. That sounds blissful. I'll have to burn this outfit and the, uh, contents of the trash cans out on the balcony. And until I do, NO ONE touches the trash cans but me. NO ONE. That includes the dog. I'll do it as soon as I am able to walk a straight line. It's incredibly frustrating to be this wobbly without actually being intoxicated."

The dumbwaiter chose that moment to go off again, but someone had obviously thought to lubricate it since the first go round and so it wasn't nearly as unpleasant.

Cole looked at Dorian. "As much tea as you can make yourself drink and eating a bit of the food will make you feel better. You've dehydrated yourself with all the alcohol and regurgitating which is why you feel wobbly." Everyone looked at Cole, who dipped his head and blushed. "I've been hanging around the infirmary in my free time a lot lately."

So, two minutes after the rest of the food and a new pot of tea got there, Dorian was seated on the couch between Bull and Ellana, with a cuppa, half a sandwich and a few pieces of his favorite melon. And when Varric arrived with his things, Dorian was on his last bite of the food and feeling much better, just as Cole said he would.

Varric dropped the things he'd promised to bring at Bull's feet and went to sit at Ellana's desk, not wanting to be near the amulet OR the jaw bone at this point. "I assume, Tiny, that you meant the pure Nevarrite toothbrush was Dorian's, but I brought the Dawnstone toothbrush for you anyway, since they go together so well." He smirked at Bull.

Dorian's manners were as firmly in place as ever. "Thanks ever so, Varric. And if anyone ever needs to get your toothbrush or pajamas out of your room, rest assured, I'm your man."

"Thanks, Sparkler. I doubt that will ever happen, but thanks." Varric revised his earlier thought about shaking his head and laughing while in Bull's company and added Dorian to the equation. Those two. He'd be pondering this a good bit later, maybe he could use it. Every good story has to have a hero and a villain, but it also needs secondary characters who provide comic relief and the occasional warm fuzzy feeling.

Dorian accepted a refill on his tea from Cole (Bull was sort of unnecessarily attached to Dorian at this point, but he was thriving on his love's attention so he didn't object). "Now. I shall attempt to explain what happened in layman's terms and Cole, if we get stuck, please do try and unstick us." He held up his hand. "And don't say 'stuck to what?' because it's just an expression. Alright. That amulet is incredibly rare and was created with the worst sort of magic. I never expected to ever actually lay eyes on one. It's a ... well, an incredibly powerful enchanter can store a piece of himself, of his essence or soul or what have you, in the amulet. Then, if they die, so long as someone performs an ancient ritual for them, they are brought back to life just as they were when the piece entered the amulet. Mostly because like calls to like and the piece calls the rest of the enchanter to it. This particular amulet is empty."

Varric's eyes got wide. "So it WAS the amulet that Flemeth popped out of on Sundermount all those years ago? Merrill performed some sort of Dalish Rite for the Departed and that was when Flemeth appeared."

"It would almost have to be the same amulet, Varric. The odds that two of these exist in such close connection to her? Very small. I would imagine she has not been strong enough to recharge it yet, even ten years later. I should make it clear that these 'amulets' can be formed out of almost any metal or gem pure enough and strong enough to hold the essence. And that some Tevinter magisters have theorized that it is this type of amulet and not true immortality that made ancient elves exceedingly long lived."

Ellana looked like SHE wanted to be sick to her stomach now. "So what happened to make you sick and...," her voice dropped to a sad whisper, "what does it say about Solas that he had this with him?"

Dorian took Ellana's arm in his and linked their hands together. "Darling, I know it LOOKS bad, but there are a thousand reasons why he might have this. Remember, Flemeth was the one who told us about his accident so he obviously knows her in some capacity. Let's try not to jump to conclusions. Also, you should all know that what happened to me is that the spell I used triggered a trap that had been laid on the amulet. That trap had a feminine flavor to it and reset itself after it discharged. So I can't do anything more magically with it and now that it knows me, I probably shouldn't touch it, either. But, to anyone without magic it was never dangerous and isn't now. Any mage who doesn't attempt to spell cast against it or use it for anything can also handle it safely. Only the mage who made the amulet may use it. It, well, it imprints on them, much like the mabari imprint on their owners. Without the slobber."

Varric interjected at that point. "Yeah, Hawke is a mage and she carried that thing around for a year before she remembered to take it to Sundermount. Nothing ever happened to her. Well, nothing happened because of the amulet at least."

"The amulet was carrying the essence of Flemeth at the time, so the trap on it would have been much different. If her curiosity had gotten the better of her at any point, well, my personal theory is that Hawke would have been in thrall to her until, at the very least, the ritual was completed. And then freed only if she chose to free her. But that is purely a theory on my part. And the trap I triggered was designed much like some of my own necromantic spells. It would have targeted everyone in the room and we would likely have slaughtered one another. Which is why I cast a barrier on all of you as soon as I realized what was happening.

"I took the spell into myself as Alexius had taught me. The alcohol doesn't precisely neutralize these things, but it draws the physical aspects of the spell to the stomach where it and the alcohol combine rather nastily to cause horrendous vomiting. As you heard. But it takes a great deal of alcohol and a great deal of vomiting. And then the contents must be set on fire magically and burned repeatedly until nothing is left. And now I should do that, since I feel better. Don't worry, I'll take it to the balcony. Curse you, upwind balcony, for being so far from the bathroom."

Bull stood when Dorian did and made to help him but Dorian stopped him. "No, Amatus, I appreciate that you want to help. But if I can't get to the bathroom on my own, then I can't get to the balcony on my own either. However, I am determined to do this now because I want desperately to brush my teeth and take a hot bath. Feet up off the floor everyone. That includes you, Robin. I have no idea what will happen to the floor if I spill any."

Bull wasn't very happy. "I have to do something for you or I'm going to put my fist through a wall. Anything."

Dorian sighed, but smiled indulgently at his love. "Alright. I was going to wipe the bathroom down while I was in there anyway and burn the washcloth, to be safe. After I get to the balcony, would you carry my things in there and start me a bath? You always know how hot I like it."

Bull nodded. "Consider it done. I don't want to know what happens if it gets on you, so be careful."

Dorian's walking was much steadier as he headed for the bathroom again though Bull didn't appear to breathe the entire time. Cole and Robin got on the couch, Cole reminded Bull to get his feet off the floor and they waited. They waited silently as they watched their friend slowly and carefully carry the two cans of evil puke to the upwind balcony, the doors to which were almost always left open as they were now.

The cans were successfully placed on the stone balcony and Dorian took several steps back into the living room. He pulled the doors almost closed, until he could just stick a hand out of them. With a word, the cans burst into flames and great clouds of dark green, vile looking smoke began blowing their way towards the mountains.

Dorian then began to unbutton the shirt he was wearing and shrugged out of it quickly. After that, he unbuttoned the pants.

The pants did it for Varric. "Dorian. What are you doing?"

Dorian smiled, almost entirely back to himself. "Oh, did no one tell you? I have to burn everything I was wearing, just in case. So any prudes better close their eyes for a few minutes."

Bull stood and took Dorian's things to Ellana's bathroom. Moments later everyone could hear the bath running. Varric had put his head down on his arms on Ellana's desk. Ellana had seen it all before when they camped (well, for that matter so had Varric) but she leaned her head back politely and closed her eyes. Cole completely ignored it and kept petting Robin, who obviously would not care whether Dorian was nude or not.

Dorian had finished stripping and opened the doors wide enough to toss the pjs on the fire then closed them again. The fire was starting to go out, so he renewed his fire spell. "Sorry, everyone, this is going to take a bit of time. With all the alcohol, you would think it would be over quickly but for some reason Alexius could never explain, it isn't."

Bull came back into the room with a smile on his face and a bath towel. He handed the towel to Dorian with the comment, "I know you love being an exhibitionist, kadan, but Varric is all squeamish about it. Be nice. Put this on."

Dorian pouted. "You always spoil my fun."

"I know. I'm terribly mean to you. And I enjoy it." Bull grinned and walked over to Ellana's desk. "Varric, would you mind moving to the couch and letting Dorian have the chair while he babysits that fire?"

Varric peeked one eye open and sighed with relief to see that Dorian had wrapped the towel around his waist. "If it keeps him from being naked all the time, gladly."

Ellana laughed. "Hey, I've always enjoyed the show. He's like a work of art, isn't he, Bull?"

"Yes, yes he is. But if you think so, why are your eyes closed?" Bull was headed back to mind the tub now that Dorian was both decent and seated. He ended up shutting the water off.

"Because he's not available to the public anymore. He's not my work of art. Plus, I'm really tired."

Bull smiled at her even though her eyes were still closed. "It HAS been a hell of a long day, hasn't it, Warrior Girl."

"And miles to go, Bull. And miles to go." Ellana sighed. "Varric, love. We have saved the best for last. It is finally your turn for the Lap of Relaxation Magic or whatever it is. Care to lie down?" She gestured towards her lap with fanfare again.

Varric sighed and shook his head. "Actually, I think I'll pass. Or take a rain check. I've been so traumatized by the thought of Dorian's nudity that if I lie down I might end up crying for hours in the fetal position with my thumb in my mouth."

Ellana smiled. "Okay. I understand." Then she leaned over towards him a bit and rested her head on his shoulder hoping he'd wrap his arm around her, which he did. And they just sat quietly like that for a while, until Dorian finally pronounced everything properly burned about twenty minutes later.

Bull turned the hot water on again in the tub and walked over to carry his Dorian to the bathroom.

Dorian stroked his hand along Bull's shoulder. "I CAN walk now, you know."

"I know. But I like carrying you. Plus you scared the hell out of me and it was all my fault, so I'm going to carry you."

Dorian gave a low, sultry chuckle. "Yes, dear." He held a hand out casually and zapped Ellana's ankle again as they walked by her.

"Can I bring you some more food or tea while you bathe?" Bull would have brought him the moon tonight if only he'd asked.

"Yes to both, love. I'm going to brush my teeth, wash up, then soak for as long as I can get away with it and not turn pruney."

Ellana, ever practical, spoke up. "Take as long as you need, Dorian. Why don't we all eat while he bathes and then Varric can read the letter. Unless Varric and Bull want to return the amulet and the bone to Solas's bag first? And then we can scrutinize the painting tomorrow."

"I like it. We're all tired now, what with the unexpected excitement that we really should have expected." Varric sighed. "Dorian, if you're sure the amulet won't hurt me or the nurse, I'll return both items on my way out of here. All I need to say if I get caught is that I took them off when we were freeing him because I didn't want him to lose them and just now remembered them. If she's even awake." Honestly, he was tired of hiking up and down Ellana's stairs.

"My word of honor, Varric, it won't hurt either of you." It was kind of hard to understand Dorian around the toothbrush and powder foaming, but he managed.

"Okay then. Never let it be said that the Inquisition was inflexible. How many times has our plan changed today?" Varric shook his head.

Ellana sighed. "I have no idea. We should probably just stop making them."

After everyone had eaten and was once again comfortable somewhere in the living room, Varric pulled the letter out of his ever present jacket. "I haven't opened this yet, but what I've learned from the envelope is that it hasn't been opened since it was sealed. The seal hasn't weakened at all. The symbol on it is something I have never seen before, but if I had to guess I would wager it would be Mythal's seal." He was sitting next to Ellana so he held it up for her to look at.

She leaned in a bit to see better but agreed with him. "That's her symbol alright. A high dragon in flight. We, the Dalish, don't use this one as much as some of her others, but this is hers."

"Okay. That makes sense. I also haven't seen wax like this before. I couldn't scrape a bit off. I couldn't flex it. I couldn't break any of it. Just so you know." Varric was puzzled.

"At the risk of brandy and bucket yet again, hand it here." Dorian was reluctantly intrigued. His abs were sore from the puking but the bath had helped.

Varric held it out. Dorian took it and cast barriers on all of them before he did anything else. "I'm prepared this time, hopefully I'd be able to counter any trap much less dramatically than before."

Once again the group watched as Dorian flicked a lavender spell at the envelope and concentrated on it. Fortunately, nothing dramatic appeared to happen and he cancelled the spell after about a minute. "Well, I have good news and bad news. The good news is that the envelope, while enchanted, is not dangerous at all. And the bad news is that the enchantment is to keep anyone except the intended recipient from opening that envelope."

Varric frowned. "Will it hurt me if I try? I don't want Ellana further indentured to that woman."

Dorian nodded. "I believe we can all agree to that. No, it won't hurt you. I just don't believe you'll be able to open it, or tear the parchment or light it on fire or anything. That it is for Ellana only to open."

Varric pulled out a small dagger. "I'll give it a try anyway. Stop me if I burst into flames." First he tried to open the envelope the normal way. Then he tried to lift a corner of the flap and tear it. Then he slid the dagger into the gap over the seal, at the fold, and tried to cut it open. Nothing happened. He put a great deal of effort into it and nothing happened. Varric passed the dagger and the envelope to Bull. "Here, Tiny, you give that a go."

Bull slid the dagger in, angled it to cut open the paper and still nothing happened. He extended effort until his muscles bulged and then something happened. The blade of the dagger broke off the hilt. Seriously. "Shit. Never seen anything like that before. Sorry about your dagger, Varric."

"No worries, Tiny. It was just a daily wearer, nothing special. But I think this means Dorian was right. Sparkler, you want to try and set it on fire?"

Dorian shook his head. "There's no point. It wouldn't work. Ellana's just going to have to decide whether to read the letter or not."

There was a long pause before Ellana said. "So. Who wants to bring the painting out tonight now, instead?"

Varric took her hand in his and held it on his knee. "We could do that, sure. We could wait to ask Solas what he thinks about you reading the letter. It's your call, Elfroot."

Cole spoke up. "If it helps any, the box feels like a gift, nothing more. Maybe the letter is nothing more either."

Ellana admitted to herself that she was scared. "But an entire decade ago? Ten years ago I was just learning to be a hunter yet ten years ago she left exactly what I would need TODAY with Habib. And it's something very particular. You heard Nimoy, he's never seen anyone fight with this set up. Have any of you? Varric?"

"No."

Bull shook his head. "Me either. I was impressed by the innovation of the idea in fact, to combine the daggers and the greatsword once you have the greatsword training solid in your head."

"And if I had seen such a thing, I would never have noticed it, so my opinion doesn't count." Dorian could be pragmatic when he wanted to be.

Ellana desperately wished she could ask Solas about the letter (and the fighting style). But she had a feeling his answer would be as it was at the Well of Sorrows: Don't. "I'm afraid. I'm afraid of what this will mean for me. But I'm more afraid that if I DON'T read the letter and accept the weapons, we'll be without something we HAVE to have, as we needed the orb to finish Corypheus."

Dorian smiled. "I don't suppose we'll be fortunate enough to have the villain bring the instrument of his own downfall to the party again, would we?"

Bull shrugged. "So, you're gut tells you to open it and you're liver tells you it has lilies growing in it?"

She giggled. "You always know how to put things in perspective Bull. Thank you. Varric. The envelope, please."

Ellana held her hand out flat and Varric set it in the palm of her hand. The moment he did a golden light glowed for a moment and the wax seal of the dragon released, allowing the flap on the envelope to open itself as if waiting for the contents to finally be removed. As an added dramatic touch, the dragon on the seal lifted off and flew away. It was obviously not real, as they could see light through it and it remained the size of a butterfly. After it had flown elegantly out of the room through the downwind balcony doors, everyone turned to Dorian to wait for an explanation.

He shrugged. "I assume that the whole room is not staring at me because of my striking good looks." He sighed. "Pity. At any rate, that notified the enchanter who sealed the envelope that the envelope has been opened by the intended recipient. Or it will when it reaches her. Bit of a show off, if you ask me."

Ellana smiled. "At least it was pretty. If the letter notifies me that my servitude ends only with my death and that I am expected to run around slaying anyone who makes her angry, someone please remind me that the dragon was pretty." She sighed. "Okay, here goes nothing."

The letter itself was three pages long. The envelope had made it seem thicker because the paper used was an extremely high quality vellum paper. The kind that used linen fibers mixed in during the processing to ensure both durability, longevity and also to make sure that the recipient was made aware that the sender was quite wealthy. That information was courtesy of Varric, who used some just like it in a different shade of cream, he said, which made everyone in the room stare for a moment and reevaluate everything they thought they knew about Varric's personal finances. (But unless you are now hoping to negotiate a loan, that is neither here nor there.)

When Ellana unfolded the letter, she took a moment to evaluate the handwriting without actually reading anything. The cursive was elegant and flowing; quite feminine really. The text was written in perfectly straight lines across the page as if a ruler had been employed. It could be deduced that the writer was a woman who was demanding of both order and perfection in all things. Also that she was bold and assertive due to the heavy and dark writing itself; large letters with dramatic loops and swirls indicated someone used to being the center of attention when she wanted to be, someone who considered herself important. One might even go so far as to call the writer narcissistic (A.N. Though that word would not exist in Thedas, being derived from an entirely different pantheon.).

The physicality of the writing itself had also formed indentations in the paper, meaning the writer had used a great deal of pressure on her quill. Enough to tear through lesser quality paper. It could then be inferred that the writer was quite angry or struggling with stress and anxiety at the time she had written the letter. Alas, handwriting analysis did not exist in Thedas and therefore Ellana noticed only that the writing was big, easy to read and written in red ink so dark it was almost black, or possibly black ink that had red mixed in it. Which, under the circumstances, caused her a great deal more concern than the loops and swirls of the writing.

"Umm. Dorian. I think this was written in blood. Which does not help me be less frightened of the contents of this letter in the slightest, let me tell you."

Dorian looked at the letter as she held it up for him and nodded. "It has been written in a mixture of a particular kind of ink, obsidian based oddly enough, and the author's blood. In ages past, which I suppose Flemeth would have been around for, the technique was developed and used to ensure that the writing wouldn't fade over long periods of time and by long periods of time I mean ages. I still sense no compulsion of any kind here, no traps. I believe you are safe to proceed."

Ellana took a deep breath. "Okay. Okay. But please, if I jump up and start trying to slaughter everyone, just lock me in the bathroom until it wears off, alright?"

Bull grinned. "You mean I can't tie you down and watch while you struggle to break free?"

Varric groaned. "He's being kinky again, isn't he?"

Ellana laughed. "He only does it because you react to it so well."

"Don't tell him I said so," Varric said in a stage whisper, "but I only react like this because he enjoys it so much. It's called 'being the straight man'." He thought about that last comment for a minute in the silence that followed and then broke out in laughter. "Straight man. Gay couple. Hoooo, I kill me."

The rest of the group just stared at him in silence. "Oh, give me a break. It's late, I'm tired. Read the letter already so I can return that stuff and go to bed."

The Inquisitor put on her 'innocent face'. "Yes, Varric. Sorry, Varric." And she began to read aloud:

_I greet you, Avatar of Mythal, latest and I believe the last in a long and prestigious line of Avatars who came before you. Long have I awaited your coming; long has it been foretold to me. I know little about you at this time; only that you are one of the People, a hunter, a woman and that you will develop and employ an unusual martial lifestyle in your lifetime. People will attempt to copy it, with varying degrees of success and it is one of the things for which you will be remembered. I could tell you that Joy, Sorrow and the Hardened Heart are ancient and were wielded a thousand years ago by Andruil, the goddess of the hunt herself (when she could be convinced to put down that damn bow). But that would be a lie and as you are bound to my service, so there are conditions placed on me. If I tell you something is so, my Avatar, then know that it is the truth or at the very least that I genuinely believe it is the truth._

_These gifts were made for you by an old friend after I learned of your coming. Be assured they are simply gifts with no compulsions and no strings tying you tighter to me. Regardless, June assures me that the metal alloy is something you will find nowhere else in this world, not merely in Thedas; that you will find no finer weapons anywhere. These tools are unbreakable and he promises each will shatter even dragon bone. I leave whatever delightful magical aspects he put on them to you to discover because I enjoy surprises (and do not enjoy enthusiastic conversations about weaponry; honestly, I tuned him out at that point). June lives in the modern world, as do I, so if you happen across him... well, when he recognizes his work, be prepared for a lengthy conversation about forging, proper balance, metals and runemaking; the list is endless. You are welcome to use a 'previous engagement with Mythal' as an excuse to leave if you feel the urge._

_By the time you receive my gifts from Habib, you will have successfully completed your trial by fire. Or if you did not, then you will have died in the attempt and Habib will sweat over those weapons until the world ends. Ha. I know not at the time I write this letter what that event will be, but I do know that it will change the face of Thedas and only you will have been able to stop it. Rest assured, I will have wished you luck with that. For by then I will know who you are, even if we have not yet met. Completing that trial will place you in the unique position to accomplish what will be needed for your true task: Uniting the cultures of the planet. Was that dramatic enough? Too much like the Warden's task in Ferelden for the Fifth Blight? I promise you, if you do not succeed, the world will end in fire and never support life again. Even the lives of the 'gods.' But you will not be asked to do this alone and the specifics will unveil themselves when it is time. Many of the companions you gathered to you during the trial will stay by your side throughout and will also be uniquely placed to assist you in preparing the world by virtue of their diversity. Be prepared to travel. A lot._

_Ask the spirit of Compassion that should be with you now. He will know the truth of my words. Please tell him to relax about the geas he is under; it will help him when he needs it and prevent him from making mistakes out of his beautiful desire to help and understand this world. He will sometimes be provided with important information he would not have known otherwise and he will be your connection to, for lack of a better word, the divine. Compassion entered into this agreement freely, though he may not remember. And no, it is not my geas he is under, nor is it my place to tell you who's it is. That may or may not be revealed to him at some point, I know not._

_Lastly, let me explain why I named your weapons as I did. At some point fairly soon, I will have to wake Fen'Harel from his long sleep. I cannot, in this one letter, explain how much elvhen history has been corrupted (though by now you may have some idea) and particularly as it regards Fen'Harel. He is a good man, vilified by the world for something he did not do. This has hurt him greatly, dare I say broken something in him. Especially the knowledge of what lives the People now lead. He was always their greatest supporter, fighting against slavery and cruel treatment in our time. He never experienced love other than the love of brothers, sisters, parents. But I digress. Joy, Sorrow and the Hardened Heart are named thus because you are destined to love each other. Out of fear, a desire to protect himself from loss (your mortality, my dear) and a desire to protect you from things to come, he will panic and leave you. Knowing him, he will do so at the worst possible time for you personally. His leaving is also destined; losing him will be the impetus for developing your martial style, which will have more significance on events than you might guess._

_He needs you, Avatar, more than he knows. And he will return to you, though he feels unworthy of you. Fen'Harel has always lived a solitary life, he is not used to relying on others. And thousands of years wandering the Fade have not made it easier to build relationships of any kind except with spirits. But you will ground him, you will show him the importance of partnership, of friendships with people he can trust. You will show him the wisdom of changing things as they are today, not making a desperate attempt to undo what he did thousands of years ago (a decision he will make out of grief and guilt). _

_Neither of you will ever know a greater love. You will WANT to be with him, not because of any compulsion or magic, except the magic of a rare, genuine and abiding love. It is a precious gift, one that both of you will need in order to save this unworthy world and then to help it become worthy again. You will have the opportunity to become immortal, to be with him always. He will have the opportunity to become mortal, to be with you until your deaths. But you will have time to make that decision, for now what is important is that the two of you be together and help each other figure out how to stop what is coming. _

_Break down his walls, Avatar. You will never regret it. _

_As I hope you will not regret drinking from the Well of Sorrows. You will need all that knowledge and rest assured, when your time as my Avatar ends (and though under the circumstances it may end with your death, that is not a requirement), the knowledge will leave you and appear in another Well, hidden for some other worthy soul to find when there is a need. It will not be lost. Abelas's job was to convince you that it would be; it was the final test before you were permitted to drink. Though if you are to be the last of my Avatars, the knowledge of the Well will be yours to keep. Time will tell._

_My treatment of you will be fair, my purpose in this dire time is to aid you and not the other way around. By the way, Fen'Harel will be furious with you after you drink. He will lash out in anger when instead he feels fear. For his sake, I give you my word that I will release you from my service at the correct time. He has been as a son to me and I long to see him happy and most importantly at peace with himself. You and no other can give him that._

_Until we meet, my Avatar. Try not to die._

_Mythal_

Ellana calmly refolded the letter and put it back in its envelope. Everyone waited for her to speak. And they waited. Finally, she cleared her throat. "Okay. That's not exactly what I expected to read. If I had to describe myself in this moment it would be 'stunned'. Thoughts?"

Bull's Ben-Hassrath asserted itself. "We'd better get some more specific information fast if they expect us to unite the entire world. An ambiguous 'something wicked this way comes' isn't going to have a whole lot of success. And there's a whole lot of world we know nothing at all about."

"Not to mention," Varric added, "that almost the entirety of Thedas has a great deal of rebuilding to do. Resources are depleted, people are starving in some areas no matter what supertrading we finagle out of the Ambassador's office. I don't think we can handle another disaster this soon, much less one on a global scale."

Dorian sighed. "I hate to mention the obvious. The incredibly difficult, sure to be impossible to arrange obvious. But Tevinter. Par Vollen. Almost completely untouched by this mage-templar war. The Avvar, if the tribes could be convinced to work together, would be a mighty force. But until we know what we're working against..."

Ellana nodded. "The only thing I'm sure of, in my gut, is that we should still go see Nimoy as planned. The letter said to be prepared to travel a lot. Maybe Nimoy has some contacts or suggestions... I don't know. But I still feel compelled to go there, the voices in my head agree and it's not just because I miss him."

Dorian smiled. "I enjoyed his company, too. A good man. And that leaves us at least three weeks of research and planning and oh Maker I just realized we have to tell everyone else about this. Your advisors. The rest of the inner circle." He was no longer smiling.

Ellana dropped her head onto the back of the sofa and closed her eyes. "And we should probably do that no later than tomorrow afternoon, which leaves us studying the painting first thing in the morning and meeting with them after lunch. This is not going to go over well, is it?"

Varric patted Ellana on the leg and stood up. "I'm calling it a night before we all sink into deep depression and never get out of bed again. Come on, Cole. We'll drop off Solas's stuff and a plate of food for the nurse." So saying, Varric put the wolf bone in his pocket but wrapped the amulet in his handkerchief before doing the same. He walked into the room with June's weapons it, lifted the lid and compared the bone to the metal on the various sharp things. "The metal seems to be different on the blades but the grips look similar. Something to ask June about if we run into him maybe."

Cole nodded. "Should I take Robin out before we go?"

Ellana laughed. "Believe it or not, no. One of the benefits of boy dogs I guess, he can pee off the balcony. Good thing we're hanging over the cliff back here."

Varric trotted down the stairs then, waving a hand while they could still see it. "Night all. See you up here after breakfast in the morning. Maker's breath, I can't believe this is all gearing up again." Silence for a moment and then, "Ah! Cole, you know I hate it when you do that."

Cole had poof!d to the bottom of the stairs, having fixed a plate with what he felt were the nurse's favorites. It always startled Varric. "Sorry, Varric."

Due to the late hour, after midnight at least, the main hall was deserted. They cut through the kitchen to let them know to stop sending tea and wait to get the dishes until in the morning. After complimenting the staff on what they'd put together on such short notice, Varric wished them a good night and left.

When they entered the infirmary again, Varric was surprised to see the nurse just sitting beside Solas's bed. When she saw Varric and Cole, she came over to her desk to talk. Cole held the plate out for her, but she didn't recognize him.

Varric was quick to reassure her. "The Inquisitor had a little get together with friends tonight and we thought you might like a plate. We appreciate you taking care of our friend the way you do."

"Oh, ser, thank ye, that were kind of ye. The oddest thin' jes' happen' barely a momen' afore ye arrived." She took the plate and set it down on the nurse's station.

Varric took the opportunity to slip the objects to Cole and gestured to where he would find Solas's bag. Cole glared at Varric for getting him involved, but did it anyway. The nurse didn't remember that Cole had even been there.

Varric had a bad feeling about where this was going. "Please, my good woman, tell me what it was and let me make sure you are not in any danger."

She blushed, Varric could be extremely charming. "Oh, na', weren't nothin' like tha'. Woulda thought I were dreamin', I would, but fer knowin' I were wide awake, havin' jes turned Ser Solas fer to preven' bed sores. A'fore I turned aroun', a ball of ligh' floated in the room an' headed straigh' for Ser Solas. It were a flyin' dragon, made outta pure ligh'. It stopped in the air jes' over Ser Solas's ches' for a momen', then it jes' dove straigh' inta him. Why, I never seen nothin' like it in all my years. Shoul' I wake the Lady Surgeon, do ya thin?"

Varric pretended to consider it for a moment while he waited for an explanation to occur to him. "No, I don't think you need to bother her, nurse. Remember, he's a mage and has mage friends. It was probably just someone checking on him or saying hello. I saw it a time or two when we traveled together during the war and that's what he said it was."

She sighed with relief. "Thankee, Messere Varric. I were 'fraid to repor' it cause it woul' soun' like I were drinkin' on duty. Which woul' get me fired."

Varric smiled and patted her on the shoulder. "Well, at least it's something you don't have to worry about. I wouldn't even bother reporting it. It's just a mage thing."

Moments later, he was headed out the door of the infirmary with Cole, who had thankfully remembered to return his handkerchief rather than leave it in Solas's bag.

Cole was stunned. "So the dragon from the letter went into Solas's body? We should go tell the others."

Varric sighed. "Save it for tomorrow, kid. Let's just save it for tomorrow. Nothing to be done about it tonight anyway. Just don't let me forget to mention it."

Cole nodded vigorously. "Right. I won't forget."

Meanwhile, back in Ellana's bedroom, after a few minutes of awkward shuffling, the three of them had managed to get settled in bed, Robin unhappily delegated to the couch. Bull was in the middle as promised, flat on his back with an arm wrapped around both his love and his dear friend. Dorian and Ellana, also as promised, were leaning on Bull from their sides, resting their heads on his pectorals and even holding hands with one another themselves.

Lying there in the almost dark, the only light flickering here and there from the fire they were leaving to go out in the fireplace, coals glowing and one or two small flames still laying around.

Dorian spoke first. "Ellana. Ellana, my darling girl. Are you alright after everything that happened tonight?"

Bull could feel her shaking her head on his chest and it kind of tickled. "I don't know that I would be. I mean, almost dying, almost being paralyzed, I'm still not over watching Dorian almost die. I feel very fortunate to be able to hold him to me tonight." He carefully moved his head so he could kiss Dorian without putting one of Ellana's eyes out.

A heavy sigh from her was the only answer he had for a minute, while she pulled herself together. "You didn't even mention the whole world ending in fire thing. I'm empty. There's no more fight left in me for something like that. I mean, Solas loves me and wants to be with me no matter the circumstances. Yay. Mythal will let me go eventually and plans to help me, not use me. Yay, if it can be believed. Cool new weapons made by June himself. Okay, I'll admit it; double yay on that one. I could choose to become immortal or Solas could choose to become mortal. Eh, don't know what to think about that yet. Just because Mythal wants us together and Solas wanted that, too, after he had scared himself half to death saving my life, doesn't mean that he'll follow through. Almost dying tonight didn't bother me really, it happened too fast. I agree, Dorian scared me to death and I'm so happy he's okay.

"But the thought, just the THOUGHT, much less the FACT that what we just went through with Corypheus was a try out, a warm up for the main event... I can't do this again, you know. And it will apparently be so much worse this time, but we don't even know how yet. I'm so scared it hurts to breathe and I'd like to cry but you made me do that earlier and I'm just too tired for it. I'm only a little Dalish hunter from the middle of nowhere. I was so young and green when I first got here to spy on the conclave for my clan, to figure out whether we needed to move or not... when Cassandra and I fought a few demons for the first time as she led me to the forward camp, I fell to my knees and vomited when it was over. She never told anybody, as far as I know. All three of them, Solas, Varric and Cassandra, knew that I fell apart in the Hinterlands after the first battle we had, where I killed my first man. After it was over, I just couldn't stop crying. I think I ruined Varric's silk jacket. Now I can kill a dozen men by myself and not blink an eye.

"For now, I just wanted to get my vallaslin back and visit Nimoy then go spend a few months with my clan. Face it, we all deserve time off away from here. But all I can think of at the moment is walking through the remains of the Temple of Sacred Ashes when I was first awake after the explosion, with the mark I didn't have a clue how to control. I remember all the people frozen, well, literally petrified with parts still burning. They were in positions of praying, running, begging. And I think about the whole world like that and that Solas and I are supposed to stop it. It's too big. And I'm too little."

Bull squeezed her to him hard. "Hey, she said we would still be helping you. But I understand. And remember. The dragon was pretty." Ellana chuckled and afterwards there was a long silence. "Ellana, you want to sleep in the middle?"

She laughed and half sobbed at the same time, but she didn't cry. "Yes, please." She lay there secured in the arms of her friends, head resting on the bosom of pillowy goodness, wrapped tightly in between them. She felt safe and cared for by people who expected nothing of her for themselves except her happiness for the first time since her parents had died. And she slept.


	21. To Live Or Die By The Meeting Agenda

21.

To Live Or Die By The Meeting Agenda

A.N. - First, these three chapters posted together? Written as ONE. Gah, I'm wordy. Oh and I just found out that Blackwall and Josie don't ever actually get together in game, they apparently just pine endlessly for one another due to class differences. If anyone has figured out how to make them actually get together, let me know. In the meantime, I will alter the chapter that references them when I clean up the errors from my lack of beta. OK? And I just realized that I'm not putting scene breaks into my chapters, so I will start doing that. Not sure with what yet but I guess you'll know it when you see it.

And special to WeasleyWeezies: Thank you so much for those kind and inspiring words. And it's been a while, but yes, school sucks! Hated it! I have struggled a bit with this chapter, but got out a few chapters for my other story, which should also start getting interesting now that I have established the circumstances for my leads.

ANYWAY-the primary reason I have not updated this one in a while is not from lack of reviews, I swear. My A.N. should be full chapters in themselves, but I mentioned once that I have a lot of health problems. I'm sure most people overlook the notes, especially since I just ramble a lot. But I had another procedure done a few days ago and it's hard to sit up for any length of time. (Take very good care of your back, you only get one.)

As far as foreshadowing goes. I may be, I may not be, but either way it would be unplanned and the characters themselves would decide it for me at the point in the story where one of them would die. If that makes sense. My word of honor, I am not trying to be evasive. I know the bad 'guy' (and I think it will fit the universe exceptionally well, honestly), I know what they are up against and many of the allies they are bringing in but not how we are getting there. The chapter where Solas got hurt and this whole long recovery? It insisted on being inserted where it is, but I had *WANTED* it go much later. But if I let the characters tell me what they want here then it writes itself. I just say, 'hey guys, do what works for you now, but remember we have to get *here* and *here* fairly soon. If you know what I mean. I even had a secret baby idea after I totally swore I wouldn't do one here. And it won't really fit a happy ending here so I still won't but I might head on to it next when one of these is finished. But again, thank you SO MUCH. I really feel like a lot of people are still playing the game and JoH, so I don't take it personally.

21.

To Live Or Die By The Meeting Agenda

Mythal and Flemeth were aware of what had happened to the Avatar, aware of her reconciliation with Solas and also that Fen'Harel was currently asleep from Lyrium overdose. They knew it was best to be as 'quiet' as possible so his body could rest. Therefore, they were once again keeping to their own private area of his mind, simply enjoying the time they had to be together as two separate physical entities. Having existed in one body for literal ages, it was a novelty to be friends in persons and not just person. Lyrium overdose tended to overheat a mage and so to relieve their discomfort they had copied a waterfall and swimming hole that Mythal remembered fondly from her original time in the Arbor Wilds.

Flemeth was doing a lazy backstroke and smiling as she watched Mythal reach the top of the waterfall AGAIN and dive cleanly off AGAIN (Mythal was a bit of an adrenaline junkie). As soon as Mythal surfaced, she gasped and pointed behind Flemeth. A red, ethereal high dragon was flying their way, glowing with purpose. She landed on the bank nearest them and her glow quieted until she appeared to solidify and take tangible form (an obvious impossiblity inside Fen'Harel's mind). She waited somewhat impatiently for the two to swim to her. She settled her wings, scattering enough dust for both ladies to glare and dunk under the water again to rinse themselves off.

Mythal and Flemeth climbed out of the water simultaneously and stood side by side in front of the dragon, somehow managing to command a fearsome presence that had the beast dropping her head in both submission and obeisance when she could have swallowed them both whole in one bite, easily.

"Well?" Mythal demanded.

"The task is complete." The dragon bowed her head even lower; the ladies could have walked up her head and neck to take a seat on her broad back if they had so chosen. It certainly did not appear that the dragon would object.

Flemeth was terribly untrusting by nature, "The Avatar has read the letter?"

The dragon cringed. "That is unknown. The Avatar opened the letter, releasing me. I sensed a Tevinter mage in the room and so I fled the room at the size of a butterfly. I was present long enough to hear him tell her that I was simply an alert to you that the letter had been opened and he encouraged her to proceed in the reading of it. She agreed to do so and those were the last words I heard. I believed it safer to depart and deliver the news to you under those circumstances than linger and be discovered as sentient and spying, though I was surprised when your beacon lead me so close by and to Fen'Harel. I hope I have not made an error in judgment."

Mythal waved a casual hand. "Fear not. She is curious by nature and seeks knowledge of the circumstances she has placed herself in. With the encouragement from her companions urging her on, I have no doubt the letter has been read. Consider our bargain fulfilled and your debt to me repaid. You may depart in peace."

The dragon raised her head, pulled it in towards her chest and bowed, one foreleg bent under her, much as a parade horse would do. It looked awkward, yet beautiful. Sweet, yet terrifying. "Your kindness is without limit, My Lady. If you have need of me again you know how to find me."

Mythal and Flemeth together as a pair cast a spell towards the dragon, who shimmered and glowed again, fading out of view like the glow of a lightening bug. They turned to one another and smiled. With an aggressive sweep of one arm each, the interior of their space instantly became the war room of a solid fortress not unlike Skyhold, their swimwear transformed to armor and staves.

"Finally." Flemeth smiled in anticipation.

Mythal, on the other hand, bared her teeth and veritably growled, "Yes. It has at last begun."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

The next morning, Varric and Cole returned to the Inquisitor's room bearing tea and pastries for breakfast, having learned that none of the overnighters had appeared for the meal. Instead of finding them asleep and abed, however, they found that Bull had already carried Ellana to the surgeon and back and the three, while plainly under rested, were sitting on the floor. Ellana's foot was propped up well and they were all glaring at the portrait.

Ellana accepted a cup of tea from Varric with her thanks and then sighed. "We've not been able to tell where or when this portrait was painted, but we have been able to pick out a few book titles and there is a painting within the portrait that Dorian believes he recognizes and wants to research. Other than that, nothing. We're hoping Cole sees something we missed and if not, then we move on to planning the meeting this afternoon. I drafted the notices to go out as soon as we agree on the topics, the off limits and the attendees. Cole, is there anything you can tell us about the portrait?"

He shrugged and looked at it, then got a faraway look. "This master of art is a friend, a brother not of the blood since both were small. Treasured and missed and fate unknown. The defender wrote his truth and was thereafter alone, shunned, mocked and hated by those who painted different pictures with their words. They killed him, took his treasures. But they missed the last of his words, hidden in the painting."

Varric thought he understood. "So, this was Solas's best friend from childhood. Whatever else might have happened, he remained here after the others were locked away. Sounds like the guy knew it was coming and hid the papers in the framed painting. Killed for telling Solas's true story, huh?"

Cole nodded but added. "Not only his. These words..." Cole's voice stopped suddenly, his jaw clenched and his face reddened with effort to produce one more word. "Priority." He gasped and breathed heavily after he got the word out.

Ellana and Dorian both frowned at him. Dorian spoke first. "Don't hurt yourself forcing words out, Cole. It won't be worth whatever information you give us if you end up disappearing on us."

Ellana nodded. "Remember what the letter said, Cole. To relax. That you would be able to fulfill your role. And I guess I know what I'm doing after the meeting; sitting with Krem for as long as he can stand the scribing."

"My role...," Cole's eyes widened. "We need to tell you what happened when we went to the infirmary last night."

Varric scratched at his head with a perpetually gloved hand. "Yeah, there was more weird shit. Remember ... of course you remember. The dragon messenger that flew away? The nurse swears that a) she hadn't been drinking, that b) she was at Solas's bedside at that moment because she had just repositioned him, and c) that said dragon messenger hovered over his chest for a minute and then flew inside it."

Ellana's jaw dropped open, but she had too many thoughts circling through her mind to find words at the moment.

Dorian's own eyebrows had never been closer to his hairline before. "That... is actually completely unexpected."

Bull finished the pastry he was eating and spoke up (not a morning person). "It's also not something we have enough information to tell anyone else about at this point. I wouldn't even mention the glowing tiny dragon unless someone brings it up."

"Have to agree with, Tiny. Fortunately she asked me my opinion about reporting it since she knew I was his friend. I convinced her it was a way mages passed messages to one another, that I had seen him do it before and it was probably just some friend checking on him."

Bull nodded towards Varric with respect on his face. "Quick thinking. She'll have forgotten about it ten minutes after you left the building."

"One can only hope." And Varric was hopeful.

Bull waved a hand at him and then sipped at his soup mug of tea. "Nah, no worries. You could sell horse manure to Master Dennett."

Varric laughed. "Thanks, Tiny. I should be modest about the compliment, but no harm boasting among friends, right?"

"Boast all you want, Varric, just do it after we decide what is safe and not premature to discuss and who to discuss it with. I'm afraid we'll have quite some time left yet before the meeting." She smiled.

"Understood, Elfroot. If I may put in my sovereign's worth first, I suggest we tell the story of what happened yesterday. Solas saved your life and almost died in the doing of it. Ultimately, I think some sympathy towards him at this early hour is safer than everyone grabbing corner of his stretcher and chucking him in a cell. Plus knowing he's asleep for another day or so will buy more time."

"I tend to agree. If we are all in favor of that, then I suggest we make that topic number one. And yes, I brought my own stuff and am keeping my own list. So there. Any objections?"

Bull smiled, "I have no doubt we are all in favor of you maintaining the list."

Ellana groaned. "You know what I mean, Bull. Any objections to the first topic, speak now."

The four men were conspicuously silent.

"Right. That's first then. How do you all feel if we announce that he's Fen'Harel by the means of me reading the letter from Mythal out loud again? And showing off the weapons? That ought to get some attention put on me and off any anger at him for further duplicity, particularly the part where we still don't know anything about what his mission is since we haven't actually had a chance to really question him. Anyone opposed?"

The four men were conspicuously silent, having been through this routine before out on deployment.

Ellana rolled her eyes. "Fine. Added. Now this one will require some actual participation on your part. Do we show them the painting and let them know I need to translate an academic paper, or no?"

Dorian spoke up, surprisingly. "If we leave the paper hidden with the proviso that it is being put in a state fit to be read because it was tightly rolled for who knows how long and then make sure that if Sera is there she does not come armed and is allowed nowhere near it, then I think showing them the painting might help convince them. Josephine, Leiliana and perhaps Blackwall should recognize the antiquity of the painting. We tell them my parents sent it after my father recognized he had met Solas in Redcliffe when he wandered into an older part of the library and saw it displayed. A great-great grandfather had purchased it at an estate sale and the papers were hidden behind it when they removed it from its frame for shipping. Absolutely nothing about the orb or staff or his connection to the other orb until after we talk to Solas about it. Hurt feelings later may be soothed with concerns that you thought he might hear of it through gossip before he could be questioned and you wanted answers. And DEFINITELY nothing about the amulet and subsequent horrendous vomiting unless someone asks about the smoke in which case I will handle any explanation, being the last mage standing. Which means Bull and I should take our things back to our room prior to the meeting so I can change.

"Do you think we would be better off having Dagna bring her stuff up here for examinations and sample taking? Might be safer for me to not get caught taking them to the undercroft at this point. Though it also might cause the destruction of your quarters, Elfroot, so I'm flexible because I have no real desire to be blown off the side of this mountain." Varric shrugged.

Bull was of few words. "I actually agree with both those ideas. We can send for Dagna right after we send the meeting invites. It will give us longer to convince her of the need for absolute secrecy."

"I think if we add the painting, then we will have given the group enough information to think about. Almost too much. Which will prompt questions and we can still give vague answers because that's really all we have." Ellana shrugged. "I'll defer to public opinion here, because I'm neither here nor there on the painting issue. So it goes on the list. And yes, let's invite Dagna and let's also invite Dagna to be very careful and do no testing in my quarters. Just exams and samples. Cole, love? Do you have anything to add or disagree with about the agenda for the discussion?"

"One suggestion." He looked uncomfortable mentioning it. "Tell the truth of the day. Solas wasn't dying, he was entering into uthenera. He came back because of you. I'll repeat what I said about what's coming and how important it is that you two reconcile and be as one in this, remaining physically together. Talk about the parts of our conversation in the Fade related to your feelings for each other regardless of betrayals and hurts. I'll share what I can of the geas after you read Mythal's letter if you like. The Inquisition is supposed to help you and Solas and it would be better to know now who won't help. Maybe I can help them to not leave. I won't know until it's time."

Ellana grimaced. "I don't like the thought of them knowing things about my life with Solas like that, but I suppose we don't have a choice. Not the uthenera, you're right about that. But Mythal's letter makes it clear we should reconcile and I'll be fending off deeply personal questions from certain people. Try helping me out with that, guys, if you will. Okay, last thing. The minutia of meetings. Food? Drink? Alcohol?"

Varric laughed. "Trust me from Merchant's Guild experience, Ellana. No food, they'll just start throwing it. Definitely no alcohol, things will get ugly. And having tea or anything to drink will just make them more comfortable here and willing to stay longer. We have a definite end to the meeting anyway, because Bull will take you down to the infirmary when anyone of us 'remind him it's time to have the bandage changed.' And that will signal us to clear the rest of them out of here, even if you have to sit in the infirmary for a while and just make puppy eyes at your sleeping lover boy."

"Sounds good. I added to Cullen's request to meet here that he station two guards at the bottom of my doors to prevent any interruptions." Ellana was relieved to have that out of the way."

"Now let's decide who gets to come and then do this thing!" Bull and his 'this is going to be great' confidence again. Ellana wished she shared it.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

It was decided that Bull and Dorian would put their toiletries in a discreet place and that Dorian would go change and bring back clean pjs for them both in case they stayed the night again. Bull would let Robin out for a full potty break and a quick run and then he would talk to Krem about coming by with plenty of writing supplies after the meeting broke up. Varric would retrieve Dagna and Cole would deliver the requests to attend and to dress comfortably due to lack of seating, the meeting set to begin half an hour after lunch ended. They sent one to all the advisors and ended up inviting the rest of the Inner Circle, assuming they'd all find out about the situation sooner or later anyway. They'd simply try to keep the more volatile ones (cough... Sera... cough) towards the back to protect the painting. The weapons trunk would be set in front of Ellana's desk. They would take every physical advantage they could.

Shortly before the meeting was scheduled to begin, Dorian would help Ellana dress in the washroom. For maximum display of her stitches, bandages and the bruising on her back, they would put her in the new retro Dalish armor with the genuine thought that it would irritate her arm and leg much less. Then Bull would place her in the chair behind her desk, the idea being that everyone else would be on the floor because Bull, Dorian and Varric would take the couch first. Robin would stretch out and take up as much space as he could on the bed. Then she would more obviously be in control of the meeting. Cole would be her 'feet', so he could would sit next to her.

It was decided that Bull, Dorian and Varric would wait downstairs before the meeting, forming the beginning of the 'line' as the guards were requested to show up early and give instructions to wait until they all went up at once at the prescribed time. They planned to have Varric and Bull interrupt with non information early on in the meeting one time each and get soundly chastised, hoping it would remind everyone that she was the Inquisitor and not in a great mood. There would be a pillow behind her back and her leg would be elevated on the large ottoman that usually served as extra seating to show everyone that she had been hurt badly enough that she was still injured after that enormous healing. They had taken every psychological advantage that they could.

For the first set of errands, Varric was the first one back in the door, Dagna being in the undercroft and not having to run around in circles and chase sticks like Robin did with Bull. Dagna had been told enough downstairs that she'd brought a bag and some equipment with her. She bounced up and down until they let her in the room with the staff and orb and then she was all business, taking a few samples from unnoticeable locations, detailed measurements (Height, weight and construction of staff, peripheral examination of runes and testing with a hand held device of her own invention for identification of same, similar treatment for the orb). For her final trick pre-meeting on those items, she approached the new orb with a sample of the original orb, a very tiny fragment held in a closed glass vial. She was terribly excited to note aloud that she could not get within more five feet of the new orb with the fragment of the old orb. (The Room of No Purpose-though it should be renamed the Room of Stealthy Storage now- was actually quite deep, the only table in the front of the room, the items in the back.) They repelled one another. Fortunately there was no noticeable reaction that they could see, other than that. Ellana's mark did not flare, nothing of that nature. (They were unaware that Solas shifted restlessly in his bed but the infirmary staff was as well since they were not looking.)

When she came out of the room and stood before the Inquisitor and Varric, she shared what she knew. The first part of it was so much gibberish that Ellana smiled. "Dagna, Dagna. Calm down. We have some time. Take a deep breath and speak slowly. We are all in some very new territory here in more than one area, so I understand your enthusiasm."

Dagna visibly forced herself to relax and breathe deeply. She held her hands out in front of her with her thumbs and first fingers forming circles and did some sort of breathing exercise involving a countdown and closed eyes.

Varric raised an eyebrow at Ellana but said nothing, as Ellana only smiled and said nothing.

After a moment, Dagna opened her eyes, seemingly have taken the enthusiasm down a notch or two. "Okay. Okay. Apologies, Inquisitor, it's just so overwhelming. Much like the original orb, I cannot identify the glass used on simple visual inspection and I'm still trying to determine the complete composition of the original with magnification and the sample in this vial. I have to admit I expect the same lack of detailed results with the new orb. I suspect Varric will have to carry the sample of the new orb back down to the undercroft for me since I can't seem to get them anywhere near one another. Also, no initial luck identifying the metal that the staff is composed of, either. Which is strange. Because, hello, smith caste. Very familiar with the vast majority of metal in use at all today and in many ages past. I'll have to study that composition under magnification as well.

"The runes in the staff... I have some sense of what they are capable of but I would much rather study them in more detail, even in here, when there is more time available before I commit to an answer. And the large, varied in color crystal set into the top of the staff, also the small ones that make up the eyes of each of the three wolves heads that make up the setting for the large crystal? Those were all completely impervious to taking samples. Completely. I have no idea what they are-I can even get scrapings from diamonds now. So, I'll need to greatly magnify them to study them, which will be very difficult given that they are not removable from said staff. So much work to do for you, thank you! I can't wait to get started."

Ellana grinned. "Hold on, Dagna. We may have something that will help, or something that will make things even more mysterious. Varric, will you open the weapons trunk, please and show them to Dagna? Dagna, I have it on reliable authority that these weapons were commissioned and made by... well, someone supernaturally talented, over a decade ago. I can share who later when it is safe to do so but apparently they were commissioned specifically for me, while I was a mere child. That's another mystery all on its own. The merchant that was holding them for me for those ten years didn't realize they were for me until I added the greatsword training. He spent almost all of that time caring for them beautifully and trying to identify anything that was used in the making of them without success. The letter I received about the gift assured me that the materials could not be found anywhere in Thedas and that each was strong enough to cut through dragon bone with ease. I'm hoping you'll have better luck and I'm also hoping you can tell me what they do magically before I start playing with them, because she got bored and stopped listening to what he was saying to her."

Dagna's eyes got wide. "She got BORED. Wow. I can't even imagine. Okay, let's take a look." She clapped her hands together with uncontrollable excitement , like a child waiting to be handed her first present to open on Wintersend morn. "Oooooh, so pretty."

Dagna brought out her equipment again and dropped to her knees in front of the chest, turning each dagger in its setting but not lifting them out. She looked up at Ellana when she flipped the greatsword and then held it up with one hand. "I have never seen anything like this before. Ever. It weighs less than any longsword should." She returned it to its spot in the chest and continued while both Varric and Ellana gaped in astonishment for a moment. "And he was telling the truth about the strength of the metals. I can't get samples from them either, not from the blade, not digging in the engraving and not from the grips or hilt though they are obviously different metals. Magnification will be needed again. The staff is a different metal altogether obviously, being a different color-that really pretty blue-grey shade-and I could take scrapings from the staff. But the jewels or crystals that are set here seem to be the same as those set in the staff. Which is weird. Really weird. Because you said the staff was ancient. So it's weird. On to the runes."

She used her hand held device for a few moments, examining rune carefully, then began speaking while she was continuing to examine them. "First of all, each weapon has a couple more runes in it than you would expect. The best daggers, as you know, generally get one in the blade and one in a superior quality grip. These daggers, have two set in each, one on each side. The greatsword, which I have GOT to see in action when you are up to it, has generally also only got one rune set in each piece of the construction. This greatsword is unbelievable. A blade, a grip, a pommel, a haft. All seamlessly integrated in a way I have never seen before. The pommel is the only piece with just one rune; the others have two apiece. Giving the greatsword a total of seven runes. I believe some of them are of modern make but some of the runes, at least one on all three weapons, are of ancient make." She sat back and looked up at Varric and Ellana with the face someone might have if they had just sat down and lunched with their own personal religious icon. "I know the staff and orb have to remain under wraps, but after your meeting do you think I could have some time in the undercroft with these? You won't be able to use them for a while and I have a hidden locker I can keep them in. Not enough room for the box, but they can be wrapped and stored carefully for a few days. I can work on them between running tests on the samples from the staff and orb."

Ellana was silent for a moment. "I think that's a fine idea, Dagna, as long as you promise to remember to eat and sleep. I'm not going to need them for a bit. And we won't put the orbs or staff into field testing without you and Solas present. You did complete reconstruction of the original orb, correct?"

"Very nearly, Inquisitor and have I mentioned that it very strangely seems to WANT to be put back together? Have I explained the process?" She continued when Ellana shook her head. "Well, it's made of glass, as you know, but not a glass I have been able to identify. However, glass is glass. Get it hot enough and it becomes pliable again. So when I have been absolutely certain with magnification that pieces fit together, I've been getting Harritt to help me with heating the pieces and matching them together without melting the flesh off our bones. And maybe our bones. Because this glass? Has an enormously high melting point and it takes everything we can do to the forge to get it hot enough. But the pieces almost pull themselves together at that point, make their own little adjustments in fit and then cool with no flaw or line from having been broken at all. Totally. Weird. But it's good the undercroft is so open and icy with that waterfall. We would both die from the heat in a more typical forge."

Ellana's eyes got wide. "Oh, Dagna, please be careful. It's not worth crippling yourself over. I want you to go talk to Fiona when you leave here about stationing an experienced healing mage on shifts in the undercroft for now. Point out that it will be useful to see the construction of weapons and armor and a great exercise in concentrating under difficult circumstances which will have direct application in combat." She grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled out a note to that effect and signed it. "Hand her this first. If it proves too distracting for you and Harritt and then we can drop it after the special projects are done-the secret ones that you won't talk to them about-but I do think it might be a nice practical exercise for the mages."

"Yes, your worship. I think that's a great idea. Harritt can be gruff, too, so learning to deal with that will be a nice practical exercise in and of itself."

Ellana laughed. "No doubt. Thank you, Dagna. I know some of this will likely be impossible to identify but that you will be able to give me more information than anyone who wasn't actually there at the time they were made. And that you will enjoy yourself enormously. I know I said to sleep and eat, and you'll sleep out of exhaustion. But I'll arrange to have meals brought to you in the undercroft at mealtime until this special project is over. If you want to carry that message yourself and let them know your preferences you can, or I can have a footman take it." And she scribbled out the order then and there.

Dagna smiled. "I'm so glad I came to the Inquisition. I'll take the note to the kitchens myself and then go see Fiona as soon as Varric helps me get that new orb sample to the undercroft. You don't mind, do you Varric?"

He shrugged. "No problem. It's almost time for lunch anyway." He replaced the clothes on the weapons and closed the box up again. "Inquisitor, you need me to bring anything back or order anything up for you?"

She thought for a minute. "Thank you, Varric. If you would have a footman run a lunch, a small teapot of willowbark for my plethora of painful injuries that would be good. And a pitcher of water and just the one glass upstairs for during the meeting, as I'll be doing a lot of talking. Or if you run into Cole that would work. He'll be staying up here with me when he's through running those orders around."

Varric nodded and both he and Dagna said a simple goodbye and left, Varric several feet behind Dagna.


	22. How To Conduct A Meeting w-o Backtalk

A.N. - None. This was originally one chapter, the notes are all in 21. Lucky you.

22.

How To Conduct A Meeting About An Apocalypse Without Backtalk (Yeah, the chapter title doesn't fit in the space given. Dangit.)

A short while later, the Inquistor called her meeting to order. Even with the pillow, the skimpy armor, the stitches, the bandaging and the elevated leg, she looked every bit the leader of one of the Thedas's most powerful organizations. The casually dressed inner circle and advisors looked uncomfortably casually sitting on the floor as they were. She'd headed off questions about her injuries with a hand held up until everyone got settled and then she began. "Thanks for coming on such short notice and accommodating me in my own room. I know it's not the norm, but some situations have arisen that must be discussed and can't wait for me to feel able to be standing in the war room. Yesterday as some of you know, Dorian, Bull, Varric and rode out to the Hissing Wastes to deal with what was supposed to be a small wyvern nest. It wasn't. The alpha wyvern showed up while we were dealing with a few dozen young adults. I was the first he could get to; he flanked me, cut my arm and ultimately caught me in the torso with a powerful tail lash because I couldn't get out of his way in time. I was launched into a rock wall with a lot of force, but managed to kill him anyway." She paused and took a drink of water which was Bull's signal to jump in.

He grinned. "Guys, you should have seen it. She was AMAZING and that was the BIGGEST wyvern I have ever seen. I was stuck behind the wall of juveniles and I don't think Dorian and Varric could even see what was..."

Ellana drew her eyebrows together and frowned her displeasure. "Bull, we have a significant amount of material to get through before I a) need to see the surgeon again and b) can lay down and be comfortable again. Save the elaborate description of the fight for the main hall after the meeting. Thank you." She cleared her throat, shifted her gaze to the people on the floor and continued. Ellana grinned mentally, noticing the surprised looks between the people sitting on the floor and Bull pouting visibly, which would be his typical reaction to that kind of set down. She rested her chin on her hands. "We visited the vendor Habib while we were there and found several surprises that we will be talking about as the second item on the agenda."

Varric interrupted with enthusiasm, as he had planned. "I had to pick up a part I ordered for Bianca and managed to find a set of schematics for an interesting set of arms. But Ellana really cleaned up. He'd gotten in some elvhen armors that she was thrilled with, including this retro Dalish armor, which, while it leaves her half naked, also allows for her injuries to be open to the air. The other sets..."

Ellana slapped the palm on the unstitched arm down on the desk, making enough noise that a few people, including Varric the consummate actor, jumped in surprise. "VARRIC! What did I just finish telling Bull? Anyone who cares about my new armor can hear about it in the main hall AFTER the meeting. It's going to be long enough as it is without all our normal interruptions and I thought the three people I took with me would be the first ones to understand that. Knock it off." She sighed and started over. Several people on the floor shifted uncomfortably and looked at each other in concern.

"Before we headed back to Skyhold, I went through some rite of passage with Bull about stitching my first warrior injury in the field. So I was fairly drunk when we got back, it was late and I had fallen asleep on the way. Long story short, I fell off my hart at the stables, caught my foot on the stirrup and sprained it. So we visited the infirmary and it was a good thing we did. Before I relate the events that then occurred I would like to request that no one interrupt wanting to look at my injuries or Creators forbid my ARMOR or ask further questions until after the meeting is concluded. Thank you. The surgeon cleaned and wrapped the juvenile wyvern bite on my leg, then examined my ankle to determine the extent of the injuries. This caused me to brace my back against the headboard, forgetting how sore it was. So she took a look at my back next, which I hadn't even thought to mention.

"It was a very good thing that she did. Because she then asked Solas to examine it to determine the extent of any damage inside. Bull carried me to his bed, and helped me stay seated there and Dorian guided Solas's hands for him. Before I let Dorian tell the story of what happened, I want it made clear in advance that Solas ultimately ingested NINE lyrium potions to treat just my back injuries, which happened to save both my life and then my ability to move from the waist down. All of which was a freak accident from wearing armor that was less than ideal for me personally. He had convulsions from lyrium overdose, was able to drink the treatment for that and is now asleep. He is expected to remain asleep for another full day at least. Now, Dorian, please explain, briefly, what the injuries were?"

Dorian, as planned, widened his eyes and looked uncomfortable at having been singled out while she was in such a foul temper. "Ah. Yes. Well, I believe everyone remembers how badly Solas was injured and where. He does not have fine control of his hands and arms yet, so he asked me to place them for him and move them as directed. I have never had the healing gift but Solas discovered that I apparently had blocked that channel as a child, things in Tevinter being what they are for healing mages."

Ellana cleared her throat and simply said, "Dorian."

He shifted nervously. "Right, sorry. That potential allowed me to feel a bit of what Solas was feeling. He said she had massive injuries to the muscles in her rhumboids primarily and similar injuries around the muscles running down her spinal column. Something he called 'compartment syndrome' which I have since looked up. It's where the blood vessels inside a muscle are torn, but the protective sheath around the muscle itself is not, so the blood just pools in the sheath and builds in pressure. While he was healing it, he told all of us that if it had not been taken care of that night, it was bad enough that she would have bled out in her sleep even though it was not terribly painful.

"He also healed a cracked vertebra in the cervical column which is where he was working at the time. Seeing that, he decided to check out all of her spine and save her muscles for later as the most severe of those injuries were dealt with. In the thoracic column he found three more cracked vertebrae. He was already shaking and sweating from the overdose, but once he checked the lumbar area of the spine he panicked. He had Cole take her consciousness to the Fade so she would not move or feel the pain, had me cast a paralysis spell on her and then drank the last three of the nine lyrium potions. A lumbar vertebra had been broken in two horizontally and shifted so that it was cutting deeply into her spinal cord." Dorian rubbed his face and took a shaking breath that was not faked for the benefit of the audience. "It was so close to being cut through that he was afraid if she tensed for the treatment, which would be painful, that it would severe the spinal cord and she would be permanently paralyzed. He struggled through repairing the rest of the compartment syndrome, called for Cole to bring her back from the fade, and told me to release the paralysis spell.

"Then his eyes rolled back in his head and he fell backwards on his bed. Ellana was moved and we did our best to get the overdose treatment potions down his throat but he either would not or could not drink. Then he began convulsing. The attendant helped Ellana to the head of the bed, where she said something privately to him, I know not what, and he very quickly came back. For her. And drank the treatment. As she said, he'll sleep and from experience I can tell you he will wake starving. The other injuries aren't really noteworthy, just painful."

Ellana nodded. She was gratified to have heard some gasps and seen a few pale faces. "Thank you, Dorian. Before we move on from that, Cole and I had an interesting discussion while we were together in the Fade. Before we get into that, however, it is more important that we jump back to Habib. I had intended on shopping for a greatsword as well as new armor after what happened with the wyvern. When he found out that I switched to using a greatsword for a new challenge, he paled and then brought out the trunk you see before you. What he had to say was that ten years ago, Asha'Bellanar, who we also know as Flemeth and who we also know now as Mythal, brought him the box with the following instructions. To care for the contents diligently and at some point, she knew not when, someone he knew personally would come to the store and he would suddenly know that the box was for her. And that after the female elf saw the contents of the box, she would know that the box was for her, as well. When he related the verse she left for him to recite:

When the hummingbird has

flown with Joy and been felled by Sorrow

Then will come the Hardened Heart

So to win the battle on the morrow."

She noted the looks of confusion on most of the faces there. "My parent's pet name for me was 'hummingbird' because I flitted so quickly everywhere I went. Some of you will remember from The Talk and the meeting afterwards that I said my father told me that double dagger work and the moves with it always made him feel like he was flying. And that after their deaths, that feeling of flying was the only thing that gave me joy. Though I was ten years old when she delivered that box to Habib, that box was for me." She heard a derisive snort from Sera and sent her a sharp look but said nothing.

The box included a letter, which I will read to you now. (A.N. I'm pasting it in so you don't have to go back and re-read it to remember the gist.) It contains information we need to know but please be sensitive to the personal information you will hear about my relationship with Solas. In case anyone needs reminding, having drunk at the Well of Sorrows, I am now bound to Mythal as her Avatar:

_I greet you, Avatar of Mythal, latest and I believe the last in a long and prestigious line of Avatars who came before you. Long have I awaited your coming; long has it been foretold to me. I know little about you at this time; only that you are one of the People, a hunter, a woman and that you will develop and employ an unusual martial lifestyle in your lifetime. People will attempt to copy it, with varying degrees of success and it is one of the things for which you will be remembered. I could tell you that Joy, Sorrow and the Hardened Heart are ancient and were wielded a thousand years ago by Andruil, the goddess of the hunt herself (when she could be convinced to put down that damn bow). But that would be a lie and as you are bound to my service, so there are conditions placed on me. If I tell you something is so, my Avatar, then know that it is the truth or at the very least that I genuinely believe it is the truth._

_These gifts were made for you by an old friend after I learned of your coming. Be assured they are simply gifts with no compulsions and no strings tying you tighter to me. Regardless, June assures me that the metal alloy is something you will find nowhere else in this world, not merely in Thedas; that you will find no finer weapons anywhere. These tools are unbreakable and he promises each will shatter even dragon bone. I leave whatever delightful magical aspects he put on them to you to discover because I enjoy surprises (and do not enjoy enthusiastic conversations about weaponry; honestly, I tuned him out at that point). June lives in the modern world, as do I, so if you happen across him... well, when he recognizes his work, be prepared for a lengthy conversation about forging, proper balance, metals and runemaking; the list is endless. You are welcome to use a 'previous engagement with Mythal' as an excuse to leave if you feel the urge._

_By the time you receive my gifts from Habib, you will have successfully completed your trial by fire. Or if you did not, then you will have died in the attempt and Habib will sweat over those weapons until the world ends. Ha. I know not at the time I write this letter what that event will be, but I do know that it will change the face of Thedas and only you will have been able to stop it. Rest assured, I will have wished you luck with that. For by then I will know who you are, even if we have not yet met. Completing that trial will place you in the unique position to accomplish what will be needed for your true task: Uniting the cultures of the planet. Was that dramatic enough? Too much like the Warden's task in Ferelden for the Fifth Blight? I promise you, if you do not succeed, the world will end in fire and never support life again. Even the lives of the 'gods.' But you will not be asked to do this alone and the specifics will unveil themselves when it is time. Many of the companions you gathered to you during the trial will stay by your side throughout and will also be uniquely placed to assist you in preparing the world by virtue of their diversity. Be prepared to travel. A lot._

_Ask the spirit of Compassion that should be with you now. He will know the truth of my words. Please tell him to relax about the geas he is under; it will help him when he needs it and prevent him from making mistakes out of his beautiful desire to help and understand this world. He will sometimes be provided with important information he would not have known otherwise and he will be your connection to, for lack of a better word, the divine. Compassion entered into this agreement freely, though he may not remember. And no, it is not my geas he is under, nor is it my place to tell you who's it is. That may or may not be revealed to him at some point, I know not._

_Lastly, let me explain why I named your weapons as I did. At some point fairly soon, I will have to wake Fen'Harel from his long sleep. I cannot, in this one letter, explain how much elvhen history has been corrupted (though by now you may have some idea) and particularly as it regards Fen'Harel. He is a good man, vilified by the world for something he did not do. This has hurt him greatly, dare I say broken something in him. Especially the knowledge of what lives the People now lead. He was always their greatest supporter, fighting against slavery and cruel treatment in our time. He never experienced love other than the love of brothers, sisters, parents. But I digress. Joy, Sorrow and the Hardened Heart are named thus because you are destined to love each other. Out of fear, a desire to protect himself from loss (your mortality, my dear) and a desire to protect you from things to come, he will panic and leave you. Knowing him, he will do so at the worst possible time for you personally. His leaving is also destined; losing him will be the impetus for developing your martial style, which will have more significance on events than you might guess._

_He needs you, Avatar, more than he knows. And he will return to you, though he feels unworthy of you. Fen'Harel has always lived a solitary life, he is not used to relying on others. And thousands of years wandering the Fade have not made it easier to build relationships of any kind except with spirits. But you will ground him, you will show him the importance of partnership, of friendships with people he can trust. You will show him the wisdom of changing things as they are today, not making a desperate attempt to undo what he did thousands of years ago (a decision he will make out of grief and guilt). _

_Neither of you will ever know a greater love. You will WANT to be with him, not because of any compulsion or magic, except the magic of a rare, genuine and abiding love. It is a precious gift, one that both of you will need in order to save this unworthy world and then to help it become worthy again. You will have the opportunity to become immortal, to be with him always. He will have the opportunity to become mortal, to be with you until your deaths. But you will have time to make that decision, for now what is important is that the two of you be together and help each other figure out how to stop what is coming. _

_Break down his walls, Avatar. You will never regret it. _

_As I hope you will not regret drinking from the Well of Sorrows. You will need all that knowledge and rest assured, when your time as my Avatar ends (and though under the circumstances it may end with your death, that is not a requirement), the knowledge will leave you and appear in another Well, hidden for some other worthy soul to find when there is a need. It will not be lost. Abelas's job was to convince you that it would be; it was the final test before you were permitted to drink. Though if you are to be the last of my Avatars, the knowledge of the Well will be yours to keep. Time will tell._

_My treatment of you will be fair, my purpose in this dire time is to aid you and not the other way around. By the way, Fen'Harel will be furious with you after you drink. He will lash out in anger when instead he feels fear. For his sake, I give you my word that I will release you from my service at the correct time. He has been as a son to me and I long to see him happy and most importantly at peace with himself. You and no other can give him that._

_Until we meet, my Avatar. Try not to die._

_Mythal"_

Ellana folded the letter with a trembling hand and reinserted it into the envelope. The she took a long drink of water and rubbed her face. "The weapons will be available for viewing after the meeting. We will further discuss Solas as Fen'Harel in a few moments. But before I continue, I want to Cole to relate to you what he has been able to share with me. I must insist, however, that when you talk to him about this outside this meeting, there will be times you will ask something that he physically will not be able to answer. Cole may struggle to force out a word or two, but I would hope that once you realize the geas does not let him speak that you tell him 'never mind' and not ask again. Not only is he apparently crucial to our success in whatever this is, he is also our dear friend and companion. Cole, you have the floor for however long you need it."

"The floor? What do you want me to do with it?"

She sighed. "Sorry, Cole, that's just a way of saying it's your turn to speak and you can take as long as you need."

"Oh. Sorry." He dipped his head down and hid his face behind his hat as was his habit. "I remember accepting the geas, I remember agreeing to come to this world and learn as much as I could about it before it was time for me to help. I don't remember who I promised I would do this for. After my trip to the Fade with the Inquisitor, where we talked about personal things, I had a conversation with Fen'Harel before he fell asleep. I believe he called it a Lyrium overdose buzz and he said that it would wear off quickly. My conversation with him helped me remember my purpose here. He and later Dorian helped me understand that with events drawing nearer, the geas is allowing me to become smarter now, adding its knowledge or perhaps knowledge I had as a fade spirit to appear again now that I have had time to learn about life on Thedas.

"I'm not allowed to help as much as I would like. I hope that I have learned enough and that my help will be enough because I don't want you all to die. I don't want to watch the world burn. I can share what I know, share what I told Fen'Harel before the geas unlocked more in me, including the knowledge that he is indeed Fen'Harel, just as Mythal is indeed Mythal. The task he feels he must complete is not the crisis that is coming. Odd that I can share that with you, because all I could tell him was 'at this time his task was irrelevant' and it was painful to share that. Maybe that's because the most important thing to be solved right now is between Ellana and Fen'Harel. Which is they must start sharing the secrets they keep from one another. What I said to him was 'What's wrong is secrets. Secrets are bad. And now, new secrets. Secrets from you, secrets from her, secrets from Skyhold and secrets from every living thing on the planet. She knows NOTHING she is supposed to know about what's coming. You know only a piece of what's coming. Yet two must stop it. And the Inquisition must help. I cannot. I can fight for her, I can drop hints, make 'surprising finds' but I am under a geas and cannot tell all! So now, **I** have secrets! And I hate it!' " He was just as upset relating it to them as he had been to Solas.

Ellana had not heard this before and showed her surprise. "Easy, Cole. You haven't shared exactly this with me before, but I can see how upset you are. We'll work it out, we always do." She held her hand out for his and he took it.

Cole sighed and visibly worked to calm himself. "The only other I can offer at this time is another piece of what I said to Fen'Harel when he wanted to 'take a peek in my head' when he woke and see if he could free me from the geas. 'It says not even you must try, no peeking, or I will disappear and not be able to help. I AM here to help, but on their terms. If you knew, Fen'Harel, if you knew what was coming you would never leave her side. Please. That is as much as I can offer you.' That's all I have. I genuinely do not know what is coming.

"I should tell you that Fen'Harel still wants to be called Solas, a name he picked himself some time ago, he says, as a punishment and a reminder. To insist on calling him Fen'Harel or making fun of that, Sera, will cause him pain and upset he can't afford right now. I will have information for each of you when the time is right, information that will help you understand what role you will play in this, if you decide to help. That's all I have."

Sera bristled visibly at being called out, but before she could open her mouth to speak, the Inquisitor glared at her with the Inquisitor Glare(tm).

Ellana squeezed Cole's hand tightly as they all could see. "Thank you, Cole. I know that was hard for you and that the changes you are going through now are hard for you. Those of us who have known for the last twelve hours the information you have just been given are scared. Personally, I'm terrified. But we can speak about this individually later as you each want to do so, as I'm beginning to wear out. Cole, love, if you would be more comfortable somewhere else, you may go. You know the last bit anyway."

He looked at her in gratitude and released her hand. "Thank you." It was a surprise to everyone, including Ellana, that he simply sat down, removed his hat and leaned against Ellana. And sighed. Remembering the night before, she stroked his hair as she brought up the last topic.

"Lastly," she said, "and just as surprising as my gift from Mythal at Habib's, Dorian had a package delivery waiting at Habib's. And now I'll turn the floor over to Dorian, once again."

He sighed unhappily. "Right. Most of you know I've been using my contacts back home to find books about elvhen orbs and orbs in general. Apparently word got back to my parents about my research. Surprisingly, very surprisingly, they offered what help they had." He reached under the sofa at that and pulled out the tube he had placed there earlier. "Solas was in the party that went with us to Redcliffe the day I met my father. So he only saw him the one time. He was shocked, he wrote, when he wandered into an older section of the library that he doesn't use much and found this. Varric, if you will?"

They stood and went to stand by Ellana so everyone could see. Dorian shook the canvas carefully out of the tube and he and Varric unrolled it and held it high so everyone could see. Dorian and Ellana allowed a few minutes for viewing the painting before Ellana spoke. "The elvhen at the bottom translates as 'The Dread Wolf, Fen'Harel'."

Dorian continued. "My father wrote that he was certain this was the man he had met in Redcliffe. Apparently my great-great grandfather bought this, in a nice frame of course, at an estate sale. My father has no idea why, probably because it amused the old bastard I imagine, and no idea which estate it was purchased from. He said they were assured that the painting would travel safer in a tube and not it's frame. When they removed it from the frame, they found a thick stack of parchment written in what they assumed was ancient Elvhen. They were correct. At any rate, they rolled it up and popped it in the tube with the painting. The pages are currently being straightened again to prepare for them to be read by the Well improved Ellana."


	23. Like Butter

23.

Like Butter

A.N. - Last part of the Chapter 21 through 23 story arc. Oooh, I got to say story arc! Even though it was all really just about a stupid meeting. But meetings are generally never ending anyway, so it was to be expected.

23.

Like Butter

"Apparently one of the side benefits of having drunk from the Well, or perhaps from being Mythal's Avatar is that I can now read ancient Elvhen fluently. Speak it, too, I suppose. Dorian, Varric, I think you can put that up now, it's terribly fragile." They did so and then resumed their seats as she continued speaking. "Unrolling the first page to see if I would be able to read it, I learned that it was an academic paper written by an elvhen scholar. He wanted to publish the true account of the fall of the elvhen, not the one put about that blames everything on Fen'Harel. I have not read it yet. But the paper was dedicated to his dear friend Solas, who he greatly missed. 'Sleep well' it said.

"So since I delightfully have all this time available to me, I will be spending much of it reading aloud the paper in common for someone to copy. Leliana, I know you have people who could scribe for me and I hope you understand that it isn't a lack of trust that made me select Krem from Bull's Chargers to handle that task. I can't walk. And Krem is educated, trustworthy and a good friend. He's strong enough to carry me around the room when I need to dress or use the washroom or go to bed or the desk. I would not feel comfortable with a stranger doing those things for me or being here for those things. And I appreciate everyone's attention and silence. That's all the information we currently have and I will entertain your questions briefly for now, because I am very tired and would dearly love to lie back down after having my bandages changed."

Indeed, the bandage around the bite was beginning to show spots of seepage. "I am also clearly quite cranky; Cullen, would you reach over and pull the rope for the footman? I need some more willowbark tea. Thanks very much." He quickly did so. She smiled then and it seemed to make everyone relax. "One last thing. I feel very strongly that the trip to see Nimoy should happen as planned. I have no idea why, but it is more than simply missing his company. So those who were wanting to go are still going. And do let Bull tell you the story of me killing the wyvern, he does it so well. But downstairs, please."

Josephine was the first to speak up. "Forgive me, Inquisitor, there is so much information to process that it will take me some time to think of anything to ask other than after your wellbeing. Are you alright?"

Ellana smiled. "Thank you, Josephine. My injuries, the ones that remain anyway, aren't significant, we just don't have the mage power to heal them at the moment because so many resources are still being poured into Solas though not for much longer I hope. Romantically, most of you know how much I missed Solas and figure that I will hope Mythal was right about that part at least and we will be together now. I'd be very happy if she was wrong about the gloom and doom part, too, but having Solas back would mean the world. Emotionally... I'm really numb now and trying to stay that way. Just the thought of dealing with Corypheus as an audition. It's too much. Numb. Numb is good."

A footman came jogging up the stairs at that moment. "You called, Your Worship?"

Ellana sighed. "Yes, I did. I hate to be a bother, but I'd like to have another pot of Willowbark Tea, please. I'll keep the cup I have already and send you with the empty pot."

He practically double time marched over to the desk and bowed deeply in front of her. "It is no trouble and our pleasure, Your Worship. There is already boiling water, with your permission I will put the tea in and bring it straight back. You may then steep it to your preference." He took the tray which included her lunch dishes and bowed again.

"That sounds perfect, Feyndal, thank you. Your service is, as always, appreciated lethallin. Especially now." She gestured at her leg.

The footman nodded. "If I may make a trip to the infirmary for you to get something from the surgeon for your pain, I would be more than happy to do so."

Ellana smiled. She hated the need for servants but loved that she had been able to turn Skyhold into a place of equality for everyone even though they wouldn't stop bowing and 'Your Worship'ing. She had once, in the early days of their time at Skyhold, come across a member of a visiting dignitary's party attempting to force himself on one her human chamber maids. This particular elven footman in front of her now had attempted to interfere himself and had been soundly punched in the face and knocked out. The Inquisitor had done much worse to the dignitary's man when she came upon the commotion in her stairwell, then summoned guards to have him scraped off the floor and locked in a cell. He was judged and sentenced (which had been severe and chosen by the dignitary herself, though whether it was severe because she believed it criminal behavior or simply in order to save her relationship with the Inquisition Ellana did not know or care).

Ellana had personally seen both the chamber maid (who had been slapped and the bodice of her dress torn) and the footman to the infirmary and back again. The chamber maid apologized for allowing herself to be caught. The footman was apologetic that he had not been able to stop the man. And Ellana had immediately instituted hand-to-hand training for the servants regardless of gender. Once a basic proficiency was reached, they were allowed to stop but could choose to continue if they desired, even in weapons training. Several of the men and women had shown talent, gained the required proficiencies and were offered the option of entering her military in some capacity. And Ellana had seen to it that from that day forward if there were strangers visiting Skyhold, there were at least two guards stationed on each floor at all times of the day and night, in addition to Cullen's regular patrols.

Once word spread throughout Thedas that such behavior was not only not tolerated at Skyhold but came with severe consequences, they were inundated with refugee servants leaving abusive postings and praying for acceptance at Skyhold. Every one of them so far had been accepted, positions found for them and they were screened by Leiliana's staff. Spies were tossed out or recruited as the Left Hand saw fit. Odd as it sounded, things balanced out and her people ended up working in positions they enjoyed, were allowed to pursue advancement, even in reading, writing and formal education. Best of all, they felt safe. Feyndal was now talented with a dagger and frighteningly quick in hand-to-hand, armed at all times and would have been with Scout Harding had he not refused to leave the Inquisitor's personal service. He was honored to both serve her and to be a well hidden source of personal protection in the event of trouble. Ellana never forgot or failed to appreciate him.

But she shook her head at him now. "No, but thank you, lethallin. I will shortly be headed there myself for a regularly scheduled torture session."

He smiled at her (which would be shocking in most postings but a certain level of familiarity was encouraged here) and said, "In that case, My Lady, I will rush your tea to you with all speed that it may have time to take effect." He bowed again and left, trotting down the stairs almost as fast as Cole could have Poof!d down them.

Sera, ever the skeptic, was next. "So if this Fen'Harel, Solas, Droopy Ears, wha'eva is immor'al, why were we told he would die from tha' poison?"

Ellana shrugged. "Because he would have. Fiona said it was named 'the god slayer'. You should know after dealing with Coryphifish, immortal doesn't mean unkillable. For whatever reason, he was at an ancient temple to Falon'Din. If there was warring between the Elvhen as Abelas would have me believe, I see no reason to think they wouldn't have trapped their temples to kill those like themselves. I think reading that paper will answer a lot of questions similar to that yours."

Cullen spoke up then. "Um, I'm still processing everything but I'd..."

Ellana smiled and jumped in. "Like to see the weapons, right?"

He blushed but nodded.

"Feel free, they are in the ironbark box in front of the desk. I have not yet handled them for obvious reasons, but you are welcome to do so."

Cullen, Blackwall and Cassandra practically leapt to their feet. Leiliana was more relaxed about it, but she, too, moved forward to look at the weapons.

Cassandra was the first to pick up the greatsword. She pricked her finger on the blade, of course. But she held it aloft and shook her head. "It is too light, lighter than my longsword. You would not be able to get any force behind a swing."

Blackwall was curious about it, too. "It's a good height for her though, while still obviously being a greatsword. Cullen, you came armed, of course. Cassandra, may I?"

She nodded and passed the weapon to him before picking up the dagger that Leiliana had not picked up.

Blackwall looked at Ellana. "Inquisitor, do you mind? I think we're all eager to see if it can live up to its propaganda."

"Just try not to break anything or anyone. Remember, we don't know anything about the magical abilities of the sword, either. We counted, the greatsword has seven runes added to it." Ellana was terribly curious and somewhat relieved to not be the first person to swing it at another person.

Cullen smiled. "Will everyone clear a space please? We won't really spar, just make contact a few times."

While room was made, Leiliana asked Ellana, "Are you supposed to use them all at one time? The daggers are not made to be hidden."

"Oh! I forgot. Open the drawer down there. It came with a special harness... vest... thing. I haven't tried it on yet but I'd love to see it on you so I know what to expect." She smiled, glad that her friend had not seemed to take insult to her using Krem as a scribe/caregiver.

While Leiliana was examining the harness, they all turned to watch Cullen and Blackwall. They basically met with a light tap to start, to see what would happen with the new greatsword. When nothing did, they connected with a heavier strike, but still held back. Ellana's sword sparked briefly and Cullen jumped. "Ouch. That wasn't really painful but I could see that it would be with more power behind it. One more strike, Blackwall, full strength. Then we'll put the sword away and hope my hair isn't left standing on end."

"Are you sure? The sword felt... aware or something in my hands. It has a lot more to throw at you." Blackwall was genuinely confused and concerned.

Cullen laughed. "I believe you, I do. Tell it you're just sparring with someone to disarm only or something."

Blackwall, having gotten used to seeing some bizarre things at Skyhold, took him seriously and spoke to the sword in his hands, much to the amusement of some of the non-believers in the group. "Right. This man is my friend. We want to see what you are capable of as a blade; I'm not trying to hurt him."

Cullen tried to do no more than grin in return. "Right. One full on strike, hope for the best and my survival."

The two swung at each other as they would in the sparring ring, each sword catching the other in the middle. To everyone's astonishment, particularly Cullen's, the blade in Blackwall's hands sliced straight through Cullen's dragon bone sword. The severed section flew through the air and impaled itself in the wooden staircase just as Feyndal was coming back with the tea.

Feyndal took one step back down, waited and called up, "Please tell me that this isn't some sort of surprise attack as an exam for completing a new dagger proficiency level this week? Because the water is still boiling and there is nowhere to set the tray down.

Ellana laughed, being the only one capable of speaking at the moment. "No, Feyndal, it's perfectly safe. Just a new sword I picked up being tested against Commander Cullen's. My sword wins."

He started up the stairs again and was holding the tray with one hand, the other at his back ready to draw his dagger just in case. When he saw she was being truthful and saw half of Cullen's sword waving gently back and forth in the wood of the railing, he paused again. "That's amazing. You must have found quite a sword, My Lady. But my apologies to the Commander." Feyndal walked quickly over to Ellana and set the tea tray down where she indicated, then bowed and turned to leave. When he reached the stairwell, he stuck out a finger and set the blade to swinging back and forth again. They could hear him laugh to himself as he left the stairwell.

Cullen was still too busy blinking in astonishment to say anything, but the first thing out of Blackwall's mouth was, "I REALLY want one of these."

Bull piped up. "Hell, yeah! That's unbelievable. We have to track down this June fellow and put him to work for the Inquisition."

Ellana looked at Bull for a moment and burst out laughing. She laughed until she had to hold her sides and was out of breath when she stopped.

Bull was confused again. "What's so funny?"

Cassandra rolled her eyes. "June is an elvhen god, just as Fen'Harel is. In the old tales, it was a great honor to receive a gift from June. A reward for service or more often the arming of a hero who is being required to complete an almost impossible deed. I doubt his services are available." Suddenly, what Cassandra had said sunk in to her own mind and she sat down on the floor again. "Oh, dear. I see what you mean, Inquisitor. The gift of knowledge from the Well of Sorrows. Impossibly strong weapons. No doubt further gifts of some sort to come. Numb is good."

Varric nodded. "I know, right? We just finished completing an almost impossible task that would have ended the world as we know it. We're entitled to a decent break before the next big thing comes along. I would have liked to at least catch up on my sleep and some business correspondence."

Ellana frowned. "Cullen? Cullen, are you alright?"

"Hmm? Oh, um. No. No, I don't think so. I saved almost five years salary as a Knight-Captain to commission this sword." He was still stunned, staring at the broken blade in his hand.

Dorian stood up from the couch, got behind Cullen and pushed him gently forward until he could turn him and sit him down in the spot Dorian had just vacated.

Bull shook his head and clapped Cullen on the shoulder. "Damn. That is one tough break, my friend."

"Oh, Cullen. I'm so sorry." Ellana felt terrible but there was no way she could have predicted the outcome of the trial. "We have plenty of dragon bone, Harritt could craft you a new blade on the same hilt, if you like. It would be like nothing ever happened. We could even put some runes on it for you. Or a whole new everything, whatever you want. We have some great schematics to choose from."

"Right." He said. "Yes, of course." He sighed, shook his head. "I'm with Blackwall, though. I want one myself now."

Ellana smiled. "Leiliana, what do you think of the vest?"

"It's amazing. And I feel a little tingly the way I do when a mage has cast a barrier or protection spell on me." She had the daggers in their respective spaces and when she took the greatsword from Blackwall, it slid home with ease as if it knew exactly where to go and the only assistance needed from her was to counter gravity.

Dorian went to stand a few feet in front of her and held up a hand. After a moment he was enthralled. "Amazing. I cannot wait for Solas to see this. Though I suppose under the circumstances he has seen this sort of thing before. It's as if your guard is fully charged, you were right about the mage barrier, and it is constantly running a low level healing spell. Either that or you were getting sick and didn't know it." He smiled. "I'm astounded. Put the weapons up and see if the effect is from them or the vest or all in concert."

Leliana complied and Dorian's jaw dropped. "By Andraste's kitchen knives, it's all from the vest. The wearer will be virtually untouchable, all from the vest. The runes on the weapons are most likely all damage and maybe a specific protection or two. It's incredible. I want one. In black, with shiny silver sequins."

Ellana laughed as Leiliana took off the vest and put it back in the drawer. "Well, it's a start. Maybe we will run across June and convince him to part with a few more toys for my people. Fingers crossed anyway." She finished drinking her first cup of tea rapidly and poured the second from the small pot.

"I know there will be a lot to talk about in the coming days. If anyone has anymore questions for me now, that's fine, but I'm ready to see the surgeon and take a nap, after this last cup of tea. I hope you all will respect that Solas and I have a lot to talk about personally when he wakes. Ordinarily, I wouldn't make my love life a priority discussion but circumstances seem to dictate it. Then he wanted to talk to all of us together. I got that from him before he fell asleep."

Sera asked another one, obviously angry. "So tha's it? A note from a demon an' a pain'ing that looks like 'im and some fancy toys an' you all star' believing the world is goin' ta end again? Ready to take ol' Droopy Ears righ' back into the fold after wha' 'e did to you and to all of us by leavin' when 'e did?"

Ellana shook her head. "It's not that simple, Sera. This isn't a free pass. This isn't a 'We believe, let's charge!' situation. It's simply research at this point. I'm honestly not taken by surprise that he is Fen'Harel. I had just figured it out myself between the Rotunda fresco and replaying our conversations. He would tell me about something, some specific part of history and then seem to have to remember to tell me he saw it in the Fade and then he'd change the subject. He was reluctant to get involved, but fell in love with me despite himself. And remember, you've been there when he said that he believed the ancient Elvhen pantheon existed but that they had not been gods, merely very powerful.

"I need your skepticism but please don't be so angry that you just leave us. Even if this turns out to be nothing, I need my 'not elfy' elf friend, who makes great apology cookies and plays practical jokes like nobody's business. We have done and can continue to do a great deal of good for those who need it. And you've been an important part of that, because you push us to remember, me especially, that everyone should be treated fairly and they usually aren't. It's been easy to let myself forget what it was like to travel with my clan and carefully avoid humans to avoid fighting. To forget what it's like to be poor and have to hunt and gather.

"I need you to push me off this pedestal people keep putting me on and then stomp my face in the mud until I remember who I really am. Although honestly I would prefer that you wait until I can stand on my own again." With those words, she swigged her second cup of the pain relieving tea. She looked down at the tray to put her cup on it and when she looked up it was to see Sera ready to wrap her arms around Ellana in a rare and brief hug.

"Shoulda known you weren' jus' gonna jump righ' into bein' all elfy again."

Ellana hugged her tight before she pulled away. "I want you to remember to come talk to me before you get so upset at something that you leave, alright? Because your my friend, my companion and you watch my back. I need that."

"Righ'. Righ'. I can do tha'. Jus' stop talkin' before I make a fool of meself and cry."

"Done." And all was right with Sera again, at least for the moment. "Alright, you guys. Save any other questions for later, but be prepared to meet frequently under the circumstances. Thank you for coming, now go away. Bull, may I have a lift to the infirmary please? You can leave me there and go tell the story again in the main hall if you want."

"One trip to the infirmary coming right up, Warrior Girl. And you guys HAVE to hear the story."

Varric nodded. "I agree. It is an epic tale even without the layers of further excitement I will build into it as I seed it into the taverns of Thedas."

Bull and Ellana were the last ones down the stairs and she whispered in his ear. "I think that went exceptionally well, don't you?"

He nodded carefully. "Yep. Especially the part where Blackwall broke Cullen's sword."

Ellana laughed, she couldn't help it. "Be nice."

"Calling it like I see it, Boss."

After a few hours of hearty fun and conversation in the main hall and questions asked and answered, the Inquisition finally remembered that it had forgotten their leader in the Infirmary. Bull headed over to see if she was still there or had gotten another ride home, so to speak. He found that someone, probably Susie, had shoved the bed next to Solas together with his bed and helped her into it. She was sound asleep, holding his hand in hers, ankle elevated a mile high. Robin was curled up under her bed.

He looked around quietly until he found Surgeon Langley, who smiled and said, "She told me you'd just gotten the group started talking and forgot her. I ordered her a plate for dinner of things like fresh fruit, bread and cheese and some vegetables that would keep until she wakes up. If she wakes up. Fiona came in to check on Solas while she was here and Her Worship convinced her to lift the restriction on the patient's Fade access. Given what I understand people like he and Cole are capable of in the Fade, I expect her to sleep through the night, actually."

Bull smiled. "Thanks, doc. Want me to take the dog with me?"

Langley shook her head. "Nah. They're the only two here and he's no trouble. And as a plus he'll let the nurse know if either needs anything."

"You're the best, doc. She really needed this. So thanks."


	24. Dance With Me

24.

Dance With Me

A.N. - I mostly give up on the elvhen language. They didn't use it that much anyway. Also, if you have completed JoH and have not yet put Bull in the Plate of the Dragon Hunter, I have to suggest you go do so immediately. The pants are fitted and he looks pretty funny with LEGS.

Special to LilithiaRW : You are exactly right. I should have. By the way, thanks for the constructive criticism. I always said I was wordy; my three flaws of extreme badness in my writing are wordiness, lack of conflict between hero/heroines, and a tendency to spell out every little thing. Not details of appearance and the way the room looks usually-I leave that to the reader's own play through. But as you saw, the whole meeting and not just the parts that would inform the reader are almost like a screenplay. I will go back and clean the whole thing up as soon as I can; I catch mistakes in it when I read through to remind myself what the heck is going on.

I can't promise I'll take the suggestion to merge chapters, they may just get shorter. I would hate to confuse existing readers with a disappearing chapter, if that makes sense. I do sincerely appreciate the time and thought you took to comment on it. It was another one of those 'okay, characters, we HAVE to do this meeting thing even though you don't want to' and so it was forced rather than flowing. I probably should have skipped it altogether and had those in the know sit around and say to each other, 'wow, that meeting really sucked, hope we never have to do that again'. By the same token, leaving Ellana in the infirmary and lifting the fade access block was what she wanted to do. I had planned another sleepover with Bull and Dorian, another night to let her worries and fears build. But she said 'nope.'

So let's see what happens next, because I don't know what she wants yet either. I know that seems unlikely, but it's true.

24.

Dance With Me

Ellana had no idea where she was. A mist had rolled in around her bare feet, obscuring her view of the floor, though her feet told her it was hard polished wood. She looked down at herself and saw that she was wearing a flowing, silken gown of a style she did not recognize. Without being tight, it showed off every curve in her figure. It's multiple layers added no bulk but allowed the different shades of light blue in the gown to shift over and under one another and move gently with each breath she took, creating the impression of water rolling off a waterfall. It certainly slid over her body like water.

Silver jewelry brought out the soft colors of the dress: cuff style bracelets with filagree designed to look like the hardwood trees of a forest; a wide necklace in the same filagree draped to show off the low cut of the gown. When Ellana thought to herself that she was curious to see what was done with her hair, a full length mirror appeared in front of her. She was in the Fade then. She really hoped Fiona had kept her word and restored Solas's access to the Fade. That this was not the prelude to a new and horrifying nightmare.

The mirror, when she could bring herself to look in it (nervous as she was), offered up several surprises. Her long hair was restored, piled upon her head with a few pieces that draped and all of it in its natural wavy curl. There could be no word other than crown, albeit a small crown, for what nestled in her hair. Above and beyond her right eye sat a wolf's head made of white stone with small blue-grey stones set where the eyes should be. Ellana looked down at her bracelets and saw several unbelievably small and detailed hummingbirds on flowers and full bodied wolves in random places, all styled in solid silver. The necklace drew her eye and she stepped closer to the mirror but felt something that made her look down at her feet. Silver cuffs in the style of the bracelets were fastened high on her ankle with several rows of delicate chain beneath them. Each link in each row had a small bell dangling from it, something used by the Dalish most often for dancing, though younger girls often wore one chain to enjoy the light tinkling of the bells while they walked.

Ellana looked back up to the mirror to examine the necklace. The only source of bright color in the outfit at all was a fist sized round silver medallion which formed the centerpiece of the necklace and served to highlight her cleavage. There were two smaller round silver medallions on either side, set into them were carved silver representations of the symbol of the Inquisition on one side and the symbol for Clan Lavellan on the other. But the centerpiece was breathtaking. The larger than life hummingbird with wings spread in flight was formed of what must be jewels set into the medallion. Jewels so small the appearance of the hummingbird, in blues and greens and even purple with obsidian eyes appeared to have been formed from a solid piece. But the rainbow of colors that reflected in the mirror told her the delicate bird was composed of precious stones. Every breath she drew, each tiny movement she made somehow caused the wings of the hummingbird to appear to move as the light changed. She reached up to the mirror, intending to put her hand into the light refracted from the hummingbird and a figure appeared behind her out of the dark. She gasped.

Before she could whirl to defend herself, the figure stepped forward into the light. Solas put his hands on her shoulders. "Shhh. I apologize for startling you." They each conversed with the other's reflection for a time.

Ellana relaxed and shook her head. "It's alright. I had so many nightmares for so long that I am nervous here now; I asked Fiona to let you back into the Fade tonight but I wasn't sure you would be aware enough to come." She tried to put a completely innocent look on her face. "You know, because your days and nights were so boring without the Fade they were driving you mad, not because I expected you to look for me. Or anything."

Solas dipped his head and placed a gentle and chaste kiss on the back of her neck, just below the extra sensitive spot behind her ear. She shivered in response. "Having been fortunate enough to find myself back in your good graces after behaving with such... well, blatant stupidity, I will not deny myself the pleasure of your company again until such time as you no longer desire mine."

Ellana placed her hand over one of his and squeezed. "Creators willing, that will continue to be the only desire I never feel towards you. I am sure we will argue as we always did at times and I no doubt will have issues with trust to overcome; but I chose you with my whole heart and I did not do that lightly. Given the chance, I would make the same choice again. I have missed you so, ma vhenan. Being without you was... hard to bear." For a moment, he could see the pain of the last few months written on her face before she quickly smiled again. She backed up slightly until she could lean her head against his shoulder and press the back of her body against the front of his. "But enough of that kind of talk. We are here, together, in this moment. Let that be enough for now. This setting was not born of my brain. What plan are you brewing in that head of yours?"

To make her laugh, he puffed a breath out his lips in a poor imitation of the wind and the mirror blew away and then disappeared. He turned her to face him. Solas was wearing a traditional formal tunic in the same blue as his eyes, with silver and blue trim. He, too, wore jewelry: a thick silver chain with a jeweled hummingbird on the end. It was a twin to hers, only smaller. A silver wolf's head ring was the only other piece and the only concession to his alter ego. Solas took her hands in his and stepped back from her, either so that she could take her first full look at him or so that he could see directly what he had viewed in the mirror. His feet, too, were bare. His trousers, though. His trousers were the blackest of black leather; she could see that they were buttery soft because with his least movement they shifted and hugged the hard lines and muscles of his lower body. Leiliana would have been hard pressed to hide a dagger anywhere in those pants.

"What I am planning would hardly surprise you but since we both know that certain activities are dangerous in the Fade those plans will have to wait until I am whole once more. I hoped you would enjoy whiling away the night with dancing. I would have given much to have had more time with you at Hilamshiral. The ridiculous uniforms I replaced with traditional elvhen formal wear. I only wish the skill to craft your ensemble still existed today; you look as lovely in it as I knew you would, though it barely does you justice." Solas looked upon her with soft eyes; he raised her hands to his lips one by one and kissed them.

She smiled. "Sweet talker. But as delicious as you look, " she adored the way his ears turned red and he blushed more than smiled at her compliment, "I find it hard to believe that tight black leather trousers are traditional elvhen wear."

He looked away and blushed darker. "They are not, actually, you are correct. A small experiment in vanity on my part. I once overheard you and Dorian talking about how my, " he released one of her hands and rubbed it over his head in a nervous gesture, "my, uh, assets would look in tight black leather."

Ellana gave a delighted laugh. "I remember that conversation. Back in Haven and in what seems a different lifetime now. I'm surprised you remember it. Raise your arms so that it lifts your tunic and then turn in a circle for me, so that I may satisfy my curiosity if not my desires tonight."

Solas was mortified that he had willingly subjected himself to this, afraid that perhaps he had completely miscalculated. His heart pounded; he was terrified to hear her reaction after he did as she requested. A sigh passed her lips while he slowly turned with his arms raised and crossed behind his head, fighting to control the redness in his face.

She smiled as he faced her again. "You are just as handsome and desirable in them as I imagined." Ellana frowned when he didn't meet her eyes. "Something bothers you about wearing these for me?" He still avoided her gaze and so she took his chin in her fingers. "Hey. You don't let people see how sensitive you are. Remember that you have to let me in. What worries you so?" She released his chin and slid into his arms, hugging him tightly. Ellana knew people well enough to know it would be easier to talk without looking at her.

After a noticeable period of her waiting for him to do so, he raised his arms and returned the embrace. Solas held her tighter and tighter until he finally shivered and then relaxed in her arms. "A large part of me assumed that the conversation was the two of you mocking what my appearance would be."

Ellana raised her head and looked at him in surprise. "No, definitely not. Now that I have seen you in them, I'm going to order you two dozen pairs in different colors, throw out your apostate hobo look-admit it, Dorian was right about that-and never let you wear anything else. The way they define your thighs and hug your buttocks..." It was her turn to shiver.

Solas shook his head but met her eyes. "I know myself well, truly, and have never been one to inspire those kinds of thoughts in others. I suppose as much because of my personality as my appearance. Though I have never understood what you see in me, I accepted the sincerity and truth of your feelings some time ago. Long after I returned them, in fact."

She tilted her head thoughtfully. "You act so confident and self assured in everything you do, it never occurred to me that you might worry about your appeal to me in matters of the heart. And the body." She stepped back a little in order to watch his face, and be able to run a hand up and down his arm. "Learning this actually helps me understand why you ended things. You were so sure I would eventually reject you, not only because of the secrets you hold but because you didn't trust in the strength of my feelings for you, that you protected yourself by rejecting me first. That may be something you aren't even aware of consciously; that you talked yourself into the logic of ending our relationship." She saw the truth of the matter in his eyes and cradled his cheek in her hand. "Now that I have reasoned this out, I have to credit you with the courage to show yourself to me in the trousers. Thank you for doing it, because you look just as gorgeous as Dorian and I knew you would."

Solas drew her back into his arms and held her close again so that she could not see his face. He sighed. "I acted with cowardice and caused you immeasurable pain, which I will regret for the rest of my days. With help from a friend, awareness of the reason for that decision found me only a few weeks before my injuries. Therefore I am not only an inexperienced fool in matters of the heart, I am apparently also a transparent fool."

Ellana snorted. "Only to me and hardly transparent. Quite difficult to read actually. I suppose you do not know it yet and won't get what few details we have until you wake, but everything that has happened was somehow destined to happen, including you leaving. The good news is that by defeating Corypheus, we passed some sort of audition. The bad news is that you and I now have the lead roles in defeating whatever it is that's around the corner and is supposed to be much worse. At least the Inquisition gets to be the supporting cast."

Solas sighed. "I heard the same from Cole. Along with a lecture about never leaving your side. If he could glue us together at the hip, I believe he would."

Ellana laughed. "He'd better not. That would be awful."

The insecure look returned to his face. "You don't want me to be here full time again?"

The look on Ellana's face turned sultry. "That's not what would be awful, love. If we are glued together at the hip then we can't engage in certain... activities. Which I would miss. Very much. And look quite forward to engaging in again at the earliest opportunity." She stood on her toes and kissed the relieved look off his face; kissed him until his reaction to her was as passionate as hers was to him. Then she pulled back.

Solas leaned down and put his forehead against hers. "I certainly hope they permit me to leave the infirmary soon. Walking out on my own is almost possible, but getting anywhere other than out the door is a work in progress."

Ellana laughed. "I'll see what I can do. I'm basically bedridden, too, you know. Your old room remains as you left it. Putting you in my room would keep you out of trouble. Or get us both into more trouble. But it's your choice."

"If you have room for my things, I would be honored to share your space with you." He sighed. "I'll even tolerate the dog."

"Hey! You haven't even met him yet. He's a great puppy and he chose ME, so give him a chance." She poked him in the chest teasingly.

Solas caught her hand and kissed her lips again. "I am not a dog person but I will try for your sake. Now, enough talking." He snapped his fingers and the sound of orchestral music filled the air; the mist thickened until it appeared as if they were standing on a cloud. "Dance with me."

llllllllllllllll

Ellana woke refreshed and with a smile on her face. She looked immediately at Solas, who was still asleep but somehow had managed to grip her hand in the night and not let go. She eased hers away, then squiggled around until she was sitting up and leaning against the headboard. Surgeon Langley was standing next to her hospital bed with her box of supplies. "Good morning!"

Langley smiled back at her contagious enthusiasm. "Good morning to you, too, Your Worship. I trust you slept well?"

Ellana nodded and confided in her surgeon while she cast a fond glance at the still sleeping Solas. "Better than I have since he left, actually."

"I'm glad." She pulled a chair to the bed and laid her supplies on the end table. "Robin wanted out as the sun came up, so he's been gone for a bit. Ready to have your bandage changed and catch a ride to breakfast?"

"Definitely, I'm absolutely starving this morning. I hope it didn't inconvenience anyone that I stayed the night?" She winced as the surgeon took away the extra pillows and placed her leg carefully on the bed; the bite was fine but the ankle was really sore and lowering it made it throb.

Langley laughed. "The nurse said you would say that and told me to tell you to stop worrying, it was no trouble. She kept your ankle iced and you just missed her leaving for the day. Susie won't be in until Solas wakes up again; the nurse and I can position him ourselves."

"You will send for me as soon as he wakes up, right?" At that moment, Ellana seemed less the Inquisitor and more the average patient's average worried family member.

"Of course, day or night. Though I get the feeling you'll be spending your nights with us until he wakes now that he has the Fade back. May I ask you a question, Your Worship? Please tell me if I am out of line, but not being a mage the Fade is something I don't understand." Langley looked like she wanted physically hold her mouth shut with her hands but couldn't quite bring herself to do it.

"I have a feeling I know what the question is but go ahead. Bear in mind, though, that the Fade is different from non-mages for me because of the mark. I'm no mage either, as we saw with my lack of control over my nightmares." She smiled.

The surgeon tilted her head questioningly. "But a mage can control what they dream in the Fade, they are aware of their surroundings. And I understand from Solas that he has spent years wandering the Fade in his dreams and watching history from different viewpoints, learning how to bring others into the awareness of the Fade while he was with them. So since his Fade access was restored last night, the two of you were together there, right?" Langley looked concerned that the Inquisitor might whack her in the head for such an impertinent question.

Ellana laughed. "Well, yes and no. Not TOGETHER together. It's my understanding that any strong emotion draws the type of demon or spirit related to that emotion. If he and I had fought quite angrily we might have drawn rage demons to us. If we had been TOGETHER, then desire demons. While my nightmares were such a problem, they drew despair demons to me though Cole kept me safe then." She paused and drew a deep breath. "The answer is more complicated than that and I am out of my depth. But since he loves to discuss the Fade I am sure he would be happy to answer the question for you himself once you tell him my own answer so he doesn't expire from embarrassment after all your hard work. But I am bursting to tell a friend what did happen last night, would you like to hear?" Ellana did look hopeful and she had a dual purpose; she was hoping to help make Solas's integration back into Skyhold easier. Her people had gotten angrier and angrier as her suffering had continued.

Langley smiled and nodded. She was through cleaning and dressing the bite, rewrapping the ankle and had smeared salve on the stitches on Ellana's arm. Efficiency was her middle name and there was nothing for her to do at the moment. "I would consider it a privilege."

"It was wonderful." Ellana sighed happily. "Remember when we had to go to that awful Royal Ball at the Winter Palace and save the Empress and blah blah blah? We managed ONE dance together at the end of the night, hidden away on the balcony. And he loves to dance. He arrived first last night and manipulated the surroundings to suit him. So when I became aware that I was in the Fade, I was dressed in a stunning formal Elvhen gown. Oh!" She looked startled and raised her hands to her head, only to find her short hair and sigh with relief.

"What?"

Ellana laughed. "He gave me back my long hair in the Fade, in a fancy updo. I was just checking. Anyway, he was so handsome it took my breath away. Somehow there was beautiful music and we danced and talked all night. It was wonderful. The kind of thing we never had time for when we were working to defeat Corypheus. Most nights back then we were lucky to have enough energy left to hold hands and ask each other how the injuries the other had were faring."

Langley sighed. "That sounds wonderful. Most women want that kind of thing a few times in their lives, at least. And most men never figure that out. You're a lucky girl, I never would have thought he'd be such a romantic."

Ellana sighed happily and opened her mouth to agree, but the sound of the door opening interrupted her and she looked that way.

Bull and Dorian had arrived to take her to breakfast. Bull had an apologetic look on his face. "Your chariot to food has arrived. Sorry about leaving you here to fall asleep, Warrior Girl. We got distracted sharing war stories."

Ellana only smiled. "Exactly as I figured. You're forgiven. Solas and I were able to spend time together in the Fade last night, so it was worth it." She waved goodbye at Surgeon Langley, who took her leave at that point.

Bull smiled and shrugged. "It's why I left you here. You were sleeping when I arrived. Figured you two were finally getting a room together."

Dorian sighed and rubbed his forehead with one hand. "Bull, I keep telling you that mages do NOT have sex in the Fade. It draws all sorts of demonic attention. Regardless, you do look radiant this morning, my dear. Care to share?" He smiled at Ellana even as he lightly elbowed Bull in the side.

"It was wonderful, Dorian. You can have a full description when our completely unromantic friend is occupied elsewhere. But he dressed us both up in traditional elvhen formal wear, mostly anyway," which caused her to giggle. "Just three words for you: Black. Leather. Trousers. Then we danced all night long. He even called up a low, thick mist so it looked as if we were dancing on the clouds." She sighed.

Dorian sighed dreamily. "We'll send Bull off somewhere immediately after we eat and get you back upstairs. I can't wait to hear the details."

The qunari in question glared at both of them. "Or I can just go now and let you two take your own gushy, girly asses to breakfast. I may not be much of a romantic but I'm also not a pack mule."

Ellana blinked with surprise. "I'm sorry, Bull. I'll happily share every little detail with you, too. I didn't think you'd want to hear about it other than, 'we danced all night'."

He shook his head. "Nah, you're right, I don't want any more details than I already have. I'm still pissed about something else."

Dorian pinched the bridge of his nose. "Love, I told you I was joking. I realize now I should have waited until after you had tea but I was truly just joking." He looked up at Bull apologetically. "I will make it up to you later, I promise."

Ellana looked alarmed. "What did I miss?"

The Tevinter mage sighed. "I suggested this morning as we got ready to come over here that you had a good thing going with him carrying you everywhere. And I might have suggested that I should sprain my own ankle so he'd have to carry me everywhere, too."

She looked up at a glowering Bull. "It's not funny-sorry Dorian-but it doesn't sound like he was serious. Why so upset?"

"Being with the Ben Hassrath taught me that behind every joke is at least fifty percent truth. Some part of him wants that. I imagine it's the 'anything not from Tevinter is inferior' part of him."

Dorian looked around to check for the absence of an audience. Satisfied, he moved to stand in front of Bull. "I do NOT act like that about my country and you know it. It WAS a bad joke. And as embarrassing as it is to admit, the part of me that would enjoy it SOMETIMES would like it because being held by you makes me feel safe and cherished and, Maker forbid, LOVED. Accept my apology or don't but I believe I am going to skip breakfast and go for a trail ride. I seem to have lost both my appetite and my desire to hear anything romantic for a while. My apologies, Ellana."

(Ellana was simply too shocked and surprised to do anything but blink at them.)

Dorian whirled flamboyantly and started to walk towards the door but Bull grabbed his wrist before he could get going. Dorian tugged but Bull held on. "Let go of my arm, you big lummox." He growled his words through a clenched jaw.

Bull dropped his head and looked at the floor. He spoke quietly, with regret in his voice. "I'm sorry. I'm an idiot. You aren't that way and I know it and I also know what simply cuddling means to you. I'm the one that owes you an apology. Didn't sleep well last night and took it out on the first available verbal punching bag, which was you." Then he let go of Dorian's wrist. "I shouldn't have and so my apologies. And I probably shouldn't have said that bit about cuddling in front of Ellana either, so I apologize for that, too."

Bull and Ellana both waited without breathing to see what the ultra sensitive and dramatic Dorian would do. He didn't disappoint. Turning on his heel again, he returned to stand in front of Bull, looking up to meet the eyes that were looking down. Ellana could see that the wrist Bull had held didn't even have a red mark on it. "In the last forty-eight hours we have all been under a remarkable amount of stress. And apparently we will continue to be in the foreseeable future. If you promise to try, just to try to forgive my unfortunate jokes then I promise to try to remember that even when you sleep well you need tea before conversation other than 'hand me my pants'."

Bull managed a smile. "I promise. You're a civilizing influence on me you know. I'd rather just skip the pants."

Dorian smiled at him fondly. "I know. And I promise, too." He reached up to frame Bull's face with his hands and steal a kiss. Which lasted for a while.

Ellana was quite relieved things had been repaired so quickly. One night when she was bored she had tried to define her relationships with people in the Inquisition as if the total of them together formed a house that was her. If her foundation was four sided, then Bull, Dorian, Varric and Cole had formed the whole of it and the ground floor. Solas had been the master bedroom, of course. The others had various upstairs rooms that she used less frequently. Once Vivienne left to become the Divine Ellana lost the upstairs bathroom. By the time she went through this memory in her head and acknowledged that she was happy the foundation of her house hadn't cracked, the two had finished apologizing and were turning to her.

Bull had a sheepish grin on his face, which was something she had never seen on him before. Probably never would again either. "Sorry about that."

Ellana shook her head vigorously. "Don't apologize. I'm just glad you worked it out. Are we still on for breakfast, Dorian? Because I'm starving but a trail ride afterward sounds great."

He laughed. "A badly sprained ankle and you want to go for a ride? I'm willing to try it if you are. You're hart is a good natured fellow and we can keep it slow."

She mock glared at him. "I'm not going to fall asleep again you know. Or be drunk."

"Now, now, you know how strong the tea at breakfast is. You get a little punchy if you have too much of it."

"I do not!" That was genuine moral outrage even if it wasn't strongly felt or expressed.

"Sorry, boss, but he's right. Three cups and you're bouncing off the walls." Bull grinned.

She pouted. "Well, fine. I'll just have two then. Going for a ride sounds like fun and we could all use a break. Let's ask Varric. He hates riding, but he might decide to go and it would hurt his feelings if we don't ask."

Bull rolled his eyes. "Everybody around here is so damn sensitive! And if we don't get going there won't be any breakfast left and the two of you will get cranky if you don't eat." He pointed at Dorian. "You! Stand exactly there and don't move."

"Alright. Why?" Dorian was clearly suspicious.

"No questions. I'm getting this group to breakfast before the cinnamon rolls are all gone. I want my cinnamon rolls."

"Yes, dear."

Bull stepped over to the bed and picked Ellana up as usual, but then to her surprise he stood her on her good foot. Without any warning whatsoever after that, he bent over and picked her up over his shoulder.

Ellana squealed. "Hey! What's with the handling me like a bag of potatoes?!"

Bull didn't say a word. He merely walked over to Dorian, crouched down in front of him and picked him up the same way on the opposite shoulder.

Dorian's objection was less outraged and more resigned. "This wasn't exactly what I had in mind, you realize that. And I don't think we'll fit through the door, either."

Bull ignored both of them and strolled back up to the front of the infirmary. "Hey, doc! Would you grab the door?"

Langley looked up from behind her desk and her jaw dropped open. She stood up to fulfill Bull's request automatically. "Maker's Breath, you three together are like a pack of small boys."

Ellana was simply struggling to get free, but she couldn't get a good grip anywhere. She didn't give up though.

Dorian propped his chin on his elbow which was resting on Bull's back as they went through the door and began the trip across the courtyard. "My good woman, I can assure you that this was not my idea. Or the Inquisitor's. We are being carried away by circumstance."

"To breakfast." That was all Bull said.

"Yes. Carried away to breakfast by circumstance."

Surgeon Langley rolled her eyes and shut her door without further comment.


	25. A Voice From The Past

25.

A Voice From The Past

A.N. - Okay. It's time to actually stick our toe into the PLOT and see how hot it is. Isn't that exciting? Doing a little last minute research though, I have discovered there is a lot more non video game canon information than I expected. I have read the book Asunder, obsessively played all three games and that's it. I will check subjects on Dragon Age Wikia and read a few entries until my heart stops from boredom but none of the graphic novels, although I do have the basic understanding of what happened with Alistair, Sten, Isabela and Flemeth's other daughter, et al., in whatever mission it was they did. SO... huge favor please. If you read something completely out of line from what is already canon by virtue of being in the graphic novels, I did it out of ignorance. Please let me know, if you would, either in a review or a pm and I will fix it if possible. Don't be shy with the details of the error either, I don't have the $$ to read what I missed. I have started the process of re-reading this story from the beginning and proofing for idiotic mistakes and rampant comma usage but given the length of the story at this time that's obviously going to take a while.

Special to Erogous: Thank you so much! Comments like yours make me squeal like a little girl. Really. And your attaboy came at a much needed moment. I appreciate the time you took to read my work and to comment. And I hope I can bring the whole thing in under 200k words but I'm not promising anything.

25.

A Voice From The Past

Ellana shifted to a more comfortable position in her bed, hugged Robin's neck for the thousandth time and took another large sip of the potent alcoholic beverage Krem had left for her. The transgender from Tevinter had slammed a shot on his way out to gather up everyone again. Both the advisors and all of the inner circle. Plus one. It was a good thing that she'd had that nice relaxing trail ride earlier that morning because her entire world view had just been turned on its axis. Krem's, too. Once they had begun work that morning on the paper she was translating for him to scribe they had been unable to stop until the work was completed. It was late; past dinner. She was exhausted. Krem's hand was practically cramped in a fist from writing all day. But the job was done and she didn't believe the group should wait to hear a summary of its contents. One by one they trickled in and took seats where ever they could find them this time. There would be no formality or pre-planning now.

Morrigan came into the living area the same way she entered every room: as predator looking for likely prey. She perched herself elegantly on the ottoman and waited.

Krem, Bull and Dorian walked in together. They were last to arrive. Bull was the first to say anything. "You know, when I said that Krem knew how to keep his mouth shut, I didn't mean that he should refuse to tell ME. Not to mention that you both look like hell. Please tell me it's because the reading was boring." Bull waited for an answer and didn't get one. "Shit. The reading wasn't boring."

She ignored Bull's comments but spoke before they chose where to sit. "Dorian, love, come sit by me would you? Bull, you, too." They did as she asked with confused looks on their faces. Dorian was wedged between Bull and Ellana in the middle of her bed.

The rest of the room looked just as confused. Krem took aliquor bottle off the cart and sat back down behind Ellana's desk. He slammed another shot and then laid his head down on his arms. The looks of confusion became looks of concern.

Ellana took a deep breath and began. "I'm so sorry to call you here so late tonight. I really didn't feel as if this could wait until tomorrow. Mostly because reading this made me feel as if some sort of clock started ticking a countdown. Creators, I hope not." She chuckled sardonically. "Actually, I'm fairly certain that most of this paper won't mean anything to the majority of you and since we'd be here for hours if I read it aloud, I'll just hit the high points. But I will read the entire Forward to 'Fen'Harel: Balancing the Truth With The Mythology' because the Left Hand and her people are about to, forgive me, work their fingers to little nubs. Also, Krem has agreed to read aloud to Leiliana's scribes the copy he has made as many times as necessary. This information cannot be lost or forgotten again.

"First and most importantly we must learn why the bottom of the front page had Tevene writing on it that Krem had to translate: _'First Warden Robarius: Sir, Shal'Misu has been located and eliminated. His crypt was obviously handmade (therefore I believe him to have acted entirely alone), sealed from within and contained almost nothing. The items it did contain are included with this missive. I believe this is the last surviving copy of his treatise though we will continue our search during our travels. - Warden Commander Glynnus. 16 Ferventis, 5:26 Exalted '_"

Ellana handed her mostly full drink to Dorian, whispered, "Drink it. Trust me," in his ear before she reached over Robin's noggin to her nightstand and picked up the sheaf of parchment she'd been reading from all day. She cleared her throat and looked at her group one last time. "Also, given that Solas should wake any time now and this paper concerns him and the closest friend he ever had, I am begging all of you now not to mention this to him until I can get him out of the infirmary, let him read the paper and then talk to Cole privately. Please."

With that, she began:

_The year is 5:19 Exalted and I was once known as Shal'Misu. I am one of the few remaining Elvhen alive today and at last I can no longer endure. What this treatise contains is the truth. The truth of the last days of Elvehenan, of Arlathan, though even I no longer remember the exact year that the wars began between the elvhen. I know only that with the destruction of Elvehnan began a great misconception; one which would ultimately save thousands of human lives. Lives of humans who took to their knees rather than die before the might of the Tevinter Imperium, the great nation powerful enough to obliterate the elvhen and turn them into slaves. All life being precious and sacred, that is well and good and fine; it is the way of things, civilizations rise and fall. But that misconception entirely rewrote the modern perception of elvhen culture during that time and the truth of the events that occurred within Elvhenan itself prior to its downfall. To the victor goes the spoils; the most important 'spoil' being the written record and therefore how history understands what took place. _

_That misconception has left both of the 'elven' cultures today, those being the Dalish and the city and slave elves, longing for the return of what once was and floundering for a sense of their modern place in that ancient history. But the purpose of this article is not to restore that history to them. Nor is it to in any way diminish the accomplishments of the Tevinter Imperium. Again, 'to the victor' and that they were. This article will change nothing of consequence for the Magisterium or the Chantry; hopefully, it will change the way today's elves view the memory of the best person I ever knew. I hope that my people will one day see that bringing back the past would not offer us the promise of a future. I write those words not to incite rebellion but to create acceptance and understanding. To foster the willingness to let go of the errors in our history which were born out of the bitter regret of the loss mistaken as the end of the greatest days of ALL Elvhen. _

_I was once Fen'Harel's only Sentinel, a Guard or Knight Protector, if you will. Though we were both primarily scholars who preferred academia to the battlefield. I state that for the record in case convention requires I define my association with him in any way other than as my friend. Since the fall of Arlathan and the ultimate destruction of Elvehnan, I have been in the service of the most powerful magisterium families in Tevinter. My continued immortality being a valuable oddity to them, my name in Tevene has changed as often as I have changed owners when family fortunes have risen or fallen. This article is not written to spill the secrets of those families. I will not name them here nor myself during their time with them, at all. _

_I simply offer one man's truth. Or if you prefer, a different perspective on how that man is viewed by modern day Thedas. Elvehnan was far from being the picture of the idyllic society 'for all elvehn' that the elves believe they have lost; class structure then was much as it is now. Far from being the villain and the Dread Wolf that they call him, Fen'Harel was the common elf's greatest champion. They call him trickster, betrayer, deceiver and yet it is not his doing that 'trapped' the elvehn gods and the forgotten ones. We were best friends from early childhood; I was by his side during all of it. The facts as I remember them lie within. Elves need to know that the way forward does not lie behind them. Fen'Harel not only knew it; he lived it with every fiber of his being after the fall of Elvhenan. _

_This treatise was written in 5:15 Exalted. I have spent all my coin and the last four years making copy after copy after copy. They are to be sent in one large grouping to every Chantry, University, national government or historical society of note in areas where elves still live, in both Tevene and Elvish. Copies have already been sent to the Dalish themselves, to as many clans as I have been able to identify. If one single copy survives the fireplace, being lost in the stacks or the wilds and is read by one single person who shares it with others, then shall I be content to rest._

_Shal'Misu_

_This article is dedicated to Solas. You are missed every day my friend but I have finally been able to win an occasional chess match. Sleep well._

Ellana put the papers back down on her nightstand and grabbed her now empty glass back from Dorian. She refilled it from a bottle there on the same nightstand, took several deep swallows and handed it back to Dorian. "So, as you can see, the Forward contains one extremely important bit of information. He distributed an untold number of these treatises and yet no mention has ever been made of them in history anywhere that we have seen. The contents are important, controversial and just the sort of thing that the Tevinter Chantry and governments would cover up but the rest of the world, ESPECIALLY the Qun once they entered into war with Tevinter, would have been thrilled to have this knowledge.

The important parts are... well, here they are. According to Shal'Misu, Solas was telling the truth when he told each of us, including me, that the Elvhen pantheon were never gods. I'll keep calling them the pantheon here for convenience. Shal'Misu claims they themselves knew it and yet allowed themselves to be worshipped as gods by the less powerful nobility, who amassed riches and built temples to their gods, all on the backs of the enslaved common elf."

Dorian sighed. "Well, that has the distasteful ring of familiarity, doesn't it?" He put his arm around Ellana's shoulder and she leaned into him.

"Those now known as the Forgotten Ones were similarly powerful beings who lacked the followers the pantheon did, primarily because they had no desire to provide anything of value to society. What caused the war was said to be the jealousy of the Forgotten Ones; that they attacked the pantheon and its followers first."

Morrigan shook her head angrily. "At this point, who can say if even that was accurate or not. It could merely be this Shal'Misu's own perception of the beginning of the war or the answer he was given at the time."

Varric laughed and it had a hard, bitter edge to it. "Solas once told me that history was the greatest work of fiction ever written."

Ellana sighed. "Exactly. Regardless, when the war began the front lines troops were, of course, the slaves of the followers of the pantheon and however the slaves of the Forgotten Ones were owned and organized. Shal'Misu and Fen'Harel spent the war saving as many slaves as possible. They split up; Shal'Misu was not a mage and the slaves he rescued from followers of the panetheon bore their markings when they escaped. They formed the bulk of today's Dalish. Fen'Harel removed the slave markings from those he saved, slaves to the Forgotten Ones, and sent them in a different direction. They are the origin of today's city elves in Ferelden especially and also Orlais.

"Tevinter's tale of conquering Elvehnan, specifically of bringing down Arlathan, they see it as the truth. But they did not, as Dorian and I learned from Abelas in the Temple of Mythal, actually do either. The Imperium appeared during the last days of the war between the two. Circumstances were desperate. According to Shal'Misu, the pantheon evacuated Arlathan and fell back in order for the Forgotten Ones to capture it. Once they had, the last desperate act of the war was for the pantheon, primarily Elger'non, to invest every bit of power they had in burying Arlathan as deep into the ground as they could manage. Down below the Dwarven Deep Roads, in fact. Unfortunately, all their troops went with them." Ellana sighed, took the drink back and swallowed some more. Then she took Dorian's hand in hers.

Varric frowned. "But that would mean... oh, no. And they have no idea how many Forgotten Ones, the godly type, existed do they?"

She shook her head. "Dorian. I'm so sorry. According to Shal'Misu, his most closely guarded secret as the Tevinter Imperium spread its influence over the next ages, was that the Tevinter Imperium to all appearances worshipped the Forgotten Ones, calling them instead their 'Old Gods.' While the Old God pantheon consists of seven different 'gods', we honestly have no idea how many there could be buried beneath all of us."

"Well. Shit." Bull was eloquent as ever. "So that means there are an untold number of Blights waiting to occur?"

Ellana nodded but had other news. "Let me finish the tale of the pantheon and then I will read to you a final page written by Shal'Misu directly to Solas and only with this original document, in the hopes that he would be the one to find Shal'Misu's crypt. It was apparently a place with which both were familiar. Anyway, the decision was made by the pantheon, who were all badly weakened and injured, to enter into a world known to them through the eluvians. Which, of course, calls into question where the eluvians themselves came from rather than how did the elvhen construct them. Mythal had disappeared, though we later find out she was betrayed and murdered though it is not apparently known by whom. A mage of the pantheon would be needed to stay behind to lock the eluvian at the crossroads. Fen'Harel was ordered to do so because he had refused to fight in the war, instead saving as many of his People as possible. He followed his father's instructions and Shal'Misu went covertly to Tevinter after the ending of the war to learn their people's fate. Fen'Harel traveled the world through the crossroads: opening an eluvian, passing through and destroying it, then traveling alone to the next one. Where he would enter the crossroads again, destroy the eluvian, choose a new one and repeat the process. Shal'Misu made it clear that Fen'Harel had succeeded in his mission and all known eluvians were destroyed."

Morrigan snorted. "He was obviously wrong about that, though not far from wrong. I would estimate there are less than a handful in existence throughout the world, none but mine actively operated."

"Well, Shal'Misu apparently lost contact with Solas not long after the second Blight was over. The last missive from him stated that he had been badly injured and would be attempting to enter uthenera in order to heal. I can only surmise that he wanted the people who read this article to assume that means of travel was no longer available to them. And my next best guess is that the task he wants to perform is to bring his family back, to reestablish Elvhenan, because after all this time he thinks that's the only hope for elvenkind." Ellana sighed.

"Before I entertain any real questions, I need to read you this last page. It's short. It's very bad news.

_Solas, my dear friend. How I have missed you this thousand years I have spent alone. The world is an entirely different place than we had hoped, brother. Matters are worse for our People than ever and I fear my own long sleep until you return is the only way I will ever be able to make a difference: by your side. I know you will have not forgotten this place, this cave where we used to play as boys and make up wild tales. _

_I'm sorry to say that I have a wild tale for you now though it is entirely true. The time now is the end of the fourth Blight. It was led by Anaris, apparently now known as Andoral. We previously exchanged messages about your concerns regarding the Grey Wardens, about the ritual that allowed them to ingest darkspawn blood and somehow therefore be able to end the life of an immortal Forgotten One, known now as an Old God of Tevinter. (Further, they are now called archdemons once corrupted by the Blight). I am sorry to tell you that your fears were correct. _

_A mage appeared on the warden's doorstep in Weisshaupt, volunteering for the joining. All are welcome in a Blight and this mage, incredibly powerful and well educated, studied the joining ritual and suggested some changes to it to make the wardens stronger and stave off the Calling longer. I cannot say what those were with any accuracy, only that my master learned in a visit from one who he would only name 'the Architect' that the changes, made by his follower at his behest, would make the wardens controllable by one who held the power to do so. My master being quite a powerful magister, he dreamt immediately of the world's most powerful military organization under his thumb. His one disappointment at the thought was the griffons, who are sadly extinct after this last Blight. When he began plotting such a thing, I fled here._

_I will sleep until the day that you wake me to fight by your side once more, my brother. Dareth'shiral._

_Shal'Misu_

No one missed Cole's relieved sigh. Ellana interpreted it to mean that they had uncovered a large piece of the puzzle. Hopefully she was correct. "Okay. That's what we have until Leiliana twiddles her magic fingers and gives us more. Questions, thoughts?"

Sera snorted. "Pffft. Thoughts. Yeah. Who cares?"

Leiliana spoke immediately. "Sera, the Architect is a talking darkspawn that the Warden of Ferelden ran into in the Arl of Amaranthine. It admitted to causing the fifth Blight. The Warden reported that his unit killed him. Just like Corypheus was killed by Hawke and her party. Just like the Inquisitor and her party saw Corypheus kill himself in the Arbor Wilds and rise again immediately. If the Architect is alive today, then this news is... well, not good is a gross understatement."

Sera's jaw dropped. "Well. Shite. I take it all back."

There was a brief silence, followed by an awkward start to a sentence from Cullen when the door to Ellana's quarters startled all of them by slamming open and then footsteps raced up the stairs. "My Lady! Good news, My Lady."

Blackwall sort of growled like a bear and rubbed his hand through his hair. "Has anyone else noticed that hardly ever happens around here?"

Ellana managed a smile even after her stressful day. "What is it, Feyndal?"

"Ser Solas is awake, My Lady. Awake, starving and eager to see you!"


	26. I Think It's So Groovy Now

26.

I Think It's So Groovy Now

(That People Are Finally Getting Together)

A.N. - Well, helloooooooo! (Mrs. Doubtfire) Now, my dears, I know that I have previously promised to never abandon this little story, but it's been so long since I've updated that I'm sure it looked as if I had fibbed. So let me share the last few weeks of my life with you. It went something like this: Pain; pain; percoset; pain; hey, that's a surprise, some more pain; are those pancakes mom? no, just pop tarts dangit; percoset; pain and yet even more pain. Having a chronic pain problem just sucks. Having the shot in your vertebra ***Next to the TUMOR*** that is supposed to be a source of relief make it so much worse it sends you to the ER for emergency drugs just seems grossly unfair. If you have some kind of chronic pain, my sympathies friend. If you have a friend with it, be gentle with them. If they complain all the time, try to be understanding. If you can't be understanding, try to remember the last time you sprained your ankle or had the body aches from the flu and how horrible they were. But they got better. These DON'T. Your friend feels like this all of the time. They aren't being a wimp, they really are hurting. If they AREN'T complaining all the time, it doesn't mean necessarily that they AREN'T hurting, just that they don't want to complain all the time and bring down the mood. Be gentle with them. So, that's how things were. Now back to our regular author's noting.

So I see reading back through the two active stories I have going here is that one of the downsides I have to my insomnia is that I post the chapter before I get a good night's sleep and therefore make STUPID ERRORS because I didn't proof my own work with an active, functioning brain. So I have to go back and make short edits rather quickly and hope no one notice. Sigh. Also, I'm not sure what this compulsion is to suddenly put all these ducks in a row in Skyhold, but darn it, I'm doing it anyway.

*** After Posting Note - I'm editing it already. Geez.

llllllllllllllllllll

Previously on "A Funny Thing Happened On The Way To The Fade Rift":

"My Lady! Good news, My Lady."

Blackwall sort of growled like a bear and rubbed his hand through his hair. "Has anyone else noticed that hardly ever happens around here?"

Ellana managed a smile. "What is it, Feyndal?"

"Ser Solas is awake, My Lady. Awake, starving and eager to see you!"

And now, the continuing story of "A Funny Thing blahblahblah"

Ellana and Cole looked happy but they were the only ones in the room to do so. "He loves fresh pears, Feyndal."

"Yes, My Lady. I'll remind the kitchens." And he was off as quickly as he had come in.

Ellana leaned over to Dorian, who seemed ... somewhat other than himself. "Are you alright?"

He just shook his head. So she gestured to Bull to lean over to her and then whispered to him, "I'll catch another ride to the infirmary. If you want the room tonight feel free, so you don't have to walk around the keep right now."

He nodded his thanks and leaned back.

She called out again. "Krem, honey. You've had one hell of a long day. Why don't you call it a night and just touch base with Leiliana when you get up tomorrow? No tying one on, but just sleep until you feel like getting up. Let's see... Varric, if you'll put the original parchment back under the books I would greatly appreciate it." Varric nodded and rose to come collect the papers while she continued speaking. "And Blackwall, if I could have a lift to the Infirmary from you it would also be greatly appreciated. I'll stay the night there. Josie, I'd like you to come, too, if you would, to carry my toiletries and pjs. Cullen, I'd like to meet with you first thing in the morning, so maybe you can be my ride back to my quarters then? After breakfast though, is fine."

He nodded. "Of course."

Josie and Blackwall both appeared tense and uncomfortable. They had never changed their stance on either the strength of their feelings for one another or the impossibility of a relationship between them. And they also knew how much the Inquisitor disliked the idea of them choosing to express themselves forever in flowers and small tokens of affection.

"Otherwise, I guess that's it, everyone. Once Leiliana has some more copies made you can read the whole thing and ask questions. Hopefully we'll have more information and some real answers soon."

Krem had left as soon as she'd given him permission. Bull and Dorian made no effort to move. Everyone else filed out while Josie collected Ellana's toiletries in her washroom. They were all gone when she came out to ask after a nightgown and Ellana pointed her to the correct drawer. Robin had to get out of the way and head for the door when Blackwall came to Ellana's side of the bed to pick her up. He'd never carried her before and laughed in surprise. "You're a little slip of a thing, aren't you. Robin weighs more than you do already, I bet. I have no idea how you wield a longsword, much less that greatsword."

"I would never be able to handle anything you or Bull would, of course, but I found a nice one at Habib's after the whole 'gift from June' thing came. We elves are a wiry little bunch."

He snorted. "I guess so."

The three of them said good night to Dorian and Bull and headed out her door in silence afterward. When she saw the main hall was empty, Ellana began talking. "You know, when we fought Corypheus- who genuinely did have the power to end the world and it was a very real possibility-we were on our own. I had the mark, which was a providential accident. We had Cole, who was a divine agent in training, according to Mythal, here to learn about the world and its people. At the time, though, he was a good rogue and that was basically it.

"Now? Now I have a gift of weapons from the god of the forge. A greatsword you yourself, Blackwall, saw slice through our strongest known metal as if it were a piece of pie. Our divine agent has come into his own and while he has his limitations he is much more powerful, a true gift to the whole Inquisition, not just me. I have been given the gift of the racial memories of an entire people, which I am admittedly still sorting through. We are still at the beginning of whatever it is we are going to be dealing with and we are also still at the beginning of the traditional period where the heroes receive gifts from the pantheons to give us a genuine chance at defeating whatever it is that is about to try and destroy the world. The world that Cole doesn't want to see burn. Where Cole doesn't want to see us all die. He knows it's a distinct possibility."

Josie held one of the main doors open for them and Blackwall started them down the steps. Ellana could feel the tension building in him as they walked. Josie spoke before Ellana had a chance to pick up where she left off, having bumped her ankle on the door jamb and sucked in a pained breath on a low "Ow". "I have an idea of where you are going with this conversation and I am respectfully requesting that you mind your own business, Your Worship."

The 'Your Worship' had a snippy little edge to it and Ellana almost smiled. "Look, I'm going to speak my peace, just this once and then I will never bring it up again. You have been given a rare and special gift. You love each other. You love each other as important members of an organization that saved the world. That is about to have to save the world AGAIN. One that has the power to protect your secret if you need to keep it that way. And yet you throw that gift away with the dead flowers you replace every day because of that asinine GAME. The one that the Inquisition can keep you a thousand miles away from. But I can promise you from the deepest part of my heart; in just a few months, no one in the world is going to care for anything at all other than their survival and the survival of their loved ones. There will be no Great Game, there will be only desperation." Josephine stopped and glared daggers at Ellana; furious and just waiting for her turn to tear Ellana to shreds, no doubt. Which caused Blackwall to stop. Seeing his lady so angry made him angry and Ellana was lucky she could breathe, he was holding her so tight. She forced herself not to wiggle in his arms like an unhappy child.

"I won't be taking you anywhere with me, Blackwall. You'll stay here, seeing to the security of Skyhold with Cullen in a suitable position for your skills and experience. Because refugees will begin pouring in again. Volunteers will begin showing up again. We will begin rebuilding our armies again; doubling, tripling the size of them. I have no doubt about that. Mythal herself called the situation with Corypheus a trial by fire, a training exercise. She may not really be a god, none of them may be. But they are still incredibly powerful beings and we will be fighting against their opposites who are not gods but also incredibly powerful beings and now we have no idea how many of them there are. And this time they want to destroy the world and not rule it. We just don't know how yet.

"Do you think that I don't know how many of my friends and loved ones think I have no pride or common sense for taking Solas back? But I love him, truly love him. He makes me happy more than any of the rest of that matters and every moment that I am given with him is a gift. Everyone at Skyhold already knows that you two are in love and that you won't come closer together than a ten foot pole because it wouldn't be "_proper_". That doesn't have to change. I can order Blackwall to move into the Fortress because we need the hay storage or because he's being promoted and it looks bad for an officer to live in the barn. Then we'll put him above or below you, Josie. Blackwall himself can cut in a hidden connecting door. Nothing has to change to the outside world until and unless you're ready; Leiliana won't even figure it out." Ellana could tell her audience was at least listening. Still furious, but listening.

"Give yourselves a chance to be happy before it's too late. Unless, of course, you are already living joyfully with the exquisite misery of a love that is destined to never be fulfilled because you both think one of you isn't good enough for the other. You're my friends and I love you and want you to be happy, damnit. I need all these things resolved before we start almost dying every day trying to save the world again. We were lucky last time; all of the inner circle survived. I'm so scared that won't happen again; please, please, find it in yourselves to be together! Blackwall, I can feel how angry you are at me, you're practically cutting me in three pieces. Oh, Josie! Don't cry. I didn't mean to make you cry. Are those angry, sad or happy tears? Talk to me, please."

"I'm mad as hell at you. But angrier at myself, because you're right and I feel like I have been as shallow and vapid as any of those women that I hate who play the Game, just so I can make more money for my shallow, vapid family who don't want to do any work for a living. I'm so sorry, Thom. As the head of the family, I have to get us on stable footing again, tied into some long term contracts. But after that it won't matter. Can you be happy with the arrangement the Inquisitor suggested until then?"

Blackwall was so shocked he loosened his grip on Ellana to the point of almost dropping her. She grabbed at his neck with a squeal and he tightened his grip. "Oh, Sorry. Um. Lady Josephine, no matter what the Inquisitor might offer or how your feelings might change, I am still not a man worthy to be in your company. I am not good enough for you."

Josie's face fell. Ellana got mad and slapped Blackwall in the back of the head, hard. "Will you stop it! She's not the Empress. She's not a damn Duchess. Her family are MERCHANTS. You were young and yes, you made a terrible mistake in playing the Game everyone else plays and hates. But you haven't let go of that enough to do anything except spend your entire life trying to atone, much less think you might be worthy of being in ANY woman's life. You were a high ranking officer in the military. Would you have been worthy of her hand if that mistake hadn't happened?"

"Well, yes, definitely."

Josie smiled. "Actually, I would not have been considered worthy of his."

Ellana smiled back. "Well, there you go. Everything happens for a reason. This whole rank thing is STUPID. I'll get King Alistair to pin a medal on you for your work in defeating Corypheus; he's been dying to honor a bunch of us anyway. Surely Varric can put an ideal romantic spin on a redemption from criminal to war hero when you are ready. If we all survive this, the two of you stay here if you want. Or somewhere totally new. Or move back to Antiva if you want, conduct business from there and live as the Blackwalls or the Montiliyets or the Anonymouses or the WeChangedOurNamesBecauseWe'reCriminalsOrSomethings. But LOVE EACH OTHER and BE TOGETHER. Don't throw this gift away, Blackwall."

There was a long silence. Finally, FINALLY, Blackwall smiled at Josie. "I think I'd like to talk to you about that, Josephine."

Josie walked over with a coy smile and slid her hand into Blackwall's arm above his elbow. "I would like that as well, Thom."

Ellana frowned. "Uh, not to put a damper on the mood or anything, Josie, but your hand is on my butt."

She blushed and pulled it back immediately. "I'm so sorry." But she started giggling, which made Ellana start giggling and soon they were all three laughing.

When they regained control, Ellana decided to make a generous offer. "Look, I already told Dorian and Bull they could stay where they were in my room rather than cross the compound because Dorian was so upset about his re-written Tevinter history but if you let me say hi to Solas while he's eating, you are welcome to leave me in the War Room so you two can visit for a while with some privacy. And Blackwall can carry me back over later."

They looked at each other longingly for a moment and then Josie said, "I think we would like that very much, Ellana."

"Good. I'm glad. And hey, you can dig out the map of room assignments and I can look at them while you talk, see what's available. The final decision will be yours but you know I run all over this place, I have probably been curious enough to check out the inside of the vacant rooms at one time or another anyway. We could move either one or both of you if you wanted to so you had more space. We'll work it out. I'm just so happy **you** finally worked it out! Although it did just occur to me that WeChangedOurNamesBecauseWe'reCriminalsOrSomething probably won't fit on your stationary very well and will take forever to sign, so forget I said that. But I'm not telling ANYONE that you got together, not even Solas, anyone you tell is your business. Although Josephine's feet not touching the ground **will** probably give Leiliana a big clue. Group hug?" And so they did, without Josie's hand going anywhere near Ellana's butt.

Solas was disappointed at Ellana's dash and go, but she promised she'd be back and stay the night. That pleased him enough to make him more patient than usual.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Gatsi had insisted that blueprints would be invaluable for future reference and a set or two should be produced for Josie to store. As it turned out, according to the blueprints of the keep that Josie gave to Ellana to look at, Josie had an unoccupied room below hers that opened onto the very private rear facing grounds themselves. There was a nice sized yard and then a very steep cliff with a view similar to the Inquisitor's. That would please the nature loving Blackwall, who seemed to dislike being closed in. And strangely enough, there was already a door that one would assume held a closet but instead held a spiral staircase to Josie's room. The bottom room had been out of use since the keep had last been occupied and the previous occupant had walled over Josie's door. Apparently it had been a family suite of some kind for a while prior to the last occupation. The two were very happy after their visit in Josie's office and feeling somewhat sheepish that it had taken a third party to come up with a solution to their situation. Ellana volunteered to attend the inspection of the empty room tomorrow with Gatsi (notes indicated a large hole in the structure of the side wall, one which let all the wind and weather in) if Blackwall promised to act pissy about having to move into it. And Blackwall promised that he knew how to fix the walled over portion of the upstairs door and make sure it and both bedroom doors locked properly once again.

Josie walked them as far as the stairs to her rooms all while she was practically dancing on air. And if Blackwall spun the Inquisitor around in a completely out of character circle a time or two on the way to the infirmary, she promised to never tell as long as he didn't drop her. Ellana also promised him it was very hard to tell what his expression was underneath all the facial hair, which he assured her was part of the point of having a beard. He took her straight to the ladies room in the infirmary with her things, giving her just enough time to say goodnight to Susie as she went home to help her father with her mother. Blackwall waited for Ellana to change for bed at her request.

Blackwall seemed uncomfortable lingering outside the women's rest room and so he began wandering around the infirmary. Knowing that there were things to say between them, Solas waved him over. He'd finished his meal some time ago and since he was free to talk, he asked Blackwall to have a seat.

"Something on your mind, Solas?"

"Yes, well, since you have a moment, I wanted to thank you for your help in saving my life. And I thought maybe there were things we might want to say to each other."

"Things like me saying, 'Seems like we have a lot more in common than I first thought, eh' and then you saying, 'Yeah, I was a bit of an ass, sorry.'"

Solas gave a cheerless smile. "Exactly. I owe you an apology. Traits that we dislike intensely in others are those traits we hate the most in ourselves. I was much too hard on you and I apologize. I don't know how many of my friendships I can salvage here, but yours is one I will miss if I cannot. You aren't the first person I have told this but after leaving the Inquisition, I was quite surprised to find myself missing the core group here. That had never happened to me before; at least, literally not in ages."

Blackwall nodded. "I know what it's like to keep yourself distant from folks for years and then suddenly not be able to do that anymore. I don't mean being in love, just getting close to people you go to war with, people you're friends with. You spend a lot of years trying to convince yourself that people aren't animals; that we don't need a pack or a herd and we get along fine alone. But one short stint with the right group blows that theory all to hell." He scratched at his beard with one hand. "I've no room to judge you, Solas. You're here, trying to make things right by the Inquisitor. I figure you don't have anything to make right by me. But if you hurt her again, I'm afraid Bull will have a fight on his hands to get to you first, you understand?" He put his hand out for Solas to shake.

Solas smiled and nodded. "I understand. It means everything to me to know she has such stalwart friends watching out for her. And believe me, I will be trying hard to live up to her expectations." They shook hands gently, mindful of his injuries. Solas firmed the handshake up for a moment, carefully and with pleasure. "Ah! The lyrium overdose sleep and the healing treatments they gave me while I was in it made substantial progress in healing these wounds. They feel much better. Excellent. Hopefully I can move out of here tomorrow. I can even cross the fingers of my left hand for luck, look!" The two men laughed and the bathroom door opened. Ellana was ready for her ride to bed. Solas asked Blackwall to put the beds next to each other and pull the covers down before he went to get her.

Blackwall bid them both good night and by the time he was to the door they had forgotten his presence and wrapped up in each other for a kiss. Which surprised him, really, because before they'd defeated Corypheus Solas had been incredibly private and not prone to public displays of affection in his relationship with Ellana, not even given to holding hands. Now, the love and happiness simply flowed off him as the Long River flowed to the Waking Sea. Blackwall smiled to himself as he left the infirmary for the stables. He understood how the elf felt. His first kiss with Josephine tonight would be etched on his memory for the rest of his life; he was fairly certain no construction project he'd ever done would be completed as fast as his new room. That little griffon was just going to have to wait until he could build a small shop in his back yard.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Their greetings completed and Ellana assured of Solas's much improved physical condition, they snuggled down for the night as best they could on the flimsy cots after thanking the nurse for putting the modesty screen up for them.

Solas, just as Dorian had predicted, had eaten half the kitchen upon waking. "I feel so much better. I walked several times around the infirmary after I ate, was able to touch my toes and things of that nature. The surgeon was pleased. I am planning tomorrow to ask that she release me and if she refuses, to get you to ask that she release me and then if she does not, to just leave anyway."

Ellana laughed happily. "Well, you are a rebel aren't you? I suppose she should expect a rebellion. But remember to negotiate."

"I promise nothing. I will TRY to wait until you can come in the afternoon. I was going to offer to heal your ankle but if it isn't too inconvenient to wait, I imagine Dorian will have an answer for me about five minutes after I leave the infirmary. If it's yes I see no reason not to proceed immediately in the nearest open field. Your ankle is a safe injury to try healing. If he says no, I'll heal it then." Solas squeezed her to him with the kind of pleasure that comes from a long lack of being able to do so. "So, since my day consisted of absolutely nothing but sleeping and then consuming mass quantities, tell me about your day."

She sighed. "Ah. My day. Tricky. My day is what I was going to let you read all about tomorrow and it's what managed to discombobulate our Tevinter residents about their ancient history. Both of them."

Solas smiled, just a quirk at the corner of his mouth. "Surprisingly evasive of you, ma vehnan."

"I know and I'm sorry. I just don't want to get anything wrong and I have been talking absolutely ALL DAY. My throat is WORN OUT. I will ask your opinion on something though. I decided that we need to prepare to be able to increase the size of our armies dramatically. I know that Cullen has a few people he would like to promote to Lt. Commander. I would like to do that for him and also make Blackwall Lt. Commander, officially put him under Cullen. He has the skills and experience to run an army. If everyone works out and things turn out the way I am afraid they will, Cullen eventually becomes General Rutherford, etc., etc., etc." She sighed and snuggled in tighter.

He stroked her head, then played with a strand of her now shorter hair, wondering if she would mind if he grew it out again with magic when he was strong enough. Eh, that would be a few years away. "Someone's being unusually pessimistic. Feeling melancholy tonight?"

She sighed. "No. Yes. I don't know. There's so much going on and so much we don't know yet. We only have pieces right now. Tomorrow, if we can spring you tomorrow, you'll know what we know I promise. But the advice I need..." She sighed again. "Cullen is coming to pick me up in the morning so I can talk to him about Blackwall. I want to be prepared to field four full armies rather than the one we field now and the two we are currently planning for and sooner rather than much later. That will be a huge undertaking. The hardest part, I fear, will be convincing him to take Blackwall. You see, he's never forgiven Blackwall for being Thom Rainier and not Blackwall. I'm not sure how to handle this. I can't go forward with bad blood between Cullen and myself, so I won't force this. But the Well... Solas, Blackwall is more than qualified, he's proven himself for years now and the Well insists this is the way to go. And please let me clarify, I'm looking for 'here's how you help Cullen forgive his anger towards Blackwall' and not 'I told you not to drink'."

Solas chuckled. "You know me too well. Fine, I will save my 'I told you so's for another lecture. Seeing as you know both the nature of people and the specific people themselves better than I do, my heart, let me think on it a moment. And we will also sleep on it and go meet some friends who might help you." There was a comfortable silence after that. After several minutes he started running the tips of his fingers up and down her arm lightly, until he gave her goose pimples and she shivered.

The rate of Ellana's breathing increased and she slid her hand gently over his chest, rubbing the circles that she knew he enjoyed as a relaxing touch. She was quite surprised when he stopped her with a frown a moment later. "What's wrong?"

"I was thinking about the problem with Cullen for you. You know I can't think when you do that." He looked so put out she just wanted to tweak his ear.

"I thought you liked it!"

"Of course I like it, that's why I can't think while you do it." Now he sounded as if he was explaining two plus two equals four and why did you get it wrong, you silly girl. No cookie for you.

"You started doing that thing on my arm that I like so I thought I'd return the favor, sorry." It was a miracle the floor held with all the weight of the sarcasm in that statement.

"I started doing that because it helps me think!" It appeared that Solas was offended by her offense.

Ellana wasn't sure what made her do it.

"OW! What was that for?" Ellana had reached over and pinched the tip of his ear.

Suddenly on the verge of tears, Ellana could barely answer. "I don't know."

Taking a few deep breaths himself, the answer came to Solas. "I know. I know what's wrong. Come on, we're getting out of here tonight. You said Bull and Dorian were in your room?"

Ellana nodded.

"But my old room is still the same, still mine?" He hoped, he hoped, he hoped.

"It is, why?"

YES! He WAS a god after all! "Let's get Cole in here to bring me my things and then carry you and we're going to my room for the night. I'll settle up with hotel management tomorrow."

Ellana finally caught on and she giggled. Bad boys were so much fun.

Solas raised his voice a bit and reached out with his mind at the same time. "Cole! Do you have a moment, my friend?"

"Solas, you seem to be feeling better. What do you need?" Cole paused for a moment and his eyes got wide, his face red. "Ah. I see. You need her." Another pause and an embarrassed look towards Ellana. "And she needs you."

Solas grinned widely, which was unprecedented as far as the spirit was concerned. "Ah. I'm certain to find that information... useful... in the near future."

Which set Ellana off on another round of giggles.

"Ummm." Cole spoke carefully. "I would like to say ahead of time that the assistance I am willing to provide here is very, very limited."

Which set both Solas and Ellana into gales of laughter and caught the attention of the nurse, who stuck her head behind the curtain to check. "Everything alright back here, lovies?"

Solas looked at her and nodded. "Nan, I wish to thank you for your every service since I have been here, but something has suddenly come up..."

Ellana laughed out of control again.

Solas tried again, "certain circumstances have arisen..."

And again.

Sod being polite. "I'm leaving. And I won't be coming back. But I will talk to the surgeon if I have any problems. You were all wonderful and I was an enormous ass, I know. Now, if you could show this fine young man where my bag is, then I can get changed and we can get out of your hair."

The nurse managed to make it to the front hall before she herself burst into laughter at her patient which made Ellana break out into giggles again and Solas pinch the bridge of his nose between his fingers. He told himself the payoff would be worth it in the end. It felt like forever but it was really just a short while later that he was saying adieu to Ellana and Cole and writing a short note for Cullen at the nurse's station. It just said that Ellana was elsewhere now and would catch up with him later in the day, not to worry, her apologies, etc. The nurse had stuffed her clothes and toiletries in his bag, which was now bulging, and he began to make his way across the compound with considerably more enthusiasm than he ever had in his life. Fortunately, there was also less physical discomfort from his healing wounds than he had expected as well, though he and Ellana would perhaps have to be a little less... enthusiastic than they both would like tonight. He grinned to himself. Repetition would make up for the lack of exertion.

When he reached his room, Cole was already gone. Ellana was already in the bed, under the covers and still in that horrible granny gown. Ugh. The first thing Solas did was go to her, take her in his arms and kiss her the way he'd wanted to since he'd seen her in the temple. He drew her into him, absorbed the essence of her and rolled around in her like she was a big pile of leaves and he a young cub ecstatic to have found such fun to play in on a cold fall morning. She drew him back into herself in kind, a young hummingbird darting joyfully around a grumpy wolf lying alone in the forest trying to sleep. Zipping back and forth around the wolf's head until he opened his eyes, lighting on the bridge of his nose with no fear and staring into a wise old pool of blue eye, taking delicate sips of his soul as she fluttered there. Solas took control of the kiss back from her again and they both stood naked in a winter snow storm knowing the only warmth they'd ever find again was in each other's arms. He pulled back and they leaned against each other's foreheads, gasping for air. Solas felt a bit wobbly on his feet. He looked at Ellana; she seemed a bit dazed. Okay, he was proud of that. He was man enough to admit it.

Solas kissed her forehead and stepped back. "Let me hang your clothes up for the night so they don't wrinkle. Can't have the Inquisitor looking both well loved AND doing the walk of shame all in one day."

Ellana laughed. "Frankly, ma vehnan, the Inquisitor is so happy right now that she doesn't give a damn." She stretched and laid back against the pillows. "By the way, Cole said he'd babysit Robin for the night, but that he had to tell Robin WHY. So your introduction to Robin just got more difficult."

Solas stopped in the middle of shaking out her shirt and just looked at Ellana. "Difficult? Really? I'm an enormous WOLF in my other form and you think your mabari PUPPY is going to try and give me trouble?"

Ellana frowned. "I hadn't thought about it like that. Are you two going to be able to get along?"

"We'll establish my dominance over him and then we'll be fine."

Ellana smirked. "Well, what if he's really dominant over you? Or what if I WANT him to be dominant over you? It could happen."

Solas chuckled as he finished hanging the shirt and reached for the pants. "No, it couldn't."

"Could."

"Couldn't."

"Could."

"I see your debating skills have not improved any while I was away."

Ellana giggled. "So, how long are you going to be hanging things before you get over here, anyway?"

"That's all of your clothes. My clothes just go in the drawer here." As he did everything else, he put them away efficiently. "I'll put your socks and my amulet on..." There was a long pause. He brought out the amulet that had made Dorian so sick and she froze. "Venehedis. Ellana, you must tell me, immediately. Have any mages suddenly disappeared or any unexplained deaths suddenly occurred here?"

She sighed and her face fell. She figured her amazing night just went Poof! right out the window as fast as Cole always did. "It's part of what you were going to find out about tomorrow, i.e., the day you get out of the hospital, I swear. Also, no one was hurt. Do you have anything to drink? Wine or liquor or anything? I really have been talking all day. I'll tell you, but I need something to drink with it. Water would be better but whatever you have."

Solas put the amulet down on the dresser with a shaky hand and turned to her with an unhappy countenance. She could already feel him withdrawing. Damn it, this was why she had objected to them doing the stupid 'secret mission' in the first place. Hadn't stopped them though, had she? She was just as guilty. Ellana dropped her head into her hands and rubbed her face for a minute to gather her thoughts. "The night that you healed my back, after you went into the lyrium overdose sleep, Bull, Dorian, Varric and Cole came over later for a planning session. Remember, I told you that night that the four of us, minus Cole, had found out much that day that we had to decide what to do about. And we had some explaining to do to Cole about some of it. Not all that much of it had to do with you." She accepted the bottle of wine he had opened for her with her thanks and a salute with the bottle. Ellana took a deep drink of the sweet red and took no pleasure in it, just waited for the burn to go away as it went down her tired throat. She gestured to him with it and when he waved it off, she drank once more and set it on the bedside table next to her. He continued to stand in front of her, arms crossed, listening. Frowning. Judging, she figured.

"We did find something that showed us beyond a shadow of a doubt that you were, in fact, Fen'Harel. Once that was established, the more suspicious members of our party decided that your belongings must be searched while you were unable to do anything about it. I was opposed to the idea. Cole was opposed to the idea. We were out voted. Please don't hold anything against the other three. They care about you, but they were doing what they thought best. You have to promise me, Solas. Promise me. No retaliations. They were watching out for me because I wasn't able to keep my word about maintaining my distance until we found out the truth about what you were doing and why. Please. It's not like we learned anything useful anyway and you know it."

Solas sighed and looked a bit hurt. "At the moment, I'm mostly concerned that you're this worried I might fly off in a temper and do something rash. They are my friends, too, vhenan. I promise. No retaliations. I just want to know what happened."

Ellana's eyes began to well with tears but she lowered her head so he wouldn't see. "I'm sorry, it's been a long, tiring, emotional, tense day after a week of the same. Let's see. Do you remember that Dorian was an apprentice under Magister Alexius? The trap that was on the amulet was one that apparently Dorian had been taught to counter. It caught him by surprise because he never expected you to possess something like that, but other than the loss of two garbage cans, a lot of my brandy and suffering through a great deal of vomiting up stuff that became stinky fire, no harm was done. He can tell it isn't yours. He can tell it reset itself and that it knows him now and he should never touch it again. That's all he could tell. He also told us what would have happened if he had not known what to do." She reached beside her for the wine, turned her head and took several swallows. If she wasn't going to have the night she wanted she might as well get relaxed enough to go to sleep and fast.

"So he's alright?" Solas walked to the opposite side of the bed and drew the covers down.

"He's fine. Enjoyed the opportunity to freak Varric out by flashing him. Scared Bull and me to death with all the vomiting, but he's fine. With Cole there, he was even able to give us Dorian's thoughts, which kept Bull calm enough to not break up my stuff. He was terrified. And feeling guilty." Ellana drank some more wine. The bottle was empty now, but it had been small to begin with. Her head was starting to spin so she did not notice Solas undress and hang his clothes next to hers in the closet. He got in bed next to her. She noticed that. He moved closer to the middle of the bed. She noticed that, too.

"Come here, Ellana, and let me help you out of that ridiculous gown. It reminds me of how much I have hurt you every time I've seen you in it." He was only partly joking. But he was also unaware of how much of that wine she had ingested and how quickly.

"Solas, no! Please don't feel that way. I got some of these because they're comfortable and warm, that's all. Lingerie is cold when you sleep alone. And I was sad. If you're staying, I'll get some more lingerie, there just hasn't been time."

She looked up at him with big, wet eyes, tears trembling on the lashes and his heart melted. He pulled her to him and held her in his arms, her head tucked under his chin. "My poor Ellana. You drank that entire bottle of wine, didn't you."

She nodded, bumping his chin uncomfortably and making him want to laugh at her doing so. "Pretty sure I did, yeah. I figured the night was ruined and I wasn't going to be able to sleep without it."

He shook his own head. "That was a waste of a very good year." He muttered to himself. "Why would you think the night would be ruined? Because I'd be mad about the amulet or the search of my belongings? They were all justifiable, ma vhenan. I am merely relieved someone as educated and talented as Dorian was the one handling it."

"No. Mad because when that whole conversation brought me back to reality from that cloud of anticipation, I knew that I would never be able to live with myself if I didn't share something else with you tonight. Something you should see in private and not surrounded by the others. Or at least with just me here. It's what I worked to translate today. Apparently the Well taught me Ancient Elvhen. Delightful."

"Are you sure we have to do this tonight?"

A tear ran down Ellana's face at what she knew Solas was about to read. "I'm sure. Cole! I'm so sorry Cole, but I need a favor."

Cole Poof!ed into the room with a hand over his eyes, making both of them laugh at him. Which they honestly needed just then.

Solas was quick to reassure. "It's alright, Cole. Nothing improper is showing, you may open your eyes." The spirit did so and sighed with relief.

Then he frowned at Ellana's tears. "What's wrong?" He was quiet with a head tilt for a moment as he sifted through everything. "Oh. Alright. I understand." He Poof!ed away again and then Poof!ed back almost before he was noticeably gone. "They were asleep. All was well."

"Thank you Cole. I was worried about Dorian."

Cole walked over to Ellana and handed her the original parchment. "Would you like me to stay and help?"

"Honestly? Yes. But truthfully? If we are going to be a couple, these are things I need to learn to help him through on our own. However, you are as much his dear friend as mine. Once he learns... well, if he wants you here, I will not object if he calls you. Is that alright?"

"Of course. Good luck, Ellana." He initiated a hug, which was unusual for him but he could tell she needed it. He Poof!ed to Solas's side of the bed and hugged him as well. And then he was gone.

Ellana clasped the parchment article to her chest with both arms. "Where we found this that day isn't important, though you will find out tomorrow. The news in it is important to you personally. Does the name Shal'Misu mean anything to you?"

He smiled. "Of course. My best friend since childhood. He retained his immortality despite not being a mage and went undercover, so to speak, as a house slave in Tevinter after the fall of Arlathan to track things for our people while I recovered. Is that his paper? I've read it several times. I begged him to not bother, that it would only stir up trouble against him. He was quite a capable fighter and willing to take on any enemies it brought out of the woodwork. One of the things I am eager to find is his resting place so that I may wake him from his uthenera and we may fight together again. Is a copy of that what you spent today translating?"

She nodded. "Sort of. I spent today translating the original. There is an additional page for you. Here."

She handed it to him and he took it eagerly. He began to read it aloud:

_"Solas, my dear friend. How I have missed you this thousand years I have spent alone. The world is an entirely different place than we had hoped, brother. _

No, I have never read this before! Thank you!" He continued reading in silence.

_"I will sleep until the day that you wake me to fight by your side once more, my brother. Dareth'shiral."_

He told me his resting place. Please, Ellana, Please. We have to go wake him. I'd give anything to have him by my side again." He grabbed her hand and squeezed it hard in his excitement and desperation. She had never seem him look so happy, so eager. It broke her heart to break his with her next breath.

"Let me have that back. I have one more piece of writing for you to read. It's on the back of the front page." They swapped pages and she put the note to Solas where it belonged in the stack, her tears beginning to fall now that he wasn't looking.

It took only a few moments for her to hear a sound building in the room, a low moan that grew louder until it sounded like nothing more than a wolf's howl of mourning. She grabbed the paper out of his hands, threw it blindly at the pile and threw herself into his arms. "I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry, Solas. Tell me what you need. Tell me what I can do?" Being so much smaller than he, she knelt on his thighs, which was something he usually enjoyed for other reasons, but now it allowed her to cradle his head to her chest and rest her head on his. She wrapped her arms around him, stroked his head, and waited for another reaction. There was nothing but silence. No breath. Just stillness. His eyes were squeezed closed until the lids were ghost white and the skin red everywhere else. She was terrified. She tossed the whole stack of parchment to the dresser out of the way as best she could. It was still needed to find out what they meant, after all.

Doing all that had taken mere seconds but it felt like forever. Nothing had changed. "Solas, please, speak to me. If you're with Cole, that's fine, but tell me." She took his head in her hands, stroked her fingers over his face. Touched his lips. Traced his ears. When that didn't work, she repeated it all with her lips, saving his lips for last. He drew breath, his lips softened, they kissed her back, but nothing else.

She pulled him into her again, reassured that her love was still there. "Ma vhenan, I imagine Shal'Misu is the closest loss you have ever had to endure. I don't know how to help you except to be there for you to offer you whatever you need or want whenever you need or want it for as long as you need or want it. Thus it was when I lost my parents as a teenager. Not even the keeper knew how to help me because the only real help is for the loss to never have occurred, for things to be as they were and the sad truth is we can't make that happen. Only time softens the blow, puts other events between the loss and ourselves. But we do things to honor the memory of our loved one and we never forget. When you think of something you need, you tell me." She sighed and held him to her tighter. Ellana was only now realizing that her ankle was on fire from being in this position.

A few minutes later, he broke his silence. "Skin. I need to feel skin."

Without words, she released him. Ellana leaned back, gathered her gown in her hands and drew it over her head. She threw it to the back of the bed. She rose to her knees on his thighs and drew her panties down. Ellana slid off of Solas to the side with the good ankle and sat on her butt. She twisted around and let the panties fall to the floor, ignoring the even more painful throb of her ankle. Once all her clothing was gone she turned back to Solas and found that he had moved to lie down in the bed on his side, facing her. His eyes were red, his lip nearly raw and nearly bloody from holding in his pain.

Unsure of what he wanted, she shifted herself until she lay on her back next to him, her arms at her sides and turned her head to him. "I am yours. Ask of me what you will and I will give it with my whole heart as a balm for the wound in yours. I will share your pain as if it were my own as much as I am able if you but let me. Or if you will allow me the honor, I will simply comfort you as you grieve." Her words had felt oddly guided, though they had been exactly what she had wanted to say but had been afraid she would bungle the delivery.

He tried for a smile and failed. "I'm afraid I need…" his voice cracked, "I need all of the above." He looked ashamed of himself for his failure to be able stand alone in this moment.

Ellana smiled gently at her loner lover. "There is no shame in grieving for love which is lost. Come to me, my oh so independent elf, the keeper of my heart." Before she had finished speaking, Solas had moved into her arms, wrapped both of his under her, tucked his head into her chest and begun to cry. Quietly at first and for a long time. Ellana stroked his back and his head. She kept silent to allow him the privacy of his thoughts. It worried her that he never let go completely and with intensity, but she kept rubbing her gentle circles on his back. And then she told him that they should journey as soon as they were able to Shal'Misu's resting place to honor him properly. Finally, at those words, Solas let go completely and sobbed much like Cole did with him a few night's past-awkwardly, painfully-as if he were embarrassed to be doing so and out of practice.

Soon, his tears slowed. Slowed but not stopped. He wiped his nose on the back of his arm. His tears still fell. He kissed her anyway. It was messy and heartfelt and desperate. It was life's way of moving on, the instinctive biological urge to move past the grieving and continue the species. He moved with that urge, desperately seeking to connect with the one person now in this world that he truly loved and who truly loved him back. And she moved with him, connected to him in a thousand different ways but most importantly at the moment to comfort him and help him learn to grieve. Something that had somehow escaped him these last several thousand years.

Hours later, with Solas asleep in her arms and Ellana headed that way herself, two shimmering figures appeared before her. They spoke quickly, before she could startle.

"It's Mythal and Flemeth, Avatar. Worry not, Solas cannot hear you, nor could you get out of bed if you tried. We are just here to talk. Briefly, I assure you."

"Thank you for your brevity. It has been a long and trying day. I'm exhausted." Ellana wasn't exaggerating. She had trouble keeping her eyes open.

"Indeed. We expect you to have trouble remembering this conversation tomorrow, in fact, we know you will. It's why we came now." Flemeth gave a sardonic smile.

Ellana raised an eyebrow. "Why don't you want me to remember it?" She yawned.

Mythal smiled. "Because we are here to thank you, dear girl. It has been many, many long years since Solas was a small child, of course, but I remember that time fondly. I love him dearly. I'm here to thank you for what you did for him tonight. Flemeth and I were not aware of Shal'Misu's fate either or we would have told him ourselves long ago. I assure you, telling him tonight… let's just say, had he learned this on his own it is likely that Skyhold would not be left standing afterward. We were drawn here by his flare of emotion and saw his burst of crying, though we will never tell him. As we women know, it is the best thing he could have done and something many men never learn to do. We left when the steamy bits started, I give you my word."

Flemeth nodded. "Tempting as it was to stay, Mythal thinks of him as a son. To me, he is a dear friend who I have known for ages so I suppose it would still have been awkward. Ah, well."

Mythal rolled her eyes and looked at Flemeth. "Perv."

Flemeth laughed. "Happily."

Mythal looked back at Ellana. "At any rate, thank you. Once I learned what had happened to Shal'Misu and why, I genuinely feared for my boy's sanity. Now I believe he will survive this with you by his side. Your idea to journey to the resting place and honor him is a good one. Do that soon. It isn't far by Eluvian. And now we will leave you to your sleep."

Ellana yawned again and blinked. "Thank you, ladies." But there was no one there.


	27. The Importance of Symmetry

27\. The Importance of Symmetry

AN. Welcome to Chapter 27.

Last chapter had less plot than I expected, but I let it flow where it wanted to and that's where it went. Hopefully, we get some more plot and some more questions answered today. For a change, I actually enjoyed writing Kieran here, btw. Post Writing A.N. - Well, you got some, but probably not enough. Hang in there.

As a side note, I have put both elvish origins and human origins with Morrigan in the past. Kieran in Inquisition is so tall for ten and so square featured, I'm going to have to jump on board the human train. Since I'm making Kieran quite gifted (if you haven't already noticed you will in a minute) then to me it makes more sense if he is the son of Amell. Who was apparently a spirit healer and arcane warrior. Yeah, it was cooler when you could have TWO specialties. But harder to make use of them. Amell followed Morrigan through the Eluvian; they loved each other ya know. And he's off searching for a cure for the Calling and he was either stupid or desperate enough to leave the Architect alive.

Oh, and this chapter is dedicated to Ickypicky892, assuming they are still reading. You finally get your wish! In triplicate!

Previously on Yada Yada Fade Rift (I like that, I'll stick with it):

"Mythal looked back at Ellana. "At any rate, thank you. Once I learned what had happened to Shal'Misu and why, I genuinely feared for my boy's sanity. Now I believe he will survive this with you by his side. Your idea to journey to the resting place and honor him properly is a good one. Do that soon. It isn't far by Eluvian. And now we will leave you to your sleep."

Ellana yawned again and blinked. "Thank you, ladies." But there was no one there."

And now, the continuing story of Yada Yada Fade Rift:

27.

The Importance of Symmetry

Solas opened the door to his bedroom with a smile on his face and a breakfast tray for two in one hand. This morning he felt… he felt rejuvenated in a way that defied description. Too exhausted to explore the Fade for her answers last night, when he found Ellana there he simply conjured them a bed and wrapped her in his arms. One beautiful pastoral setting and one casting of wards later and they were both asleep. He woke before her; in fact, his shower and getting dressed didn't even budge her. So he wanted to do one of the few things he was able to do for her at the moment, which was bring her breakfast in bed.

When he entered the room, he found Ellana awake and trying to get out of bed on her own. He set the tray down on the table by the door and hurried to her side. "What's wrong?"

"I HAVE to go to the washroom, I couldn't wait for you to come back any longer."

"Alright. How can I help?"

She was standing on her good right foot, grabbing a bedpost and had been preparing to jump towards the dresser in front of her. "You can't pick me up yet, right?"

"I fear not, no." How he would love to be able to do what everyone else at Skyhold seemed to be doing. When he was able, he'd make a practice of doing it just because he could whenever they were alone. She'd make fun of him for it, but oh well. Such was love.

"Right then. Hold my right arm across your shoulder and hold my right hand in your right hand. Then put your left hand around my waist or rib cage, whatever feels more comfortable. And then we hop carefully to the washroom." It took a few tries, but they quickly got it together. I won't go further with the description but I will say that no apostates or Inquisitors were harmed during the execution of the operation.

After breakfast was enjoyed, they enjoyed some activities together again. Including the taking of a shower together with him promising a) her wyvern bite needed some air anyway, b) he would do a professional rewrapping job of both injuries afterwards, c) he wouldn't let the ankle touch anything d) he would not let her fall and e) he wouldn't try anything inappropriate since she couldn't stand on her own. He kept his word, though in the end, they did do a lot of kissing.

Once they reached the bedroom again, dressing took a lot longer than it should have but neither complained. There was joy in his room this morning and it being such a rare fragrance, they just soaked it and each other in.

When everything was finished, they sat on his bed next to each other, neither wanting to say the words that they knew should come next. They held hands instead. Finally, Solas sighed and started. "I believe today is the day that I confess my sins to you and then to your team and then to everybody else."

Ellana leaned against him. "It is. And then we tell you about the things we have found and what little we know, the questions we have. And we hope you have some answers."

Solas felt her hand squeeze his tighter and increased his own pressure. "It will be alright."

"Then why am I so scared?"

"You fear the unknown, as do we all. Yet against all expectations you allowed me to return to you and I have promised never to end our relationship again. That promise gives me a courage I have never known before. I can withstand anything so long as I know I am always coming back to you."

Ellana reached up to him and pulled his face down to hers for a long and tender kiss. "Ar lath ma, Solas."

"Ar lath ma, Ellana."

They leaned against each other in silence a few moments more before Ellana asked, "Should we get started?"

He sighed. "There is something I must talk to Morrigan about before I talk to you, my heart. It concerns her mother and it cannot wait any longer. It is part of what I must tell you; her answer will affect my telling. Will you wait here? I should not be overly long."

Ellana looked disappointed, but agreed. His room had no bell pull for the servants; she couldn't leave without his help anyway. He helped her to lie back down, kissed the frown between her eyebrows and then her lips and then he was gone. After her thoughts went round and round for a bit and then seeing nothing of interest in the room, Ellana fell into a light doze out of boredom and the soldier's habit of catching sleep whenever you can.

lllllllllllllllllllllll

Before long, Solas was standing at the door of the small fully equipped apartment that was Morrigan and her son Kieran's. Kieran, oddly enough wearing a swordsman's jerkin, trews and boots while carrying the upturned helmet with gloves in it under one arm, opened the door even as Solas raised his hand to knock.

"Good morning, Solas." He said in a low tone, his finger before his lips in the universal 'keep your voice down' gesture. "It is a pleasure to see you. Please do come in and sit down. I'm afraid mother is not yet awake." He shut the door behind Solas as the elf in question found his way to a comfortable looking chair near the door and, conveniently, the room's mirror. "She is not much of a morning person, my mother. But I do have time to wake her if it is important."

Solas took a good look at him for the first time and gasped in horror. "Why are you wearing that horrible collar?"

"This?" Kieran touched it as if he'd forgotten and blue sparks flew to his fingers. He shook his hand. "Ouch. Forgot. Sorry. I'm wearing this voluntarily and very temporarily. Every morning I go to sword fighting practice. And while my control over my magic is generally good, sword fighting is very exciting and I do not want an accident to happen and hurt or kill one of my friends and get me barred from the arena, not to mention, made tranquil or executed. Mother knows a Templar stands ready to Silence me if something should happen to the collar."

Solas frowned. "There are spells that your mother could put on you that would be just as effective and far less painful."

"As she said. But she also said that it was my choice. And I remember my father saying to her in the past that a skill learned by pushing through pain was not so quickly forgotten as one learned in ease and comfort. I chose my path, Solas. I will walk it." Kieran smiled at him and then tilted his head in confusion and frowned. Then an enormous smile erupted across his face and he turned to the hall mirror. "Good morning, Grandmother! Good morning, Lady Mythal! What a pleasure it is to see you! I'm so sorry I cannot stay and visit."

They came as if summoned, with bright smiles on their own faces. Flemeth had a look of happiness and pleasure Solas had never seen on her face before. "A bright young lad, didn't I tell you, Mythal! What fine manners, my boy, and what an unexpected pleasure it is to see you, too. We heard your explanation to Solas, of course, but what in the world are you doing taking up swordsmanship when you have such strong magical abilities?"

Mythal crossed her arms and smiled. "Kieran, fine young lad that he is, wants to be an Arcane Warrior like his father, no doubt. A worthy order, young man, well worth restoring and how clever of you to get a head start on the swordsmanship. Every mage I ever knew that chose this path struggled so with the blade as an adult. They'll never see you coming."

Kieran bowed (correctly even, all that practice at the Imperial Palace no doubt) at Mythal. "You are entirely correct, Lady Mythal, about my choosing to be an Arcane Warrior and my reasoning for such early education. Father had more than one ugly scar from sword practice with King Alistair. Not to mention the nicks from all the rogues." Kieran's countenance turned quite somber. "At any rate, while I cannot quite guess the exact reason behind Solas's visit with my mother now, I am afraid I can indeed guess the main one. Grandmother, does this mean that your physical form has passed?"

Flemeth kept her expression neutral. "It does, my love."

Kieran struggled to maintain his composure. "I know that this happens to everyone eventually but I've had so little time to get to know you. And you saved me from those dreams Urthemiel kept sending me. They were… terrible to live with. I am sure the discussion you must have with mother must be private and I must go to practice anyway but," Kieran walked up to the mirror and put his hand on it, "can you promise me… will you promise me… that you will not leave Solas before I may have a chance to talk to you one last time? Please?"

Flemeth knelt in the mirror space until she was face to face with Kieran and matched her hand print to his. "I absolutely do." A tear ran down her face.

Mythal, her voice a bit thick, tried to reassure Kieran. "We are not as others, Kieran. Our options are a bit broader than be born, live, die. All is not yet lost. Do not lose hope. We have not quite done so."

Kieran looked at her and smiled. "Then do not, please, Lady Mythal. Let me go and wake Mother for you and then I must be off."

Morrigan's cleared her throat from the hallway and then called out, "Mother is awake, Kieran. You may go. And do have fun and be careful."

"Thank you, Mother, I will!" Quickly, Kieran bowed his head to touch the mirror where his grandmother's hand still touched his. And then he was gone.

Morrigan came out into the living area in a warm, fuzzy robe and nothing else, obviously having just gotten out of bed. Also having cried a few tears herself though whether for Kieran or her mother or both was yet unknown.

Solas stood. "Lady Morrigan. Forgive the hour of the intrusion, I just left the infirmary late last night and felt I should speak to you about this as soon as possible. May I make you something to drink? Tea perhaps?"

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Ah, thank you, Solas, but no. I believe I can make my own drink in my own home. I'll be back in a moment."

Solas took no offense. "As you will." He sat back down.

Mythal looked at Flemeth as Morrigan left. "So, Kieran's manners come from his father's side of the family?"

Flemeth nodded. "Such a polite young man. I genuinely like him. It was such a pity they could only have the one. The taint you know. She's a much better mother than I was."

They heard a few things crashing together in the kitchen at that and after Solas glared at them they decided to maintain a respectful silence until Morrigan returned.

Minutes later, Morrigan returned with a large, obviously hand thrown mug of what he presumed was hot tea. Solas assumed it was tea because there was a thin chain and a handle hanging out the side. Solas assumed the mug was hand thrown because it had things like flowers and butterflies on it the quality of which only a child would have created that only a mother would have kept and found beautiful. She set it on a side table next to the sofa she then sat herself on and waited for the tea to steep, having obviously heated the water herself with magic.

Morrigan leaned on the sofa arm, tucked her legs up underneath her and covered them with her robe. Then she addressed the room as if she were Empress Celene herself. Obviously she'd paid attention while she'd lived there. "Well. Why don't we start by the three of you telling me why you are here and what it is you want of me so that we can get straight to the part where I throw you out of my house and tell you not to come back?"

Seeing as so much of this was a family affair, Solas simply gestured to the mirror and leaned back, crossing his hands over his stomach. Then he waited.

Mythal, too, stepped out of frame.

Flemeth bowed her head. "Girl, I owe…. Morrigan. Morrigan, I owe you an apology. I was not a good mother to you. I'm not sure whether it was because I was exhausted by the long years of waiting for these events to come to pass or simply because you and I are so much alike at our core."

"I am NOTHING like you."

Flemeth smiled. "Fundamentally, dear, fundamentally, you are everything like me. Our differences come from the way I raised you. My rage, my anger, my abuse of you; that is where you get your bitterness and distrust and for that I apologize. I made so many mistakes raising you but many were made out of necessity, like living in the Kocari Wilds to await Urthemiel's Blight. Yes, I knew it was coming. I knew we had to be there but not exactly why or when or much else, foresight is a tricky, bitchy gift, you know. But your inner strength, your capacity to love the way you do, even the way you've learned to be happy. Those are entirely your own and I'm so proud of you for that. I looked in on you and Daylen and Kieran just once or twice over the years, honestly, just waiting for Urthemiel to begin to manifest so he could be retrieved before he harmed Kieran. And you were all so HAPPY. That was all I ever wanted for you." She looked so sincere, a less jaded woman would have believed her.

Morrigan smiled. Prettily, she smiled. And she sipped from her tea calmly and put it back down. "A very pretty speech and of course we do share some of those qualities or I never would have survived you. I believe that you looked in on us to check on the state of Urthemiel. Obviously I was mistaken even at the time you took the soul as to the reason you wanted him so I thank you for not harming Kieran. Though a prior explanation would have been nice, once he started having the nightmares. Oh, right, I had successfully hidden from you for several years by that point. But let me tell you what I know. I've read two of your grimoires. I've had years with access to the Imperial Library. And what I have learned is that people who abuse their loved ones physically and emotionally do so for the very specific purpose of breaking down their will. Teaching them that the abuser is in control of their Every. Single. Thought. And. Action.

"I know that what Daylen found after he slew your dragon form—and yes, he told me you offered to just give him the grimoire and suggest he lie to me about killing you but by then we loved each other—was not just the grimoire but the set of robes you had made me for my successful return from defeating the Blight, the letter attached to them said. Wynne, the old bat, said that had I worn the robes, my willpower would have been drained down to that of a thrall inside a week. I would have no will of my own. I would have happily said yes to being your meat sack. So yes, I do believe I had quite a bit to fear from you. I imagine you didn't realize I knew any of that. What will you say to that, you old bitch?"

Solas cringed internally, not actually wanting to call attention to himself. He'd had no idea how Flemeth had maintained her unnaturally long life span. If what Morrigan was saying was true, then it wasn't something ethical that he could support. It would have to be finding one of the lost amulets or giving Morrigan the godhead and saying goodbye to his friends. He sighed internally. Or keeping them with him forever. Or diverting what time he could to finding yet another alternative.

An ugly look crossed Flemeth's face. "Do you think I liked having to raise so many girls just to lose them and become them over and over and over and over? I've lost count through the centuries. After the first few magical times, motherhood loses its shimmer and you have to stop letting the blade cut your heart or you'll bleed to death at some point. We, Mythal and I, have a purpose for being. And the amulets that we can create to bring us back when we die can't be created every life span. It takes too much energy. But that purpose, Morrigan, that purpose is finally here, here and now and if we aren't able to be here, if her powers aren't at play on the battlefield the entire world will end. Not 'battle with Corypheus' end. Not 'Blight' end. 'Every Blight ever' combined with 'every Blight remaining' combined with 'more old gods than anyone, even the ancient elves, remember having a Blight'. We are not here today to ask you to let me and hence Mythal become you, Morrigan. It's far, far too late for that. I'll step back and let Mythal or Solas do the talking now, they should be less likely to upset you."

Solas cleared his throat, indicating that he would take the floor first. "First, Lady Morrigan, let me apologize. I had no idea under what circumstances Flemeth had been extending her life during these years and had I known I would have helped her and Mythal find a more ethical way." They glared at him and he glared right back. Morrigan softened in her seat, just a bit. "Having been the one to almost die in the attempts we've been making at the first plan, I'm going to bring up the second plan first. Though it would be the most painful emotionally to the three of us. Flemeth and Mythal would agree to move on through the Fade to the next plane, whatever that is; and Mythal's godhead would pass to you. You would become a god and become obligated to fight in the war to come. You, Ellana and I would meet in the Fade regularly for a short while so that the Well may teach you what you need to know about your new powers."

"Really? Me, a god?" Morrigan sounded unbelievably sardonic, as if someone had just offered to sell the entirety of Orlais to her for a single sovereign.

Mythal spoke up. "You have my word."

Solas did as well. "And mine."

Morrigan tapped her finger on her upper lip. "And if I say no, who is this miraculous offer going to be given to next? A ten year old boy with no idea how to handle such a thing?"

Solas shook his head. "NO. Even should they want such a thing to happen, I would not. And they reside in me at the moment. I would not allow it."

Morrigan stared in silence at Solas for a moment. "Not very dread are you, Wolf."

He sighed. "There is much in elvhen history that is entirely inaccurate, as you well know."

However, the two women in the mirror were glaring unhappily. Mythal spoke. "While we believe that Kieran COULD in fact handle the power just fine, that is not where his destiny lies and we would not change it. But do not presume to dictate to me, Fen'Harel."

Power rolled off Solas until it made Morrigan shiver. Of course the women in the mirror could not feel a thing. "Do not presume that you can hide such abhorrent practices from me with no consequences. I DO have the power to lock you away until you are once again needed. I love you but I am furious at learning how Flemeth has lengthened her life span. Do not push me at this moment."

Solas closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he turned to Morrigan. "Such an offer requires time to consider. There is not MUCH time, I am afraid, but perhaps until tomorrow morning? Of course, sooner, if you reach one. That was their second choice, of course, as it means they both truly die and cease to exist as we know it. I could guess your feelings on the matter of Flemeth but would beg you to consider my feelings on the matter of Mythal. She raised me as a mother should, with love and affection and it would pain me greatly to lose her. Your consideration of that is all I ask; if you do choose that option, please don't gloat about it in my hearing.

"The first option is finding one of the lost amulets. We have been traveling to every location that they can remember hiding one of these amulets. One where they have stored a piece of Flemeth's life force that would restore her to a full and younger existence just as she was when she made the amulet. The problem is, they have all either been looted or she has forgotten the exact location of where she put them. The cabin in the Kocari Wilds did not survive the Blight and that was where she had left the list. She was sure she had placed an unused amulet from another age in the Grey Warden tower but we searched it top to bottom and could not locate it." Solas noticed that Morrigan's lips twitched at that but that she said nothing. "I'm not quite well enough to begin that quest again, but we'll have to leave soon if you don't pick option two."

Morrigan relaxed farther back into the sofa arm, something in her demeanor having changed. She knew something and suddenly felt that all the power in the situation was in her hands. "Is there a third option?"

Solas shrugged. "The third option is to go about as we are, I suppose, three minds in one until I lose mine. I love Mythal and Flemeth has always been a dear friend, albeit one I am very upset with at the moment. I will risk my sanity for them while we search for a solution."

Morrigan nodded. "How very NOBLE of you. I wonder if either would do the same for you." She looked at the mirror. "Tell me, Mother. This amulet from the Grey Warden Tower. What did it look like?"

Mythal dipped her eyebrows at her daughter in suspicion. "Why?"

"Oh, just indulge my curiosity." Morrigan looked like the cat who not only ate the cream, she stole the whole damn cow.

"It was a simple scarf pin, made out of pure obsidian with breast feathers from a raven on it." Flemeth looked at her daughter and waited for some sort of response. What she got wasn't what she suspected.

Morrigan burst into laughter, the kind that comes straight up from the belly, bends you over, cramps your abdominal muscles and makes your face ache from smiling because you laugh so long you just can't stop. Solas, Mythal and Flemeth just looked at one another and back to Morrigan, confused and waiting for the manic episode to end.

When it finally did, Morrigan was out of breath. "Oh, oh, oh. That's delightful. Deliciously ironic. I couldn't have planned that in a million years of trying to get back at you."

"Get back at me? What the hell are you talking about, girl?"

"Mother, do you remember a beautiful little gold and jeweled hand mirror that I foolishly stole from a noble woman as a small child when I was playing too close to town? You took it from me and broke it into a thousand pieces, then threw it away as a lesson about staying far away from people."

"I remember. It was a stupid thing for you to do. I would do it again." Flemeth rolled her eyes.

"No doubt you would. And it certainly was very effective. I did indeed stay away from town. But the lesson left its mark in other ways. A few days later, I was approaching the cabin with an armful of firewood when I noticed you leaving in a direction you normally never took. I thought it would be a fine chance to practice my skills as a denizen of the forest to follow you and try to avoid detection. Your destination was the Grey Warden tower. Imagine my surprise when not only was I successful but that you left something there for me to find. Well, not me precisely; it was obviously left for someone else to find. But it was a fine chance for revenge at the time and I. Did. Take. It. Imagine my surprise and delight to learn that all these years later, the petty, spontaneous revenge I took as a child is now the very item upon which hinges your entire existence." Morrigan started laughing again and got up to go to the kitchen and make herself some more tea.

Solas had been leaning forward in his chair and suddenly decided that he needed the support of the back of it. Mythal and Flemeth looked, well, gobsmacked would probably suffice. The three just looked at each other.

Flemeth said in a low tone, "She will not make this easy."

Mythal snorted, "Or cheap, I expect."

Solas frowned at both of them, "From the sound of things, she suffered a lifetime of abuse at your hands, Flemeth. Why would she be inclined to do either? Frankly, I'm very upset with both of you about the things I've learned here today."

Flemeth scoffed. "Oh, grow up, Fen'Harel. Every war has it's collateral damage, it's innocents lost. Sometimes they're just a little closer to home than others."

There was a brief pause as Solas stared at someone he'd long considered a close friend. "That attitude is repugnant."

Before either Flemeth or Mythal could say anything in response—and they were both about to do so—Morrigan was back. "Pardon my manners as a hostess, Solas, as your visit did catch me quite by surprise. May I offer you something to drink?"

"I thank you for your courtesy, Lady Morrigan, but no. I fear my stomach could not handle anything at the moment." He looked at the two women in the mirror, who had both looked at Morrigan in surprise. Choosing to show him her favor this early in what would now obviously be fierce negotiations was a surprise. Instead of three against one they were now apparently evenly matched due in no small part to Solas's sympathy towards Morrigan for her abusive childhood.

Morrigan nodded her understanding to Solas and took her seat once again. She set her mug next to her to wait for it to cool and looked to the mirror for the ladies to make their return volley.

Mythal spoke for them. "So, you are saying you still have the amulet."

Morrigan replied casually, "I do still have the amulet. In fact, much fuss was made over it during more than one ball during my stay with Empress Celene."

Flemeth was furious, "Hand it over immediately, you ungrateful little bitch! You may not like the way I raised you but you would not be the woman you are today if I had not! The wor—mmph" Her sentence ended abruptly with an apologetic look from Mythal.

Morrigan smiled. "Ah, Mother. You never change. Talk to me like that again and negotiations will be over. Your chances will have to be taken elsewhere." She sipped at her tea delicately, as happy as if she were at an Imperial soiree.

Mythal spoke again, her mind a bit more ordered at the moment than Flemeth's. "May we see the amulet to verify its authenticity?"

"I would be willing to allow that however the amulet is not located at Skyhold at this time. If we are able to reach an amicable agreement for the amulet, I will retrieve it for you. I give you my personal guarantee of its authenticity and I can assure you of its safety in its present location." Morrigan was quite calm, as if they were discussing the lunch menu.

Mythal looked to Solas. "Fen'Harel, you worked with her some during your time here. Do you have reason to doubt her word?"

Solas shook his head. "I do not. When questioned, her answers were always honest though frequently layered with multiple meanings, her personal interests obvious. But she was always honest about it. If she says she has the amulet, I believe her."

Morrigan rolled her eyes. "Thank you for that backhanded compliment, Solas."

He shrugged.

Mythal called the attention back to business. "Morrigan, Solas has proven himself allied to you in some respects. Are you willing to consider him a neutral party in respect to the negotiations. Insofar as recording our agreements goes?"

Morrigan nodded. "If he himself agrees, it will not trouble me. I can read for myself, after all."

Mythal smiled. "Then by all means, get the boy paper and pen and let us begin."

Five minutes later Solas was seated on the floor in front of the coffee table in much the same position as he imagined Kieran would be when he did his homework. He sighed. This meeting was taking much longer than he had hoped. Ellana was bound to be bored. Or gone, if she had thought to call for Cole. Venehedis.

Mythal began the negotiations. Flemeth was still muffled and looking even more angry. "Please, Morrigan. Tell us what it is you want."

Morrigan smiled. "Why, I want to know how much you value this amulet."

"What value can be placed on virtually immortal life?" Mythal gestured from her elbow casually.

Morrigan shrugged just as casually. "It is your virtually immortal existence. Why don't you tell me?"

Solas slammed his hand down on the coffee table. "Enough! We'll be here all day at this rate and I have things to do. I'm apologize Morrigan, I do, but remember that Kieran will be back soon. I doubt you want him involved in this. If we need to return to the table at another time, we can do that, but we don't have time for these sorts of tactics right now."

Morrigan sighed. "You're right, Solas. Kieran will be back in about…" she looked at the clock "ten minutes. I got carried away and in doing so got distracted. May we resume this discussion at your convenience? I keep my schedule fairly free doing private studies at the moment."

"Ah. I'm sure I would enjoy hearing about them at some point. At any rate, I can promise that my day today is completely booked. Tomorrow might be as well but I will try for meeting with you again tomorrow. Perhaps if we can meet somewhere other than your apartment or if Kieran could have a play date somewhere to give us more time, then we could get more accomplished. And it will not hurt your position any to have more time to think about what it is you want." He smiled.

Mythal coughed. "You are supposed to be a neutral party, Fen'Harel."

"Oh, of course. My apologies." He nodded to her and then winked at Morrigan. "I'll let myself out then, shall I?"

llllllllllllllllllll

Solas was happily walking back to his room through the courtyard, intent on meeting Ellana and beginning his difficult explanations to her. First, he hoped to move them upstairs to her quarters as planned. Then he saw the Iron Bull headed towards him. He smiled. "Good morning, Bull! I trust all is well now with Dorian?"

But as Bull drew nearer he could see the Qunari was furious about something. "Tal-Vashoth Warrior to Arrogant Elvhen Asshole!" and he had almost no time to ponder that statement before Bull's uppercut hit him in the jaw and send him flying across the courtyard to land rather painfully on his back and those barely healed wounds. It knocked the breath out of him so he couldn't even ask what was going on. Perhaps it was the punishment Bull had promised but even so, Bull had said it would be delivered unemotionally and he was FAR from stoic.

The Iron Bull reached Solas at that moment and bent down, picked Solas up by the scruff of his collar, twisted that collar into the hand that held it and lifted him until he dangled the elf a few feet off the ground. Then he proceeded to punch Solas with the precision of a surgeon for the maximum effective placement of a punch intended to produce the perfect black eye. "THAT," he growled, "was for the months she suffered when you left her without a word before, as we previously discussed. And it is FAR from enough." He said that with a shake sharp enough to give him a concussion. He rotated the angle at which he held the elf and repeated the same fine black eye producing procedure on the other eye. "THAT was merely for the purposes of symmetry. I can't stand looking at a single black eye, it would bother me for weeks. You are not allowed to heal any of these injuries or I will give them to you again." He put Solas gently back down on the ground by the simple expedient of merely letting go of the collar he was holding.

Solas fell and landed with a total lack of the grace elves are traditionally known for. When he could breathe again, he asked, "What was the uppercut for?" He fingered it gently; it was already beginning to bruise and swell.

"Ah, I'm glad you asked, really. Do you notice a particular lack of people in the courtyard at this time?" Bull was patient, as if talking to a child.

"I do, yes. What of it?" Solas was beginning to desperately feel the urge to lie down, even if it meant doing so back in the infirmary. Or on the grass.

"It means, Solas, that it is lunchtime. Time for lunch. Which means of course, that you LEFT ELLANA ALONE IN A ROOM WITHOUT A BELL PULL FOR FOUR HOURS. She can't walk. Her position as Inquisitor means she couldn't call for help from a strange room from anyone but Cole. I suppose you wouldn't know this but today is the day that he and Varric take Robin and go 'hunting,' which really means hiking around in the woods for half the day. So she couldn't reach him.

"Ellana had the staff keep dusting your room after your sorry ass took off and so a maid found her just a little while ago. Ellana sent her to find us, Solas. Ellana had ended up falling while trying to reach the washroom. She told Dorian she'd peed on herself and the floor by accident, dried it up with a towel while crying her eyes out and then dragged herself into a tub that she filled with soapy hot water where she stayed for the two hours it took for the maid to find her. Soaking and crying. With a bloody bump on her head that she didn't know she had so now the maid thinks you beat her up. I really don't believe I have ever met a bigger idiot than you when it comes to women."

"Would you believe that in all my years I have actually never had a girlfriend before?"

"Yes. Yes, I would. It would not, in fact, surprise me at all."

"Please, is Ellana alright? Where is she? May I see her?" His remorse was genuine. No matter how hard he tried, Solas felt he kept screwing things up with her. Maybe Morrigan would be willing to talk to him about that after he got her mother and Mythal out of his head. He'd keep that in mind.

"You can. She's in her room, snuggled up in bed with Dorian. I swear, if he weren't totally gay and she weren't totally into you, we'd have a lot to worry about." Bull chuffed.

Solas nodded, relieved. "I need to go by my room and get our things. I was supposed to move into her room with her after I left the infirmary. I'm afraid if I can't go up there under the assumption that we are still doing that I may not be able to function at all. Honestly. It's been a… well, she told me about Shal'Misu last night. He was as a brother to me. One of my projects since I woke has been looking for his resting place to go and wake him. I feel completely off balance right now." Solas dropped his head. "I **need** to see her, just as badly as I need to see her and apologize for my thoughtlessness."

Bull put his hand on Solas's shoulder. "We were all sorry to have that turn up in the paper, man. That was rough. A happy ending on his story would have been well deserved. Tough break that it didn't happen."

Solas nodded, but couldn't speak of his friend yet. "At any rate, if we could just stop by there a moment."

"Sure."

A mere fifteen minutes later, they were standing outside Ellana's doorway. The two guards at the bottom door had been unusual but had let them pass without any questions. Solas had never kept many items in his room and had taken them with him when he'd gone so all there was to gather were the same things he'd unpacked last night. For the first time, Solas was nervous. He'd hurt her before, but he'd never put her in a position where her personal dignity had taken a blow. Bull had never answered his question about whether she wanted to see him or not. Solas imagined that was deliberate and he wouldn't now, either. So, he merely knocked on the door.

The answer came immediately, in a stuffy nose that sounded like it had a cold. "Go away. I said no visitors today." His head fell and his heart hit his feet. He wasn't going to be given a chance to fix this.

Bull called out loudly, "Nah, it's us, Warrior Girl. Me and one incredibly apologetic elf who is terrified you're never going to speak to him again or let him apologize or explain or anything."

There was, to Solas, a pause that lasted half the day but in reality only took a few minutes. Her watery but to him beautiful voice called out again. "Alright. Come in." Solas sagged in relief and barely managed to open the door, his and shook so much.

When he entered the room, he saw Dorian and Ellana in bed together as expected. Dorian was sitting against the headboard, Ellana wrapped in his arms against his bare chest, tears still running down her face. She had obviously been crying for a long time. Solas dropped his bag where he stood, went to the side of the bed she was closest to and knelt where he could see her face. The small knot and gash at the corner of her head had stopped bleeding, but it pained him as if it were major head trauma.

"My heart, I am so, so sorry. I did not expect the situation to occur that… well, I'll explain everything, I promise, right now." He reached a hand up to touch her face, to wipe her tears.

Her tears simply flowed harder. "Solas, what happened to your face? Your poor eyes? Your jaw? Ma vehnan, why haven't you healed this yourself? Are you alright?" She reached for him with both arms and he met her in a careful, grateful hug.

Dorian sighed. "I'm feeling a bit extraneous here. Good Lord, Bull, I asked you to go fetch the man. Nowhere in there did I say 'please dismantle him'."

Bull crossed his arms in front of him. "We had previous business to attend to, Dorian."

"Oh, well, I guess that's fine then." Dorian rolled his eyes. He looked at Solas and Ellana who were now kissing gently in front of him, in deference to Solas's injured jaw, "Listen, you two, would you mind letting me out from under the pile here before you go any further? I'm allergic to straight sex. It gives me hives, you know, and they really don't go with my complexion."

They pulled back from one another and Ellana turned to Dorian. "I'm sorry. Thank you so much for being there for me this afternoon. I've never been so embarrassed in my life."

Dorian smiled and touched the tip of her nose with a finger. "I've told you before. I always want you to let me in on the most embarrassing moments of your life. It's what I'm here for." He accepted the hug and the kiss on the cheek that she gave him. Dorian got out of bed and Solas would never admit it but he was relieved that the man was wearing trousers underneath the bed covers. Clearly they'd already been dressed for the day when they'd gotten the call about Ellana. Solas stood himself so Dorian would have room to walk by.

Solas stopped Dorian before he did, though, and shook his hand. "Thank you for being there, while I was being a thoughtless ass. All of this is so new to me and apparently I am going to make every mistake it is possible to make before I get it right."

Dorian kept his hand, put his other arm on Solas's upper arm and said with a grin, "I understand that flowers and chocolates are the key to forgiveness for a multitude of minor sins, my friend. Oh, and the answer to my situation is yes, so whenever you are ready."

They released each other. Solas smiled. "Wonderful. I had intended that the whenever be immediately but under the circumstances, let's say if she feels up to it today, if not, tomorrow sometime? There are still two meetings to get through today, unless they get put off. I think."

Dorian shrugged. "I don't know, it's all very confusing. I just show up when I'm called."

Bull called out, "Hey, lover! We're going to miss all the good stuff if we don't go now."

Dorian grinned. "See?"

Solas reached out when Dorian turned to leave and grabbed his arm to turn him back. He took Dorian's head in both his hands and kissed him thoroughly on the lips. A rather stunned Dorian (and for that matter Bull and Ellana) looked in surprise at the rather smug expression on Solas's face when he said, "You have to be sure to immediately counter any after effects of exposure to straight sex if you want to avoid possible allergic reactions. That was purely professional, you understand."

After a moment of silence, Ellana started giggling, then Dorian started laughing and finally, Bull joined in. Dorian clapped Solas on the shoulder. "Good man." And with that, they were gone.

Solas turned to Ellana with some nervousness having returned now that they were alone. "Have you eaten? Should I put in an order for us?"

She sniffed. "Please. I'm really hungry for some reason. Oh, and since you've been gone we actually started using the dumbwaiter. I got lazy. And that was hilarious by the way."

Solas laughed. "Thank you. And it's not lazy. It's to allow you to keep doing paperwork. Or have some actual time to relax. Do you know what they are serving or should I ask for a menu."

"They can send a menu?"

"They should be able to for you."

"Alright, let's do that. Would you then please just come, um… come, uh… hold me until the menu gets here like there's not a big elephant in the room we need to talk about and I can continue to pretend nothing's wrong."

Solas returned to her side to kneel before her again and kiss her gently. "Oh, my heart, there is nothing wrong between us other than that I am a thoughtless fool who lost track of time. Let me request a menu and I will hold you while I explain. It will not upset you I promise, other than perhaps on Morrigan's behalf as it did me. I know you are friends with her."

Solas jotted a note out requesting the menu for the Inquisitor, put it in the dumbwaiter with a clean ashtray as a paperweight and sent it down. Then he returned to her bed and took her in to his arms. "By the way, I am not allowed to heal these or the injuries will simply be repeated. I agreed to take them like a man, as it were, and so I will. But I will also make prodigious use of cooling magic, as Dorian did on your ankle." And so saying, he did, and sighed with relief. "May I heal the injury to your poor head and any other injuries you picked up in your fall?"

She shook her head. "Dorian said yes, correct? Might as well save them for him since they aren't bothering me much. We'll just make it a priority, like later today or tomorrow morning or such."

"I cannot apologize enough for failing to think of the lack of a bell pull. I'm so sorry." He gently touched his forehead to hers, holding her gently to him, wondering again what this magnificent woman saw in him. "Something about being with you makes me a dunderheaded fool; I keep making mistakes."

She laughed. "You don't, not really. But they do say that love makes fools of us all. I make mistakes, too. I mean, think about it. A smart woman would have gotten out of bed onto her good foot, dropped to all fours and crawled quickly to the washroom with no problems. But not me. Noooo, I was too worried about why you were spending so much time with the lovely Morrigan. Oh, quick, there goes the dumbwaiter. Feed me, feed me!"

Solas stopped, stunned, on his way to the dumbwaiter. "You were jealous of me speaking with Morrigan?"

"Well, not until you'd been gone for an hour when you said it wouldn't take long. But the menu, get the menu. We'll talk after we order."

He smiled and saluted. "Yes, Inquisitor. Right away, Inquisitor."

She blew a raspberry at him.

He called out over his shoulder as he got the menu. "You've obviously been spending too much time with Sera while I've been away."

"She's a lot more fun than some people I know."

"Probably. But," and he brandished the menu and a pencil as he hopped back on the bed, "I'll bet she doesn't feed you."

"Not usually, no. But she makes amazing apology cookies."

"Hmmm. I'll bet there's a story behind those and it's one that I will not be at all interested in hearing."

They made their selections and Solas returned the menu to the dumbwaiter. He returned to the bed and to Ellana's arms. Now came the hard part.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Solas first explained how Flemeth and Mythal came to be residing in his head, that Flemeth had finally 'aged out' so to speak and passed the essence of herself and Mythal to him so that they didn't die in truth. He had originally planned to use the orb to restore her to a more youthful state yet again. He'd been friends with Flemeth for ages because of his relationship with Mythal. And so the reason they had been in the temple was they had traveled the land looking for these amulets like the one Dorian had triggered. Several had been placed as backups throughout the ages and either lost or stolen.

But Morrigan apparently had one. He had been shocked to discover that the normal way his friends extended their lifespan was to simply take over the body of the daughter they bore each generation. He was appalled and disgusted and didn't know what to do with that information at the moment. They were, after all, stuck in his head. So, the three entered into negotiations for the amulet with Solas as scribe and stopped when Kieran was due back from sword practice. Solas was saddened when Morrigan had said she had an abusive childhood and that not only did they not deny it, they admitted it.

Now Ellana felt she'd lost her appetite. "I'm in service to these women? Ugh. Okay, I give you permission to tell me 'I told you so', but the information we have so far indicates that it was destined to be me regardless, sorry. Poor Morrigan. She's such an amazing woman now though, really. I hope she stays and you get to know her. She's another one who you are probably the only one here on her intellectual level. The Eluvian that's here is hers, she brought it with her."

"She genuinely managed to hide from her mother for several years and that is quite the accomplishment." Solas had been impressed when he'd heard that. "Should we survive whatever is coming, should Mythal and Flemeth survive whatever is coming, I WILL find an ethical way for them to lengthen their lifespan. This cannot continue. I am the better mage, the better researcher. If they had only come to me in the first place. Venehedis."

Ellana put her arm around him and squeezed. "You can't save everyone. And you can't control everyone, either. You just do your best with what you've got."

"There is one last thing I must tell you, Ellana. And I hope you'll let me finish saying everything I have to say about it so you understand it fully before you throw me in the prison, judge me guilty and have me executed."

"That does not sound promising."

"I don't suppose it does, no. When Mythal woke me from my uthenera, oh, about five years ago now, I was as weak as a newborn kitten. I had been asleep for about two thousand years, maybe three, I can't recall. It takes so much time to build your strength back up to its normal level, particularly your magical strength. My magical strength is still not back up to its normal levels though my physical strength, before the accident, was virtually at its peak. Do you remember what I told you about the orb Corypheus was using, that it was elvhen, that it was used as a foci to channel power? And also that it required enormous amounts of power to activate and that I was shocked that a human mage had been able to activate one?"

"I do, yes." Ellana was quiet and calm, waiting for the other shoe to drop and crush her newfound happiness.

"Flemeth had woken me specifically because Morrigan had refused to become her vessel, had managed to slip away from being tricked into it thanks to the Hero of Ferelden and had then disappeared. Flemeth was aging rapidly and she was desperate. It was not time to wake me but she did it anyway, fearful that if she did not there would be no one left to wake me when it WAS time. I still do not know how it is they knew one another and she will not say but she brought him with her when she woke me. I had to unlock the door to give them access to it, you see. The plan to restore Flemeth to her youthful self with an orb was designed by Flemeth for someone she claimed was her friend named Corypheus to carry out and the orb they were there to use..."

Ellana sighed and leaned her head into his neck and squeezed his hand. "Was yours."

"Was mine. He told me he would save her life and I believed him. So though I doubted his ability to activate the orb at all, I believed his intentions were to save her life and nothing more. I allowed him to take it. I would not have gained my strength back in time to save her myself, after all." Solas lifted her chin and looked her directly in the eye. "I knew nothing of any plot to murder Divine Justinia. Mythal says that they did not know anything of his plans and I believe her, but..." He slid his hand around to her shoulder to hug her to him. "Ma Vhenan, I am thousands of years old and I suddenly feel that the people I know best and the people I can trust I have known for less than a year. That the people who I've known for centuries are not who I thought they were at all. And it is breaking my heart."

Ellana wrapped her arms around him gently, mindful of still healing wounds and held him as he mourned.


End file.
